Love Rewritten
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Spin off of Destiny Rewritten. When Oliver Queen rewrote reality, it wasn't just his life that was affected. It also changed the lives of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. Including their relationships. Now they meet again in this new reality and realize that deep down, they've always been drawn to each other. How might that change their lives as people and as Supergirl and the Flash?
1. Chapter 1

After Oliver had left the city, Kara decided to take a chance and ask Barry out. Especially since he didn't remember everything. Anyways, she found Barry at Jitters and conveniently bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said as she helped him up.

"No problem." Barry said.

"Still, at least let me buy you coffee." Kara insisted, since she had the day off from Catco today, since right now, she was just Cat's assistant.

"Okay, I guess I have time for that." Barry agreed and Kara smiled as they sat down at a table.

* * *

Barry was surprised that this incredibly cute girl was giving him the time of day, but he wasn't complaining. It was also making him begin to wonder if maybe he'd wasted too much time obsessing over Iris. But at the same time, there was something familiar about this girl that he just couldn't place, though he thought he'd remember a girl as beautiful as her giving him any sort of attention.

However, before they could continue their conversation, Barry checked his watch and saw he needed to get to work.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to run, if I'm late to work again, I might lose my job." Barry said.

"Well then, before you go, at least let me give you something." Kara said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Barry asked.

"It's my number. You should call me so we can finish this chat." Kara said a bit flirty before walking off.

Barry was surprised for a minute before nodding and walking out himself, unaware that Iris had just watched that whole thing with a smile before she called her dad to tell him, since she knew he'd never believe it without a witness.

* * *

When Barry arrived in his lab at the CCPD, he was only half surprised to find Joe waiting for him.

"I'm guessing that Iris called you?" Barry asked knowingly.

"Come on Bar, a pretty girl gives you the time of day and you think she isn't going to spy on you?" Joe asked and Barry just chuckled.

"Of course she was and remind me to yell at her to focus on her own social life instead of spying on mine." Barry said.

"Barry, this is serious, it sounds like this girl really likes you. I mean she gave you her number, I didn't think any girl would ever do that." Joe said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Joe." Barry said.

"What I mean is because you've been so focused on chasing Iris and leads on this so called man in yellow, you're oblivious to anything else." Joe said.

"Well, maybe it's time I stop chasing Iris. Maybe it's not so much an attraction than it is an obsession I've been holding onto for too long. This girl, Kara, she likes me now. And yes Joe, I'm going to call her, but not until after my shift ends." Barry said.

"Good man. Also, Iris is pretty sure she bumped into you on purpose." Joe said.

"Of course she does. Do me a favor and tell her to get a life instead of focusing on mine." Barry said, slightly annoyed at his foster sister.

"Relax, I'm messing with you. But seriously Bar, it sounds like this girl is into you. Don't ruin that." Joe said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Barry said.

"Good." Joe said as he walked out of Barry's lab, causing Barry to roll his eyes.

* * *

Kara was surprised when she found her sister Alex waiting for her in her apartment.

"Not that it isn't good to see you, but next time think you can give me a little warning before you drop by?" Kara asked before she noticed that Alex had a bag with her.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Maggie and I are done." Alex said and Kara had to act like she was surprised, since honestly even before she'd become aware of the reset universe, she'd known that Alex's relationship was Maggie was doomed, but she hadn't said anything, deciding to let Alex figure that out herself.

"I'm guessing that you need a place to crash then." Kara asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I moved into her apartment, so I packed my bags and left. I was hoping I could stay with you until I found a new place." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"Of course. This isn't the first time you've slept on my couch." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"Anyways, what's up with you. You seem more cheery then normal and I didn't think that was possible." Alex said and Kara laughed.

"I met someone today at Jitters." Kara said.

"Wait, does Kara Danvers has a crush?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I did give him my number." Kara said.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Do you think you'll tell him you're an alien?" Alex asked.

"I guess that will just depend on whether or not things get that far." Kara said, though if Barry ever remembered, she wouldn't have to.

Before she could give anymore thought to it, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Hi, it's Barry Allen. You gave me your number earlier at Jitters." Barry's voice said on the other side of the call.

"Of course. I don't just give my number to anyone. What can I do for you?" Kara asked.

"Well actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Barry asked.

"Yeah sure. Where?" Kara asked as they made the plans.

"Okay great, I'll see you there." Kara said.

"So, you have a date tonight." Alex said with a small smile.

"Yes, and now, since you decided to move in with me, you get to help me pick an outfit for it." Kara said and Alex rolled her eyes, knowing she should've expected something like this the moment she decided to move in with her sister.

* * *

 **Next up will be the Karry Date and then the accelerator explosion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was super nervous as he stood outside the karaoke bar he'd invited Kara to. They'd agreed not to get too fancy and a karaoke bar seemed like a good place to start.

"Barry." Kara said as she approached him and he had to admit, she looked better than she had this morning, since she'd taken her hair out of it's ponytail and now it fell down to her shoulders. She was also now wearing jeans with a cute aqua blue top.

"Kara, you look nice." Barry said.

"Thanks, you look nice to." Kara said as they headed in.

"I'm glad you were okay with a place like this instead of fancy restaurant." Barry said as they sat down at a table in the bar.

"I prefer something like this for a first date. Not as much pressure and I want to save the fancy dates for until I know this a real thing between us." Kara said and Barry smiled as they ordered food.

"Well, that's good to know." Barry said.

* * *

The further they got into their date, the more Barry learned he and Kara had in common. Like him, she'd lost both of her parents young, though unlike him, both of her parents were dead while only his mother was dead and his father was falsely imprisoned for it. She'd lost her parents in a fire when she was 12, a year older then he'd been when he'd lost his parents.

She apparently had an older cousin, who, despite wanting to take her in after her parents died, had too much going on to take care of a 12 year old girl, so he'd taken her to friends of his, the Danvers, who'd taken her in and treated her like one of the family. It sounded a lot like what had happened to him. He told her how after his mom was killed and his father was sent to prison for it, he was taken in by his best friend Iris's family and treated like he was their son. His foster dad Joe was the best, though he kept trying to convince Barry that his father really was guilty. The thing that really drew Barry to Kara was that when he told her what happened, she didn't look at him like he was crazy like everyone else had.

She placed her hand on his and said "I believe you."

"You do." Barry asked.

"We live in a world where aliens walk among us. Where vigilantes put arrows into people and earthquake machines, where Superman exists. Why can't this man in yellow exist to?" Kara asked, since she'd actually met this man in yellow before. She'd never forget how Thawne had tried to cut into her and take out her heart.

"You're the first person who actually believes me about this. Not just say you do because you're sympathetic." Barry said.

"Those people, they haven't been through the things we have. They don't understand what those experiences can do to a person. How it impacts how we see the world." Kara said, since she understood Barry's pain, even if she didn't already remember him.

"It's nice to meet someone who actually understands what it's like." Barry said.

"So, you've been chasing the impossible ever since your dad was arrested?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"Pretty much." Barry said.

"Well, maybe you should stop chasing and wait for the impossible to come to you. Don't let all the things in life pass you by because you're obsessed with something." Kara said.

"Maybe." Barry said, thinking about it.

"Now, we are at a karaoke bar, so, why not get in the act." Kara said with a smile as she got up to go pick a song and Barry smiled as he heard Kara's beautiful voice begin singing Charlie Puth's One Call Away.

She seemed to take a bit of extra joy when she sang superman got nothing on me part, though he didn't yet realize she meant that literally.

"You're a great singer." Barry said as Kara sat back down.

"Thanks, I'm sure you're a talented singer to. Maybe we could do a song together some time." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Maybe some other time. But does that mean you see another date in the future?" Barry asked.

"Only if you do." Kara said.

"Then I guess you do." Barry said and Kara smiled, though it was a bit forced, since she knew she was going to lose Barry for 9 months after tomorrow, since she knew she had to let events play out the way they had before, since it was only after the explosion that the Flash could reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kara was preparing for the last normal day Central City would ever have, since tonight was the night the particle accelerator exploded and she knew that tomorrow, she'd finally have an excuse to become Supergirl again.

Which was why she was now in Metropolis, because she had something she needed to get from Clark, that is, if he was willing to give it to her.

She knocked on the door to her cousin's apartment and smiled when she saw her cousin standing on the other side.

"Kara, what a pleasant surprise." Clark said as he hugged his cousin.

"Well, I needed to ask you for something and I couldn't do it over the phone." Kara said.

"Okay, and that is?" Clark asked.

"The blanket you were wrapped when you were sent to Earth." Kara said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because with particle accelerator turning tonight, I think that Central City might need it's own hero, just in case something goes wrong and I have a friend who's already made me a suit, but I want a little piece of home as my cape." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"Let me go grab it." Clark said as he went to go grab the blanket from his closet and then returned with it.

"Thank you Clark." Kara said as she took the blanket from him.

"Even if the accelerator goes off without a hitch, the world needs another superhero." Clark said.

"I think I'm finally starting to realize that." Kara said with a smile.

"See you soon Kara." Clark said.

"Oh and Clark, one piece of advice before I go?" Kara asked.

"Yeah sure." Clark said.

"You and Lois were together before I even arrived on Earth. Marry her already." Kara said with a smile.

"I'll think about it, though you do have a point." Clark said.

"Call me when she says yes." Kara said with a smile as she walked out.

* * *

That night, Barry was a bit disappointed he hadn't been able to see the accelerator turn on in person, but now he was watching it in his lab while doing fingerprint analysis.

However, what really caught his attention was the reports of something going wrong with the accelerator.

"The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator." Linda Park said over news as Barry saw the accelerator explode from out the window of his lab, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

The accelerator explosion caused dark matter energy to cover all of Central City, hitting people all over.

Martin Stein who was holding the firestorm thermo core was hit by it and was then fused with the core and with Ronnie Raymond, who was in the pipeline trying to stabilize reaction, causing them both to disappear.

Laurel and Sara Lance were on their way back to their mom's after watching the accelerator go off when they were hit by the energy and since they'd been yelling to hear each other over the panicking of the explosion.

Jefferson Jackson was knocked into the wall of the locker room of his high school football stadium by the energy.

The plane Mark and Clyde Mardon went down in the explosion, the energy hitting both of them.

Finally, Barry Allen was struck by lightning from the explosion, sending him flying backwards.

The moment Kara heard him fall, she flew to him and brought him to the hospital. She wished she could've stopped the lightning from hitting him, but she also knew that this had to happen for Barry to become the hero he was always meant to be. And now she also had the chance to be the hero she was always meant to be.

* * *

The moment after lightning hit him, Barry found himself in a very familiar situation.

"Do you remember me Mr. Allen?" A familiar voice said and Barry turned to see the Monitor standing behind him and then it all came rushing back to him.

"What happened. Why was I just hit by lightning again?" Barry asked.

"You can thank your friend Oliver Queen for that. While you and Kara Danvers were burning up trying to slow down time, he convinced me to give him an arrow to destroy the book of destiny, but I also gave it a secret function. It allowed him to perform a reality reset back to the day he came home from Lian Yu. The only other people who are aware of what's happened besides myself, him and you are Cisco Ramon and Kara Danvers. The reason Ms. Danvers is on this earth now is because she and other essential members of her earth were on this one when the reset happened, it fused the two earths together." the Monitor said

"Wow." Barry said in disbelief.

"Also, a word of advice, you will still be in a coma for 9 months. I suggest you consider the date you had with Ms. Danvers and how you felt about her and compare it to your relationship with Ms. West. I believe that the elseworlds revealed more truths than one. One more thing, your speed force level will also have transferred over to this new reality with you." the Monitor said and before Barry could say anything else, this realm disappeared and he was bombarded by memories of both of his pasts in both realities.


	4. Chapter 4

Central City was a mess after the accelerator exploded. Countless people had been hurt or killed in the explosion and 911 was on overflow, they just did not have enough officers to handle every emergency.

That was why Kara was now standing outside Star Labs, waiting for Cisco to come out.

"It took me a little longer, since I needed to adapt the cape you brought me to work with the rest of the tech in the suit, but it's done." Cisco said, handing Kara gold ring with her family crest on it.

"Is this?" Kara asked.

"Exactly like Barry's Flash ring. I figured it out shortly before the whole elseworlds thing began and while your method of wearing your suit under your clothes is great, this is more practical." Cisco said and Kara nodded.

"No arguments here. That especially caused problems when I wore sleeveless dresses." Kara said.

"Yeah, so anyways, give it a shot Supergirl." Cisco said as Kara took over her glasses and held up her new ring just like she'd seen Barry and Oliver do and her new suit spewed out of her ring and Kara used her own super speed to emerge in it, though she noted that while it had mostly remained like her original one, there were a few improvements made to her suit, such as her tights had been replaced with blue pants. Honestly she found this more comfortable, since she'd never been comfortable wearing only tights under her skirt.

"Nice upgrades." Kara said and Cisco smiled.

"I felt that while this Winn guy was good, there were a few places your suit could be improved. I also included sensors in your suit to allow me to track your vitals, solar radiation levels, basically the same thing we did with Barry." Cisco said.

"I might be interested in making Barry's team mine, since I'm not sure if I trust the DEO or if it even exists in this new reality." Kara said.

"Just let me know." Cisco said and Kara nodded.

"Well, it sounds like this city needs Supergirl." Kara said as she flew off.

* * *

Central City was abuzz with reports of a new superhero who wore the same symbol and appeared to have the same powers as Superman who'd been helping the city over the past week.

Cat Grant was having a field day over this, since she was determined to get dibs on this new superhero before the Daily Planet did. She was actually about to call her new Art Director James Olsen from the Daily Planet to call Superman to ask him to set up an interview with this new hero when she saw her floating over her terrace.

"Well, I didn't think you'd come to me." Cat said.

"Well, since I knew you'd want an interview, thought I'd come by and get it over with now. Also, to tell you what name to give me in your article." Kara said.

"Really, and what would you like me to call you?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl." Kara said.

Cat was about to insult that name when she thought about it.

"Yes, maintains the super aspect, while also not making you seem too old. Supergirl. I like it." Cat said.

"So, I'm a bit busy, so let's get this interview over with." Supergirl said.

"I can understand a busy schedule. So, my first question is probably the one everyone's been wondering since you appeared. What is your relationship to the man of steel?" Cat asked.

"Superman is my older cousin." Supergirl said.

"Next question, why haven't you shown up before now?" Cat asked.

"The world didn't need me until now. Superman had the world pretty well protected. But the explosion here in Central City made me realize that just because Superman is protecting the world, the world still needed me to." Supergirl said as she continued answering Cat's question.

"Okay, final question." Cat said.

"What is it?" Supergirl asked.

"Is Supergirl super single?" Cat asked and Supergirl rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, but not ready to mingle. I'm still getting the hang of this superhero thing. Not quite ready for a date yet." Supergirl said, though that was technically a lie, but Cat didn't need to know that.

"Thank you. I think I have everything I need for my article." Cat said.

"I'll be on my way then." Supergirl said as she flew off.

"Kiera." Cat said, calling for her assistant, who appeared a few minutes later.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"I want you to tell editing that I'm crashing the cover and head story of our next issue. I just got an interview with Supergirl and I'm personally writing that article about her and that will be our lead story." Cat said.

"I'll get right on it. And I've already called in your lunch order." Kara said.

"Good." Cat said as Kara left her office.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Alex was surprised when her sister, in full Supergirl gear, flew into the DEO base in Central City.

"How did you find this place?" Alex demanded.

"My cousin warned me about the DEO after I revealed myself as Supergirl." Kara said.

"Speaking of, why did you do that?" Alex demanded.

"The particle accelerator explosion made me realized that world needed another hero." Kara said.

"But are you really a hero?" a new voice said and Kara and Alex turned to see Hank Henshaw, no J'onn J'onzz approach them.

"Yes. Because not only am I trying to help people, but unlike this place, I do it in the light of day. Besides, something tells me that you need my help tracking down the Fort Rozz escapees." Kara said.

"How do you know about that?" Hank asked.

"I have my ways. By the way, has anyone ever considered checking Fort Rozz for any inmates?" Kara asked, saying that just to make the DEO feel stupid, considering how they tried to hold her back when she first started the first time around.

"No, we haven't." Hank said, feeling a little stupid.

"Leave that to me. But the reason I'm here is to make it clear that while you can count me as an ally, I don't take orders from you. Is that clear?" Kara asked, her stance just daring Hank to challenge her.

"Fine. For now." J'onn said.

"Also, I believe you have something of mine and I'm not talking about the pod." Kara said.

"Take what's yours." Hank relented and Kara nodded as she retrieved her mother's AI from her pod, which was still on display.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a space prison to check out and then send back into space." Kara said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I'm sending Fort Rozz back to the stars where it belongs." Kara said.

"I do have one request." Hank said.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Wait until after the DEO has recaptured any prisoners on the fortress before you send it into space." Hank said.

"I can agree to that. I'll call Alex when I'm done." Kara said and Hank nodded as she flew out.

"You're just letting her fly out like that?" Alex asked.

"She's a grown woman and frankly, she'd bring too much light on this organization." Hank said and Alex sighed before nodding.

"I'm just glad I don't have to lie to her about what I do, especially since I'm still sleeping on her couch." Alex said and Hank rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

As she flew to Fort Rozz, Kara began trying to think about what she'd say to talk her aunt down, since she couldn't reveal that her mother was still alive. Once things calmed down in Central City, she knew she needed to investigate Argo's fate in this new universe.

Anyways, when Supergirl landed at the prison, she took a deep breath.

"Come on out Astra. I know you're here." Kara shouted and a few moments later, her aunt flew out to meet her.

"I'm surprised, no soldiers?" Kara asked.

"This is a family matter. How did you even know I was alive?" Astra asked.

"My mother included an AI hologram of herself in my pod. Including what happened to you. And your plans." Kara said.

"You know about Myriad?" Astra asked.

"Yes and I was hoping I could talk you out of it." Kara said.

"What, Myriad can save this planet." Astra said.

"No, it can't. Just like how even if it had prevented Krypton's destruction, the planet wouldn't have been worth living on it." Kara said.

"What?" Astra asked.

"You wouldn't just be removing free will, you'd be removing emotion. Parents wouldn't recognize their children, brothers wouldn't recognize sisters, nieces wouldn't recognize aunts." Kara said, adding that part in to get to Astra and she could tell it was working.

"That was means." Astra said.

"That's right Astra. You'd never get to truly hold or hug your little one again." Kara said, using the old nickname Astra had given her.

"You're right. Myriad was not the way." Astra finally acknowledged, realizing that everything her niece had just said was true.

"Please Astra, come home. I can convince the DEO to give you a pardon. Just help me stop the rest of your army." Kara said and Astra nodded.

"We should probably start fighting them now." Astra said as Non flew out, their army intact.

"You will pay for steering Astra off course Kara Zor-El." Non said.

"Stand down Non." Astra said.

"No. You are a traitor to our cause Astra. And you will be dealt with as such." Non said as Kara and Astra began to fight his whole army.


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl and Astra were currently trying to fight off Astra's entire army, but it was proving difficult for only the two of them, since Astra's army no longer seemed loyal to her.

"Is there any way you can take back control of your army?" Supergirl asked her aunt.

"No. In their eyes, I'm a traitor. They'll never follow me again." Astra said regretfully.

"Why did I come here without backup?" Supergirl asked.

"Perhaps a tactical retreat is in order." Astra said, since that seemed like a smarter move.

"Agreed. Follow me." Supergirl said as she took the skies, her aunt right behind her.

* * *

"Wasn't expecting you back so soon, especially with a friend." Alex said as she and Hank approached Kara and Astra.

"This is my aunt Astra." Kara said, much to Alex's surprise.

"Wait, your aunt is alive?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I was not on Krypton when it perished." Astra said.

"Then where have you been?" Alex asked.

"I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." Astra said, preparing herself for treatment she'd receive.

"Make one move towards her and I laser your face off." Kara said to Hank, who quickly returned to his original place.

"Kara, it's okay. I'm willing to pay for my crimes." Astra said.

"What were your crimes?" Alex asked and Astra told her and Hank everything.

"It sounds like you're not evil like most of the prisoners on that fortress. You're just misunderstood." Alex said.

"Really?" Astra said and Alex nodded.

"You were only doing what you felt was best for your planet. You might've taken a pretty extreme route, but you're not a criminal anymore. You've served your time." Alex said, looking over at Hank.

"I'll tell you what Astra. You help us deal with your husband and army and I will work on getting you a deal. In the meantime, you must remain the DEO for the time being." Hank said.

"Not as a prisoner I assume." Kara said warningly.

"No, as a guest. Fortunately, we do have some living quarters available here." Hank said and Kara and Astra both nodded.

"Thank you Director Henshaw, it's more than I deserve." Astra said.

"Both Supergirl and Alex are right. You're suffered long enough." Hank said and Astra nodded.

"I'll check on you soon. Right now, I have to go." Kara said with a smile as she hugged her aunt.

"It is so good to have you back in my life Aunt Astra." Kara said.

"I hope to make up for lost time." Astra said with a smile as she watched her niece fly out of the base.

* * *

"Well, you look happy." Cisco said to Kara when he arrived at her apartment.

"Well, I found out that my aunt is still alive. It's a long story, but she's at the DEO now." Kara said.

"Why is there both Argus and the DEO on this earth?" Cisco asked.

"I asked Alex about that. Apparently the DEO is the main organization and Argus runs as a subsidiary within it, since it focuses more on threats like metas so the DEO can focus on aliens." Kara explained

"Huh, hopefully the DEO prevents Argus from being too immoral. Although, I guess since they still conscripted Oliver, not so much." Cisco said.

"I'll have to talk to the director about that." Kara agreed.

"How's Barry doing?" Kara asked.

"When no one's around, I vibe him and it looks like he is our Barry. He met the Monitor like Oliver did." Cisco said.

"So, will he wake up sooner?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so. It seems like his speed is still transferring over to this reality, so he'll be in a coma until it does. Also, I think he's having to reevaluate some of the choices he made in his life before since honestly, at first I thought he and Iris made a good couple, but now, I'm thinking not so much." Cisco said.

"I just hope that when he does wake up, he still wants to explore whatever it is between us." Kara said.

"So do I." Cisco agreed.

"Anyways, I'm planning on approaching Star Labs as Supergirl to start putting my own team together to help stop some of the metas in Central City." Kara said.

"Thank goodness. I'm also going to start pretending that my powers just started surfacing. That way I have an excuse to start using my powers." Cisco said.

"Can't wait to have Vibe with me in the field again." Kara said.

"Well, I'm gonna head out before anyone gets any ideas." Cisco said and Kara nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow after I'm done with work." Kara said and Cisco nodded before he walked out of her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin was currently checking Barry's vitals, since Wells and Cisco had convinced Joe to let Star Labs treat Barry for his coma a few days after he'd entered his coma, since Star Labs had a better chance of identifying what had happened to him, while Cisco was working with Wells on his newly discovered powers, something Caitlin was a little jealous of, since now he could become a superhero, when suddenly, she heard and felt a gust of wind and to Caitlin's surprise, she saw Supergirl standing in the middle of the cortex.

"Uh, Cisco, Dr. Wells, you two need to get to the Cortex now." Caitlin said over the PA system as she checked Barry one last time before going to see her.

"Is he alright?" Supergirl asked.

"He's stable, but still comatose. But what brings you here?" Caitlin asked.

"I'd rather say that only once, so when your associates arrive." Supergirl said as Cisco and Dr. Wells did just that.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" Cisco asked, though only Supergirl could tell he was faking.

"The main reason I decided to reveal myself to the world is because of the emergence of metahumans your particle accelerator explosion created. And since you created them, you owe it to the city and the world to help me stop them." Supergirl said.

"Could you tell us who we're working with first?" Cisco asked.

"Fair enough. But you have to remember, my secret identity must remain a secret." Kara said and all three of them nodded.

"So, who are you?" Wells asked, even though he, like Cisco, already knew, though for different reasons.

"My real name is Kara Danvers." Kara said.

"Wait, as in Cat Grant's assistant?" Caitlin said and Kara nodded.

"Honestly, I'm not sure which job is harder, protecting this city or dealing with Ms. Grant." Kara said and Caitlin and Cisco chuckled.

"So, what do you need our help for?" Wells asked.

"I can't protect this city alone. And since no one seems to want anything to do with Star labs anymore, it seems like a good place to hang my cape." Kara said.

"You want to use the labs as your base of operations?" Wells asked.

"It's not like it's being used for anything else right now." Kara countered.

"I think that's a good idea, especially since we have a satellite that can be used to track her and any metas in the city and pretty much anywhere else on the planet." Cisco said.

"Plus, this would let me get a better idea of kryptonian physiology." Caitlin said, causing both employees to look at Dr. Wells.

"Well, I suppose that it would be good for this lab to start doing some good again." Dr. Wells sighed, thinking about how this would complicate his plans, but also knowing he was outvoted by Cisco and Caitlin.

"Great." Kara said.

"Come on, I'm gonna modify your suit so we can track your vitals." Cisco said, since he'd already done that, but it needed to be convincing for the others and Kara nodded.

"Oh, and I think I can help you guys upgrade your satellite." Kara said.

"What do you mean upgrade?" Wells asked.

"While I'm no scientist, my education on Krypton was more advanced than anything taught on earth and I think I can help you modify your satellite so that it can also scan the outreaches of space, instead of just on earth." Kara said.

"Wait, how can you have a kryptonian education. You've got to be younger than Superman." Caitlin asked.

"Actually, I was born years before he was and I was actually sent to earth to protect him, but things went wrong when Krypton exploded. The shockwave sent out by the planet's destruction knocked my pod in a region of space called the Phantom Zone where time doesn't exist. By the time my pod got loose and traveled to earth, my cousin had already grown up and became Superman." Kara said.

"Then please, show me how to do that." Cisco said and Kara smiled.

"I can try, but like I said, I'm no scientist and besides, I need to go" Kara said as then flew out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will include another deviation from the traditional arrowverse. Also, my first post of 2019!**

* * *

"I thought I made it clear that I don't answer to you Director Henshaw." Kara said as she entered the DEO regardless.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep this from becoming a regular thing, but first off, I thought you'd like to know that I managed to cut your aunt a deal." Hank said and now Kara gave him her full attention.

"So what are the conditions?" Kara asked.

"Well first off, she has to work for the DEO full time, which she had no problems with. She also must wear a red sun brace at all times to dampen her powers for at least one year with good behavior unless the situation calls for her using her powers and finally, even after her year without her powers is up, she must spend a probationary period with a family member and you are her only living relative right now." Hank said.

"I don't really have room for her right now, but I'll see if I can find a place to put her up." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"Have you arrested the rest of her army yet?" Kara asked.

"By the time we arrived, Non and his army had left Fort Rozz. I guess they knew their secret base was no longer secret and we've been unsuccessful in tracking them down." Hank said.

"Why not just track their heat signatures?" Kara asked.

"What?" Hank asked.

"You do know that Kryptonians have different heat signatures then humans right. You could use thermal imaging to track their heat signatures." Kara said, once again making Hank feel stupid.

"How is it that you're good at noticing things we can't?" Hank asked.

"I'm an alien and I work at media firm." Kara said and Hank rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you Supergirl." Hank said, right as her phone rang.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm on my way." Kara said.

"Who was that?" Hank asked.

"Star Labs, they're helping me and I'm using that place as my base. Apparently there's been a new meta appearance in the city. One that needs to be cooled down. Tell Aunt Astra I'll drop by later." Kara said and Hank nodded as she flew out.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived on the scene, she found that cars had crashed and people were running away from this meta and she could tell this meta wasn't attacking or anything evil. If anything, they were just scared and confused. It was likely their powers had just surfaced.

"It's okay, I won't hurt." Supergirl said cautiously as the person turned to her, her hands and entire upper arms were on fire and when she saw her face, Kara recognized her.

"Iris." Supergirl said under her breath.

"Please, help me." Iris begged, having no idea what was happening to her, but she was terrified.

"Calm down so I can cool you down." Supergirl said and Iris nodded as she tried to calm down, right as Supergirl hit her with her freeze breath, freezing her.

"I'll take you somewhere safe." Kara said before scooping Iris up in her arms and flying away, hoping that no one had seen her face.

* * *

"So wait, Iris West was the meta?" Cisco asked, wondering how that happened, since Iris hadn't been affected before.

"Yes, it appears that Ms. West's DNA has mutated to contain some sort of pyrokinetic ability. Interestingly enough though, her flames also seem to cause her cells to regenerate. It's fascinating, as if she's a." Wells said.

"Phoenix." Cisco said, since that was one he'd been saving for a long time.

"Hold up, I think that first we should help her learn to control this power before giving her a superhero name, since we don't even know if she'll want to be one." Kara said.

"Well, perhaps we should thaw her out." Dr. Wells said and Kara nodded as she used her heat vision to thaw Iris out.

"Wait, I'm in Star Labs?" Iris asked, since she recognized this place from visiting Barry.

"Yes Iris. I brought you here because this is also where I'm based out of." Kara said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Iris asked.

"Because we recognized you." Cisco said quickly, since they needed to make sure Iris was on board before Supergirl revealed her identity to her.

"So, why am I here? Are you arresting me for being a metahuman?" Iris asked nervously, since she'd seen the damage metas were doing to her city.

"No Iris, you're the first meta we've encountered who isn't trying to hurt people. We think that if you learn to use your powers, you can help us show the world that not all metahumans are evil." Kara said.

"What, become a superhero?" Iris asked, honestly interested.

"The world already knows that a new meta exists. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like anyone recognized you. Iris, I'm not gonna force you to be a hero, that's a choice you have to make, but I think you'd make a good one. The world may already have heroes, but it will always need people to help save it." Kara said.

"Do I get a cool name and costume?" Iris asked and Kara chuckled.

"Once you've gotten some training in, yes. And also, if we're going to be working together, I guess it's only fair I tell you my name." Kara said.

"And that is?" Iris asked.

"My real name is Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara said, much to Iris's surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Iris had joined their team, Kara had begun training her to use her powers while also balancing being Cat Grant's assistant and protecting Central City.

"How do you do it Kara?" Iris asked after a training session.

"Do what?" Kara asked.

"Balance it all. Being Supergirl and Kara Danvers, it must be exhausting." Iris said and Kara sighed.

"It can be at times." Kara admitted, before adding "but it's also necessary."

"Why?" Iris asked.

"Look, in this line of work, you make enemies. Very powerful, very dangerous enemies. Enemies who would do anything to know who you are so they can use your loved ones against you. That's why we have secret identities. To protect not only ourselves, but our families and loved ones to. That's why if you're going to tell someone about your abilities, you need to make sure you trust them. My family only knows because they already know I'm from Krypton. But I get the feeling your dad might not be the most understanding of why you're doing this." Kara said.

"You're not wrong. My whole life, he's treated me like I was glass, overprotective. You know, he wouldn't even let join the police academy without giving me the silent treatment. He thinks that I need to be protected from the world, but I don't. And I just don't know how to get him to understand that I don't need him to keep protecting me. I'm a big girl and the daughter of a cop. I can take care of myself." Iris said.

"Well, maybe you should tell him what you just told me. Make him realize that you're not a little girl anymore." Kara suggested.

"Maybe." Iris said, right as their comms came on.

"You two need to get back to Star Labs now. There's been a development." Cisco said.

"Think you've mastered flight yet?" Kara asked, since they'd soon discovered that Iris's powers were a lot like Firestorm's, except her flames weren't nuclear.

"Let's find out." Iris said as her hands lit up in flames and she flew up into the air and Kara rolled her eyes as she flew up after her and they flew towards Star Labs.

* * *

"So, what is this new development?" Iris asked as she and Kara entered the cortex, only to stop in shock to see Barry already awake.

"Yeah, he's awake." Cisco said, still trying to figure out why Barry woke up early, since he'd only been in a coma for 3 months, as opposed to the nine months he'd been in it originally.

"Barry, do you remember us?" Kara asked, wondering if Barry understood what she was asking.

"You're Kara Danvers, the girl I was starting to form a relationship with before I was put in a coma. And you're Iris West, the girl who's been my sister since even before I moved in with her and dad." Barry said.

"I'm gonna go call my dad." Iris said.

"Kara, can I talk to you and Cisco in private?" Barry asked and they both registered what that meant.

"Yeah sure." Kara said as Barry pulled her and Cisco aside before pulling both of them into a hug.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who was affected by this." Barry said.

"We missed you Barry. Supergirl is great, but Central City needs the Flash." Cisco said.

"He's right Barry. But what I don't get is why you're awake sooner." Kara said.

"The speed force actually explained that to me. Since it was really just restoring my speed again instead of giving it to me the first time, it took less time. I probably would've woken up sooner if my body didn't need to readjust to having speed." Barry explained.

"Makes sense actually. But anyways, now you're back, we really get into business." Cisco said.

"We can't rush in blindly Cisco. We need a plan." Barry said.

"Maybe we should do that someplace where we're not being watched." Kara said.

"Your place?" Cisco asked and Kara nodded before grabbing them both and flying out of the building, wondering how much of that conversation Thawne had just overheard.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Oliver of all people, changed reality?" Barry asked as he, Kara and Cisco gathered in her apartment.

"Yeah, I mean, he wasn't trying to, but he was trying to save us from burning up trying to slow down time, which by the name, I am never doing again, but it worked and in doing so, since me and other members of my earth were here when it happened, it somehow fused our two earths together, which also seems to modified our history, since now I live in Central City instead of National City, the accelerator going off earlier then it did before, a lot of things are different now." Kara said.

"What about other earths, Earth 2, Earth X?" Barry asked.

"I vibe them every once and awhile and so far it seems like our actions on those earths remain intact. Zoom is still gone and the Nazi regime has fallen." Cisco assured them.

"Well that's good I guess. Probably best we don't give too much thought to that. We'll cross that breach when we come to it." Barry said and they all nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're finally awake, because now, I need to make a trip to Gotham." Kara said.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"To make sure that it will always have it's hero. Whether he thinks he is or not." Kara said as she flew out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

When Supergirl arrived in Gotham, she decided that instead of wasting time searching Gotham herself for who she was looking for, she decided to just lure him to her by landing on the same building she had the last time she was in Gotham and found exactly what she was looking for. The Bat signal.

After examining it for a minute, she figured out how to turn it on as the bat signal appeared in the sky.

A few moments later, she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"What do you want?" the voice said and Kara turned to see Batman standing in front of her. His suit was similar to the Batwoman suit she'd seen Kate wear before, but this one was mostly a dark grey with a black bat symbol on the chest and he had a black cape designed to look like bat wings and his mask covered his whole head like Barry's cowl, only with a black bat ears.

"So, you are real then." Supergirl said.

"Is that why you dragged me out here. To confirm if I existed." Batman asked, annoyed.

"No, actually, I wanted to give you some advice, one hero to another." Supergirl said.

"Really, and what might that be?" Batman asked.

"Don't always go in alone. The burden of saving a city like Gotham alone can break anyone. Even you. A team will make it easier for you to bear the responsibility rather than bearing it alone." Supergirl said.

"I can't bring more innocent people into this." Batman said.

"That's what I thought about my team to. But there are other people here who want to help this city in the same way you do. Like your cousin for instance." Kara said with a smirk.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"You do know that I have x-ray vision right. I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out since you have experience with my cousin. Little tip, line your mask with lead. It'll help protect your identity from x-ray scans." Kara said.

"So, you know who I am?" Batman asked.

"Yes and if I tell you my name, will you show me your face?" Supergirl asked.

"I suppose fair is fair." Batman said.

"My real name is Kara Danvers." Kara said as Batman then removed his mask to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Nice to meet you Kara." Bruce said, holding out his hand.

"You to Bruce. I think your cousin, Kate Kane, would make a good partner." Kara said.

"I'll think about it, since you might be right. There are times when I think that the pressure is becoming too much." Bruce said.

"You can't give up Bruce. This city needs the Batman." Kara said.

"I'll keep that in mind. And do me a favor and don't tell your cousin I was nice to you. He knows who I am to and there's a reason he doesn't partner with me very often." Bruce said and Kara laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Kara assured him.

"Thank you. Now, I think we both have cities to protect." Bruce said as he put his mask back on and Kara nodded as she flew away.

"Cool." Batman said as he fired his grappling hook and swung off into the city.

"Cool." Supergirl said from where she was watching him leave with her super vision before flying home.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Barry asked Kara when she returned to Central City.

"Well, I think that Batwoman will be appearing in Gotham soon, so mission accomplished, but now Barry, we need to have a very important conversation." Kara said.

"Okay and that is?" Barry asked.

"Since you now remember the original reality, I need to know, who do you want to be with. Me or Iris?" Kara asked and Barry sighed, since he knew this was coming.

"I spent too much of my life chasing after Iris and honestly, it wasn't until she found out I was the Flash that she started to have feelings for me. But now, I have another smart, beautiful woman who wants to be with me for me." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"So, you're really over Iris?" Kara asked.

"I am. Honestly that was more of an unhealthy obsession the more I think about it. While you were in Gotham, I finally decided to tell her how I used to feel about her in the first place and we agreed that we're better off as best friends." Barry assured her.

"So I don't have to be jealous of Iris?" Kara asked.

"Nope. I'm completely dedicated to you." Barry said.

"Good. Now, I believe that Central City needs it's other superhero back." Kara said.

"Yeah, we should probably head back." Barry said.

"One thing before we do though." Kara said as they got up.

"What?" Barry asked.

"This." Kara said as she kissed him.

"Whoa." Barry said as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I've honestly been wanting to do that since we first met." Kara said blushing.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. But maybe one more time to be sure." Barry said and Kara smiled as they kissed again.


	11. Chapter 11

When Barry and Kara arrived at Star Labs, Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Iris were all surprised to see Barry run into the lab at superspeed with dark yellow lightning trailing off him while Cisco pretended to be surprised.

"How did you do that?" Iris asked, shocked.

"I guess you weren't the only one affected by the accelerator explosion." Barry said and Wells nodded and Barry had to work so hard not to shove his hand through Thawne's heart right now. That bastard had not only killed his mom, but he'd also gotten Eddie and Ronnie killed to. It took so much willpower not to kill him, but he also knew that he couldn't, since he needed Thawne alive to confess.

"We should work on teaching Barry how to control these powers." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wells said.

"Well, do bad it's not your call Dr. Wells. You're already teaching Iris to be a hero, why not teach me to?" Barry asked, even though he already knew how to be a hero, but Thawne didn't know that yet.

"Fine. Cisco, I'm assuming you're already thinking of creating a suit for Mr. Allen?" Wells asked, seeing he was outnumbered.

"Oh yeah. And myself, since remember, only people in this room without powers are you and Caitlin." Cisco said, since he'd revealed his powers in the form of a surprised Vibe blast shortly before Iris had joined their ranks.

"What about me? I swear, how can I be a superhero when I don't have an outfit like Kara's?" Iris asked.

"Relax, I'm working on it. But Barry, I would like to study your powers more in depth. In case we run into any other people with your abilities. See if we can find a way to stop them." Cisco said and Barry nodded, knowing that Cisco needed an excuse to create the cold gun, specifically to use against Thawne this time.

"Well, I should probably go tell Joe and my dad that I'm awake." Barry said.

"Barry, don't tell my dad about your powers. I haven't told him about mine because we both know how he'll react." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"I'll try, but remember, I work with Joe, which means there's a chance he'll find out." Barry said.

"Hey Cisco, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Kara asked and Cisco nodded as he let her pull hims aside.

"How good are you at hacking?" Kara asked.

"Pretty good, why?" Cisco asked, wondering what Kara was up to.

"I know that the DEO is hiding something about what happened to my adoptive father Jeremiah Danvers, I just don't know what. I was hoping you could hack into their records so I can find out what really happened to him." Kara said.

"What do you really want me to do this for?" Cisco asked.

"I need an excuse to tell J'onn I know who he really is." Kara said simply and Cisco nodded.

"I'm on it." Cisco said as he moved to get to work on doing that.

* * *

After Cisco had essentially confirmed that Jeremiah's disappearance was basically the same in this reality, Kara had also gone to ask Clark and she'd practically forced him to tell her the truth about J'onn, which was why she was now flying to the DEO.

"Supergirl, what brings you here?" Hank asked when he saw her land.

"I need to talk to you about something in private." Kara said and Hank nodded, though confused as he led Kara somewhere more private.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hank asked.

"My adoptive father. J'onn." Kara said, calling him by his real name and taking a small bit of pleasure at seeing his shock.

"How did you?" J'onn asked.

"I found out that Jeremiah used to work for the DEO about a year after I landed on earth, which meant that the plane crash they told us he died in was probably faked. It took some work and digging, but a friend of mine got the real report from the DEO and I convinced Clark to tell me what he knew about you after you came back from that mission. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kara was quick to assure him.

"It is nice to have someone who knows the truth besides your cousin." J'onn said.

"Maybe you can tell me what really happened to Jeremiah." Kara said and J'onn nodded as he told her the full story, which she already knew, but he didn't know she knew.

"J'onn, have you considered going public with your identity? Your people still live on you, but only if you show the world who you are." Kara said.

"I've tried living on this planet as J'onn J'onzz and all people see me as is a a monster." J'onn said.

"Because you've done nothing to change that perception of yourself. People don't just trust me and Clark because we look human. They trust us because we've earned their trust by protecting people. Times have changed. The world is ready to accept you, but only if you're ready to accept it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to check in on." Kara said J'onn nodded as Kara flew out of the base, leaving him to think about what she said.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, after she'd finished her job at Catco for the day, Kara asked Cisco to meet her outside Star Labs.

"So, what do you need from me now?" Cisco asked.

"I need you to vibe these." Kara said, holding out her glasses to him.

"Vibe your glasses?" Cisco asked, confused.

"My foster father made them. I need to know if there's a chance he's still alive." Kara said and Cisco nodded as he took the glasses in his hands and vibed them.

"Well?" Kara asked Cisco when he finished.

"He's definitely still alive." Cisco said.

"Could you see where he was?" Kara asked.

"There was a window and I saw a building in the background. It looked like Lord Tech building." Cisco said.

"National City. Of course Cadmus is still based out of there even though I'm not. I honestly thought they'd be based in Central City now. Trying to abduct metahumans to level the playing field against aliens." Kara said.

"Don't give them any ideas." Cisco warned and Kara sighed.

"Did you see anything else?" Kara asked.

"I think I can do you one better. I can show you my vibe." Cisco reminded her as they joined hands and Cisco brought them into his vibe and Kara immediately recognized the location.

"Thank you Cisco. I've seen enough." Kara said as Cisco nodded and ended the vibe.

"So, did you recognize the place?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, it was the exact same place I saw Jeremiah the first time around when he first appeared with Cadmus. I'll be back in like an hour or so." Kara said as she held her ring up to the sky as it ejected her suit and she flew up into it before flying off.

"Nice talking to you." Cisco said, rolling his eyes at her, though he understood her eagerness. He just hoped the kryptonite shield he'd installed in the S in her suit worked.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived in National City, she began heading to the building she knew Jeremiah was being held in.

The moment she saw the building, she rammed into it at full strength, slamming through a window and shocking about a dozen Cadmus troops.

"I'm only going to say this once, hand over Jeremiah Danvers now and you'll get out of this untouched. Refuse and you'll need to spend a few months in a hospital." Supergirl said, hoping the shield Cisco had installed in her suit worked.

Every Cadmus agent aimed their weapons at her and fired, but to her surprise they were all lead bullets. They obviously hadn't gotten their hands on much kryptonite yet.

"You honestly think lead bullets will stop me?" Supergirl asked as she returned fire with her heat vision, sending the agents flying back and also using her new cape tricks to disable them as she fought her way through the base.

"Where is Jeremiah Danvers?" Supergirl asked as she held one Cadmus agent by his throat.

"I'll never tell." the agent said as Supergirl tossed him aside, not hard enough to kill him, but enough to get her point across.

She was about to continue on when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kara?" the voice said and Supergirl turned to see the exact person she was looking for standing in front of her.

"Jeremiah." Kara said as she rushed up and hugged him.

"How did you find me?" Jeremiah asked when they separated.

"It's a long story, but I'm here to rescue you. You've been away from your family for too long." Kara said and she could tell Jeremiah was conflicted.

"You don't have to protect us anymore. Cadmus was never going to leave me alone in the end. Come with me and you can help us prepare to stop them." Kara said and after another moment, Jeremiah nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Jeremiah said as Kara nodded and picked him up and flew them both out of the building.


	13. Chapter 13

As she flew back towards Central City, Kara debated about whether or not to take Jeremiah back to Star Labs or to the DEO and she ultimately decided that the DEO would be best, since Jeremiah could receive a more thorough examination and she also wanted him to meet Astra.

"Hank, I'm coming in with a plus one." Kara said over her comms, since she'd let Hank sync it to the DEO for when she needed to contact him.

"What, you can't just bring someone to the DEO." Hank said.

"Relax, he already knows about the DEO. He's an agent who was thought to be dead." Kara said.

"Who?" J'onn asked over the comms as she landed at the DEO behind him.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Kara said as Hank did exactly that and nearly dropped his tablet at who was with her.

"Jeremiah." J'onn said in shock.

"Hello Hank." Jeremiah said, since Kara had told him about J'onn on the way to the DEO.

"Get him to the medbay." J'onn barked to a few agents who nodded as they moved to help Kara move Jeremiah to the medbay.

* * *

While the doctors were treating Jeremiah, Hank pulled Kara aside.

"How did you find him? Better yet, how did you even know he was alive?" J'onn asked her.

"A member of my team has the power to have visions of things. He used my glasses as sort of an anchor point and saw that Jeremiah was alive and he showed me where he was." Kara said.

"Do you know what happened to him?" J'onn asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Kara said with a smile.

J'onn smiled but before he could walk away, Kara stopped him.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Kara asked.

"I have and maybe you're right. My people can only live on through me if I stop hiding. Besides, I can't keep hiding forever. I'm positive that if you hadn't told Jeremiah before you arrived, he would've blown my cover." J'onn said.

"And you owe Alex the truth to." Kara said.

"I have a meeting with the president tomorrow. Hopefully, she will give me a pardon and allow me to remain the director of the DEO." J'onn said.

"President Marsdin right?" Kara asked and J'onn nodded.

"Why don't I come with you. I've always wanted to meet the president." Kara said.

"I guess having the girl of steel vouch for me couldn't hurt." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"Now, why don't you go talk to Jeremiah while I call Alex and Eliza, since I think we both know they'd kill me for not telling them." Kara said and J'onn nodded with a chuckle as he moved to talk to Jeremiah while Kara pulled out her phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Kara, now is not a good time." Alex said when she picked up.

"Alex, Jeremiah is alive." Kara said and she could tell that now Alex was completely focused on her.

"What?" Alex asked, thinking she misheard Kara.

"Your father is still alive and I found him. He's here at the DEO." Kara said.

"Tell him I'll call mom and be out there as soon as I can." Alex said.

"See you soon." Kara said as she hung up and smiled.

* * *

Once, J'onn and Kara were the only ones visiting Jeremiah in the medbay, they got him to tell them what really happened to him.

"I thought you were dead." J'onn said.

"So did I. I don't know how long I was out for, but I was certain I was dead. When I finally came to, you were long gone, I assumed that like me, you thought I was dead and left. Not that I blame you. I'm not sure how long we were rotting out in the Amazon for before Cadmus found us." Jeremiah said.

"Hold on, we?" Kara asked.

"The real Hank Henshaw. The one who blackmailed me into working for the DEO under the threat of turning you into a lab rat if I refused." Jeremiah explained.

"So he and all of Cadmus likely know who I am?" Kara asked and Jeremiah nodded.

"The reason I worked for them is because they threatened to kill you and Alex and Eliza. I tried to escape, repeatedly, but they didn't appreciate that." Jeremiah said as Kara x ray visioned his arm.

"I'm seeing lots of metal in your right arm." Kara said.

"Cybernetic enhancements. Cadmus saved me so I could save Henshaw." Jeremiah said and Kara nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're finally safe. We'll let you rest and I'll let Alex know where to find you when she gets here." Kara said as she hugged her foster father one more time before she and J'onn moved to let him rest.

* * *

 **There will be one or two more chapters that are more Kara focused to help finish this Jeremiah arc and then I'm going to move on to a short Barry arc.**


	14. Chapter 14

After Alex and Eliza had arrived, with Sara Lance as well, much to Kara's surprise, though she wasn't complaining, as long as her sister was happy, she was just glad that she was off from work tomorrow since it was the weekend and she was going to DC with J'onn to talk to the president.

"Wait, you're going to DC tomorrow?" Alex asked after Kara had told her.

"Yeah, Hank is meeting with the president tomorrow and thought that having America's golden girl there would help for some reason, but I'm not complaining. I've always wanted to meet the president." Kara said and Alex smiled.

"I know, you were a very avid supporter of Marsdin during the election." Alex said.

"I should be back by tomorrow night and then we are having a party to celebrate Jeremiah's return at my place." Kara said.

"You should bring by that boy you're dating, Barry." Eliza said.

"That's the plan. Now, speaking of boys." Kara said as she showed them to where Jeremiah was being treated in the medbay.

"Dad." Alex said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa careful Alex, my right arm may be bionic now, but the rest of me is still healing." Jeremiah said.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked.

"Long story. Now, I've already had my reunion with Jeremiah and I think you three have a long overdue reunion to have. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kara said as she hugged each of them before flying out.

"Why do I get the feeling this was more personal for her then she's admitting?" Jeremiah asked as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"She's probably thinking about her own parents right now. I can't say I blame her. I mean dad, for the time you were with us after Kara came, you were great, but." Alex said.

"But it's no replacement for her real father and me being back might make her a bit jealous." Jeremiah said.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. At least she has both of us back." Eliza said.

"I hope so. I really missed all of you and I want a chance to be a part of Kara's life. Even if it's not as her father, since I didn't really have a chance to truly be that for her." Jeremiah said.

"So, are you mad she decided to become Supergirl?" Alex asked, since she knew that her father had always told Kara that she didn't need to be a hero.

"Actually, I could not be prouder of her. I was wrong. The world does need another hero. It needs her." Jeremiah said.

"Well you should tell her that." Eliza said, since honestly, she'd been a bit mad about Kara becoming Supergirl, but she after hearing her husband talk, she began to reconsider. Maybe this was Kara's true destiny.

"I will." Jeremiah said.

* * *

The next day, Supergirl and J'onn were standing in the oval office and Kara was a gittery, since she was relieved to be meeting President Marsdin again and this time, she intended to make sure she stayed in power.

"Director Henshaw, did you schedule this meeting just so I can meet Supergirl?" Marsdin asked with a smile.

"No, actually, I didn't ask her to come until I set up this meeting. I have something important to tell you." J'onn said.

"Really, and what might that be?" Olivia asked.

"This." J'onn said as he shifted into his true martian form.

"I should've known you weren't Hank Henshaw. He was the worst director the DEO ever had." Olivia said.

"So you're not mad?" Kara asked.

"What is your real name, I'm assuming it's not Hank Henshaw?" Olivia asked.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last son of Mars." J'onn said.

"Well, I see no reason for you not to continue as the director of the DEO. I am granting you a full pardon, so long as you reveal the truth to the DEO. After all, who better to protect earth from aliens then an alien. Both Superman and Supergirl have proven that." Marsdin said and both J'onn and Supergirl sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Kara said as J'onn shifted back into Hank's form.

"Thank you Madam President." J'onn said and Kara smiled as President Marsdin then looked at her and held out her hand.

"You know I've never met Superman before. Unlike you, he doesn't like working with the government." Marsdin said.

"I'm an ally of the DEO, not an agent. But it is honor to meet you." Kara said as she shook the president's hand.

"The honor is all mine." Olivia said.

"Do you mind if I take a selfie with you?" Kara asked, unable to resist and Olivia chuckled.

"Yes, I will take one selfie with you." Olivia said and Kara grinned as she pulled her phone out of her boot and took a selfie with the president.

"That's a nice one." Kara said as she and Olivia looked at it.

"Yes it is. Send me a copy." Olivia said and Kara nearly fainted at the idea of having the president's phone number.

"Yeah sure." she said stuttering and J'onn chuckled a bit.

"Also, one more thing before we go." Kara said once she got over her shock.

"And what might that be?" Olivia asked.

"There are a lot of aliens in the country who feel like they're second class citizens. Maybe you could consider passing some sort of amnesty act?" Kara asked and Olivia considered it.

"That's not a bad idea." Olivia said.

"Well we won't take up more of your time." J'onn said as he shifted back to his martian form and he and Supergirl flew out the window.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait, you took a selfie with the president?" Cisco asked as Kara showed the pic to him and the rest of her team.

"Yep. One of the many perks that come from being America's golden girl." Kara said.

"I think I'd rather focus on the part about your foster father being alive." Barry asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, we're throwing a party to welcome him back at my loft tonight and Barry you are not getting out of it. My foster parents and my sister want to meet you." Kara said and Barry sighed.

"Come on, you knew you were going to have to do the meet the parents thing eventually. Besides, once you get this out of the way, then she can meet your family. I mean she already knows Iris, but there's still the actual dad and the foster dad." Cisco pointed out and Barry sighed and nodded.

"Oh, by the way, my family knows that you know I'm Supergirl, so if I were you, I'd be prepared to show off your speed to assure them that you won't blow my cover." Kara said.

"Your cousin isn't going to be there is he?" Barry asked, since even though he'd met Clark before, it wasn't as his younger cousin's boyfriend.

"I don't know. I mean I invited him since Jeremiah not only took me in, but he also helped him understand his own powers, so the danvers family does mean a lot to him." Kara said.

"Are you ever going to tell us who Superman is?" Caitlin asked curiously, unaware that Barry and Cisco already knew.

"If he lets me tell you, then yes. Until then, it's not my secret to tell." Kara said.

"I get that. What time should I be there tonight?" Barry asked.

"Seven." Kara said and Barry nodded.

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex were getting everything set up at her apartment.

"Kara, there's something I need to ask you for." Alex asked.

"Yes, you can tell Sara I'm Supergirl." Kara said.

"How did you know?" Alex asked, surprised.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Alex. You're happy with her and I don't want that secret to ruin things with her." Kara said as Alex hugged her.

"Thank you Kara." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"That's Jeremiah and Eliza." Kara said.

"When are you going to call them mom and dad. I mean Clark calls his mom ma." Alex said.

"That's because Clark never knew his birth parents. I don't know, just calling Eliza and Jeremiah mom and dad, it just feels like I'm replacing my own parents." Kara said and Alex nodded in understanding.

"I guess that makes sense." Alex said as Kara let Eliza and Jeremiah in.

"Wow, you two actually set a table without being forced to." Jeremiah said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we were perfect angels." Kara said.

"Oh really. I seem to recall us having to take away your phones until you did it." Eliza said.

"Well, times have changed." Alex said and Kara secretly thought they had no idea how much.

"We have embraced being helpful." Kara said.

"On scales both large and small." Jeremiah said.

"Very funny dad." Alex said.

"So, how are you adjusting?" Kara asked.

"Better now that I've finally been allowed to leave the DEO." Jeremiah said.

"Speaking of, why didn't either of you tell me my boss was a martian?" Alex asked, since J'onn had announced it as soon as he'd returned to the DEO.

"Not my place to say." Kara said.

"I was missing for 15 years." Jeremiah defended.

"Well, I'm just glad that now I know who I'm really working for." Alex said and Kara smiled.

"Wait, I thought you were the boss?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm the director of Argus, which is a subdivision of the DEO, which means that I still answer to J'onn." Alex explained and Jeremiah nodded.

"Still, it's only a matter of time until J'onn makes you his partner." Kara said.

"Thanks, but the DEO is based here in Central City, whereas I'm making a life in Star City." Alex said, right as there was a knock on the door.

"And speaking of your life in Star City." Kara said as she used x ray vision to see who was on the other side of the door.

Before Alex could say anything, Kara went to open the door to reveal Sara Lance on the other side of it.

"Sara." Alex said.

"Hey, I heard there was a party." Sara said.

"Come on in." Kara said, quickly showing Sara inside as Alex got up to greet her.

"Hey." Alex said as she gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek as she came in before turning towards her parents, since even though her mom knew she was gay, her father didn't.

"Mom, dad, this is my new girlfriend, Sara." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you." Eliza said happily.

"Dad, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Times really have changed. Of course, there is no man on this earth that's good enough for Alex Danvers, so I guess it would have to be someone like you." Jeremiah said and Alex sighed in relief as Sara smiled.

"Flattery. You're right Alex does deserve the best." Sara agreed as she handed him a bottle.

"You brought tequila. She's family." Jeremiah said.

"Let's show them how margaritas are done." Eliza said, taking the bottle from Jeremiah, who nodded.

"So, are we waiting on anyone else?" Sara asked.

"Just two more people that have confirmed to be coming. J'onn and my new boyfriend Barry." Kara said.

"Can't wait to meet him." Alex said.

"Please do not scare him away." Kara said.

"No promises." Alex said.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time there was a knock on the door, Kara smiled as she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend.

"I honestly wasn't sure if you'd be brave enough to show up." Kara said.

"Neither was I, but I decided that I was more afraid of what you'd do to me if I skipped this." Barry said.

"Smart boy. Come on." Kara said as she showed Barry in.

"Jeremiah, Eliza, this is my new boyfriend, Barry Allen and yes he knows I'm an alien, like I already told you." Kara said, since Alex had told Sara that Kara was Supergirl before Barry arrived.

"And you're okay with dating an alien?" Jeremiah asked.

"I am. Especially since Kara isn't the only person in this room with superpowers." Barry said as he quickly showed off his speed to everyone in the room.

"You're a meta." Sara said.

"The technical term for me is speedster. But yeah, I'm fast." Barry said.

"Not as fast as me though." Kara said, even though that wasn't true, considering they could both travel at about mach 7, but not for very long without burning up.

"Yet. Kara is training me to be a hero like her." Barry said.

"Well then, I guess it's safe for me to reveal my own little secret." Sara said.

"What secret?" Eliza asked.

"I'm the White Canary from Star City and Barry and Kara aren't the only ones with powers, though mine aren't exactly the kind I can use indoors." Sara said, deciding to put all the cards on the table.

"What sort of powers do you have?" Jeremiah asked.

"The yelling kind. Sonic cry." Sara said.

"Impressive. Sounds like you have powers that would actually do some damage to me." Kara said.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Super hearing. While it has its perks, one major downside is that sonic attacks can actually hurt me." Kara said.

"And if you use your powers on her, we'll find out which is more effective, speed or sound." Barry said.

"Don't worry." Sara said, though she could tell that Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah were all impressed by Barry's dedication to Kara.

"Okay, enough. Though I hope this will deter any threats from my family towards Barry." Kara said.

"For now." Alex said and Jeremiah nodded in agreement.

"So, Barry, what do you do for a living?" Eliza asked.

"I'm a CSI for the Central City Police Department." Barry answered.

"Really and what made you want to pursue that line of work?" Jeremiah asked.

"Barry, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to." Kara said, seeing the look on Barry's face.

"No, it's okay. Even if they don't believe me, knowing you do is enough." Barry said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I became a CSI to clear my father's name." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"When I was 11, my mother was killed and my father was falsely imprisoned for it. No one believed me because the actual was something that could be described as impossible. A man surrounded by lightning. It was someone like me. Another speedster. I've devoted my life to chasing the impossible and getting my dad out of prison." Barry said.

"And I plan on helping him." Kara said and Jeremiah and Eliza smiled at how much Kara seemed to care for Barry.

"Argus is at your disposal. We'll let you know if we detect any traces of the person who did this. Do you have any intel that might help?" Alex asked.

"It's a man in some kind of yellow suit, surrounded by red lightning." Barry said, having to stop himself from adding, _he's also been posing as Harrison Wells for the past 15 years_.

"I'll put Team Arrow on alert for him to." Sara said.

"So you do work with the Green Arrow." Eliza said.

"I do and Alex and I both know his identity, but it's not our place to say, just like how it isn't our place to tell him who Supergirl is." Sara said, unaware that Barry and Kara already knew that Oliver was the Green Arrow and that Oliver already knew that Kara was Supergirl and that Barry would be the Flash.

Before the conversation could continue, there was another knock on the door.

"That must be J'onn." Kara said as she went to answer it to find J'onn standing there with a surprise.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"Sorry we're late, but it took a lot of convincing to let Astra come here for tonight, since she didn't get the chance to meet your foster parents earlier." J'onn said as Kara quickly showed them in.

"Who's this?" Jeremiah asked.

"Eliza, Jeremiah, this is my mother's sister, my aunt, Astra." Kara said.

Astra's eyes immediately passed over Jeremiah and moved straight to Eliza.

"Kara told me how you raised her when both Kal-El and I couldn't. My family owes you a debt we can never repay." Astra said.

"Kal-El?" Sara asked.

"Superman's birth name on Krypton. Until now, I was really the only person who called him that." Kara said as Eliza and Astra began talking.

"Is Superman going to be showing up tonight?" Alex asked.

"I invited him, since Jeremiah still means a lot to him and it's an opportunity for him to not only meet my boyfriend, but also for him to meet another of our kind who isn't trying to kill him." Kara said, since a majority of kryptonians who'd come to earth had become Clark's enemies, most famously, Zod.

"Think you can outrun the man of steel Barry?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hopefully I won't have to find out." Barry said.

"Well, I think since everyone who said they'd definitely be here is here, we should start the toast." Kara said as drinks were passed around.

"To Jeremiah's return and to the Danvers family being made whole again." J'onn said as they all raised their glasses to that.

"Thank you J'onn and there's something I forgot to do earlier." Jeremiah said.

"What's that?" J'onn asked as Jeremiah pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." Jeremiah isa.d

"What promise?" Alex asked.

"Before I thought Jeremiah died, he asked me to protect both of his daughters. That's the main reason I recruited you Alex. I was trying to keep my promise to him." J'onn said.

"And you have." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder if that's who I think it is?" Eliza asked as Kara used her x-ray vision to find out and nearly squealed.

"Yep, it's him." Kara said as she ran over to the door and opened it to reveal Clark Kent and Lois Lane standing on the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

"You do know that you're going to have to reveal the truth to both Sara and Barry right?" Kara asked Clark before showing him in.

"If you trust them with your identity, I trust them with mine." Clark said as he and Lois entered the apartment.

"You're Clark Kent." Sara said.

"Yep. Kara's cousin." Clark said and then it clicked.

"You're Superman." Barry said, pretending realize it for the first time.

"Yeah and you're the guy dating my cousin." Clark said.

"Run Barry, run." Kara said, seeing the look on Clark's face before he laughed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You obviously must be a good guy, or she wouldn't even be giving you the time of day." Clark said as he held out his hand to Barry, who shook it, only to be surprised as Clark's gripped tightened.

"Are you trying to break his hand?" Kara asked and Lois also looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"Just trying to get a message across." Clark said.

"Well, here's my own message. Knock it off." Kara said as she fired her heat vision at Clark's hand, actually burning him into letting go.

"Wow, you actually hurt him. We need to get together more." Lois said and Kara laughed as Clark used his freeze breath to ice his hand.

"I deserved that." Clark said.

"At least you acknowledge it. Now why don't you say hello to the rest of the family." Kara said and Clark nodded as he moved to greet Jeremiah and Eliza and Alex and also meet Astra, since while they weren't technically related since Astra was Kara's mom's sister and Clark was the son of Kara's dad's brother, the only relative they had in common was well, Kara. Still he wanted to meet another grown Kryptonian.

"So, Lois, has that big lug finally proposed yet?" Kara asked and Lois's smile was enough to answer that.

"I take it that's the real reason you two came out here tonight?" Kara asked and Lois nodded.

"I'll keep it quiet until you two announce it." Kara said.

"Announce what?" Alex asked and Clark realized what Kara had guessed.

"Well, Lois and I have an announcement to make." Clark said.

"Really what is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"We're engaged." Lois said as she revealed her ring and Kara immediately hugged them both.

"It's about time." Kara said.

"She's not wrong." Alex said and Jeremiah and Eliza both nodded.

"Very funny." Clark said.

"Needless to say the Danvers are all invited." Lois said.

"And I'm guessing we should expect to also see Barry and Sara there as your plus ones?" Clark asked.

"That really just depends on whether or not they're still in the picture by the time the wedding comes." Kara said and Alex smirked in agreement.

"Not sure if I like the sound of that." Barry said to Sara, who nodded as the Danvers sisters smirked at each other.

"Sounds like these two know how to keep their relationships in line." Jeremiah said.

"Relax, we're just messing with you." Kara said.

"Well, she is." Alex said.

"Enough. But anyways, Clark, Lois, how long are you guys in town for?" Kara asked.

"Through the weekend. I was hoping I could meet your new team while I'm here." Clark said.

"Absolutely. Especially since Barry is also on that team." Kara said.

"Really, what can you do?" Clark asked.

"I can do this." Barry said as he super sped around the loft yet again.

"You have powers." Clark said, surprised.

"One of the side effects of the particle accelerator explosion from Star Labs is that now certain people have super powers. I'm training Barry to use his to be a hero and there are two other metahuman members of my team. We're actually using Star Labs as a base since no one wants to go anywhere near it anymore." Kara said.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if that's alright." Clark said.

"Are you kidding, Cisco is going to freak when he meets Superman and you and Lois are both Iris's heroes, since she wants to be journalist." Barry said.

"Well, maybe I should come to so I can give her some tips." Lois said and Kara nodded.

"You both know where Star Labs is." Kara said as they continued on with the party.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of the Kara arc of this story, now it's onto beginning Barry's arc in his start as the Flash.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry to disappoint people, but the Superman from before the reality change will not be in this story, mainly because I feel like he'd still only be serving a recurring role in it. Kara, Barry, Cisco, they're all main characters of this story and also while Superman will have more appearances in this story, I feel like if I use him to much, the story might be a bit more focused on him instead of Barry and Kara. I'm sorry to disappoint, but Superman has no idea of the reality change and he will not remember.**

* * *

The next day, Barry arrived at Star Labs to find Kara already there with her cousin, who was now being introduced to the rest of their team.

"Mr. Allen, how nice of you to join us." Wells said and Barry had to resist the urge to shove his hand through Thawne's heart.

"Sorry I'm late, I was meeting my dad." Barry said.

"Kara told me about your father Barry. I'm gonna look into it, see if I can help find any clues." Clark told him.

"Thank you Clark." Barry said with a smile at the look on Wells' face, since he could tell that Thawne hadn't anticipated Superman or Supergirl getting involved in his plans.

"Oh Barry, I have a little gift for you." Cisco said, tossing him something.

"Well, little's right." Barry said as he caught the item and saw it was golden ring with a red background with a gold lightning bolt on top of it.

"It's like Kara's ring." Cisco said as Kara showed her ring, which looked exactly like his, only hers had a blue background with her family crest on it.

"What is he talking about?" Clark asked as Kara demonstrated by using her ring and speed to enter her suit.

"Whoa, cool." Barry said.

"Yeah, I just finished working on your suit, so, give it a shot." Cisco said and Barry nodded as he held up his ring, already knowing exactly what to do with it as a sleek red suit came shooting out of it and Barry sped into it and saw that it was exactly the same suit he'd worn before the reality had been reset.

"This is a super suit." Barry said and Cisco grinned.

"Impressive. You found a way to store super suits inside those rings." Clark said.

"I used a form of advanced compressed microtechnology to do it. Figured it would be easier than carrying the suit around in a bag or wearing it under your clothes." Cisco said.

"You're not wrong. Any chance you could make one for me?" Clark asked and Cisco nearly fainted at the opportunity to modify Superman's suit. The look on his face was enough to make Kara, Barry, Caitlin and Iris all laugh.

"I can do that and one better. The DEO provided me with the chemical composition of Kryptonite, not so I could synthesize, but to see if I could find a way to shield a kryptonian from its effects and I did. I've already upgraded Kara's suit to have the technology embedded in the S on her suit and I can do the same for yours." Cisco offered.

"Even better. I think you just earned an invite to my wedding." Clark said.

"So, you and Lois Lane are finally tying the knot." Iris said and Clark nodded.

"Speaking of Lois, Iris, Barry mentioned you were studying to be a reporter and Lois wants to meet with you to give you some tips." Clark said and now Iris was the one who almost fainted, since Lois Lane was one of her biggest heroes.

"Tell her I'm available whenever she is." Iris said immediately and Clark smiled.

"Hey Clark, while you're here, there's something I've always wondered." Kara said with a smile.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Which one of us is faster?" Kara asked and Clark grinned.

"You are so on." Clark said.

"A race between Superman and Supergirl. Give me a minute to set up some cameras on the airfield and we can have a race." Cisco said and both Kryptonians nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Barry was currently sparring with Kara, though it was both of them using their superspeed, since while none of Barry's strikes could actually hurt her, it did allow him to actually practice fighting at superspeed, something he hadn't been able to do before and he had to admit, it was nice. Now when Thawne decided to reveal himself this time, he'd be prepared to actually fight him.

"You're getting better." Kara said, since even though Barry already knew how to fight at superspeed, he still appreciated Kara teaching him, mostly because it gave him an excuse to spend time with her.

"Thanks, but you know, maybe some of our dates should actually be dates." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Not sure there's really a restaurant in the city that can accommodate both of us." Kara said.

"We can figure something out." Barry said but before Kara could respond, Cisco came on over the PA system.

"Kara, you need to get to the cortex. J'onn is here." Cisco said.

"He wouldn't drop by unannounced unless it was important. Come on." Kara said and Barry nodded as they both ran to the cortex.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Alex is missing." J'onn said and Kara immediately went into panic mode.

"Where was she last seen?" Kara asked.

"She was abducted in Star City, but so far neither Argus nor Team Arrow have had any luck finding her or Sara Lance." J'onn said.

"Well when whoever took Alex obviously didn't consider who her sister was. I'm heading to Star City." Kara said.

"Not alone you're not." Barry said.

"Barry, I'm glad you want to help, but we can't leave Central City unprotected. Besides, this is your chance to sort of set yourself outside of my shadow. I'll be back as soon as my sister is safe." Kara said as she quickly kissed Barry's cheek before she and J'onn walked out of the Cortex.

"Iris, you ready for some field work?" Barry asked the other female metahuman on the team.

"Absolutely. I'm getting tired of Supergirl and the Flash getting all the credit." Iris said, since Barry had made his debut helping Kara stop simple crimes at first as the Flash, since she'd emphasized starting small and working his way up. A style that Wells or Thawne or whatever you wanted to call him, Barry considered him a son of a bitch that he'd enjoy eventually taking down, agreed with.

"Then I guess it's a good time to mention I finally finished your suit." Cisco said as he tossed Iris her own golden ring, this one with a flame insignia on it.

"Nice." Iris said as she slid the ring on.

"Well, try it out." Cisco said as Iris did exactly that as a new suit came flying out of the ring and she used her fire powers to act like speed booster and allowed her to enter her new suit with ease.

"Nice." Iris said, as she looked down at the suit on her body. This one was a bright yellow with orange flame designs on it.

"Cool." Barry said.

"Iris's flames should provide significant identity concealment and suit, in addition to the standard protective features is also designed to monitor your core temperature to better help us determine what the maximum safe temperature for you to burn at is, along with be heat and fire proof." Cisco said.

"What happens if she burns too hot?" Caitlin asked.

"Her suit also contains a highly pressurized fire extinguisher that can put out flames burning at klein temperature, so if worse comes to worse, we can extinguish her her from here. Now, Iris, your body should be able to handle any level heat, but it's probably an ability you'll have to develop slowly, so remember, don't push yourself too hard in the field." Cisco said.

"Got it. Now Flash, shall we go save the city?" Iris asked as Barry prepped his own suit.

"Keep up if you can Phoenix." Flash said as the two of them left.


	20. Chapter 20

With Kara in Star City, Barry had begun to truly stretch his legs at regaining his status as the hero of Central City, a role that Kara had sort of usurped.

Anyways, Barry was currently racing around the city when his comms went off.

"Barry, think you're about to get your first real superhero take down." Cisco said over the comms.

"Really, why's that?" Barry asked.

"Reports are coming in of a meta generating a tidal wave off shore." Cisco said.

"Any chance you got an id on him?" Barry asked.

"Mark Mardon. Phoenix is currently en route, patching you through to her comms now." Caitlin said over the comms.

"Okay Phoenix, divide and conquer. You take down Mardon, I'll see if I can stop that wave." the Flash said as he sped towards the pier.

"Got it, I'm almost there." Phoenix said as she flew through the sky.

"Copy." Flash said.

"Any ideas on how you're going to stop a tidal wave?" Phoenix asked.

"Only one. Fight one wave with another." Flash said as he sped right past Mardon into the sea and began dragging his feet into the water as he ran back and forth, generating his own tidal wave.

"Please work." Flash said, hoping his speed wouldn't be enough to tip Thawne off to anything, but he had no choice but to do this, since he refused ever time travel again, even by just a few minutes.

* * *

While the Flash was playing wave breaker, Phoenix confronted Mardon.

"Mark Mardon, I thought you were dead." Phoenix said, her eyes and hair on fire to keep her identity a secret.

"Well, it looks you're out of luck." Mardon said.

"I'm just curious, can you generate a tidal wave and also defend against this?" Phoenix asked as she fire blasted him, causing Mardon to duck quickly.

"Keep him distracted. I'm trying to stop his wave, but I can only do that if he doesn't have time to attack." Flash said in her comms.

"Working on it." Phoenix said as she fire blasted him again.

"Nice. But a wave isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve." Mardon said as he generated a storm cloud with rain that put out her fire.

"Vibe, we were wrong. It isn't just water Mardon can control, it's all weather." Phoenix said into her comms.

"Well, last time I checked, fire isn't weather, which means he's got no power over you. You just need to make sure he can't put out your flames again while Flash deals with wave, which by the way, is awesome." Cisco said as he, Caitlin and Wells watched Barry generate a tidal wave.

"How fast is he going?" Wells asked as Cisco looked over and to his surprise, Barry was only going fast enough to run on water, which appeared to be all he needed to create a tidal wave, though it was probably taking longer than it could be to keep the cover.

"It looks he's running just fast enough to be able to run on water. Still, his plan is solid. If he can generate a wave big enough, it'll crash into Mardon's before it has a chance to hit the city." Cisco said.

"Let's hope it works and hope that Iris can keep Mardon busy until he can join her." Caitlin said and neither Cisco or Wells missed how her voice changed slightly when she said Iris's name.

"Yes, let's hope so." Wells agreed.

* * *

The Flash had finally built up a large enough tidal wave to counter Mardon's, he dragged the water with him as his wave crashed into Mardon's wave, resulting in a huge splash, but both waves disappeared after crashing into each other.

"Phoenix, the wave is dealt with, I'm on my way back to help." Flash said.

"Copy that." Phoenix said as she began dodging Mardon's lightning strikes and also lobbing fireballs at him.

"Line him up for me." the Flash said.

"Already did." Phoenix said as she lined up Mardon for the Flash to speed punch him, and send him flying to the ground as Phoenix then placed newly developed metahuman cuffs on him as the cops arrived.

"Freeze." a familiar voice called, causing Iris to make sure her eyes and hair were ignited to make sure her identity was safe.

"You're welcome for doing your job for you detective." Phoenix said as she tossed Mardon in front of him.

"Mark Mardon. But he's dead." Joe said.

"And yet here he is detective. And by the way, not all Metahumans are evil." Phoenix as the Flash joined her and Joe nearly fainted as he saw half of what Barry had described when his mother died. A man with yellow lightning in a red suit. If that was possible, then maybe the man in the yellow suit was real to.

"What are those things on his wrists?" Joe asked.

"Latest invention from Star Labs, cuffs designed to dampen metahuman powers. I wouldn't recommend removing them." Flash said as he sped off and Phoenix flew off after him.


	21. Chapter 21

Barry was currently in his lab at the CCPD when Joe entered it.

"Hey Joe, what's going on?" Barry asked as Joe registered the look on his face.

"Why don't you tell me first. I thought you had a date with Kara tonight." Joe asked.

"She had a family emergency in Star City, apparently her sister in comatose and Kara wanted to be near her." Barry said, giving Joe a version of the truth, since in reality, Kara was helping Argus and Oliver with locating and taking down Slade in Star City, since if he didn't know her better, he'd say she's out for blood for what Slade did to Alex, not that he'd blame her if she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Barry." Joe said.

"No it's fine, Alex should wake up soon and Kara promised she'd be back when she was. But anyways, what brings you to my lab." Barry said.

"I've been giving your dad's case some thought and I think you might've been right about what you saw that night." Joe said, much to Barry's surprise.

"Really, I thought that was just something created from the imagination of an 11 year old boy to try and protect his father." Barry said, a bit spitefully.

"I deserved that." Joe said, trying to keep himself from flinching at Barry's tone of voice, since he knew that even after all this time, Barry had still harbored a bit of anger at him for putting his dad in prison.

"So what finally made you see things my way?" Barry asked.

"You heard about Mardon?" Joe asked.

"And how he can somehow have changed your mind?" Barry asked, though he already knew.

"Because I saw a man who was very similar to what you described." Joe said.

"The Flash, he's been around for weeks and you never believed he was real." Barry said.

"That was before I saw him today and I realized that not only were you right about him, you might have also been right about your father. After all, the Flash wears a red suit and is surrounded by yellow lightning when runs, so who's to say that the man in the yellow suit isn't real either." Joe said.

"Does that also mean you're willing to accept that maybe not every meta in this city is a threat. Metas are a lot like aliens. There are both good ones and bad ones. People just seem to have a tendency to focus on the bad ones." Barry said, since he knew that Joe had always been one of those people.

"Anything else you'd like to rub in my face that you were right and I was wrong about?" Joe grumbled.

"Not at the moment." Barry said and Joe sighed, knowing that Barry was entitled to his moment of gloating.

"Great, I'll let you know if anything turns up with this man in yellow." Joe said as he moved to head out.

"Oh Joe, one other thing before you go and this is more about me voicing a concern that both Iris and I share." Barry said.

"Okay and that is?" Joe asked.

"Iris and I are both fully grown. Maybe it's time you put yourself back out there. I think that DA, Cecille Horton, was giving you looks the other day." Barry said with a smile.

"Shut up Barry." Joe said.

"Look, I'm just saying, you've got a pretty empty nest now." Barry said.

"Unlike you, Iris still lives at home." Joe said.

"Which is exactly why she knows as well as I do that you need a date. You tell her you're trying to put yourself back out there and she'll be looking for her own place the next day." Barry said with a smile and Joe actually laughed at that, knowing Barry was right.

"I'll think about it. But in the meantime, mind your own business and focus on your own relationship." Joe said and Barry smiled.

"Okay, just saying." Barry said with a smile as he let Joe walk out and now he was beginning to wonder if maybe they should tell Joe the truth about him being the Flash, Iris being Phoenix and Kara being Supergirl.


	22. Chapter 22

When Barry returned to Star Labs, Iris noticed the look on his face.

"Everything alright." Iris asked.

"I think we might've finally gotten your dad on board about the man in yellow. Apparently seeing the Flash was enough to convince him." Barry said.

"That's great Barry." Iris said.

"Yeah, but Iris, if we really want to get his help with this, I think we need to bring him into the fold." Barry said.

"No. Barry if my dad found out I was Phoenix he'd never talk to me again." Iris said.

"Iris, I think that if he knew that his daughter was saving people as a hero, he'd be proud. Besides, you know that considering the fact that you live with him, he's going to find out eventually. At least if he knows he won't get suspicious." Barry said.

"Let me think about it and we should also wait until Kara gets back, since this would involve revealing her identity to." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"Also, I put the idea in his head that he should start dating again. Any chance you could help nurture that idea?" Barry asked and Iris grinned.

"Absolutely." Iris said.

* * *

In addition to his various other tasks, Cisco was also running facial recognition for any traces of Firestorm in in Central City, though one thing he'd noticed remembering from this new timeline was that Caitlin never dated Ronnie. If anything, they'd had a secret betting pool going on at Star Labs on how many times she'd have to turn him down before he finally got the message, though he'd never bothered to ask her why. Maybe after he was done with his side projects, he finally would.

"What is it you're working on now Cisco?" Wells asked and Cisco had to count to ten to make sure he didn't tip Thawne off before turning to face him.

"It's a quantum splicer." Cisco said as he showed the design to Wells, who looked very impressed.

"Impressive. Though would you mind if I made a few adjustments?" Wells asked.

"I was hoping you would, but I wanted to make sure it was viable before I showed it to you." Cisco said, since while his design was good, he had to admit that while Thawne was an evil backstabbing bastard, he knew his tech.

"I'll see what I can do." Wells said as he wheeled away, leaving Cisco to return to his work, which was now focused on finishing the mirakuru cure and he was close, considering he'd already done it once before as he heard Barry enter his workshop.

"How's it coming?" Barry asked and Cisco knew what he was talking about.

"It's almost ready." Cisco said.

"Good, because Kara is calling me every five minutes it feels like asking for an update on it. She's getting more and more worried for Alex by the day." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Well, if it weren't for the fact that now Caitlin is helping me, though she thinks that the formula I've been working on so far was provided by Argus, this would be taking a lot longer." Cisco said, since they'd both agreed that they needed Caitlin's biochem expertise on this project, they just needed an excuse for where Cisco had already gotten the work he'd already finished done and they, along with Kara and Oliver had decided that Argus was the best cover story.

"Well, at least there's that. And what about the calm?" Barry asked as Cisco produced another vial.

"This was the first thing I started working on after the explosion, though once we've found them, I'll need Caitlin's help to refine it a bit more." Cisco said.

"So that instead of simply neutralizing the matrix, it'll allow only one of them to hold it." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"I'm hoping that Iris's DNA can help with that, since she has similar powers, it might act as a stabilizing agent." Cisco said.

"Good work." Barry said and Cisco nodded, right as Caitlin called for them to come to the Cortex.

* * *

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"A man, Quentin Quale, was just attacked by a meta with very similar powers as me." Iris said as they showed the news reports.

"Do they think it was Phoenix?" Barry asked.

"No, thankfully there is surveillance footage of the actual attacker." Caitlin said as she pulled it up.

"Any chance we can get a look at their face?" Cisco asked as he and Barry shared looks, wondering if this was what they thought.

"Hold on a second. Here we go." Wells said as they saw the face.

"Is that Ronnie?" Cisco asked.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait, who's Ronnie?" Iris asked.

"Ronnie Raymond, he was the structural engineer of Star Labs, he helped build the particle accelerator and until today we thought he'd died in the explosion." Caitlin said.

"But did you guys ever find his body?" Barry asked.

"No, we had to seal him into the Pipeline in order to try and minimize the damage of the explosion, since he was trying to shut it down." Cisco said, remembering that all too well.

"And when we could find his body after the explosion, we assumed that it had been vaporized." Wells said.

"Well, maybe we should take another look at the Star Labs security footage from the day of the explosion, see if maybe we can piece together what really happened, since not only was Ronnie not vaporized, but he seems to have gotten his own taste of firepower." Iris said.

"On it." Cisco said as he accessed the footage to watch the dark matter sort of carry Ronnie's face into an old man holding some kind of cube.

"Wait, who is that?" Iris asked, seeing Ronnie sort of collide for lack of a better word, with that man.

"Hang on, running facial recognition." Cisco said.

"Professor Martin Stein." Barry said as the name came up.

"Well, now Ronnie's victim makes a bit more sense." Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Quentin Quale is an old colleague of Martin Stein. It seems as though the explosion fused him and Ronnie together somehow." Wells said.

"I still don't understand." Iris said.

"Yeah you're not the only one." Caitlin said.

"It seems that simple darwinism is at play. The strongest parts of this new organism will be chosen to increase its chances of survival." Wells explained.

"Ronnie's body, Stein's mind. So what you're saying is that even though that's Ronnie's body we're seeing, it's not his mind that's in control." Barry said.

"Exactly. My best guess is that Stein is trying to figure out what's happened to him." Wells said.

"Well we need to find him before someone else does." Caitlin said.

"Iris and I can focus on that. I'll search on the ground, Iris, you in the sky. In the meantime, the three of you need to see if you can figure out a way separate the two of them before they end up hurting someone else." Barry said and the whole team nodded.

"I didn't hear my name in that plan." Kara said as she entered the cortex.

"Hey, I thought you were still in Star City." Barry said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Team Arrow has everything handled there and they promised to call if there are any changes with Alex. Plus, this way, I'll already be in Central City to pick up the cure once it's finished, which means I won't have to fly back here from Star City then fly back to Star City. It's just one trip. How's the cure coming by the way?" Kara asked.

"We're almost done. Just need to run a few more tests on the samples of Alex's blood, since we're definitely seeing mutations in it, but once we can tell that this cure removes those mutations, we'll be good to go." Cisco said.

"Then let's hurry up with this fire guy so you can get back to helping my sister." Kara said and Caitlin and Cisco both understood Kara's tone. She wanted to help her sister.

"Come on, let's go." Barry said as he ran out of the lab, Kara and Iris flying after him.

* * *

The Flash already knew exactly where Firestorm was hiding out and he knew Supergirl was following him from above.

"So, where are we going again?" Supergirl asked as she turned her comms on to the private line she, Barry and Cisco had set up so they could talk without the others overhearing about the reality change.

"We're going to where Ronnie and Stein hid out originally when they first fused together as Firestorm. Cisco's already developed a quantum splicer to separate them, we just need to get them to Star Labs." Flash explained.

"Also, I thought that Jax was Professor Stein's other half of Firestorm. Who's this Ronnie?" Supergirl asked.

"Right, I forgot, we didn't tell you about that. Jax was Stein's second partner as Firestorm. Ronnie was who he originally merged with, but he died to save the city after we stopped Thawne. We brought Jax in to stabilize the matrix in Professor Stein. Though hopefully this time, we can keep Ronnie alive." Barry said, already knowing that he'd never travel back to the night his mother died again. He still thought about it even now, but he knew that the risk was far to great, since that decision had nearly gotten Iris killed before.

"Well, it looks like we're getting close. I can see burn marks." Supergirl said as they arrived at the bridge.

"Yep, they should be here, somewhere, we just need to find them." Flash agreed, right as a fireball flew past him and Flash had just enough time to turn around to see another come flying his way, but before he had a chance to duck, his girlfriend landed in front of him and put it out with her freeze breath.

"Professor Stein." Flash shouted as they looked to see Firestorm, looking just as ragged as before, standing in front of them, both hands on fire.

"You know who I am?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we both do. We know what the explosion did to you. We want to help you. If you'll let us." Supergirl said.

"Why should I believe you?" Firestorm asked.

"We want to help you get back to your family." Barry said and he could see Firestorm starting to calm down.

"How would you help us?" Firestorm asked.

"We'll take you back to Star Labs, they're already working on a way to separate you both." Supergirl said and Firestorm nodded.

"Follow us back to Star Labs." Supergirl said as she took off and Firestorm followed her in a manner similar to Phoenix's flight.


	24. Chapter 24

When Barry, Kara and Firestorm returned to Star Labs, they found Cisco and Dr. Wells waiting for them.

"Harrison Wells." Firestorm said.

"Professor Stein. I am truly sorry that my accelerator did this to you." Wells said.

"All science comes with risks. I just didn't expect becoming fused with another person to be one of them." Firestorm said.

"Well, I think we've got something that unfuse you from Ronnie." Cisco said.

"Really, and what might that be?" Firestorm asked.

"This. It's a quantum splicer. It should bombard your cellular structure with enough energy to split you and Ronnie apart." Cisco said as he handed Firestorm the splicer.

"Are you certain it will work?" Firestorm asked.

"As certain as anyone can be in science. However, I'd recommend separating out in the badlands, since there might be some fallout." Cisco said and Firestorm nodded.

"We'll go with you to bring you back after the split happens." Flash said and Supergirl nodded.

* * *

After they were out at the minimal safe distance, Firestorm attached the splicer to his chest.

"I hope this works." Firestorm said.

"It will." Flash said as he sped out, since unlike his girlfriend, if any radiation was released, he'd still be affected by it.

"Here goes everything." Firestorm said as the splicer activated and fire began to generate from them before there was a huge flash of light and fire when it dimmed, in Firestorm's place, stood two very familiar faces.

"Ronnie Raymond?" Flash asked.

"Yeah." Ronnie said in disbelief.

"Professor Stein." Supergirl said.

"It is so good to be back in my own flesh again." Stein said and Supergirl and the Flash chuckled.

"We'll take you back to Star Labs, they'll want to run some tests on you." Supergirl said and Ronnie and Stein both nodded, Ronnie was eager to see Cisco and Caitlin again, though now he was hoping to finally get an answer from Caitlin about why she never wanted to go out with him.

* * *

When the foursome returned to Star Labs, they found Cisco waiting for them.

"Ronnie Raymond." Cisco said with a grin as he hugged Ronnie.

"Cisco." Ronnie said happily.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have locked you in there." Cisco said.

"Hey, don't." Ronnie assured him.

"Caitlin and Dr. Wells are waiting for you in the Cortex, but Supergirl, you need to take these and get back to Star City." Cisco said, handing Kara two vials.

"What are these?" Kara asked.

"The cure you need. Right now there are only two doses. One for Slade and one for Alex." Cisco said.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back soon." Kara said as she quickly kissed her boyfriend before flying out.

"You two are dating." Ronnie said as Barry pulled back his cowl.

"Yep. My name is Barry Allen by the way." Barry said as he held out his hand to Ronnie and then to Stein, both of whom shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen." Stein said.

"Thanks. You to. I hope we can work together more in the future." Barry said.

"Not sure if that's an experience I want to repeat." Ronnie said and Stein nodded.

"Well either way, neither of you are leaving until we finish running tests on you." Cisco said.

"Then Mr. Allen, can you do me a favor?" Martin asked.

"Of course." Barry said.

"Can you please go to my home and tell my wife that I'm alright and I'll be home soon." Martin said.

"Actually, if I get Dr. Wells' permission, I can just bring her here." Barry said, since he trusted Clarissa to keep their secret.

"That would be even better." Martin said.

* * *

After getting Dr. Wells permission, Barry sped off to the Stein household, where he knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Clarissa asked when she answered.

"Hello Mrs. Stein, my name is Barry Allen, I work with the CCPD." Barry said.

"Are you here to tell me you've made some progress in the search for my husband?" Clarissa asked.

"We found him, but right now Martin is at Star Labs, since the circumstances we found him under require a bit more testing to make sure he's okay. However, I have been authorized to bring you to him." Barry said.

"Okay, how are we getting there?" Clarissa asked as Barry held out his hand to her.

"Hold on tight." Barry said and before Clarissa could ask what he meant, he sped off with her in tow, making sure he didn't go so fast that she lost her grip before coming to a stop in Star Labs.

"You're the Flash." Clarissa said.

"Yep. And now I'm going introduce you to my team, since we're the ones running tests on Martin and we will explain why in there." Barry said and Clarissa nodded as she let Barry lead her to the Cortex, where she immediately walked up to her husband and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry I was gone." Martin said to her.

"I'm sure you have a good excuse." Clarissa said, just happy to have him back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a little clarification, I am not pairing Caitlin up with Ronnie or Cisco. I'm trying out some new pairings in this story to try and distance it from the canon as much as I can while still using those characters. Feel free to guess who I'm pairing Caitlin up with and remember, a change in reality can change more than just history, but it can also change personal details about someone. Hint, hint. Also, I will not be doing an Iris/Eddie pairing, really just because I have no idea how to write for Eddie.**

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that we're still connected?" Ronnie asked as Cisco and Caitlin ran tests on him and Stein.

"Yep, your brainwaves are perfectly connected, beta, alpha, theta delta, it's incredible." Caitlin said.

"It must be a residual side effect of your attraction." Wells said.

"Can we undo it?" Ronnie asked.

"Maybe, but for right now, I think that maybe you two should try accepting the change and accepting each other, since something tells me that you two being separated for too long would not be a good thing." Cisco said as Wells looked at his tests.

"I'm afraid Cisco is correct." Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Stein asked.

"Each of you now possess half of the Firestorm matrix. Like all matter, the matrix yearns to be whole and I'm afraid if it remains separated for too long, it will begin generating a reaction similar to nuclear fission." Wells said.

"So we're stuck like this?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, but look at it this way, now you have super powers." Cisco said.

"Except even though it was my face, I was never the one holding the controller." Ronnie said.

"That might be because you didn't actually merge properly. When you resist something, things can go wrong. But if you two accept each other, accept the balance of the matrix, you might find a more preferable outcome." Wells said.

"You two are going to have do it again eventually to maintain stability, so you might as well enjoy the rush." Cisco said.

"How can we be sure it'll work?" Ronnie asked.

"The splicer will help maintain balance." Cisco said, handing it to them.

"Well Mr. Raymond, perhaps we should give it another go." Stein said.

"Fine. But I swear to god if I end up in that hellish state again Cisco I'm going find a way to get control and burn you alive." Ronnie said.

"Actually, Cisco also has powers and unlike you, he's actually been practicing them, so that might be a bit harder than you think." Caitlin said as Ronnie and Stein stood up and after looking reluctant for a moment, they joined hands and merged back into Firestorm.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin asked.

"It's me. But I can hear Stein in my head. He's saying that we've merged properly on this attempt." Ronnie said.

"And now that you have, you two should be able to split and merge with ease." Wells said as they did so.

"Nice." Cisco said.

"I think we're getting good at it." Stein said.

"We can help you figure out more of these abilities here." Cisco said.

"Actually, I have a colleague in Pittsburgh who I think will be more beneficial to that, since you clearly already have your hands full in this city." Stein said.

"I'm game for that. As long as I'll have a job when I come back." Ronnie said, looking at Wells.

"I'm surprised you still want to work here, but yes Ronnie, when you come back, you'll always have a position here waiting for you." Wells assured him and Ronnie smiled.

"But, before you go, any chance we could have guys night like we used to?" Cisco asked Ronnie, who grinned.

"I think we can wait until tomorrow to leave. Right Professor?" Ronnie asked Stein.

"Of course. After all, I still need to let my daughter know I'm not dead." Stein said.

"Hey, where's Barry?" Caitlin asked, since she'd just noticed that the speedster was gone.

"He said he had something to take care of and then he was meeting Kara in Star City." Cisco said, since he knew that Barry was really doing and he also knew that Kara had another motive for being in Star City aside from helping her sister.


	26. Chapter 26

Thawne was growing more and more concerned. Barry and Kara seemed to be growing closer and Barry was showing no interest in Iris West anymore. The timeline he knew was starting to falter. However, he needed to check to the future to see if the changes were going to stick.

That was why he entered the Time Vault and booted up Gideon.

"Hello Professor Thawne." Gideon said.

"Gideon, I need you to check on the timeline." Thawne said.

"Right away." Gideon said as she brought up the article of the future that read the Flash disappears and just as Thawne was about to relax, the byline caught his eye. The last time he read this article, it was written by Iris West-Allen. But now while it was still written by Iris it now just read Iris West, showing that Iris wasn't the woman Barry married anymore.

"Gideon, what happened to cause this change in the future?" Thawne demanded.

"Unclear. However, I calculate the odds of your plan succeeding dropping to a 66% likelihood." Gideon said.

"No. Barry is almost fast enough now. I just need to convince him to go back and save his mother and then I can go home." Thawne said, slamming his fist into the plinth.

"I hope you're right Eobard. For your sake." Gideon said and Thawne glowered as she shut down, wondering what had caused the change in the timeline.

* * *

At the same time as this, the Flash was currently running through Central City, hoping Cisco had gotten the location right, since this was a crucial component in stopping Thawne and getting his dad out of prison.

That was why he forced his way into the home of Hartley Rathaway, who'd nearly finished his sonic gauntlets, but before he could even grab them, Flash vibrated them until they fell apart.

"Hey." Hartley complained.

"Hartley Rathaway, I need to talk to you about something." Flash said.

"What?" Rathaway asked.

"Why did Harrison Wells fire you from Star labs?" Flash asked.

"I found out there was a chance the accelerator might explode like it did, but he wouldn't listen to me and when I threatened to report my findings anyway, he fired me." Hartley said.

"So Wells knew the accelerator might fail and yet he still set it off." Flash said.

"Yeah, why?" Hartley asked.

"Stay away from Wells. Supergirl and I will handle him. Just don't give me a real reason to go after you again." Flash said as he sped out and Hartley just smiled, since while he wasn't sure what was going on, he knew one thing for sure. Wells' days were numbered and now he wouldn't even have to lift a finger. All he had to do was enjoy the show.

* * *

Barry, Kara and Cisco were now meeting up in Barry's lab at the CCPD, after hours, examining the body.

"So Hartley confirmed that Wells knew that the accelerator would blow and now we've got the real Harrison Wells' body." Cisco said and both Barry and Kara nodded.

"Oliver is willing to help us at a moment's notice if we need him to, but still, we need to get Caitlin and Iris on our side and also be able to explain how we know all this." Kara said.

"What about the Time Vault?" Barry asked.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"What I mean is that the Time Vault helped us piece some stuff together about Thawne in the first place. We can say we discovered the Time Vault by accident and then we can use that to explain things to them." Barry said.

"Not a bad idea." Kara said and Cisco nodded his agreement.

"Okay then, we have a plan to ruin Thawne's plans. Once we get the rest of our team on board, we should reach out to some other people to help us take him down." Barry said.

"Like I said, Oliver's on call, which probably means his team is to and I'm sure I could get Clark here to help us to." Kara said.

"We'd almost be like a League." Cisco said and Barry and Kara both chuckled at that.

"You might want to start coming up with names now then Cisco." Kara said as they began finalizing their plans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Spoiler Alert that I need to rant about right now. I fear Supergirl is going down the same path as Arrow did last season, since they actually had J'onn erase Alex's memories of Kara being Supergirl. The only I'm still willing to watch the show now is to see how long it takes for them to undo that. Sorry, but I needed to let that out. Hopefully Supergirl can get back on track before it gets too bad.**

* * *

"So, what required you to fly out to Star City all of a sudden?" Barry asked as Kara rejoined him and Cisco.

"John just got superpowers." Kara said.

"Wait, John Diggle. As in the man who pukes every time Barry runs him at super speed?" Cisco asked.

"The very same." Kara said as she explained everything to them.

"Well, John always did look good in green. You sure Oliver will be okay with this?" Barry asked.

"Unlike last time, John's leaving to pursue a new destiny and he doesn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, last time I talked to Oliver before now, he said that he thought that part of the reason John left Team Arrow in the first place is because he was getting jealous of always being in Oliver's shadow. Now he's not." Kara said and Barry and Cisco nodded as they approached the Time Vault, since Thawne had left.

"Are the girls on their way?" Kara asked.

"We just got here, but what exactly is it we need to see?" Iris asked as she and Caitlin approached them.

"I was running another test on a 3D model I constructed of Star Labs to see if I could figure out what caused the accelerator to malfunction and while I didn't find out what caused it, I did find something else out." Cisco said.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"This." Cisco said as he opened the Time Vault.

"A secret room." Iris said as they all cautiously entered.

"Yeah, Kara and I checked it out as soon as Cisco told us about it." Barry said as the lights turned on.

"Look." Iris said and they looked ahead to see the Reverse Flash suit standing on a mannequin in some kind of pod.

"The man in yellow's suit." Barry said.

"I'm honestly thinking we should start calling him the Reverse Flash." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Catchy." Kara said.

"Why would the Reverse Flash's suit be here?" Iris asked as Barry moved over the to the plinth and 'accidentally' activated Gideon, which showed the hologram of article saying the Flash disappeared, but now it was no longer just a newspaper article, now this article was from Catco magazine.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." Barry said as the others joined him.

"Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis." Kara read.

"After an epic street battle with the Reverse-Flash, "our city's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light." Barry read aloud, despite already knowing this.

"Barry, look at the date." Caitlin pointed out.

"April 25th, 2024." Barry said.

"Wait, this article is from the future?" Cisco asked.

"This means that the Reverse Flash whoever he is, is also from the future." Barry said.

"That's trippy." Cisco said.

"Hey check out the byline." Kara said.

"By Iris West." Caitlin said, looking at Iris.

"Guess I become a reporter after all." Iris said.

"At Catco. We do have some reporter openings. I could talk to Ms. Grant, see if she'd be willing to give you a shot." Kara said and Iris nodded at her gratefully as suddenly, the article shut down and a new voice was heard.

"Catco. Formerly known as Catco Worldwide Media, the foundation and Catco Enterprise." Gideon said as she appeared.

"Hello Barry Allen." Gideon said.

"Whoa." Caitlin said.

"You know who I am?" Barry asked.

"I know who all of you are. Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl, Iris West, also known as Phoenix, Cisco Ramon, also known as Vibe and Caitlin Snow." Gideon said, before Barry interrupted her, since Caitlin needed to discover her powers herself.

"What are you?" Iris asked.

"I am Gideon. An interactive artificial intelligence." Gideon said.

"AI, cool." Cisco said, despite already knowing exactly what Gideon was and what she could do.

"Who does that suit in here belong to?" Barry asked.

"Professor Eobard Thawne." Gideon said.

"Who?" Caitlin asked.

"Is this Thawne person operating under a different name right now?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I believe in this point in time, you know him as Dr. Harrison Wells." Gideon said, shocking them all.

"What?" Iris asked.

"No, that be true." Caitlin said, denying it.

"Caitlin, I don't want to believe it either, but I think she is telling the truth." Cisco said, much to Caitlin's surprise.

"Gideon, why is Wells here?" Barry asked.

"To kill you." Gideon said.

"Why did he kill Nora Allen?" Barry asked.

"Because he was angry." Gideon said.

"About what?" Barry asked.

"That you escaped." Gideon said.

"Guys, as much as I wish we could keep questioning her, we need to move before Wells or Thawne discovers we're on to him." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Gideon, will you not tell Wells we were here?" Barry asked and Gideon nodded.

"I am programmed to do whatever you and Ms. Danvers instruct me to, as the two of you helped create me." Gideon said as she shut down.

"Let's go." Kara said as she and Barry sped everyone out of the time vault, while trying to absorb what they'd just learned.


	28. Chapter 28

After speeding out of the Time Vault, the team regrouped in Kara's loft.

"So, that was something." Iris said.

"Yeah, imagine finding out not only is your boss a homicidal maniac, but he's not even really your boss, he's a completely different person all together." Caitlin said.

"I can't believe I trusted that man. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He made himself out to be our friend, we trusted him with our lives and all this time he's been the one who destroyed my family." Barry said.

"What I don't understand is why Wells or Thawne would go through all the trouble of trying to kill you as a child, only to then be the one to turn you into the Flash? What is the point of that?" Kara asked.

"Who knows. Maybe he wanted to take the credit for being the one who created a hero. Hardly seems worth the risk though." Barry said, though he and Cisco exchanged looks, since they already knew why.

"We need a place to put him. Someplace he'll never get out." Iris now said.

"But where. I mean, it's not like Iron Heights or the Pipeline can hold him. I mean he helped us design those cells and he'll probably escape custody before he can be transferred to the DEO or Argus." Cisco said, right as there were lightning strikes outside in a pattern that was too familiar to both Barry and Cisco.

"I didn't realize there was a storm tonight." Iris said.

"There isn't and it's not Mardon either." Kara said.

"No, I think this is something else. I'll go check it out." Barry said as he ran out.

* * *

When Barry reached the source of the lightning, he found he was right when he saw a portal in the middle of the city and he ran right into it.

"What do you want?" Barry shouted into the speed force.

"Relax Barry. We're not here to hurt you." the speed force said as it approached him in the form of his mother.

"Then what do you want?" Barry asked.

"To warn you of another consequence of this change in reality and yes we are aware of that." the speed force said.

"I figured. But what is it?" Barry asked.

"In this new reality, Savitar is never created." The speed force said.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Barry asked.

"The speed force prison still exists and unfortunately, the quark sphere that was used to stabilize it is no longer invented. We can only shield it for so long before it is wiped from reality. You know what will happen if the prison is emptied for too long." the speed force said.

"So, any suggestions on who we should toss in it, since I'm assuming if you wanted me to, I'd be back in that prison." Barry said and Speed force nodded.

"You're currently fighting the one meta you were never truly able to beat. Until now." the speed force said and Barry realized what she wanted.

"Thawne." Barry said.

"His race has long since come to an end. Why do you think his speed is so unpredictable now. We let him get away with far too much. And now he will truly pay for his crimes." the speed force said.

"How long do I have to deliver him to you?" Barry asked.

"Time doesn't exist here Barry." the Speed force reminded him.

"Still, just how long until the damage because too severe?" Barry asked.

"Best guess, a few of your days, maybe a week." the Speed force said.

"Then it sounds like Thawne has one week left of freedom." Barry said.

"Before you bring him to us, make sure the world sees him for who he is. Which unfortunately means as Harrison Wells." the speed force said and Barry sighed in acceptance.

"Got it. Since Wells is his current face, he has to take the fall." Barry said as he sped back out of the speed force.


	29. Chapter 29

"So wait, you had a conversation with the source of your powers?" Iris asked after Barry filled them all in on what the Speed force had told him.

"The speed force is more than just the source of my power. It's honestly too hard to explain, but the point is that some speedster in the past created a prison in it that's currently become vacant. The speed force needs a new prisoner for it or it becomes unstable and the consequences could catastrophic." Barry said.

"So, now we know where to put Thawne, but we still need to figure out how to get him there." Cisco said.

"I think first order of business should be getting some reinforcements." Kara said.

"Like who?" Iris asked.

"My cousin for one thing. Something tells me he could use a break from wedding planning." Kara said with a chuckle.

"Superman, absolutely, who else?" Cisco asked.

"I can reach out to the Green Arrow and his team, see if any of them are willing to help." Kara said, since right now, only he, Barry and Cisco knew Team Arrow's real identities.

"Okay, anyone else?" Caitlin asked.

"Firestorm." Cisco said, since Ronnie and Stein had helped them take down Thawne in the first place.

"I'll talk to J'onn, see if the DEO can lend us any kind of support." Kara said and they all nodded in agreement with that.

"So, now we've got a plan on who to bring in to stop Thawne, now we just need to get them together so we can come up with a plan on how to stop him." Cisco said.

"Yeah, it sounds like we all have some phone calls to make." Barry said and they all nodded at that.

"We also need to try and avoid letting Thawne know we're onto him. We lose the element of surprise and we're done before we even start." Kara said and they all nodded.

* * *

To say J'onn was surprised when Kara flew into the DEO was an understatement.

"Supergirl, what brings you by?" J'onn asked.

"I need your help." Kara said and J'onn caught the meaning of that.

"With what?" J'onn asked.

"We've discovered that Harrison Wells is not who he says he is. He's a speedster like Barry, only evil. It's complicated and involves time travel, but he's the man who killed Barry's mother." Kara said.

"So what do you need from me?" J'onn asked.

"Come on J'onn, I know that you've been looking into Barry's powers ever since you found out about them. Did you find any sort of weaknesses we can exploit?" Kara asked.

"Cold." Jeremiah said as he approached them, since he and Eliza had moved to Central City so Jeremiah could continue working with the DEO.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Speed and cold are opposites. The colder an object is, the slower it's molecules are moving, so if you can expose Wells to cold, you'll slow him down." Jeremiah said, and now Kara understood why Cisco had created the cold gun in the first place.

"You shouldn't fight him without a means of defending yourself against him." Astra said as she joined the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Has it occured to you that maybe Dr. Wells has prepared for a situation in case you helped uncover his identity and obtained Kryptonite to help better his odds against you?" Astra asked and now Kara thought about that problem.

"Any chance you can help out with that?" Kara asked and Astra nodded.

"I may not be as good a scientist as your father was Kara, but I was able to develop technology to shield our people from Kryptonite." Astra said as she handed Kara a small clip on device she immediately recognized.

"This will protect me?" Kara asked.

"Against radiation and energy blasts, yes, but you will still be vulnerable to kryptonite based alloys." Astra said.

"Good thing Wells can't get high enough to use those on me." Kara said as she hugged her aunt and then her foster father before flying out.

"You okay Astra?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, I just wish Alura could see Kara now. She'd be so proud of the woman her daughter's become." Astra said with a smile.

"She and Zor-El did a great job of raising Kara. they taught her the ideals she holds most." Jeremiah said.

"Maybe, but I think that you and Eliza had a lot to do with that to." Astra said.

"You mean Eliza. You forget, I missed out on most of Kara's life when she landed on earth." Jeremiah reminded her.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but it's time to get back to work." J'onn said and they both nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, due to all the suggestions, I'm going to be putting up a list of heroes and villians that are not available for the Legends since I have other plans for them. Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Thea Queen, Alex Danvers, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Tommy Merlyn for right now.**

* * *

"Okay so I just got off the phone with Green Arrow, he and his team will be here soon." Kara said.

"Firestorm's on his way to." Cisco said.

"What about Clark?" Barry asked.

"I'm going to get him in person. Something tells me I may need to literally pry him away from Lois." Kara said.

"Yeah, especially with the wedding coming up." Barry agreed.

"I'm still jealous that you guys get to go to the wedding of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Two of my biggest role models in journalism." Iris said.

"Well, technically Kara was the one who was invited. I'm just her plus one." Barry said.

"Hey, one of the perks of being related to the groom and good friends with the bride. Honestly, I'm a bit insulted I wasn't asked to be a bridesmaid." Kara said.

"Anyways, Kara why don't you go get your cousin." Caitlin said and Kara nodded as she flew out of her loft, since they'd taken to using that as their base to keep Thawne from over hearing them.

* * *

Clark had just returned home from work and was currently dreading when his fiance would return, since it would mean more exhausting wedding planning, when suddenly, he felt a gust of wind and turned to see his cousin hovering outside his window in full Supergirl regalia.

"Not that it isn't good to see you, but I thought this was my territory?" Clark asked Kara with a grin as he opened the window to let her in.

"I need your help Clark." Kara said.

"With what?" Clark asked.

"The man who killed Barry's mother, we found him. It's a long story, but Harrison Wells is not who he seems to be. Literally." Kara said as she just played the recording of their conversation with Gideon on her phone for him.

"So, Wells is actually some bastard from the future named Eobard Thawne, who's a speedster like Barry and tried to kill him as a child, only to kill Barry's mom instead and then years later turn Barry into the Flash?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I know it's complicated." Kara said.

"That's putting it mildly. But what do you need from me?" Clark asked.

"Backup. We're putting together a much larger team of as many heroes as we can to catch Thawne." Kara said.

"And what exactly are you going to do with Thawne when you catch him?" Clark asked concerned and Kara explained the speed force prison to him and then Clark was on board as he left note to Lois, telling to her that he was helping Kara with something and he'd be back soon.

* * *

"Good to see you again Clark." Cisco said as Supergirl and Superman entered the loft.

"You to, though it's too bad it's under these circumstances." Clark said and Cisco agreed.

"So, who else are we waiting on?" Clark asked.

"A new meta, Firestorm and the Green Arrow and a few members of his team." Barry said.

"Wait, you know the Green Arrow?" Clark asked in surprise.

"He's a friend and he knows my identity as Supergirl. He helped Alex." Kara said, assuring Clark that the Green Arrow and his team were trusted allies.

"Okay then." Clark said as the door to the loft opened and Oliver, Laurel and Thea entered the apartment.

"Wait, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow." Iris realized.

"And he is taken by the Black Canary." Laurel said immediately, since she was used to the looks women gave her boyfriend, especially since he came home.

"Relax, he's cute, but not my type." Iris said, which surprised Barry, since the last time she'd found out Oliver was the Green Arrow, she'd said that he'd just gotten hotter and she'd also once said that Oliver was one of the men she was allowed to cheat on Eddie with, but then again, she'd never even shown any interest in Eddie this time around, leading Barry to begin to wonder if maybe this reality change had affected Iris more than he'd initially thought.

* * *

After Firestorm had joined them, they all gathered around in the living room and secret identities were revealed.

"So, what's our plan?" Thea asked.

"Right off the bat, I know that you are actually one of our best players in this case." Kara said to Thea.

"Me?" Thea asked.

"Your powers will actually affect Thawne. Cold and speed don't mix. The colder Thawne gets, the slower he'll get." Kara said and Thea actually looked pleased at that.

"That also goes for us with the Freeze breath." Clark said and Kara nodded as they continued on planning, but Oliver decided to pull Barry aside for a minute.

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"Barry, considering I'm the only person in this room who actually knows what it's like to run a mile in your shoes, I feel like I need to ask if you're up for this." Oliver said.

"More than. Oliver, I get why you're concerned, but do you want to know why Thawne was the one you hallucinated out of all the enemies I've faced?" Barry asked.

"Why?" Oliver asked, honestly curious.

"Because my anger and hatred towards Thawne is stronger than any other villain I've ever faced and that's saying something. He's the one bad guy I've never truly felt free of. I actually once told Joe that I could throw Thawne 3 centuries from now, he'll always be a part of me. But now I actually feel like maybe I might finally be free of him. I can actually beat him for good." Barry said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Just making sure you're up for this." Oliver said.

"More than up for it." Barry assured him.

"Good." Oliver said.

* * *

Wells was curious as to why the cortex was empty. Neither Cisco or Caitlin had called in sick, but he hadn't seen them anywhere all day.

He was about to make a phone call when he heard someone walk up behind him and he turned to see Barry in his flash suit.

"Barry, do you have any idea where Cisco or Caitlin are?" Wells asked.

"They didn't want to come in when they found out what you were." Barry said.

"I'm sorry?" Wells asked, wondering if Barry meant what he thought he meant.

"You should've worked harder to secure your little Time Vault. Eobard Thawne." Barry snarled the name off his tongue and that's how Thawne knew he was busted.

"So, you know who I am." Thawne said.

"Didn't think you could hide forever did you?" Barry asked.

"No, but I thought I could fool you a little longer." Thawne said.

"Dream on." Barry said as he sped right up to Thawne and punched him, sending him flying out of his chair.

"Okay, clearly, you're angry." Thawne said as he got up and stood up.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Barry said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it'll be the last hit on me you ever get." Thawne said.

"Catch me if you can." Barry said as he sped out of the room and Thawne held up his own ring, which glowed before releasing the reverse Flash suit and he then began running after the Flash, for what he didn't yet know would truly be their final battle.


	31. Chapter 31

**While I appreciate the enthusiasm I've been getting about potential Legends members, remember, I might not even do that team and even if I do, they'll probably more of the background stuff, since I doubt I'll give them a whole story. And now onto the battle.**

* * *

Flash and Reverse Flash ran all around Central City in their battle, red and yellow lightning coursing through their bodies and trailed behind them, both of them moving so fast that people could barely even see the lightning coming off of them.

They both landed pretty solid shots on each other, but Flash knew that even though he could finish Thawne himself, he needed to end this in a way that both revealed Thawne's existence to the world, bringing some legitimacy to his story about his dad and also prevented too many people from getting hurt.

"What's the matter Flash, running out of steam?" Reverse Flash taunted him as the Flash slowed down a bit.

"No, just making sure I didn't go too far." Flash said.

"Far from what?" Reverse Flash asked suddenly he was hit by a burst of cold and he looked up to see Supergirl hovering above them as they came to a stop.

"From me." Supergirl said as she flew down and slammed her fist into Thawne's chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Nice one." Flash complimented his girlfriend as she landed next to him.

"Thanks, that was for Earth X." Supergirl said, that last part under her breath, and Flash nodded.

"Two on one, twice the fun." Reverse Flash said, knowing that he could still take on both Supergirl and the Flash, when suddenly he was hit by flame blasts on both sides as both Phoenix and Firestorm joined them.

"About 5 on one." Firestorm asked, since he was counting both of his halves.

"I still like my odds." Reverse Flash said when suddenly, he was hit from behind by Superman, sending him flying back.

"Still like them now?" Superman asked as more people began to gather at the group of heroes.

"Good thing I always come prepared to fight a kryptonian." Reverse Flash said as he pulled out what Supergirl immediately recognized as kryptonite when suddenly, it was knocked out of his hand by a vibe blast.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Vibe said as he came into view.

"No." Reverse Flash said, since not only was he outnumbered, but he recognized the group that was forming.

"He's gonna make a break for it." Supergirl said as red lightning began crackling around Reverse Flash.

"Not going to happen." Frostbite said as she used a new trick she'd been working on to create an ice slide to slide herself, Green Arrow and Black Canary onto the scene and she then ice blasted Thawne, causing the lightning to fade.

"No." Reverse Flash said as Green Arrow fired two arrows into his legs.

"Ah." Reverse Flash screamed in pain.

"Nanites, courtesy of Argus. They're emitting a high level pulse that's disabling your speed." Green Arrow said.

"And now, to really ring your bell." Black Canary said as she sent Thawne flying back with her sonic cry.

"It's time to end this." Flash said as he sped up to where Thawne was about to land and lightning punched him back into the ground.

"No, I won't go down this easily." Thawne said as he managed to vibrate the nanites out of him before running off, but with the Flash running behind him in quick pursuit and Supergirl, Superman, Phoenix and Firestorm flying after him.

"Vibe, be ready to breach to wherever he stops with the others." Flash said over the comms.

"Copy that." Vibe said.

* * *

Reverse Flash finally came to a stop when he slid on the ice created by Superman and Supergirl's freeze breath, causing him to fall on his ass at mach three and roll to a stop.

"Time to end this." Flash said as he chucked a lightning bolt at Thawne, who just barely managed to avoid it before speed back towards his enemy, the two of them engaging in their deadliest battle yet until finally, Flash charged up his fist with lightning and sent Reverse Flash flying backwards.

"That was for my mother." Flash said as he sped towards Thawne, picked him up and tossed him into the air, only for him to get hit by a blast from Firestorm.

"That was for what you did to us." Firestorm said as Supergirl slammed Thawne into the ground.

"That was for all the people you've hurt." Supergirl said as Vibe, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Frostbite exited a breach in time for Thawne to be vibe blasted.

"That's what you did to the metas of this city." Vibe said as Flash sped back up to his enemy and ripped his cowl off, but to his surprise, it wasn't Harrison Wells' face he saw, it was Eobard Thawne's.

"So, you finally decided to show you're real face." Flash said as he punched him.

"You beat me." Thawne said, unable to believe it.

"No, I didn't beat you Thawne. We all did." Flash said, his anger finally leaving him as he finally settled the score with Thawne as the CCPD arrived.

"Freeze." Joe said.

"Detective." Flash said.

"He's real, the man in yellow." Joe said in shock.

"We call him the Reverse Flash." Supergirl said as Flash forced Thawne to his feet.

"Confess." Flash said as he made it clear to Thawne he had no choice about it.

"I did it. I killed Nora Allen. And not only her, I also killed Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells before steal Wells' identity. I sabotaged the particle accelerator, knowing it would blow up. I did it all." Thawne said as he continued rattling off his crimes, much to Flash's confusion until J'onn and DEO agents arrived.

"You're doing this aren't you?" Supergirl asked him quietly and J'onn nodded.

"You forget I'm also telepathic. The only ones immune to my mind control are kryptonians and other telepaths." J'onn confirmed as Thawne finally finished.

Before the cops could take him into custody however, the DEO stopped him.

"We'll take him from here detective." J'onn said.

"And you are?" Joe asked.

"Hank Henshaw. FBI and this is out of your jurisdiction." J'onn said and Joe sighed, but nodded.

"We got what we need from him anyways. That confession." Joe said and J'onn nodded as he tossed Joe a recorder.

"A recording of the confession to convince your captain." J'onn said and Joe nodded as the CCPD moved out.

"Thanks J'onn." Supergirl said.

"My pleasure, but what's that?" J'onn asked as the speed force portal opened.

"That is where Thawne will face justice." Flash said and J'onn nodded as he let Flash drag Thawne towards the portal, though Thawne did not want to go peacefully.

"No. You can't do this." Thawne said.

"You killed my mother. You let my father go to prison for your crime. You killed innocent people. You deserve where you're going. And by the way, Savitar needs a roommate." Flash said and now Thawne realized where he was going.

"No, you can't." Thawne said.

"The speed force created an extra cell in its prison just for you. Now get in it." Flash said as he lightning punched Thawne right into the portal, which closed behind him, ending his threat once and for all.

* * *

 **And now Thawne is gone and the Justice League is born. This will wrap in Destiny Rewritten.**


	32. Chapter 32

Since Star Labs was currently under investigation due to it being Thawne's hideout and his property, Team Superflash, which was now comprised of Kara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Ronnie and Professor Stein, were now using Kara's very spacious loft as a base of operations, though they were really hoping to get the Labs back, since Kara was getting tired of them using her apartment as a base.

Anyways, Barry was currently on the phone with Joe at the precinct, trying to get to find out what was going to happen with his dad, since Barry had been given today off of work, partly because Singh didn't want to deal any gloating from Barry since it turns out he'd been right all along and also because it was likely that Barry wouldn't be able to focus on anything else other than his dad.

"Hey, what's the word so far?" Kara asked him.

"Well, things are a bit more complicated since Thawne is officially dead, but Joe still says that with his confession, the DA says it looks good." Barry said, since the cover story they'd come up with for Thawne's disappearance was that he'd committed suicide while on the prison transfer, choosing death over incarceration, since they couldn't exactly pull Thawne out of the speed force to stand trial.

"Yeah I'm here." Barry said as he got back on the phone.

"I hope that we can still use Star Labs, since no offense Kara, but your place isn't exactly ideal for superhero headquarters." Cisco said.

"None taken, believe me, I'm getting tired of you guys using this place as a base to." Kara said as Barry finally got off the phone.

"Is it good news?" Caitlin asked.

"I think so." Barry said.

"Henry's coming home?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, he is." Barry said as Kara hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you Barry." Kara said.

"Thanks, I'm just glad that now you'll finally get to meet my dad, since they don't let people who aren't related to criminals visit." Barry said, since while he'd told his dad he was dating Kara, she'd never been able to meet him yet.

"I can't wait to meet him." Kara said.

"Well, you nailed meeting my dad, so Henry should be easy." Iris said.

"I hope so. But anyways, does anyone know when we will be allowed back into Star Labs. I mean, Joe confirmed that they've finished their investigation." Kara said.

"We still need to figure out who owns Star Labs now, since the new owner might have other plans for it." Cisco said.

"I'm sure that Thawne would've taken precautions against that." Barry said as he received a call.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

"Hell Mr. Allen. My name is Greg Turk. I'm an attorney at Weathersby and Stone." a familiar voice to him said.

"So, why are you calling me?" Barry asked.

"Because the contents of Harrison Wells or I guess Eobard Thawne's will have just been released and you were it's sole heir. Mr. Thawne apparently decided to leave you everything he owned." Turk said.

"Does that include Star Labs?" Barry asked.

"Yes. However, you must come down to the office and fill out the paperwork yourself." Turk said.

"I'm a bit busy today, but I'll be in by the end of the week to fill out the forms." Barry said.

"Just call ahead so I can let my secretary know to expect you." Turk said.

"Will do." Barry said as he hung up.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"Thawne's lawyer in this time period. The contents of his will have just been released and I'm the only set to inherit anything. He left me everything. Including Star Labs. I still have to sign the paperwork to make it official, but it sounds like we're getting our headquarters back." Barry said.

"Sweet." Cisco said, even though he and Barry had already known that Barry would receive Star Labs.

"Hey what about the real Harrison Wells. Does anyone know if he had a next of kin?" Kara asked.

"We should start looking into that." Barry said, since as far as he knew there hadn't been a Jesse on this earth before, with the reality change, it was possible that maybe now there was.

"Anyways, I'm going to wait until after I find out whether or not my father is getting out of prison, since right now, that's the priority on my mind." Barry said as Joe called him back.

"I hope it's good news." Kara said, since she knew how much Barry missed his dad, it was just as much as she missed her own parents, since she didn't know how the reality shift had affected the state of Argo, but she just hoped her mom at least was still alive.

* * *

At the same time as this, a starship came out of hyperspeed as it entered the milky way galaxy.

"The ionization trail of her pod leads to Earth." a man said as he and a woman sat in the ship's cockpit.

"Yes, just like we knew it would. We spent so long searching for her and now we've finally found her." the woman said as they felt yellow sun radiation hit them.

"I can feel it. Just like we thought, the radiation of the yellow sun is empowering us." the man said.

"I feel it to. But enough already, we've searched too long already. Set course for Earth so we can finally find the last daughter of the house of El." the woman said and the man nodded as he activated the thrusters on their highest setting and they headed for Earth.

* * *

 **So, who do you think this mysterious man and woman are? Their identities will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Iris, not that I'm complaining about the extra help, but why are most of these people here? I mean I understand Kara since she's Barry's girlfriend, but what about the rest of them?" Joe asked, referring to Cisco, Caitlin and Iris.

"They're family now to dad. They're all a part of Barry's team." Iris said, since they'd agreed to bring both Joe and Henry into the fold today.

"What do you mean Barry's team?" Joe asked.

"This might help." Kara said as she removed her glasses, let down her hair and then hovered in the air slightly.

"You're Supergirl." Joe realized.

"Yep, and Barry is the Flash." Iris said.

"And you know this how?" Joe asked as Iris sighed.

"Because I'm Phoenix." Iris said.

"What, there's no way that you're." Joe said, but was cut off as Iris summoned a ball of fire to her hand.

"Believe it now?" Iris asked.

"You're a metahuman." Joe said.

"Yep. And a hero." Iris said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked.

"Because I knew that if you knew, you'd try and stop me and stop Barry from doing what we're doing." Iris said and Joe didn't deny it since he knew she was right.

"What you're doing is dangerous." Joe said.

"So is being a cop, but you don't see me trying to stop you from putting your life on the line every day. Besides, at least with my powers, I have a chance against metas. You don't. You don't have a right to lecture me." Iris said.

"Okay enough. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Barry will be back with Henry any minute and since we're telling him to, I'm really hoping he takes it better." Kara said as Joe then turned to the others.

"And you all are superheroes to?" Joe asked.

"I'm not but these two are." Caitlin said.

"Really. Were either of you present at Thawne's capture?" Joe asked.

"I'm Vibe." Cisco said.

"One half of Firestorm." Ronnie said.

"What do you mean one half of a hero?" Joe asked.

"Firestorm utilizes nuclear energy. It takes two people fusing together to maintain stability of the firestorm matrix. Without that, firestorm goes unstable and could send the city up in a mushroom cloud." Cisco explained, putting it in the most dumbed down version he could so Joe could understand.

"Gotcha." Joe said as Martin and Clarissa arrived.

"Professor Stein makes up the other half of Firestorm and this is his wife Clarissa." Caitlin said.

"You look a bit too old for that game." Joe said as he held out his hand to Stein, who shook it.

"I am. Honestly, I'm more of a backseat driver, an extra voice in Ronald's head if you will." Stein said and before Joe could say anything else, Kara signalled that Barry and Henry were approaching.

* * *

After the welcome home and revelation of everyone's identities to Henry, Barry decided it was time for his dad to officially meet his girlfriend.

"So, my son is dating Supergirl." Henry said.

"Yeah, you okay with that?" Kara asked.

"I honestly don't think Barry could do much better than you." Henry assured her and Kara sighed in relief as she hugged her boyfriend's father.

"Dad, maybe we should look into you getting an apartment here in the city and then maybe you can get your medical license back." Barry said.

"Actually Barry, I'm thinking that maybe I'd get out of the city for a little while. I mean, do you honestly think that you can be everything that you've become with me here?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I do. And dad, I may not be a little kid anymore, but I still need you in my life." Barry said and Henry smiled as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving forever son. But the world has changed since I was in prison. I want to find out how much. I promise when I've finished, I'll come back." Henry said and Barry sighed, but nodded, since while he'd tried to keep his dad from leaving, he knew that if this was what his dad needed to do, then he owed it to himself to do it.

"And Barry, remember, if you ever need me, for any reason at all, I'm just phone call away." Henry said and Barry smiled as he hugged his father.

* * *

That night, Barry and Kara were sitting on the couch of Kara's loft, since Barry had dropped his father off at the bus station shortly beforehand.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is exactly like what happened the last time I got him out of prison, but at the same time, I wish I could've changed his mind. I mean, a year after I got him back, Zoom took him from me the same way Thawne took my mom from me and Kara, losing my dad, so soon after I finally made peace with my mom's death, it sent me down a dark path." Barry said.

"That sounds like how I felt after I lost Mon-El. For so long, I was so caught up in my sorrow. I felt like my world had to come to an end and I almost gave up on being Kara Danvers, I wanted to focus on being Supergirl alone. It took nearly getting killed by a worldkiller to help me realize that Kara Danvers was just as much a part of me as Supergirl." Kara said.

"Sounds like you really cared about him." Barry said a little jealously.

"Of course I did. He was my first real love on Earth. At least, before I got you." Kara said as she kissed him and Barry kissed her back, only for things to grow more heated between them. However, before they could get too much further, the moment was ruined by Kara's phone ringing and she sighed frustratedly as she answered it after seeing it was J'onn.

"What is it J'onn?" Kara asked.

"We've detected an alien ship headed straight for the Central City badlands. Not sure if it's an enemy or not, but I was hoping you'd be willing to check it out." J'onn said.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Kara said, honestly hoping it was an enemy so she could punch them for ruining the mood.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as Kara got up.

"J'onn needs me to check out an alien ship landing in the badlands." Kara said.

"Want backup." Barry asked.

"If you want." Kara said as they both held out their rings to change into their suits and raced off to where they could see the ship, or rather, the fire that formed around the ship as it entered the atmosphere and followed it to where it was headed.

* * *

When the Flash and Supergirl arrived at the landing site, Supergirl was surprised, since this ship looked familiar to her for some reason.

"And I thought the dominator ships were cool. Before I knew what was inside them." Flash said.

"This design, it looks familiar, but I can't place it." Supergirl said as the hatch opened and Supergirl and Flash both prepared themselves for a fight, however, only two people walked out of the ship when Kara saw who they were, she couldn't believe it as she signalled for the Flash to stand down as she walked up to them and she could tell that they recognized her, the same way she recognized them.

"You know them?" Flash asked.

"Of course she knows us human." the man said, though Flash could tell that aside from a certain a level of protectiveness, he meant no real disrespect.

"How would you know them?" Barry asked when suddenly, he got a clear view of the woman.

"Astra?" Barry asked.

"You mistake me for my sister." the woman said and that tipped Barry off.

"Wait Kara, are they?" Barry asked and Kara nodded.

"Barry, meet Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. My parents." Kara said as Barry looked at the two in surprise.

* * *

 **Surprise, what you do think?**


	34. Chapter 34

Kara couldn't believe it, even as she stood in front of them now. Before only her mother had survived to see her again, but now both of her parents were alive and standing in front of her and once she'd gotten over her initial shock, Kara pulled both of her parents into a tight hug, which they both immediately returned.

"How are you alive?" Kara asked, shocked, despite that she already knew about Argo.

"Uh, I hate to break up this reunion, but maybe we should take this conversation somewhere more private." Flash said.

"And you are?" Alura asked.

"He's a friend and he's right. Human authorities will be here any minute. Is there anyway we can hide the ship?" Kara asked.

"Give me a moment to activate it's stealth array." Zor-El said as he walked back into the ship and after a moment, it cloaked.

"Cool." Flash said.

"Do you think you can handle flying?" Kara asked her parents.

"We can fly?" Alura asked, since while she'd known they'd get abilities once exposed to Earth's yellow sun, they'd never actually determined what those abilities would be.

"We can lots of incredible things on this planet. Just do what I do and stay close to me. I'll fly slower than normal so you can keep up with me." Kara said as Barry got on his comms to the DEO.

"J'onn, these aliens are friendly, Supergirl and I are bringing them back to the DEO now." Flash said.

"Copy that Flash, we'll see you soon." J'onn said over the comms.

"So, where are we going?" Zor-El asked.

"You'll see, keep up if you can." Kara said with a smile as she shot into the sky and her parents quickly caught on as they joined her and followed Kara towards the DEO while the Flash ran below them.

"Can all humans run like that?" Alura asked.

"No, he's special." Kara said.

* * *

"So, who was it in the ship?" J'onn asked Barry.

"Kara will be here with them any moment, but is Astra here? She's going to want to see this." Barry said and J'onn nodded as he called for Astra.

"So, what do you need me for?" Astra asked as Kara landed and Astra was shocked at who landed with her.

"Alura." Astra said, shocked at seeing her sister, who looked just as shocked to see her.

"Astra. Is that really you?" Alura asked and Astra nodded as the two sisters walked up to each other then hugged.

"How, are you here?" Alura asked.

"When Kara's pod got loose, Indigo tied it to Fort Rozz, pulled the prison out of the phantom zone and it crashed on Earth. After Kara found out about me, she made me realize that you were right. Myriad, it wasn't the answer. I've been working on repaying my debt to society ever since. But how are you alive. Unlike me and Kara, you both were on Krypton when it died." Astra asked.

"Wait, Kara, are you saying?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, J'onn, these are my parents. Zor-El and Alura." Kara said and neither J'onn, Barry or Astra had ever seen Kara this happy before.

"Welcome to Earth." J'onn said as he held out his hand to Zor-El, who shook it.

"Thank you. J'onn, that's an interesting name." Zor-El said.

"Well like us, J'onn is not of this world." Kara said as J'onn shifted into his Green Martian form.

"I thought your kind were wiped out." Alura said, since she'd heard about the martian genocide.

"I am the last of my people. Earth has become my home, though your daughter is one of the reasons I am no longer hesitant to reveal my true form to the world." J'onn said, causing Alura and Zor-El to look at Kara proudly.

"But still, how is this possible. Kara confirmed that you were both on Krypton when it exploded?" Barry asked.

"Perhaps we should find a place to sit down. It is quite a story." Zor-El said and Kara nodded.

"Follow me. There's someone else here you need to meet as well." J'onn said, though he was smiling at the reunion.

"Oh yeah. You go with J'onn, I'll meet up with you in a minute" Kara said eagerly as J'onn led them into the meeting room.

"So, who is our daughter getting?" Alura asked as she and Zor-El took their seats.

"One of her adoptive parents on this planet also works here. I imagine she's going to get him." Astra answered as Zor-El then turned to Barry.

"So, what exactly is your relationship with my daughter?" Zor-El asked, making Barry nervous and both Astra and Alura couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the poor boy's face.

"I'm dating her." Barry said.

"He means courting her." Astra said.

"Really, are you sure you're good enough for her." Zor-El said.

"Dad, enough." Kara said as she joined them with Jeremiah.

"Who is this?" Zor-El asked.

"This is Jeremiah Danvers. He's my adoptive my father. He and his family took me when I landed on earth and they really helped me adapt to my new home." Kara said.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet Kara's birth parents." Jeremiah said as Zor-El and Alura got up and while Zor-El only shook his hand, Alura actually hugged him.

"Thank you for watching over our daughter." Alura said.

"I wish I could take the credit, but I was actually forced to be absent for a majority of Kara's life, she only found me again recently, it's a long story. My wife Eliza is the one you should be thanking." Jeremiah said.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to know how you're still alive." Kara said and Astra looked equally interested in that.

"Well, after Astra was sentenced to prison, I began trying to find a different way to protect our people one of my experiments succeeded." Zor-El said.

"Which one?" Kara asked.

"I created a shield that managed to protect Argo City when Krypton exploded. The only reason we sent Kara away was because we weren't sure if the shield would work while sending her to earth would guarantee her survival." Zor-El said.

"But we watched your pod get knocked into the Phantom Zone." Alura said.

"And you thought I was dead?" Kara asked.

"No. I made sure to salvage a ship before Krypton was destroyed so we could find you afterwards if the shield worked. But first, we had to ensure the survival of our people. It took years for Argo's new environment to settle down to become truly livable, but once it did, I began working to modify the ship to be able search the entire phantom zone for your pod. But the time arrived there, we found an ionization trail from your signalling that it had somehow got loose and we followed it's trail back to Earth.' Zor-El said.

"So Argo is still intact?" Kara asked and Zor-El nodded.

"Kara, not a day went by that we didn't miss you. You were all I could think about at times. I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you." Alura said as Kara took her mother's hands.

"What's important now is that you did and we're together again. But are you going back to Argo or are you staying, because my place is on Earth now. I can't abandon it." Kara said.

"Now that Argo has settled, there really isn't much left there for us. So, if you'll have us, we'd like to stay here and get to know this new world you've come to call home." Zor-El said and Alura nodded in agreement.

"I'd love that. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this. Of having my family back." Kara said.

"We should plan a party to welcome them." Barry said.

"Absolutely. There's still the rest of my earth family to meet and I still have to tell you about my life here on Earth." Kara said, happier than she'd ever been before. She made a mental note to thank Oliver the next time she saw him, since it was thanks to him that she now had her entire family back.


	35. Chapter 35

While Kara spent the rest of the day telling her parents everything she could about her life on Earth, Barry decided to do her a favor and call Clark.

"Barry, this is a bit of a surprise." Clark said when he picked up.

"Hey, you free right now?" Barry asked.

"Yeah why?" Clark asked.

"You need to get to the DEO now." Barry said.

"Why is there a problem?" Clark asked.

"No, but it's something you'd need to see to believe." Barry said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit." Clark said and Barry could tell that Clark was confused.

"So, you called Clark." Jeremiah said.

"He'd never forgive us if we didn't tell him and I'm pretty sure that Kara's got more pressing things on her mind right now." Barry said with a smile as he watched his girlfriend.

"I already called Eliza, she's on her way here now." Jeremiah said.

"I can't believe that Kara's parents are still alive." Barry said.

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, it's just." Barry said.

"You're worried she might decide to go back to Argo aren't you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can you blame me? I mean, Argo is her home." Barry said.

"Barry, she made it clear that she wants to stay here on Earth. Stay with you and her parents are moving to this planet. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jeremiah assured him as they heard a familiar gust of wind and turned to see Clark enter the DEO.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Clark asked.

"Come with me." Barry said as he led Clark over to where Kara was talking to her parents.

"Knock, knock, mind if I interrupt for a minute?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kara asked.

"Just figured that there was someone else who needed to meet our new guests." Barry said as he moved to let Clark in.

"Kara, who are these people?" Clark asked.

"These people Kal, are my parents, your aunt and uncle to be exact." Kara said, shocking Clark.

"What? But I thought that they were dead." Clark said.

"Wait, Kal-El, is that you?" Zor-El asked.

"Uncle Zor-El." Clark said.

"Kara told us that you arrived on Earth before she did and actually was all grown up by the time she arrived." Alura said.

"Yeah, I wanted to raise Kara myself, but between my job and my life as Superman, I knew I couldn't give Kara the normal stable life she needed." Clark said, moving to explain himself, but Alura held up her hand.

"You don't need to explain yourself Kal. Kara already told us and it's understandable. You did what you thought would be best for Kara and it sounds like everything worked out in the end." Zor-El said.

"I go by Clark on this planet." Clark said.

"Yes, Kara told us how you both live in disguise to protect your loved ones." Zor-El said.

"Speaking of, if you're staying, we need to start putting together both human identities and a cover story where you've been all this time." Kara said.

"That can wait until tomorrow. For now, I think we'd like to see more of this city." Alura said.

"Well first I think you might need to go shopping, since no offense, but those clothes won't exactly help you blend in on this planet." Barry said, since both Zor-El and Alura were dressed like they were on Krypton.

"Alura can borrow some of my clothes until she develops her own wardrobe." Astra said, reminding them all she was there.

"Astra, I just noticed your bracelet, what is it?" Alura asked.

"A red sun brace. J'onn was able to get me a deal. The brace dampens my powers as a part of my deal." Astra said.

"How long do you have to wear it?" Zor-El asked.

"A few more months then she's free to move out of the DEO, though she does have to live with a blood related family for a still undetermined period of time, though until now we thought it would have to be Kara." J'onn said.

"Well, once we get a cover story in place for Alura and Zor-El, Astra can live with them if that's okay." Jeremiah said, since he could tell that while Kara was willing to put Astra up, now that it was clear there was another option, she hoped Astra would take it.

"I think that would best. That way I can help Alura and Zor-El learn to adapt to life on Earth." Astra said.

"What name are you going under right now anyways?" Kara asked her aunt.

"Astra Star." Astra said, since her first name wasn't that uncommon on earth.

Before Kara could say anything else though, Piper joined them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we've finally located Non and his army." Piper said.

"Show time." Kara said as she, J'onn and Astra got up and left, along with Barry and Clark.

"She really is a hero here isn't she?" Alura asked Jeremiah.

"One of Earth's greatest. And I think that we owe a lot of that to you two." Jeremiah said.

"I would not be so sure about that. We weren't quite as shining citizens as Kara thought we were. We made mistakes." Zor-El said.

"Maybe, but everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to make sure you learn from them." Jeremiah said as they moved to join the others.

"We got their location in the Nevada desert." Kara said as J'onn removed Astra's brace.

"I thought she couldn't take that off?" Alura asked.

"The only exception is for emergencies like this instance." J'onn explained as he shifted back to his green martian form.

"Are you sure it's safe for humans to approach the site?" Kara asked Astra, who nodded.

"Myriad hasn't been activated yet. Hopefully we can stop Non before that changes." Astra said.

"I just texted Cisco, he said he, Iris and Firestorm will meet us there." Barry said.

"Good, let's go." J'onn said.

"Mind one more." Clark asked.

"We could use all the help we can get." Kara assured him.

"Then what about us?" Zor-El asked, worried for his daughter.

"No. I just got you back, I'm not losing you again. Everyone else here has had time to learn how to use their powers, you and mom haven't. I'll be fine, I promise." Kara said as she hugged her parents before flying off, with J'onn, Clark and Astra flying behind her and Barry running after them.


	36. Chapter 36

"So, what exactly is the plan for when we get there and see the army?" Superman asked his cousin as they, Astra and J'onn flew towards the sight and the Flash ran beneath them.

"Hit them hard, hit them fast, try not to die. Pretty simple." Supergirl said.

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Astra asked.

"Not in the slightest." Supergirl said.

"We're coming up on the coordinates." Flash said.

"Yeah, I can definitely see Non there. But then again, he's not exactly hiding." Supergirl said as they landed in a way that definitely got Non's attention.

"So, you finally showed up." Non said as a breach opened and Vibe, Phoenix and Firestorm exited it.

"So, what's the plan?" Phoenix asked.

"Distance is your friend. Try to take out as many of them as you can." Flash said, however, Supergirl surprised everyone by walking forward.

"Non, I challenge you to a trial by combat for the fate of this planet. If I win, you and your army stand down and surrender." Supergirl said.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked.

"Ending this without a huge bloodbath." Supergirl said.

"And if I win?" Non asked.

"Then my forces stand down and you will be allowed to finish your plan unhindered." Kara said.

"Very well, I accept." Non said.

"Then prepare for battle." Supergirl said as Non nodded and called to his second in command as his second.

"Astra, you're my second. The rest of you, stand by in case Non tries anything." Supergirl said.

"Good luck." Superman said, honestly hoping he wouldn't have to explain to his aunt and uncle why he let their daughter get herself killed.

"Thanks." Supergirl said the Flash walked up to her.

"Kick his ass." Flash said.

"I will." Supergirl said as they kissed before she took her position across from Non as both sides turned to watch.

"So, how does this work?" Vibe asked, right as Supergirl flew into Non and sent him flying back.

"I guess like that." Phoenix said as they watch Supergirl and Non duke it out.

"Guys, is it just me, or are Non's troops looking kind of like they're about to heat vision Supergirl?" Superman asked.

"No it's definitely not you." Astra said.

"Barry, we need to do something fast." Vibe said.

"On it." Flash said as he sped around and knocked all of the soldiers off balance so that their heat beams missed their target.

* * *

"You agreed to a trial by combat. You've dishonored yourself before the gods." Supergirl said as she slugged Non in the air.

"The gods are only concerned with victory." non said.

"So be it." Supergirl said as the two began firing heat vision at each other with such intensity that they actually fell to the ground as Supergirl began channelling all her heat vision into the battle.

"You cannot win foolish girl." Non said.

"Watch me." Supergirl said as she managed to send to Non flying back and when he landed, his eyes were smoking, indicating that Supergirl had won as his army came to a halt.

At the same time, Supergirl fell to her knees as she felt weak and she had a pretty good idea of what had just happened to her.

"You okay?" Flash asked as ran up to her.

"Yeah, just a little weakened. Fighting Non took more out of me than I thought it would. Is he?" Kara asked as Astra walked up to her husband.

"He's alive, but he'll most likely be blind after this. His warriors have surrendered like they promised." Astra said.

"Can we get back to the DEO. I feel weird." Kara said and Barry nodded at Cisco, who opened a breach.

"Get her to the DEO, we'll handle cleanup." J'onn assured him and Barry nodded as he grabbed Kara, who was having a bit of difficulty staying standing, and then ran through the breach.

* * *

 **So, anyone have any guesses on what's going on with Kara?**


	37. Chapter 37

When Flash and Supergirl exited the breach into the DEO, Alura immediately began fussing over her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Alura asked, since Kara seemed to be leaning on Barry.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little drained." Kara said.

"She used up a lot of energy when she was fighting Non, I've never seen her heat vision that strong." Barry said as he pulled off his mask.

"I'm guessing she solar flared." Jeremiah said.

"What does that mean?" Zor-El asked.

"Relax dad, it just means that I drained my body's supply of yellow sun radiation. Clark coined the term. It basically means that I'm human for a few days while my cells recharge." Kara explained and Jeremiah nodded.

"This does mean however that until Kara's body recharges, she's going to have to take a break from being Supergirl for her own safety." Jeremiah said.

"Good thing Central City has the Flash then." Barry said.

"Not to mention Vibe, Phoenix and Firestorm." Kara added, honestly a bit relieved that unlike the first time she'd solar flared, her city wouldn't be left vulnerable in her absence.

"Well then, I guess that means our daughter can spend time with us without interruption." Alura said, relieved that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Actually, I do have a job on this planet, which reminds me, I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow." Kara said.

"I'll run you home." Barry said.

"I'll be by tomorrow. We can get lunch." Kara said as she hugged both her parents.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Zor-El asked her.

"I'll be fine. Honestly, it'll be a relief to actually feel normal for a change. Something I haven't really felt since before Krypton died. I promise I'll be fine." Kara said as she nodded towards Barry to get her out of here, since she was starting to feel smothered by her parents and he then sped her out of there.

"It's not easy letting go is it?" Jeremiah asked them with a smile.

"The last time we saw Kara, she was a 13 year old girl. Now she's a fully grown up woman. I guess it will just take time for us to get used to the fact that Kara doesn't need us in the same capacity she used to anymore." Zor-El said.

"I'm sure she still wants you in her life. Just not treating her like the child she was the last time you saw her.

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment, Barry sighed as he set Kara back down on the couch before sitting back down next to her.

"So, crazy night huh." Barry said.

"Yeah tell me about it. Not only do I get my parents back, but we also take down Non and I also blow out my powers." Kara said.

"You sure you're okay with that?" Barry asked.

"I mean I'd never solar flare intentionally, but yeah, I'll be fine, mostly because I know that Central City will still be protected in my absence. Unlike the first time I solar flared on Earth 38. There was an earthquake in National City and it caused a lot of chaos. A lot of people died because I couldn't save them. Also, I broke my arm and got sick." Kara said.

"Sounds like you got a crash course in being human then." Barry said, causing Kara to smack him and one plus was that this time, she didn't have to worry about her strength.

"But on a different note, as happy as you are to have your parents back, you seemed to be awfully quick to want to get away from them." Barry said.

"Look, I love them and believe me, I'm glad they're alive, but they were starting to smother me. It's just going to take some time for them to realize that I'm not a kid anymore and figure out how to fit into my life now." Kara said.

"I get that. But man, it must be incredible to find out that not only are your parents still alive, but so is an entire chunk of your home planet. The city you grew up in." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Actually, in the old reality, Argo survived to. In fact, I was thinking about searching for it if my parents ship didn't come here, but this reality has made some definite changes to." Kara said.

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"Well for one thing, by the time I found out about Argo, my father had already passed away." Kara said.

"So before it was only your mom who survived." Barry said and Kara nodded.

"Another change is that my mother actually thought I was dead when she saw my pod get knocked into the phantom zone. But in this reality, she and my father not only never gave up hope I survived, but they were also willing to brave the phantom zone to find me." Kara said.

"Sounds like in this reality, you got nearly everything you wanted." Barry said.

"Well, things aren't perfect, but this is close enough. I mean, I have my parents back, both biological and foster, Alex is happy with a job and a woman she loves in Star City, I've found a balance between being Kara and being Supergirl, Central City is safe for the time being and I've got you." Kara said.

"Me?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I've had a crush on you since the day you accidentally breached to my earth. I never said anything because it seemed like you had feelings for someone else." Kara said.

"Well, now I'm all yours." Barry said as Kara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you are." Kara said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Wow, where's this coming from?" Barry asked, since he and Kara hadn't gotten this far yet.

"Well, there is one perk of being human I've never been able to take advantage of until now. Not having to hold back at all." Kara said as she pulled him into an even deeper kiss and this time, Barry just went with it and kissed her back.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, despite having burnt out her powers, Kara managed to make it to work on time, with Ms. Grant's latte in hand, but to her surprise, Cat was waiting for her outside her desk.

"Ms. Grant, is everything alright?" Kara asked.

"No, it is not alright, because I find myself in need of a new assistant." Cat said much to Kara's confusion.

"Am I being fired. Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry." Kara said and Cat laughed.

"I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless Kiera." Cat said.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked.

"You're not fired. I'm promoting you. Once you find me a new assistant that is." Cat said.

"Promoting me. To what?" Kara asked.

"To any job you want. Considering how well you've done, I feel your talents are being wasted as just my assistant." Cat said.

"Reporter." Kara said immediately and Cat actually smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now come, pack up your things so I can show you to your new office." Cat said and Kara nodded, shocked, since she was wondering if she'd ever work her way back up to reporter, but now it seemed like she was.

"Okay, but, one last time." Kara said as she handed Cat the latte in her hand.

"Thank you Kiera." Cat said as Kara began packing up her desk.

"On the idea of a new assistant, my friend Iris West just graduated from Central City University with a degree in journalism and since the way I got my start as a reporter was as your assistant, maybe she could do the same?" Kara asked.

"Tell her to come in tomorrow morning at 10 am on the dot for an interview. If she is late, she can forget about it." Cat said.

"I'll let her know." Kara said, wondering if Iris was going to thank her or kill her for this.

Anyways, as she finished packing up her things, Kara prepared to follow Ms. Grant to her new office when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Sorry about that." James Olsen said.

"No problem. I don't think we've officially met. Kara Danvers." Kara said as she held out her hand to James, who shook it.

"Jimmy Olsen, but you can call me James." James said.

"Ah good, you two have met, now Kiera, please, follow me." Cat said, gesturing for Kara to follow her, neither of them seeing the look on James' face as they walked past him. Well Cat didn't, but Kara did and right now she was thinking she really needed to introduce him to the only good Luthor in the world.

* * *

Since it was his day off at CCPD, Barry was at Star labs, bringing the rest of the team up to date on the latest events.

"So, Kara's birth parents are still alive, they're here on Earth, planning to stay and Kara blew out her powers during her fight with Non?" Cisco asked after Barry finished.

"Yeah that's about it. Which means that while Supergirl recharges, it falls on the rest of us to protect the city." Barry said.

"We can handle that." Iris said as her phone rang and after seeing it was Kara, she answered.

"Hello. Wait, seriously. Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you Kara." Iris said before chuckling at Kara's response and hanging up.

"What was that about?" Caitlin asked.

"Kara just got promoted at Catco, so she recommended me to replace her as Cat's assistant. This could be my big break into the media world." Iris said.

"Congrats. Did Kara say what she got promoted to?" Barry asked.

"Reporter." Iris said.

"Sounds like you might be able to go from assistant to reporter in a few years." Cisco said.

"I hope so." Iris said.

"Hey, you're gonna do great." Barry assured her.

"So this is where Kara trains." a new voice said and the team was surprised to see J'onn enter the cortex with Alura and Zor-El in tow.

"J'onn, Alura, Zor-El, didn't know you were planning on stopping by." Barry said, surprised at seeing Kara's parents there.

"Sorry, but they didn't want to stay at the DEO all day and since we're still getting their covers in place, this seemed like the best place to bring them, since technically, it is where Kara works when she's Supergirl." J'onn said.

"It's fine." Barry assured him.

"This place is a truly impressive laboratory." Zor-El said.

"It was back when it was operational." Cisco agreed.

"Why isn't it operational anymore?" Alura asked.

"Because the previous owner blew up the city with the particle accelerator last year and we have federal restrictions preventing us from doing anything more than secretly aiding the Flash and Supergirl." Caitlin said.

"You know, maybe we should turn this around. I mean, last time I checked, I do own everything Thawne possessed. Besides, Cisco, Caitlin, how exactly do you two still make money?" Barry asked, since that was something he'd already been curious about from the old timeline. How did Cisco and Caitlin make their money since the labs were no longer operational.

"We get paid royalties from other research from before the accelerator blew up. Plus, we might get a contract with the Police Department to start upgrading Iron Heights and building them technology to give them a decent chance against metas." Cisco said.

"Well, I think I can get those government restrictions removed if you really want to do this." J'onn said.

"You serious?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but first Barry, I'd recommend making sure you can handle running the laboratory before you reopen it." J'onn said and Barry nodded in agreement on that.

* * *

 **The idea of reopening Star Labs as an actual laboratory under Barry's ownership belongs to CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.**


	39. Chapter 39

After Cat had shown Kara to her new office, Kara found herself reunited with one face she'd been hoping to avoid.

"Kiera, this is Snapper Carr." Cat said.

"Ponytail." Snapper said, basically being about as welcoming to her now as he'd been before, but this time, she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Huh, so you're the famous Snapper Carr I've heard so much about. I have to say, you're not what I expected." Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Snapper asked.

"It means I was expecting someone a little more impressive than you." Kara said and Cat actually chuckled, though surprised at how quickly Kara had turned from a timid assistant to a sassy reporter.

"What did you just say to me?" Snapper asked.

"You heard me. You see Snapper, unlike the rest of the reporters here, you don't actually intimidate me. Cat Grant, she scares the hell out of me and she knows it." Kara said, looking at Cat.

"It's true." Cat just sighed, enjoying the show.

"But you Snapper, all I see is a man who only takes joy in feeling superior over other people. Thought I'd take that feeling away from you." Kara said.

"Now I'm wishing I'd promoted you sooner. Finally see someone other than me put Snapper here in his place. I'm sure you two will get along famously." Cat said as she left them alone.

"You got some nerve starting out acting like that in front of me." Snapper said.

"What's the matter Snapper. Not used to someone besides Cat giving you attitude. I'm not gonna let you walk all over me. You have a problem with it, too bad, I'm not going anywhere." Kara said, daring him to challenge her.

"Maybe you'll make a decent reporter after all Danvers." Snapper said, honestly a bit impressed, since no other reporter had ever given him attitude like and if he was totally honest, not that he'd ever admit it, he actually admired someone who actually fought back and didn't back down to him so easily.

"So, where do I start." Kara asked.

"You can start by getting an exclusive on Maxwell Lord's new maglev train." Snapper said and Kara had to resist the urge to shudder, since she'd forgotten that Catco wasn't the only business that been relocated in the reality change. So had Lord Technologies.

"I'll see if I can get an interview with Maxwell Lord." Kara said as she walked away, trying to hide her anger at the fact that she once again had to deal with that man and she wasn't thinking about Snapper. In fact, she almost didn't realize that her eyes were glowing, but thankfully, she realized it and stopped them before she began shooting heat vision out of her eyes.

"What, how can my powers be back so soon?" Kara asked, since last time it had three days plus jumping down an elevator shaft to trigger her powers and now they were back after only a day.

"Note to self. After work, go check with Jeremiah to see what's going on." Kara said, though she was happy that her powers appeared to be returning at a much faster rate than normal.

* * *

To say Jeremiah was surprised when he saw Kara fly into the DEO was an understatement, since he thought that her body was still recharging.

"Not that isn't good to see you flying again, but how?" Jeremiah asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Where are my parents by the way?" Kara asked.

"J'onn took them to Star Labs, since they were starting to get antsy just standing around here all day while we finished working on a cover for them." Jeremiah said and Kara nodded.

"Okay then, any ideas on how I've already got my powers back." Kara asked.

"No, but why don't we go check your body's level of yellow sun radiation." Jeremiah said and Kara nodded.

* * *

"Incredible." Jeremiah said as he finished running his tests on his foster daughter.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Your cells have somehow already fully recharged. It's as if they've been flooded with at least three days worth yellow sun radiation in one night." Jeremiah said.

"Is that safe?" Kara asked, worried she might go the way of Overgirl.

"Don't worry, there's no sign of degeneration. You're perfectly healthy." Jeremiah assured her.

"Still, how is it possible that I somehow already have my powers back?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Jeremiah said.

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with my parents at Star labs. Remember, we're all having dinner at my apartment tonight. As in you, me, my parents, Eliza, Barry, Alex and Sara." Kara said and Jeremiah nodded as she flew out.

* * *

Barry was surprised when Kara actually flew into the cortex, dressed in her Supergirl suit.

"I thought you said it would take longer for your powers to recharge." Barry said.

"I thought it would. Somehow my cells have recharged faster than I thought possible." Kara said.

"Are you alright?" Zor-El asked as he, Alura and Cisco joined them after finishing a tour of Star Labs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused." Kara said.

"Actually, I think I can shed some light on what happened." Cisco said.

"Okay." Kara said.

"I used the tech we use to check your body's solar radiation count to upgrade your ring." Cisco said.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"To prevent your identities from being revealed, I actually managed to key each ring to the biometrics of its user, so only its rightful owner can activate it. Using that link, I managed to get Kara's ring to be able to tell if her body's count of solar radiation drops too far below normal and your ring and suit are designed with solar absorption technology." Cisco said.

"So what, my suit is like a solar panel?" Kara asked.

"It's complicated, but the short and simple version is that the suit and ring both store the excess solar radiation they collects during the day and then when the rings scans show your solar energy count getting too low, it's designed to flood your system with enough yellow sun radiation to recharge you. I got that by reverse engineering the specs on the red sunlight band your aunt wears." Cisco said as Kara looked at her ring.

"Nice. So it's like having an instant jumpstart whenever I need it." Kara said and Cisco nodded.

"Cool. Does my suit have any tech I should know about?" Barry asked.

"Relax Barry, your suit is fine. I only built in that feature into Kara's since you never know when it could come in handy." Cisco said and Barry nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

**I want to thank WritersBlock039 for helping me think up a cover for Kara's parents.**

* * *

That night, Kara was having a party at her loft, just like she'd promised, to officially welcome her parents to earth. She knew that J'onn and her team had spent a lot of today trying to familiarize them with Earth and now the party was designed to help them get accustomed to Earth's foods and forms of entertainment.

Kara smiled as she looked around her loft to see her family all interacting so well together. Her mom and Eliza were currently sitting on her couch, exchanging stories about Kara's childhood while Jeremiah, Alex and Astra were trying to explain the purpose of television on Earth, since Kara had actually explained Alex and Sara's relationship to her parents before they'd arrived so they wouldn't be confused about why it appeared that two women were dating, since that hadn't really been a thing on Krypton, but her parents had quickly understood and tried to support it as best they could without going too far, to her father. Barry was currently talking with Sara, since they were the only ones who'd never grown up with aliens, so this all felt a little strange to them, but all in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's just, everything seems so perfect right now. It's almost as if I'm expecting someone to pinch me and I'll wake up to find it's not real." Kara said.

"I doubt anyone can pinch you hard enough to even do that, but even if they could, I say just enjoy the ride while you can." Barry suggested as he kissed her cheek, since he was pretty sure Zor-El was watching him like a hawk.

"Calm down. I can handle my father if he gives you any problems." Kara assured him.

"I can't help it. Meeting your foster parents was scary enough and they don't have the power to roast me with their eyeballs." Barry said.

"Astra does and you met her the same time you did Jeremiah and Eliza. Honestly, the one you should really afraid of is Alex." Kara advised and Barry nodded.

"On that we agree." Barry said as Kara decided to call a toast.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to call a toast." Kara said

"What is a toast?" Zor-El asked.

"Just do what the rest of us do." Astra said as she handed her sister and brother-in-law glasses of wine.

"I don't think any of us could've thought we'd be where we are now a few months ago. Until yesterday, I thought that my Aunt Astra was the only part of my old home I had left. And now I have everything I've ever wanted. My parents back, my aunt Astra is back in my life in a positive way, Jeremiah back with us after so long of thinking he was lost, my dream job as a reporter at Catco, a wonderful boyfriend in Barry, seeing Alex so happy with someone she loves and of course, being Supergirl. Life changes in ways you don't expect it to and those changes come faster than any of us realize. But change is not a bad thing. If we let it, it can be wonderful. This world changes more everyday and now it has become something we never even dreamed it would become. A world of metahumans and aliens, heroes and villains. But despite all of that, there's been one constant. Family. Because when I look at everyone in this room right now. That's what I see. Family. So I'd like to call a toast. To family." Kara said as she raised her glass.

"To family." Barry said as he raised his own glass.

"To family." Jeremiah and Eliza said as they raised their glasses.

"To family." Alex and Sara said.

"To family." Astra said.

"To family." Alura and Zor-El said, though they were still a little confused about why they were doing this.

"You'll get used to it." Astra assured them.

"Oh, we finally finished putting together cover story for your parents to explain where they've been all this time, since we can't say the truth without revealing Kara's identity." Jeremiah said.

"So, what's the story?" Alex asked.

"We're saying that they were put into protective custody due to being the key witnesses in an ongoing alien murder trial, since aliens are the DEO's purview, so no one can really check that far into that, but the reason Kara didn't go into the protective custody with them is because her parents wanted her to still have normal life, so they asked us to watch her and we kept the secret to protect both Kara and her parents until the authorities were sure that all the alien's associates were locked up and it was safe to come back into the open." Jeremiah said.

"Not bad." Kara said.

"Have either of you thought about what you're going to do now that you're here. I mean, you'll need jobs. Astra works for the DEO because she has to, but what about you two?" Alex asked.

"I was actually thinking about joining this planet's academia." Zor-El said.

"Really, you want to be a professor?" Barry asked.

"I feel like I've already hit my zenith as a scientist by preserving Argo City. Now I want to pass on my knowledge to the next generation of this planet to help inspire the minds of tomorrow." Zor-El said.

"I'll tell J'onn so we can get you the credentials you'll need to be a teacher." Jeremiah said and Zor-El nodded his thanks.

"What about you mom?" Kara asked.

"Thinking about becoming a judge on this planet?" Astra asked, since she held her sister no ill will for sending her to Fort Rozz. If anything, that decision had saved her life and Alura had been one of Krypton's judicators.

"Maybe. But first I'd need to research this country's legal system, since I'm sure it's different then Argo's." Alura said.

"Way different. If you're interested though, I have a friend who was a lawyer before she decided to get involved in the politics of her city. I can see if she can send you her old law books." Kara said and Alura nodded as they all continued to enjoy the party.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning, Iris was sitting outside Cat's office at Catco about half an hour before her interview was supposed to be, since she was trying to calm herself down, since this was the interview that could either make or break her leap into journalism.

"Hey, you lost or something?" James asked and Iris nearly died at the fact that James Olsen, the first man to ever get a picture of Superman, was talking to her.

"Uh no actually. I have a job interview with Cat Grant and I got here early." Iris said and James chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're here for the assistant job?" James asked and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, my friend Kara was Ms. Grant's old assistant before she got promoted and she recommended me." Iris said.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If my understanding is right, before Kara, most of Ms. Grant's assistants only lasted about a month." James said.

"It's true James, which is why it was so hard to let Kiera go." Cat said as she entered the office.

"Ms. Grant, it's such an honor to meet you." Iris said, remembering the tips Kara gave her. Don't try and shake Cat's hand and don't make eye contact with her.

"And you are?" Cat asked.

"Iris West. I'm here to interview for the position of your new assistant. I'm early, so I understand if you weren't expecting me." Iris said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I see Kiera has already groomed you a bit for this interview. Good. Now, since you're already here, might as well get your interview over with now so we know if you have what it takes." Cat said and Iris nodded as she let Cat lead her into her office.

"Nice view." Iris said.

"One of the best in the city. Now anyways, tell me, what makes you so special and I'm hoping that Kiera did not tell you everything she told me at her interview, because then you'll both be out of a job." Cat said.

"I'm not gonna give you some story about why I'm special, because frankly, I don't think I am. I'm just a woman who wants to get the truth out in the world and this job seems like a good first step towards reaching that dream." Iris said.

"Really, now that is an interesting answer. Now, you are no doubt aware that this job will incredibly taxing. I expect nothing less than 100% devotion from all my workers, but especially my assistant." Cat said.

"Then that's what I'll give. I won't be one of those people who says they'll give you more than a hundred percent, because you seem like the kind of person who doesn't appreciate that." Iris said.

"You're very perceptive. A useful talent for anyone in the media business, especially my assistant, since it means that you'd be able to get a good read on people." Cat said, surprising Iris with the compliment.

"One more question." Cat said.

"Ask me anything you want. I'm an open book." Iris said, though she was hoping it wasn't related to her heroic alter ego.

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything in your life to be my assistant?" Cat asked.

"You expect me to drop my life, my family, my friends, just for a job?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Cat said bluntly and Iris took a deep breath as she remembered what Kara had told her.

"Yes, sorry that question just took me by surprise." Iris said.

"Why do you think I throw it in there." Cat said.

"But yes, I am willing to do whatever I have to in order to get this job because I want it. I want a chance to work my way up to a reporter someday, though I know that is probably a long time from now." Iris said.

"Well, it's one day closer now. You're hired. You start tomorrow, but you will spend today having Kiera bring you up to speed on everything you need to know to be my assistant." Cat said and Iris nodded as she quickly made her way out of the office to where Kara was waiting.

"Congrats, you got the job." Kara said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, I think my heart's still racing." Iris said.

"Don't worry, it's normal, everyone who interviews with Ms. Grant goes through that." Kara assured her.

"Anyways, Ms. Grant says you need to bring me up to speed on the duties of her assistant." Iris said and Kara nodded.

"Okay then, let's get started because we have a lot of ground to cover." Kara said.


	42. Chapter 42

"Okay Kara, where are you taking us?" Barry asked her as his girlfriend led him, Cisco, Iris and Caitlin into some kind of bar.

"I found this place while I was doing some research for a story. Take a close look around." Kara said as they did so.

"Wait, are those aliens?" Cisco asked and Kara nodded.

"This dive bar is one of the few places in Central City where aliens and humans can interact freely. I was actually thinking of doing a story on it." Kara said.

"Wait, seriously?" Barry said, impressed.

"Yeah, it's a sign that despite what certain groups of people seem to think, humans and aliens can coexist peacefully on this planet." Kara said.

"Nice." Barry said.

"Tell me about it. This is the first place in a while where I actually don't feel alone. I'm not the only alien around." Kara said.

"Must be a nice feeling." Cisco said.

"You have no idea. I brought you guys here so we could have some R&R time." Kara said.

"I have no problems with that." Cisco said.

"I'll go get us a round. Human drinks for you only." Kara said warningly.

"Wait, are you saying that they've got alien alcohol here?" Iris asked.

"Yes and the only member of our little group who's drinking any of it is the only one who's an actual alien." Kara said, since she wasn't quite as conservative as she'd been before. Now she actually loosened up a bit and let herself indulge in some more recreational activities, like drinking actual booze instead of always club soda.

"Oh come on." Cisco complained, but Kara silenced him with a look before going to the bar and was only slightly surprised at who she saw standing behind it.

"What can I get you?" M'gann M'orzz asked her.

"4 beers and a bottle of Sakaran ale." Kara said.

"Coming right up." M'gann said.

"So, I have to ask, which one are you?" Kara asked.

"Excuse me?" M'gann asked, confused.

"Are you human or alien?" Kara asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'll answer that question if you will." M'gann said.

"Hey, I'm just curious. I'm a reporter, so asking questions is sort of my job. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot." Kara said.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm a little touchy about the subject." M'gann said.

"Just so you know, we're off the record, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you're an alien?" Kara asked and M'gann nodded.

"I am and since I don't really know you, you'll understand if I don't feel like telling you more right now." M'gann said and Kara nodded.

"Of course." Kara said as M'gann handed her the drinks.

"Thank you." Kara said as she paid before walking back over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Iris asked.

"I was just curious. I'm pretty sure that the staff here are all aliens." Kara said.

"Explains why it's so friendly to them then." Cisco said as he noticed Kara's drink and he wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"Sakaran ale. While it's strong, it's not strong enough to get me drunk, but I'm pretty sure that while humans can drink it, a single shot would have both humans and speedsters drunken under the table." Kara said as she sipped her drink.

"Man, that stuff must be strong then." Cisco said.

"You have no idea." Kara said as she took another sip of her drink.


	43. Chapter 43

Barry and Kara were sitting in the living room of Kara's loft watching singing in the rain, since they'd just finished watching the Wizard of Oz, since they both still had their love of musicals, and Kara was currently lying her head on Barry's chest.

"Thanks for putting me up again tonight." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"It's funny how much of a common occurrence that's becoming." Kara said and Barry chuckled.

"What can I say, I like spending time with you." Barry said, not at all ashamed.

"Then maybe it's time you and I moved to the next step." Kara said.

"Wait, what?" Barry asked.

"I mean, you spend most nights here anyways, so why not?" Kara asked.

Before Barry could answer her however, his phone rang and while normally, he'd let it go to voicemail, he saw it was Cisco.

"Hey man, now is not a good time." Barry said.

"Where are you right now?" Cisco asked.

"I'm at Kara's why?" Barry asked.

"Because there are reports of a speedster with yellow lightning running around Keystone and I wanted to make it wasn't you." Cisco said.

"But that means." Barry said.

"Yep. Looks like Joe's going to have to face the music a lot sooner than we thought he would." Cisco said, since they both had suspicions on who this new speedster was.

"Okay, I'll head out there to investigate." Barry said as he hung up and got up.

"Whoa, seriously, I bring up moving in together and you decide to bail?" Kara asked, clearly getting the wrong idea, since she hadn't been listening in on the conversation.

"No Kara. That was Cisco and based on what he said, there's a very good chance that Wally just got his powers back in this reality. I need to go find him and bring him to Star Labs so I can teach him." Barry assured her and Kara relaxed slightly.

"Fine, but I'm going with you to make sure you're not just trying to get out of answering me." Kara said and Barry seriously cursed Cisco's poor timing as they both pulled out their rings and sped into their suits and out of the loft.

* * *

When Supergirl and the Flash arrived at the location Cisco had given them, Supergirl quickly saw the flash of yellow lightning around the city.

"I got eyes on our speedster. He doesn't seem to be hurting anyone, but I don't think he actually has control of his speed." Kara said.

"Use your freeze breath to slow him down." Flash advised and Supergirl nodded as she flew down close enough to the new speedster to blow her freeze breath onto him, slowing him down.

"What's happening to me?" the kid asked as the Flash sped up to them and he saw that it was Wally.

"Kid, what's your name?" Flash asked.

"Wally. Wally West." Wally said and Flash and Supergirl had to work hard to keep any looks of recognition from their faces, since Wally didn't know them yet.

"Wally, I think you need to come with us." Supergirl said, for more than one reason.

"Why, I didn't hurt anyone." Wally was quick to say.

"No, we know. But you need training to help learn how to control your new powers. And also maybe you could tell us how you got them." Flash said and Wally nodded.

"Wait, first I need to tell my mom. She'll worry if she doesn't hear from me." Wally said.

"Give me your address and I can take your mom to meet us at Star Labs in Central City." Supergirl said.

"Wow, really. Yeah sure." Wally said as he happily gave her his address, unaware that the Flash and Supergirl had an ulterior motive for taking him and his mom to Central City.


	44. Chapter 44

Francine West was looking at the letter her doctor had sent her and was wondering how she was going to break the news to Wally when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

To say she was surprised when she found Supergirl waiting for her on the other side of the door was an understatement.

"Supergirl. What brings you here?" Francine asked.

"Ms. West, I need you to come with me. It's nothing bad, but there's been an incident regarding your son." Supergirl said.

"You caught him running didn't you?" Francine asked, since she was well aware of what Wally had been doing and she had told him to knock it off before he drew unwanted attention to himself, but it seemed like it was too late.

"Yes we did. Don't worry, he's not in trouble, but the Flash took him to Star Labs so we can help him better control his powers. As his mother, I think you should be there to." Supergirl said, though she had an ulterior motive.

"Wait, Star Labs. Isn't that in Central City?" Francine asked, since she wasn't ready to face the baggage she'd left behind there.

"Yes. I promise I can bring you back here as quickly as I take you there." Supergirl said.

"Wally will be fine without me there." Francine said and Supergirl could tell she was set in her ways for now.

"Okay fine. I just wanted to let you know where your son was." Supergirl said.

"And I appreciate that." Francine said, not knowing that Wally being in Star Labs would still end up with her having to face her past.

* * *

When Supergirl returned to Star Labs, she found that Barry had already revealed his identity to Wally and was now introducing him to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Seriously, you revealed your identity to him already?" Kara asked, giving Barry a hard time.

"Hey, if he's gonna be training with us, might as well let him know who he's working with." Barry said.

"Fine." Kara said.

"So, who's Supergirl?" Wally asked hopefully and Kara rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Kara Danvers. You tell anyone and I'll use my heat vision to burn your legs off." Kara warned jokingly.

"Message received." Wally said.

"Now Wally, maybe you could tell us how you got your powers?" Cisco asked, since there was no Flashpoint or Savitar in this new reality, so he was curious on how Wally had gained or rather regained his speed.

"It all started a few weeks ago. There was this freak lightning storm out in Keystone that they said originated from here in Central City and I was driving home from hanging out with my friends when suddenly, there was a bolt of lightning that struck me and I was in a coma for a few days and when I came to, suddenly, I had the powers of the Flash." Wally said.

"Huh, that's almost exactly like what happened to me, only your coma was shorter." Barry said.

"Who cares. Now that he's here, we're gonna train him aren't we?" Cisco asked.

"If that's what he wants." Barry said, glad that this time, he already knew exactly how to train Wally, though hopefully without having to phase a train through rubble or stabilize a meta's blood, though it was effective, that much he'd admit.

"Of course I do. I want to be a hero." Wally said.

"Okay then. You'll probably have to move to Central City though, since I think it would look suspicious of you kept running back and forth between cities every day." Barry said.

"I'll talk to my mom, see if she'd be willing to move here." Wally said, right as Iris entered the Cortex.

"Hey who's this guy?" Iris asked.

"Oh well, Iris, this is our new recruit Wally West. Wally, this is my foster sister, childhood best friend and teammate, Iris West, also known as the superhero Phoenix." Barry said as he and Cisco both tried and failed to hide their laughter at the looks on Wally and Iris's faces.

"Wait, Wally West. What's your mom's name?" Iris asked.

"Francine West. Why?" Wally asked, though he had an idea.

"Because that was my mom's name. I thought she was dead." Iris said.

"Wait, you're my sister?" Wally asked.

"I guess so. And you're my brother." Iris said, trying to wrap her head around this.


	45. Chapter 45

Iris was trying to wrap her head around the idea that she had a brother she'd never known about. Not only that, but it sounded like they'd both been lied to by their parents, since her father had told her that her mother was dead and apparently his mother had told Wally that his father was dead, neither of which was true.

"Iris, you okay?" Barry asked, since Iris had taken a few minutes for herself to let everything soak in.

"My dad lied to me Barry. For years. I know I lied to him about me being Phoenix, but that was only for a few months and it didn't directly affect him unless I got hurt worse. But this, my mom has been alive this whole time. Not only that, but I've had a brother I never knew about until today when I suddenly find out that he's got the same powers as you." Iris said.

"Maybe you should just talk to your dad. Find out why he did what he did. It's the same advice I just gave Wally to confront your mom. Iris, you deserve answers about your family. I'll even be there for emotional support if you want." Barry said.

"Thank you Barry, but I think this is something I need to do on my own." Iris said, since she knew that Barry was trying to help, but she also knew that he had enough on his plate as it was.

"I get that. Just know that if you need anything, I'm here for you. Just because I'm dating Kara now doesn't change the fact that whatever happens, wherever we go, we'll always be best friends and we'll always have each other's backs." Barry said and Iris smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, speaking of Kara, I talked to her a few minutes ago and she mentioned that she asked you to move in with her and you responded by taking a phone call from Cisco and then running out of her loft?" Iris asked, raising an eyebrow at him as Barry laughed.

"Of course she told you about that. Before you say anything Iris, Cisco just has really bad timing like that. I was going to say yes, but then this whole thing with you apparently having a brother started. I promise, I'm going to tell her. Besides, if things go well with your family, something tells me Joe might need the extra bedroom." Barry said and Iris chuckled.

"Still trying to figure out how dad never realized either of us were vigilantes when we lived under his roof." Iris said and Barry laughed.

"Why do you think I started spending so many nights at Kara's after I got my speed. Easier to come and go without drawing suspicion." Barry said.

"I'm surprised you didn't move into the huge mansion you were left by Thawne?" Iris asked.

"No way. The labs and money he left me are great, but I've already put that mansion on the market. It's a reminder of the man who killed my mom and framed my dad. I want nothing to do with it. Plus the extra money I'll get from the sale will help pay for the business courses I'm taking at CCU." Barry said.

"So you are planning to reopen Star Labs?" Iris asked.

"Yep. This place can still do a lot of good, plus reopening the labs will justify why I'm always here." Barry said.

"But what about your CSI job?" Iris asked.

"Honestly Iris, I took that job specifically so I could get my dad out of prison and now I have. I think that maybe my time working for CCPD is starting to come to an end." Barry explained and Iris nodded in understanding.


	46. Chapter 46

**Just because I know some people are probably wondering about the status of Earth 2 right now, I finally came up with a solution to that. In the original earth 2 particle accelerator explosion, Jesse Wells was struck by lightning and became Earth 2's flash and she defeated Zoom, rather than him kidnapping her.**

* * *

"Hey dad, can we talk?" Iris asked Joe when he got back from work that night.

"Yeah baby, what's up?" Joe asked.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth." Iris said, taking Joe aback.

"The truth about what?" Joe asked, confused.

"About mom?" Iris asked.

"What are you talking about Iris?" Joe asked.

"I know mom's alive dad." Iris said and Joe sighed as he sat down.

"How did you find out?" Joe asked.

"Barry and Kara were investigating the claims of a new speedster out in Keystone. They found him and it turns out that when mom left, she was pregnant." Iris said, shocking Joe.

"I'm guessing you didn't know?" Iris asked and Joe shook his head.

"No, I didn't." Joe agreed.

"Well, she was and she had a boy. He's a speedster now, just like Barry." Iris said.

"What's his name?" Joe asked.

"Wally. Wally West." Iris said.

"It's short for Wallace. It's what we were going to name you if you were a boy." Joe said.

"Dad, why did you tell me my mother was dead?" Iris asked.

"Iris, your mother wasn't all the things I told you about her. She was a drug user and she had a lot of close calls when you were a baby. I got her into rehab after rehab, but it never lasted. So when she finally left, I thought that the best thing for you was to tell you that she died and make you think that she was a great mother so you wouldn't feel abandoned. I never told you because I was scared of how you'd react." Joe said, just to have Iris place her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I would've been just as understanding then as I am now. You were trying to protect me. But dad, I don't need you to protect me anymore." Iris said.

"You're right. You don't. But because I chose to believe that Francine was dead all these years, your brother had to grow up without a father." Joe said.

"Dad, you can't put all the blame for that on yourself. Mom also lied to Wally, made him think you were dead it sounds like. Wally didn't know about either of us until Barry made the introduction." Iris said.

"Wow, so where is he now?" Joe asked.

"Star Labs. Barry's training him." Iris said.

"Okay then." Joe said, but Iris was surprised when he didn't make any moves to get up.

"Aren't you going to go see him?" Iris asked.

"Iris, the boy just found out he has a father. I want to make sure that he's ready to meet me before I just start inserting myself into his life." Joe explained.

"I guess I can somewhat understand that. But promise me that you will be there for Wally." Iris said.

"Iris, Barry was great, but you know how much I wanted to have my own son. Now it turns I do and of course I'm going to be there for him." Joe said, honestly a bit insulted that she'd even think otherwise.

"Also, if Wally decides that he wants to be a hero like the rest of us, promise you'll support him and you won't be like you were when you first found out about my powers." Iris said.

"I can't really object to Wally being a hero without being a hypocrite since I've come to terms with you doing the exact same thing. Just promise that you'll wait until he's gotten some real training in before he gets in the field. Barry sort of had to learn on the fly, but now Wally has an actual teacher." Joe said.

"Don't worry, that's the plan. And even when we do start letting Wally into the field with us, if that's what he wants, then we'll start him off with normal level crimes, you know, stopping muggers and thefts and then let him gradually work his way up to metas and aliens." Iris assured him.

"Good. That's all I ask." Joe said and Iris nodded gratefully at her dad.


	47. Chapter 47

"So Iris, how's life as Cat Grant's assistant?" Kara asked her with a smile as she walked up to Iris, who was sitting at her old desk.

"I have no idea how you managed to do this Kara. I mean tend to Cat's every need? I swear I've nearly had a mental breakdown at least 3 times today." Iris said and Kara chuckled.

"Been there, done that." Kara said with a chuckle.

"Any suggestions?" Iris asked.

"It'll get easier with time, since the more you get used to it, the easier it'll become." Kara assured her as James approached them.

"Hey Kara, can we talk for a second?" James asked and Kara nodded, wondering what this was about as James led her into his office.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kara asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I know you're Supergirl. Your cousin has a big mouth." James said and Kara sighed, though she'd already known this.

"So, Clark told you about me without asking first. Okay, next time I meet someone I tell my identity to, I am revealing his identity to without his consent to even the score." Kara said and James laughed.

"So, I have a feeling you know about the other heroes in this city?" James asked.

"I do, but that's not my secret to share. Clark is one thing, but the others need to give me their permission before I tell you their identities. Oh, but when we're at Clark and Lois's wedding this weekend, remind me to slap him for not asking before he told you about me." Kara said, since they'd both been invited since Kara was Clark's family and James was serving as the best man, and James chuckled.

"Will do. Speaking of the wedding, you're good friends with Iris right?" James asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kara asked, wondering what that had to do with the wedding.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" James asked and now it made sense to Kara and she had to say, she approved of James' taste.

"She is not seeing anyone. But isn't a little late to add a plus one to your invite?" Kara asked.

"I checked with Clark and he said it was fine." James assured her.

"Then you should ask her. She might say yes, if only because she was so jealous when I told her I was going to the wedding and since Clark and Lois are her journalistic heroes, she's desperate to attend the wedding." Kara said and James nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." James said as they headed back out.

* * *

Iris had just finished her work for the day and was about to head home when James walked up to her.

"Hey Iris, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked.

"Yeah sure." Iris said, wondering what this was about.

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" James asked.

"I do not yet. Why?" Iris asked, since if James was asking her out, her answer would immediately be yes, she'd had a crush on him since she'd started working at Catco.

"I'm sure you know that Clark Kent and Lois Lane's wedding is this weekend right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous that Kara gets to go to that." Iris said.

"Well, I'm going to and I was hoping that you'd be my plus one to the ceremony." James said and Iris couldn't believe her luck.

"Of course." Iris said.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." James said as he let her leave and Iris immediately pulled out her phone to call Kara.

"Hey Kara." Iris said.

"Hey Iris, what's up?" Kara asked.

"James just asked me to be his date to Clark and Lois's wedding this weekend." Iris said.

"He did. Huh, I thought he was going to wait longer before asking you." Kara said.

"Wait, you knew he would do this?" Iris asked and Kara chuckled.

"What do you think he wanted to talk to me about earlier today. He was asking if you were single. Also, he told me that he knows I'm Supergirl. Clark told him." Kara said.

"Wait, he knows that Clark is Superman?" Iris asked, being sure to keep her voice down for that.

"Are you kidding, James was one of the first people Clark ever told. But that means that you don't have to lie to him. You can tell him that you're Phoenix." Kara said.

"Huh, that actually sounds nice. I'll meet you at Star Labs later." Iris said.

"See you then." Kara agreed as she hung up.


	48. Chapter 48

Barry was checking on a few things at Star Labs before he and Kara left for Metropolis when Cisco approached him.

"Barry, you need to see something in the time vault." Cisco said, much to Barry's confusion as he followed Cisco into the vault.

"What is it?" Barry asked as Cisco revealed the future newspaper, but now the article about him disappearing was gone.

"The article saying I disappear. It's gone." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"We did it. We changed the future. Somehow, by trapping Thawne in the Speed Force, you altered the outcome. I mean, we can't change the past, it's a temporal paradox, but still, now you won't disappear in the future. You can live out a nice, long, happy life with Kara." Cisco said and Barry smiled, though Cisco could tell that he wasn't quite as relieved as he should be.

"You're thinking about Nora aren't you?" Cisco asked and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought I'd be happier, knowing that I don't disappear in the future anymore, but now, all I can think about is how now there's a chance Nora will never be born." Barry said.

"As we knew her." Cisco corrected.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Barry, you and Kara could still end up having a daughter someday. Her name could still be Nora and this time you'll be there for her every step of the way." Cisco said.

"Still." Barry said.

"Barry, you were the one who wanted to send her back to the future the moment she got here. The whole reason she came here wasn't just to meet you. She came back to save you, to literally change history and herself, since if she grows up with you around, she would've become a completely different person. At least this way, if she's born and I'm sure she will be when you and Kara decide to try for a kid, she'll not only grow up with you around, but also without a desire to change history. And I mean come on, from what we heard, Iris wasn't exactly mother of the year. But Kara can be, since after all, she'd never put a power dampening chip in her own child." Cisco said and Barry's smile finally became genuine.

"I guess you're right man." Barry said.

"Of course I am. Seriously dude, you had to have known that there was a risk of changing Nora's fate when you decided to see how things went with Kara." Cisco said.

"You're right, I did and who knows, any kids we have could actually inherit both of our powers." Barry said thoughtfully.

"If so, I hope you raise those kids right so they don't try to take over the planet with their powers." Cisco said and they both chuckled at that.

"Alright man, I gotta go. You sure you and Firestorm can handle things here while Kara, Iris and I are at the wedding?" Barry asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry, we got this. You forget I did help protect this city while you were in the speed force." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"No Kid Flash yet." Barry said.

"Don't you think Wally's ready yet?" Cisco asked.

"He's good, but I don't want him in the field without a more experienced speedster with him for now. He still has a lot to relearn." Barry said and Cisco couldn't argue with that.

"Fair enough. Oh, by the way. Here's a little wedding gift to Clark from me." Cisco said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and tossed it to him.

"You finally finished it?" Barry asked.

"Yep. It's all set." Cisco assured him.

"Thanks man. You're in charge until we get back." Barry said as he sped out of the lab.


	49. Chapter 49

When Barry arrived at the hotel he and Kara would be staying at in Metropolis, he just walked up to the front desk since Kara had texted him that she'd already checked them in, since Lois had actually asked her to come up a couple of days early for some reason, though Kara had told him that she suspected it was to help Lois gang up on Clark to avoid being Superman until after their honeymoon, which they had changed to Argo City at the last minute for exactly that reason.

"Barry." Alex said, getting his attention as she and Sara exited the elevator.

"Alex, Sara, it's good to see you guys. Any idea where Kara is?" Barry asked.

"Last I talked to her, she was going to pick her parents up from the airport." Alex said, since Clark and Lois had invited Zor-El and Alura to the wedding as soon as Clark had found out about them.

"By the way, what names are they going under?" Barry asked curiously.

"Zach and Melissa Starr." Alex said.

"Nice names. Let's just hope they don't forget their own names." Barry said and Sara laughed.

"Well considering how advanced they are, I doubt they will." Sara said.

"What about you, your parents coming in?" Barry asked Alex.

"They got in around the same time we did. Of course we had to take a plane, since unlike you and Kara, we have to get around the old fashioned way." Alex said.

"Well next time a particle accelerator explodes, try to get hit by lightning." Barry said simply as Kara entered the hotel lobby with her parents.

"Nice to see you made it." Kara said as she hugged her boyfriend before he looked over at her parents.

"Zach, Melissa." Barry said, calling them by their new human names, mostly to see if they remembered them. Thankfully they did.

"Barry." Zor-El said as he held out his hand, which Barry then shook.

"Nice to see you made it here in one piece." Barry said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Alura asked.

"It's just an expression, Earth has a lot of weird ones." Kara assured her mother.

"So anyways, any ideas on why Lois asked you to come out early?" Alex asked Kara as they moved to sit down in the lobby.

"For the exactly the reason I suspected. To make sure Clark knows that any problems that require Superman will be solved by Supergirl instead until after his honeymoon." Kara said as she got up, signalling her super hearing was in use.

"And speaking of, gotta go." Kara said as she headed out.

"Wonder where's going?" Barry asked.

"Not sure, but if she needs help, we'll see it on the news or she'll call. One or the other." Alex said casually as she helped Zor-El and Alura get checked in and Barry did the same.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived at the scene her hearing had led to, she wasn't sure what to expect, but seeing Reactron again did put a small smile on her face, since she already knew exactly how to beat him.

"Reactron." Supergirl called out as he turned to face her.

"You're not who I was looking for." Reactron snarled.

"Yeah well, Superman's busy offworld at the moment, so you'll have to settle for me. Is that a problem?" Supergirl asked.

"Not at all." Reactron said as he flew up to meet her.

"I know you are. Or who you were. Ben Krull. What happened to you and your wife was a tragedy. But this isn't what she would want." Supergirl said.

"Well she can't really tell me what she wants because of your cousin. I thought killing him would be the closest thing I'd get to revenge, but now I see, killing you, the only family he has left, that'll be even better." Reactron said.

"Try it." Supergirl said.

"Gladly." Reactron said as he fired his energy blasts, but Supergirl countered with her heat vision as she managed to reach her comms.

"Flash, do you read me?" Supergirl asked as she managed to overpower Reactron.

"Yeah, what's up?" Barry asked as he prepared to suit up.

"I need you to get me enough lead to encase my hand in. It's the only way I can safely disable Reactron's suit, I'll explain later." Supergirl said.

"I'm on it." Barry said as he got off the comms.

"What's going on?" Alura asked.

"Kara needs my help to shut down Reactron's suit." Barry said.

"What does she need?" Alex asked.

"Lead. Enough to encase her hand in it. She didn't say why." Barry said.

"She must be trying to remove the power core from Reactron's suit. It'll disable it immediately and leave him powerless. She needs lead to contain the core so it doesn't nuke Metropolis once it's removed." Alex said.

"I'm on it." Barry said as he sped out into his suit and out of the hotel.


	50. Chapter 50

Supergirl and Reactron were still duking it out in Metropolis, though the people could that she was definitely fairing better against him than Superman ever had.

Still, she knew that she couldn't end the fight until she could safely remove the suit's core.

"Come on Flash, where are you?" Supergirl muttered as she dodged another punch from Reactron and retaliated with one of her own.

"Why won't you go down?" Reactron asked, since normally he and Superman were pretty evenly matched, but Supergirl seemed to outclass him all together.

"Guess I'm made of stronger stuff than you thought." Supergirl said as she used her freeze breath to send him flying backwards, right as the Flash showed up.

"About time." Supergirl said.

"Sorry, took some time to find enough lead." Flash said as he handed her a lead sculpture.

"Stand back." Supergirl said as she used her heat vision to melt a hole into the sculpture and and stuck her hand into the molten metal, encasing it in lead.

"Good luck Supergirl." Flash said.

"I'm not the one who needs luck." Supergirl said with a smile as she looked to where Reactron was getting up.

"Supergirl, it's time to end this." Reactron said.

"Finally, something we agree on." Supergirl said as she lunged into the air in enough time to use her lead encased fist to block his next energy blast and this time, she just kept moving forward towards him.

"What are you doing?" Reactron asked as Supergirl approached him and actually put her hand on his suit's energy core.

"What my cousin never could. Stopping you." Supergirl said as she used her lead encased fist to rip the core right out of Reactron's suit, immediately shutting it down.

"You're done Krull." Supergirl said as the police arrived.

"You did what Superman couldn't. You beat Reactron." one of the officers said.

"His real name is Ben Krull. I take it since his suit is now inoperable, you can take it from here?" Supergirl asked and the officers nodded as they moved to apprehend Krull.

"Now to dispose of this." Supergirl said as she flew off with the core still in hand.

* * *

That night was Clark and Lois's rehearsal dinner, which was taking place in the main ballroom of the hotel all the out of town guests were staying at.

Kara and Barry were seated at the head table, since Kara was also serving as a bridesmaid in Clark and Lois's wedding, along with Clark, Lois, Lois's father (much to Kara's displeasure), Lucy Lane, James, Iris and Clark's foster mom, Martha Kent. Sitting at the table closest to theirs were Kara's own parents, Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex and Sara.

"So Kara, what exactly is it that you do again?" Lucy asked her while trying to avoid looking at James and Iris.

"I'm a reporter at Catco. I'm actually kind of surprised that Cat didn't show up here." Kara said.

"We invited her, but she almost immediately replied no." Clark said as James checked his phone.

"And now she has a good reason to." James said.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Apparently she got word of Supergirl stopping Reactron and she was quick to get a story out before the Daily Planet did." James said as he showed them.

"Never send a man to do a girl's job." Clark read the title of the article.

"Yeah, she really goes for the angle that Supergirl is superior to Superman, considering that she was able to do in one fight what he never could. She stopped Reactron and with minimal damage." James said, the look on his face being mirrored by Kara's as they both tried to keep themselves from laughing at the look on Clark's face.

"Hey, Superman tried his best." Lois said.

"Still, Supergirl got results." Lucy shrugged.

"Can't wait to see how the Planet reacts to that." James said.

"I doubt they'll be able to. Try to keep it from Perry White until the end of the wedding." Lois said, since their boss had also been invited to the wedding and while he was being civil right now, they did not need to worry about him going into newsroom mode at their rehearsal dinner.

"Anyways, can we please avoid talking about those creatures here." Sam said and Lois, Martha and Kara all glared at him.

"They're not creatures, they're people. Don't make me regret inviting you dad." Lois said.

"Okay, so anyways, Barry, what do you do?" Lucy asked, trying to change the topic.

"I'm a CSI at the Central City Police Department." Barry said.

"Dangerous work considering all those metas running around there." Sam said.

"That's why I'm glad Central City not only has Supergirl, but it also has the Flash and a lot of other meta heroes to help the police keep order." Barry said and Sam snorted.

"Vigilantes with super powers. At least most of the vigilantes in Star City are human." Sam said.

"Dad, behave." Lois snapped.

"Anyways, one good thing about these metas is that there's always something new to write about." Kara said.

"What about you Iris. How did you and James meet?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Oh, after Kara was promoted, she tricked me into taking over her old job as Cat's assistant." Iris said, giving Kara a hard time.

"Hey I never tricked you. I just didn't tell you how tough the job would be until after you already signed on." Kara said and Lois chuckled.

"But while the job is incredibly difficult, I have to admit, I am seeing why Kara kept it for so long and James and I began to become friends and then he asked to be his date to this wedding and here I am." Iris said.

"Kara, how did you and Barry meet?" Martha now asked.

"Well, we met when I may or may not have "accidentally" run into him in at CC Jitters." Kara said.

"I knew you did it on purpose." Iris said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, was it love at first sight?" Lucy asked.

"Actually we had one date and then the particle accelerator blew up and I got stuck in a coma for a few months." Barry said.

"And you waited for him?" Lucy asked Kara.

"I figured he was worth the wait." Kara said as she put a hand on Barry's.

"Think you two will ever get married?" Lois asked.

"Maybe someday, but not any time soon." Barry said and Kara nodded, since they both still had plenty to do.

"Well then, I'd recommend sitting out when I toss the bouquet, because Kara, I'll be aiming for you." Lois said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not aiming for Lucy." Kara said.

"No, I actually agree with Lois, since unlike me, you're actually in a committed relationship." Lucy said and Kara made a mental note to tell Iris to watch herself with Lucy.


	51. Chapter 51

After dinner, lots of people stuck around in the ballroom for some dancing, including Kara, Barry, Alex and Sara, though Zor-El, Alura, Jeremiah and Eliza had retired for the night.

"Hey, is that Bruce Wayne?" Sara asked, shocked at seeing one of the few men she knew was as rich as the Queens at the wedding.

"Oh yeah, he and Clark are good friends. I've actually met him myself." Kara said.

"Wait, when did you meet Bruce Wayne?" Alex asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Kara said as she and the others made their way over to where Bruce was standing with his date, a tall European looking woman with long, black hair.

"Kara, it's good to see you again." Bruce said.

"You to Bruce. Who's this?" Kara asked.

"This is my date. Diana Prince." Bruce said as Diana held out her hand to Kara.

"Nice to meet you." Diana said with an accent in her voice, but Kara couldn't place it.

"You to. This is my boyfriend Barry Allen, my sister Alex Danvers and her girlfriend Sara Lance." Kara said.

"So how do you two know each other?" Barry asked and Bruce looked hesitant to answer that.

"Does Diana know?" Kara whispered to him.

"Yeah she does. She's actually like us." Bruce answered.

"Good, because so do Barry, Alex and Sara." Kara said and now Bruce relaxed.

"We met the last time I was in Gotham." Kara said and then Barry connected the dots.

"Wait, you're?" Barry asked

"Batman. Yep. That's how I know that Kara is Supergirl and Clark is Superman." Bruce said.

"Wait, did Diana know that?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I already knew about Clark long before I met Bruce, since he's my ex, and I've known about Bruce for a few months now." Diana said.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to dress in red, gold and blue would you?" Kara asked as she thought of reports she'd heard of Batman's new partner in Gotham.

"Yes, I'm Wonder Woman. But what about you three. How do you know about this?" Diana asked.

"Well Alex already knew I was Supergirl since we grew up together." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"And you Barry?" Bruce asked.

"I'm the Flash." Barry said.

"You're the Flash?" Diana asked.

"It's true. The fastest man alive." Kara said.

"And what about you Sara?" Bruce asked.

"I'm the White Canary." Sara said.

"Huh, interesting. So you know who the Green Arrow is?" Bruce asked.

"I do, but that is not my secret to tell." Sara said, trying to comprehend the fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"I understand that. But still, we should work together some time." Bruce said and Sara chuckled.

"Are you kidding. At least half my team thinks that you're just an urban legend created by the Gotham Police Department to scare criminals." Sara said.

"I doubt the Green Arrow shares that opinion." Kara said, since she and Barry both knew that after their last trip to Gotham, Oliver was a firm believer in Batman.

"So who's watching Gotham if you both are here?" Alex asked.

"Batwoman. She's the newest addition to our team. What about Central City?" Bruce asked.

"Vibe and Firestorm." Barry said.

"No Phoenix?" Diana asked.

"Actually Phoenix is the best man's date. Speaking of, we need to let Iris know about this recent development." Kara said and Barry nodded as the music kept playing.

"Now Mr. Allen, shall we dance?" Kara asked and Barry smiled as he held out his hand to Kara, who took it as she let him lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **So, I brought in Wonder Woman. What do you guys think about that?**


	52. Chapter 52

The next day was the wedding, so everyone was up bright and early. The wedding was taking place in a nearby church and since this wedding was a very highly anticipated event, people were calling it the wedding of the century, though there was a good chance that term would be used again in Star City for the wedding of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance, but anyways, the press was all over this event, much to both the bride and groom's irritation.

Anyways, Lois was currently sitting in the bride's room alone when Kara entered.

"Hey, is Lucy in here?" Kara asked.

"No, why?" Lois asked as she turned to face the closest thing she'll have to a sister-in-law.

"Because that means I can give you this." Kara said as she pulled out a small box and out of it she pulled out a silver band with writing on it that Lois immediately recognized at Kryptonian, topped with the crest of the house of El.

"What's this?" Lois asked.

"I know you and Clark are going to be having a kryptonian wedding ceremony when you get to Argo, but I wanted to be the one to give you this. It's a kryptonian marriage band. It'll symbolize you being married on both our worlds." Kara said as Lois took it.

"It's beautiful Kara." Lois said.

"It's got more meaning then you realize." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"That's a replica of Clark's mother's wedding bracelet. I would've preferred the real one, but that was destroyed when she died." Kara said and now Lois understood how truly important this was.

"I'll make sure he knows." Lois said and Kara smiled.

"I already told him. I have him a band that's a replica of his father's. Figured it was the closest thing he'd get to having his birth parents here. I think they would've liked you." Kara said.

"Sometimes I forget that you're actually older than Clark and you actually knew his parents." Lois said.

"I've told him everything I can remember about them. I think they'd be proud of the man he's become. I know my parents are proud of him." Kara said as Lucy entered the room and Lois and Kara were quick to hide the bracelet.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a hell of a time dodging those reporters. Honestly Lois, you should've just had the wedding at the hotel." Lucy said.

"Well that's where the reception will be, but I'm beginning to think you're right." Lois agreed as she smiled at her little sister.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I have to admit, I was a little surprised when you said yes to being my maid of honor." Lois said, since she'd honestly been a bit hesitant to invite either her father or her sister, since she didn't have the best relationship with either of them.

"Hey, we may have our fights and we may drive each other crazy, but at the end of the day, we're still sisters." Lucy said with a smile, since she was hoping that maybe she and Lois could get on the road to recovery, though they both knew that there was no chance she'd let her father back into her life and the more time Lucy spent with her father, the more she was beginning to understand why. His paranoia was growing to the level that was similar to that of Project Cadmus ever since the emergence of Supergirl and metahumans.

"Looks like you two might be on the road to recovery." Kara said and Lois smiled.

"Maybe, but we'll never have what you and Alex have." Lois said, since even though Alex and Kara lived in different cities, they were still very close sisters. They spoke on the phone all the time and Kara often went out to visit Alex in Star City.

"Give it time. Now Lois, I believe you have a different relationship to worry about right now." Kara said, since it was time for them to take their places.

* * *

Barry was sitting on the groom's side of the aisle alongside Martha, Zor-El, Alura, Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Sara, Iris, Diana, Perry White and some of Clark's other friends as the music started. The first people to come down the aisle were the bridesmaid and groomsmen, Kara and Bruce, followed by the best man and maid of honor, James and Lucy, who all their places alongside Clark at the altar before everyone rose for Lois to come walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father.

After Lois reached the altar, she was all too happy to get away from her father as the minister gestured for them to be seated.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the nuptials of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane in holy matrimony. As many people know, this day has long since been in the making, but now I must ask that if there is anyone here who sees a reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said and wisely, no one said a word.

* * *

After the vows had been spoken and rings had been exchanged, the minister said "Do you, Clark Joseph Kent, take Lois Joanne Lane to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Clark said.

"And do you Lois Joanne Lane take Clark Joseph Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Lois said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the minister said as Clark and Lois shared their first kiss as husband and wife as everyone clapped for them.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." the minister said as Clark and Lois separated.


	53. Chapter 53

"So, you're working on reopening Star Labs." Bruce said to Barry as they, plus Kara and Diana, spoke during the wedding reception.

"Yeah, I mean, Thawne did a lot more than just kill my mom. He hurt a lot of people and I think that Star Labs can still do a lot of good for the world. I mean, they're already working with the Central City Police Department to help them be better equipped to deal with metahumans, but I just don't see why we should stop there, especially since Thawne left me the labs in his will." Barry said and Bruce nodded.

"Well, looks like I might have some competition." Bruce said.

"Don't you mean more competition. Between Queen Consolidated and Kord Industries in Star City, both Star Labs, Lord Technologies and Mercury Labs in Central City, Luthor Corp here in Metropolis and Palmer Tech out in National City, I think Wayne Industries already has plenty of competition." Kara said.

"Touche." Bruce said with a smile.

"But anyways, Diana, what do you do when you're not out there, being a hero?" Barry asked.

"I'm an art history at the Gotham Archives." Diana said.

"Nice job." Kara said, but before any of them could continue talking, there was a large explosion heard from outside.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's good thing we brought our work clothes." Kara said as she looked over at Iris and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Bruce, Diana, can you two please make sure Clark doesn't skip out on his own wedding reception." Kara said and they both nodded as Kara, Barry and Iris all headed out, Iris giving James a quick excuse.

* * *

When the three of them got to a balcony near the ballroom, Kara looked around.

"We clear?" Iris asked.

"Let's move." Kara said as all three of them put their rings on and first, Kara jumped off the balcony and deployed her suit, flying into it at superspeed. Barry then sped off the balcony and into his own suit as he did followed by Iris, who followed Kara's leave she released her own suit from her ring before rocketing into it before following the Flash and Supergirl towards the cause of the disturbance.

"Any ideas what we're up against?" Phoenix asked.

"Given this is Metropolis, my money's on Lex Luthor." Supergirl said.

"I thought that Luthor only attacked when Superman was present?" Flash asked.

"Are you kidding. At least half of Luthor's actions have been draw my cousin out." Supergirl said as they arrived at the scene to see a man in some kind of advanced high tech exo-suit firing energy beams around the city.

Supergirl's first thought was that it was Lex Luthor in the Lexo-suit, but after taking a closer look, she realized that this was not Luthor, the suit was a completely different design.

This suit looked like an advanced, pitch black diving suit, but with a very large helmet with two red glowing optics.

"Do you think this is Luthor?" Phoenix asked.

"No, this isn't anything Lex designed. This guy looks like some kind of diver." Supergirl said, since she'd studied Lex's warsuit intently ever since she'd become Supergirl again, since due to the fact that Lex had escaped prison, she was preparing herself for the day when she'd have to fight the suit again.

"Well then, let's hope he's ready to take a dive." Flash said as the man turned to face them.

"Huh, not who I was hoping to find, but you'll do." the man said as he fired at them, only for all three heroes to scatter and for Supergirl to counter his lasers with her own.

"Flash, try and short out his suit with a lightning bolt." Supergirl said.

"On it." Flash said as he began running around.

"What about me?" Phoenix asked.

"Try and help me keep this creep contained. Keep it high, so there isn't as much collateral damage." Supergirl said.

"That's a good idea." the man said as suddenly, a plane began flying over them.

"No." Supergirl said, already knowing what he was about to do, but she was still too slow to stop him as he blasted one of the wings off.

"Keep him contained, I've got a plane to catch." Supergirl said as she flew off towards the now falling plane and leaving Phoenix to focus on keeping this guy distracted.

"So, you got a name?" Phoenix asked as she used her fire blasts to stop the guy's next laser blast.

"Call me, Black Manta." the guy said.


	54. Chapter 54

**This chapter should answer the question a lot of people have been asking since I posted the last one.**

* * *

Phoenix was doing the best she could to draw Black Manta's fire while Supergirl saved the plane and the Flash was charging up a lightning bolt, but she was eventually forced to land, since flying and shooting fire took a lot of energy, but she still hadn't managed to get a solid hit in.

"Where's Green Arrow when you need him?" Phoenix asked as she dodged another one of Manta's attacks.

"There's no one who can save you from me." Black Manta said, right as a breach opened and Vibe and Firestorm jumped out of it.

"Mind some extra party crashers." Vibe shouted as he met Black Manta's laser blasts with his vibe blasts.

"We've got him distracted." Phoenix said as she and Firestorm began shooting fire at Black Manta, right as the Flash sped up and tossed a lightning bolt right at Black Manta, which combined with both fire blasts from Phoenix and Firestorm, was enough to knock him backwards.

"That was tough. Supergirl, what's your status?" Flash asked over the comms.

"Still busy trying to get this plane to the water. I'll join you as soon as I can." Supergirl said as she continued trying to catch the plane.

"Copy that." Flash said suddenly, Vibe was knocked back by another laser blast and they all turned to see Black Manta, still standing and barely scratched by the attack.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Black Manta asked as he lunged forward and knocked Firestorm one way and Phoenix the other, sending them flying back, showing he also had enhanced strength.

"You don't have the power to defeat me." Black Manta said as he then knocked the Flash back into the ground to and he was struggling to get back up, since that punch had really knocked the wind out of him.

"We'll never stop fighting people like you." Flash said as he struggled to get up.

"Oh yes, you will." Black Manta said as he prepared to finish the Flash off, when suddenly he was knocked off his feet by what looked like water.

"No." Black Manta said as all eyes turned over to where the water attack had come from to see a tall, muscular man wearing golden and green armor with some sort fish scale design on it with long brown hair and golden eyes standing there, holding what looked like a golden trident in his hand. On his belt was some kind of weird looking A.

"Who are you?" Flash asked.

"A friend." the man said as he lunged forward so he was standing right in front of him.

"You." Black Manta said.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't track you down. Attacking Superman's home turf? You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." the man said.

"I've beaten you before, I'll do it again." Black Manta said as he blasted the man, who simply spun his trident to block the blast.

"No, you won't." the man said with a smile as suddenly Supergirl rammed into Manta and knocked him back.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked the newcomer.

"Call me Aquaman." the guy said.

"Aquaman. Seriously, that's the name you're going with?" Vibe asked, though Phoenix gasped.

"You're real?" Phoenix asked.

"Wait, you've heard of him?" Flash asked her.

"Urban legends regarding metas and super powered individuals. Particularly rumors of Atlantis." Phoenix said.

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but I'd rather get Kane here somewhere he can't hurt anyone." this Aquaman said.

"Okay then. Any ideas?" Supergirl asked as her comms lit up.

"Supergirl, it's Alex, there's an Argus blacksite a few blocks from your location. White Canary and I will meet you there. I think it's time we had a talk with Black Manta. He's on Argus's most wanted list." Alex said over her comms.

"Copy that. What about this Aquaman?" Supergirl asked.

"See if you can get him to come to, since Argus has been investigating him since Amanda Waller's time." Alex said.

"Got it." Supergirl said as she relayed this info to the others.

"Kane is all yours, but I need to go with you collect his gear. It's stolen property. I'll explain things in a more secure environment." Aquaman said and Supergirl nodded.

"Vibe, open us a breach." Supergirl said as she gave Vibe the location and he nodded as he opened the breach for them all to go through.


	55. Chapter 55

"So, the rumors about you are true." Iris said to Aquaman as they waited for Alex and Sara to arrive and Kara and the others had already felt like they could trust this guy with their real identities.

"Yep. I'm real." Aquaman said.

"Iris, how do you know about this?" Barry asked.

"Like you, I've been looking into things like superheroes for years, around when Superman first appeared. Until now there were just rumors and whispers online about a mysterious man who helped sailors lost at sea and saved ships. Never had any real confirmed sightings until now." Iris said.

"Yeah, I've only recently decided to start getting out in public." Aquaman said.

"Hey um, not to interrupt, but considering the fact that we've trust you with our identities, maybe you could tell us your real name." Kara said and Aquaman chuckled.

"Fair enough. My name is Arthur Curry." Arthur said as Alex and Sara joined them.

"So, the rumors are real. Aquaman does exist." Alex said.

"Wait, you knew about him?" Kara asked her sister.

"I didn't know he was real. Argus keeps tabs on all possible rumors regarding enhanced individuals besides aliens, since that's the DEO's purview. I've been trying to find proof of him for years." Alex said.

"We can get into all that later, right now I think we're all more interested in Black Manta. Alex, you said he was on Argus's most wanted list?" Sara asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, even before he got that exo-suit, he was a criminal, a pirate scavenging the oceans and then when he got that suit and began killing people with it, he got on Argus's radar, since we weren't sure the origin of that tech, since it doesn't look alien." Alex said.

"That's because it isn't, it's Atlantean." Arthur said, causing all eyes on him.

"Wait, Atlantean, as in the lost underwater city of Atlantis?" Cisco asked.

"Technically Atlantis is made up of 5 kingdoms at the moment, but yeah. I'm honestly surprised you didn't mention that, since nearly every story about me is related to Atlantis." Arthur said.

"Wait, you expect us to believe that one of the biggest legends in history is suddenly real?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Actually, a lot of things people think are myths are actually real. I mean, I'm proof that, seeing as I'm an alien." Kara said.

"And a lot of people still think Batman is an urban myth, but it turns out he's real." Barry pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but you have admit, this does sound a little too good to be true." Alex said and Arthur chuckled.

"Don't worry, I get it, but it's true. That gear Manta was using is Atlantean." Arthur said.

"And how would you know that?" Sara asked.

"Because he was given that gear to kill me. It's a long story." Arthur said.

"Well I think we should hear it." Cisco said eagerly.

"Fine. I am not only Aquaman, I am also the king of Atlantis. But that is actually a very recent development." Arthur said.

"What happened?" Alex asked curiously.

"I am a half breed. Half human, half atlantean. My father is a lighthouse keeper and my mother was the queen of Atlantis. She came to the surface fleeing an arranged marriage and after my father saved her life after she'd been hurt, they fell in love and had me. But eventually, she had to leave to protect us. I learned eventually that Atlantis had apparently killed her and I never wanted anything to do with them after that." Arthur said.

"Well considering that you're now their king, something must've happened to change that." Barry said and Arthur chuckled again.

"Life has a funny way of working sometimes. My younger half brother Orn, the king of Atlantis before me wanted to wage war on the surface, a war that even with the aid of every hero on this planet, the surface would've lost due how advanced Atlantean technology is. The only way to stop the war was for me to take my rightful place on the throne and that's actually where Kane here comes into the story." Arthur said.

"Okay well, I'm assuming that this Orn guy wouldn't just stand down and give you the throne?" Kara said.

"Oh no, he tried to kill me in a trial by combat when I challenged him for the throne. He nearly succeeded, but I was saved by Orn's former fiance, as in she dumped him by saving me and the two of us left to search for this." Arthur said as he held out his trident.

"What's with the trident?" Cisco asked.

"It belonged to my ancestor, the first king of Atlantis, King Atlan. This trident is what caused Atlantis to fall into the sea. It's one of the most powerful weapons on the planet. It was lost with King Atlan after the fall, since the king went into exile in shame for what happened. It was said that only his true heir could retrieve the trident and through much difficulty, I did and defeating Orn in combat a second time with it, I became king and stopped the war." Arthur said.

"But how does Black Manta play into that story?" Alex asked.

"David Kane was hired by Orn to attack a US navy sub to use to make it look like the surface attacked atlantis. I got in the way and after I saved the sub's crew, he and his father tried to kill me, but instead his father got injured on the sub as went down. Kane blames me for not saving him." Arthur said.

"Okay, that explains how he knew you, but the atlantean battle suit?" Kara asked.

"Gift from Orn. the woman who saved me, Mera, is daughter of King Nereus of the Atlantean nation of Xebel, which was the first nation to join Orn's crusade. Orn couldn't directly attack or kill me or Mera without jeopardizing their alliance. So he gave Kane the tech and some of his elite commandos to kill us, since just like Supergirl, most human weapons like bullets and blades don't work on me. Atlantean weapons do." Arthur said.

"So that's how he got the tech. To kill you?" Alex asked.

"Yep, honestly until today I thought he was dead considering what happened the last time we locked horns." Arthur said.

"So, you came to collect the tech?" Sara asked.

"Yes. You can lock him up however you want, that suit is property of Atlantis and I'm taking it back there. Though I do appreciate the help." Arthur said to Kara.

"My pleasure. But now, we really need to be getting back before people start wondering where we are." Kara said.

"I can breach you guys back to the reception." Cisco offered.

"Great, just give us a second to change." Kara said and after a few minutes, she, Barry and Iris changed from super suits back to their wedding attire and since Alex and Sara were still in their wedding attire, Cisco opened the breach for them to go back to the wedding.


	56. Chapter 56

**This chapter will have an unexpected twist in it.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?" Kara asked as she entered her office the first day back after the wedding.

"Yes, as I'm sure you were aware, those stories regarding the hero Aquaman were confirmed to be real while you were in Metropolis. The Daily Planet hasn't released a story on it yet and since you were there, I was hoping that you'd be able to write an article on this." Cat said and Kara smiled.

"I already did. I started working on it after I got back to the hotel following the wedding reception. I actually sent you a first draft of it, since I figured you'd want your name on this article like you did on Supergirl." Kara said.

"Smart move, but I'm not one of those people who takes credit for other people's work. Send me the article again and I will give it a once over, since this is a cover worthy story. Please tell me you got pictures?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl did me a favor and she managed to give me a few images of the Aquaman." Kara said, since she'd convinced Arthur to let her get a few pics of him for her article while they'd waited for Alex and Sara to arrive at Argus.

"Good. You really seem to be connected in the superhero world." Cat said.

"I guess I'm just glad that Supergirl trusts me enough to share that information with me." Kara said and Cat smiled, since she decided to drop the act.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it's easy to trust yourself." Cat said and Kara stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry what?" Kara said, trying to play it off.

"Oh please give me some credit. I'm not an idiot. I've noticed that every time you inexplicably run off, Supergirl happens to appear at the exact same time. Also, your articles, while most people don't notice it, but when you write about Supergirl, you include details that no one could possibly know unless you were Supergirl." Cat said and Kara sighed, knowing she was busted.

"How long have you known?" Kara asked, deciding that this time, she'd just be upfront with Cat.

"I figured it out a few months ago. I'm assuming that your boyfriend Mr. Allen is the Flash?" Cat asked and Kara sighed again and nodded.

"Ms. Grant, you have to understand, no one can know my identity." Kara said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. After all, if Supergirl is exposed, then she can't keep saving the day which means no more news to report on." Cat said and Kara sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ms. Grant. But before you ask, no I am not telling you who Superman is." Kara said.

"Do you honestly think I haven't figured out that it's Clark Kent? After all, you already said that you are cousins and after I figured out you were Supergirl, he was an obvious guess. I'm assuming his new wife knows?" Cat asked and Kara nodded.

"Lois was one of the first people to find out and she also knows about me. So does James." Kara said.

"Interesting. But anyways, do you know why I hired you?" Cat asked, taking Kara aback.

"No, why?" Kara asked.

"It's because you reminded me of me. Well, a younger, much less fashionable and naive version of me." Cat said and Kara had to resist rolling her eyes at that.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kara asked.

"Because, as I'm sure you know, I haven't selected my successor for the time when I have to inevitably leave Catco." Cat said.

"Yes, of course." Kara said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, now I have." Cat said, confusing Kara for a few minutes before she realized what Cat was talking about.

"Wait, you mean me?" Kara asked.

"Yes you. Why do you think I kept you around so long. Thanks your years as my assistant, you're already very familiar with the way this company works and now you've got a bit of experience as a reporter. While I'm not going anywhere yet, I think it is time for me to start grooming you to one day take the reigns." Cat said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked, since yes Cat was basically offering her a dream job, but at the same time, Kara wasn't sure she could handle being the next Cat Grant.

"I understand it's a big decision, but that's why I'm telling you now to give you time to get used to the idea, since I still have a lot to teach you." Cat assured her.

"Thank you Ms. Grant." Kara said.

"Now, I believe you still have your reporting job to do, so please get to it." Cat said and Kara nodded as she rushed out of the office while trying to get over her shock at everything Cat had just said.


	57. Chapter 57

"Hey Bar, you okay?" Joe asked Barry as he saw him head towards Captain Singh's office.

"Yeah Joe, it's just, it's time." Barry said and Joe knew what that meant.

"You're finally quitting the CCPD?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I mean Star labs is going to be ready to reopen in a few weeks, I can't really keep this job, besides, I feel like I've done what I became a CSI to do." Barry said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I became a CSI to get my dad out of prison. I've done that. Now I think it's time I move forward with my life. And I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll always be grateful for everything the CCPD have done for me, but I think this is what I was always meant to do." Barry said.

"I get that Barry. I really do. But I am gonna miss working with you." Joe said and Barry smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll still see each other plenty." Barry assured him.

"Good." Joe said as Barry headed in to talk with Captain Singh.

* * *

That night, Barry crashed on the couch with Kara in their apartment as they'd finally finished getting Barry all moved in to Kara's loft.

"So, you're officially resigned from the CCPD and unemployed." Kara said.

"It's just for a few weeks while we finish getting Star Labs ready for the big reveal. Thanks again for helping me write my speech." Barry said.

"You mean writing your speech for you?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Very funny Kara." Barry said.

"I'm sorry Barry, but I couldn't resist. I just hope that we can get the public to trust in Star Labs again, since you are not mooching off me for money." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Relax, I won't, though if I had to, it's not like you'd be running low on it, considering you're going to be the next Cat Grant." Barry said.

"Stop it. Honestly, I'm still trying to convince myself that was real. But honestly, if Cat was going to pick a successor, I thought it would've been James, since she picked him to run Catco originally. I wonder why she picked me this time." Kara said.

"Because you've got the talent and this time she actually has time to teach you everything you need to know. Though I do have one request." Barry said.

"And that is?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you do takeover Catco, promise me you won't take on Cat's attitude. I mean I only met her once originally and I still can't believe you were ever able tolerate her." Barry said.

"She can surprise people. I mean, she surprised me when she told me that she knew I was Supergirl and you were the Flash." Kara said, since the first thing she'd done after that meeting with Cat was call Barry to let him know. She'd let Clark know when he and Lois got back from their honeymoon.

"But still Kara." Barry said.

"Don't worry. I plan on being my own kind of boss when I take over, though there will be a few things I will take from Cat, but hopefully that day is still a while away, since I still have a lot to learn." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"Well, one of the benefits of your alien brain is that you're a quick study." Barry said and Kara laughed.

"Very funny Barry. But seriously, I'm the one who gets to make those jokes about you, since you're the speedster." Kara said.

"And you're an alien with super speed." Barry pointed out.

"Shut up." Kara said with a smile as she began kissing him and Barry smiled as he began kissing her back.

Of course, like almost always, before they could get too far into it, their phones rang.

"Oh come on. Does Cisco have some sort of camera in here that tells him when we're having a moment so he can ruin it, or does he just vibe it?" Kara complained and Barry couldn't help but agree as he answered the phone, fully intending to tell Cisco to call him back with whatever it was tomorrow.

"Listen Cisco, like usual, this is not a good time." Barry said.

"I figured as much, but Barry, we have a serious problem." Cisco said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Barry asked.

"I wish it could. But this problem is of a gorilla variety." Cisco said and Barry straightened up immediately.

"You sure?" Barry asked.

"Positive. He's back Barry and we both know who he'll go after." Cisco said.

"Okay we're on our way." Barry said.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"Normally I'd tell Cisco to wait until tomorrow, but this is a special case. One of my greatest enemies is back." Barry said.

"Which one?" Kara asked.

"Gorilla Grodd." Barry said.


	58. Chapter 58

After Barry brought Kara up to speed on Grodd, they headed to Star Labs.

"So what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Before the accelerator exploded, Star Labs had a government contract with the military to try and awaken soldier's latent mental capabilities in battle." Caitlin said.

"What we didn't know, is that the military General Wade Eiling was trying to create super soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic abilities." Cisco said.

"Sounds like he'd get along really well with Lois's father and maybe even Project Cadmus." Kara said.

"Anyways, Grodd was one of the test subjects who was subjected to Eiling's cruel experiments until Thawne shut down the project." Caitlin said.

"What happened to him?" Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"We're not sure. After the accelerator exploded, I went to check on him and he was gone." Caitlin said.

"And how do you know that he's back now?" Kara asked.

"Because I've been looking for him ever since. I've been using a tracking algorithm with the Star Labs satellite to try and find him. Now I'm starting to think that Thawne let him go as part of a future plan that never happened because we trapped him in the Speed Force. I recently got a hit and thanks to Iris's investigations online, I think I might have a lead on him." Cisco said.

"Do you think he's looking for Thawne?" Barry asked.

"I mean it would make sense. Thawne always seemed to have a special bond with Grodd." Caitlin said.

"What sort of powers would Grodd have?" Kara asked.

"I'm betting that the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator somehow activated all the crazy serums that Eiling injected Grodd with, not only giving him psychic powers, but also allowing him to achieve sentience." Cisco said.

"Great, so I'm going to head to the DEO." Kara said.

"What, why?" Barry asked.

"Because they've dealt with telepathic aliens before, so I'm going to see if J'onn would be willing to let us borrow any anti telepathy technology they have for this." Kara said and Barry nodded, since that was a good idea.

"We'll keep trying to track down Grodd." Barry said and Kara nodded as she flew out of the lab.

* * *

"So Cisco, why did you want to see us?" Ronnie asked as he and Stein entered Cisco's workshop.

"Well for one thing, Ronnie remember Grodd?" Cisco asked.

"Oh yeah, Caitlin loved that big guy." Ronnie said.

"I'm sorry, who's Grodd?" Stein asked.

"A test gorilla from a previous experiment. Turns out the accelerator explosion turned him into a meta gorilla." Cisco said.

"You're kidding." Ronnie said.

"I wish. We're pretty sure that the serums Eiling injected Grodd with were activated by the dark matter wave and it gave Grodd sentience, an extremely advanced intellect and telepathic abilities. Kara's at the DEO now to see if J'onn will let us borrow some of their anti telepathy tech to protect us from Grodd's mind control." Cisco said.

"Surprised you're not just building it." Ronnie said.

"Oh believe me if we had more time, I would, but this is faster. Anyways, while Kara does that, I figured now would be a good time to test out something else I'm working on." Cisco said.

"And that is?" Stein asked.

"This." Cisco said as he held a blue vial.

"What's this?" Ronnie asked.

"A way to safely transfer the entire stabilized firestorm matrix into one body." Cisco said.

"Wait seriously, this could make it possible for me to be a solo firestorm?" Ronnie asked, since he and Stein had both agreed that while they made a good team, they couldn't keep this up forever, especially given the professor's advanced age.

"Yep." Cisco said.

"So how does it work?" Stein asked.

"It's simple, Ronnie drinks this and then you will have to merge one more time." Cisco said.

"Why?" Ronnie asked.

"Because that's the only time the matrix is whole. You'll need to remain merged until the matrix has fully stabilized into Ronnie's body. At that point in time, you two will split automatically, Professor Stein, you will be completely human again and Ronnie, you'll be a solo firestorm." Cisco said.

"How long will the transfer take?" Stein asked.

"No idea. Never done this before." Cisco said.

"I think we should wait until after Grodd is dealt with, just for safety reasons, but then, I'm game for taking this cure if you are." Ronnie said to Stein.

"Agreed. Thank you Mr. Ramon." Stein said.

"My pleasure." Cisco said with a smile.


	59. Chapter 59

Barry was growing concerned, since it had been over an hour since Kara had left for the DEO and she wasn't answering her comms or answering her phone.

"Hey, you okay?" Iris asked.

"It shouldn't be taking Kara this long to get the psychic inhibitors." Barry said.

"And she isn't answering her phone or her comms." Iris noted.

"No reports of Supergirl." Cisco added as he joined them.

"Try the GPS in her suit." Iris said, since Cisco had included GPS tags in all their suits.

Barry nodded as he tried pulling up her GPS, but to his surprise, though now that he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising, her signal didn't come up.

"Huh, her locator signal is down. That's not suspicious at all." Cisco said.

"Can you try vibing her?" Barry asked.

"You got something of hers I can use to vibe with?" Cisco asked and Barry sped off for a second before returning with a pair of glasses.

"Kara's backup glasses in case her normal ones break." Barry said as he handed them to Cisco, who tried to vibe for a minute.

"Nope, where ever she is, I can't vibe her." Cisco said.

"Open a breach to the DEO, I want to know if Kara even made it there. Besides, something tells me that the fact that she's missing will definitely warrant her family's interest." Barry said and Cisco nodded as Barry sped into his suit and the moment Cisco had the breach opened, he sped through it.

* * *

J'onn was surprised when suddenly a breach opened in the middle of the base and then the Flash ran out of it.

"J'onn." Barry said.

"Flash, what brings you here?" J'onn asked.

"Did Supergirl stop by earlier today?" Flash asked.

"No, why?" J'onn asked, growing concerned.

"She left Star Labs earlier today to come here and see if you'd lend us some psychic dampening tech to use against a new meta we're facing, but she never came back and she's not answering her phone or her comms and the GPS in her suit has been powered down. Cisco can't even vibe her. I'm worried something happened to her." Barry said and J'onn nodded.

"Take the tech you need, along with Astra, Alura and Jeremiah and go back to Star Labs. I'll call Zor-El and have him meet you there." J'onn said and Barry nodded at him thankfully.

* * *

"Okay, was not expecting you to return with guests." Iris said, since Barry had returned to Star Labs with Jeremiah, Astra and Alura.

"My daughter is missing. That's enough to get me to come here." Alura said.

"Barry said you needed psychic dampening tech. Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because our current problem is an 800 pound meta gorilla with mind powers. He's got sentience, enhanced intellect and telepathy. We thought Kara's alien mind would be impervious to Grodd's powers, so she left to go to the DEO to get psychic dampening tech to protect us against him. But now I'm starting to think that Grodd got to her first." Cisco said.

"My husband is on his way here now. Hopefully he can help you locate her." Alura said.

"Actually, her GPS just came back online and she's headed back here." Iris said.

"So, problem solved?" Alura asked.

"I don't think so." Barry said as Kara entered.

"Kara, are you okay?" Jeremiah asked as he looked at his foster daughter and the blank expression on her face was all Barry and Cisco needed to know what was going on.

"Jeremiah get down." Barry said, right as Kara punched her foster father in the jaw.

"Kara!" Astra shouted.

"Grodd's controlling her mind." Barry said as Cisco shot a vibe blast at her, but Kara dodged it and set her sights directly on Barry.

"Flash." Kara said as she sped up to him and held him a choke hold.

"Grodd, this is you isn't it." Barry said as he gasped for breath.

"Smart Flash. Tell me, where is father?" Kara said.

"He's gone. We sent him some place he'll never hurt anyone else." Barry said, right as Astra knocked her niece unconscious.

"We need to get her to the DEO. They have a cell there that can contain her until we can free her of this mind control." Astra said.

"I'm sorry did you just knock Kara out?" Alura asked.

"She would've preferred I do that then let her hurt Barry." Astra said and Alura nodded as Cisco opened the breach and Barry picked Kara up and sped her through.


	60. Chapter 60

When Kara came to, she found herself in a DEO prison cell.

"Why am I locked up? Kara asked as she turned to see Barry, her mother, her aunt and J'onn all standing outside the cell.

"Because you attacked us." Barry said simply.

"What? I didn't attack you?" Kara said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Astra asked.f

"I was flying to the DEO and then I felt something intrude my mind." Kara said.

"Grodd. He must've taken over your mind." Barry said.

"From what you told me, this Grodd's psychic powers shouldn't be strong enough to affect a Kryptonian mind that's been exposed to yellow sunlight as long as Kara yet. Her parents, maybe, but not her. I can't even read her mind, let alone control it." J'onn said.

"He could if he was getting outside help increasing his powers capabilities." Zor-El said as he joined them.

"What, you think someone or something is helping this gorilla out?" J'onn asked Zor-El, who nodded.

"But who would be able to do that?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. But it would have to be someone smart enough to not only make Grodd's powers strong enough to reach a Kryptonian, but also take into account that Kryptonian minds are different than human minds and be able to account for that variable." Zor-El said.

"Okay yeah, it sounds like Grodd is working with someone else." Barry agreed, since he knew that at this stage in his powers, Grodd wouldn't be smart enough to do that yet. Eventually, he would be, but right now, he was just someone's puppet. Before, Thawne had been the one who was pulling Grodd's strings, but since Thawne was currently spending the rest of eternity trapped in the Speed force, that begged the question, who was using Grodd now.

"But who?" Alura asked

"I don't know." Barry said.

"Can you let me out now?" Kara asked.

"Once we get your cerebral scans back." Jeremiah said.

"Wait, maybe we could use Grodd's connection to Kara to get some insight of Grodd's plans." Barry said, remembering how they did it before when Grodd tried to use the armies of Gorilla City to attack Central City.

"How?" J'onn asked.

"I think Cisco could use a TMC simulator." Barry said and now Jeremiah understood.

"We could use it to see if this Grodd left some sort of connection between him and Kara and use that to get a better idea of what his plans are." Jeremiah said.

"Exactly. It's crazy but it's our best shot at finding him and maybe finding out who he's working with." Barry said.

"Bring Cisco here and we'll get to work." J'onn said and Barry nodded as he sped out.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you working on now?" Cisco asked Caitlin, since they were all trying to keep busy until they figured out how to stop Grodd.

"A cure for my dad." Caitlin said, since they were all aware of Thomas's fate.

"And yourself." Cisco said.

"I didn't say that." Caitlin said.

"You didn't have to. Caitlin, you have the same powers as both your father and your sister." Cisco said.

"Still getting used to the idea I have a sister." Caitlin said and Cisco chuckled.

"Yeah, but anyways, you have the same powers as them, but you haven't even tried to use them have you?" Cisco asked.

"No, I haven't." Caitlin said.

"I mean, that's your choice, but you've seen what Thea can do with those powers. We could use that on our side, since unlike Team Arrow, we fight metas and aliens on a regular basis." Cisco said.

"You're right. Thea is a hero with those powers. But my father has the same powers and he became a supervillain. He said that Thea's powers are more advanced because of the treatment he used. But what if the procedure he used on me wasn't advanced enough to keep me from becoming like him." Caitlin said.

"Part of the reason you're father is the way he is now is because he lost his fight with the Icicle. But you Caitlin, you're a fighter and a winner. It's your choice on whether or not you want to let your frosty side out, but something tells me that if you did, you'd find yourself a lot happier than you'd expect." Cisco said as he walked away from her.

Caitlin thought about what he said before going to her computer and pulling up some of her other research, into how to activate her latent powers.


	61. Chapter 61

When Barry returned to the DEO, he had Cisco with him.

"So, Barry brought me up to speed on the plan. With some help, I can make a TCM simulator. If we use it on Kara, if the connection Grodd used goes both ways, we can use it to find any memories or thoughts Grodd left behind in her mind." Cisco said.

"What sort of help would you need?" Astra asked.

"Because Kryptonian minds are different than human ones. We'd need to be able to take that fact into account to make sure that the device functions properly." Cisco explained.

"If you build the device, I can then modify it to work on Kara." Zor-El said.

"I'll help Cisco build it." Jeremiah said.

"Let's get to work then." Cisco said.

* * *

After about an hour, the device was ready and Kara was now sitting in a chair, preparing to put on the helmet Cisco Jeremiah and her father had made.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asked her.

"Yeah, it's just a little disturbing knowing that I'm going to be letting someone take over my head." Kara said.

"Hey, you'll be okay." Barry said.

"Barry, if at any point I start to act like him again, promise me you will cut the power, I don't care if we don't have everything we need, I won't let Grodd get into my head again." Kara said.

"I promise." Barry agreed.

"Okay, you ready." Cisco asked Kara.

"Yeah, now do it before I change my mind about letting you do it." Kara said as Cisco rolled his eyes before putting the helmet on her and turning it on. Kara's expression immediately went blank as Barry handed her a pen and pad of paper, which she took and immediately began drawing.

"She always was a good artist." Jeremiah said.

"How would you know. Weren't you absent most of Kara's life on Earth?" Cisco asked.

"I was, but Eliza stored all of the girl's old school projects. Kara was a very talented artist. She probably could've become a professional artist if she hadn't decided to go into journalism." Jeremiah explained.

"Got it." Cisco said as Kara finished drawing.

"What is it?" Alura asked as they cut the power.

"Well, did it work?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, now we just need to figure out who this is." Barry said as he took at look at the portrait Kara had sketched.

"You recognize this person?" J'onn asked.

"I do." Cisco said.

"Who is it?" J'onn asked.

"General Wade Eiling. I'm willing to bet that Grodd took control of Kara's brain to distract us." Cisco said.

"And why would that be the case?" J'onn asked.

"Eiling is the one to made Grodd what he is. Back before the explosion, Star Labs had a contract with the government to awaken soldier's latent mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes, but Eiling was trying to create these super soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Grodd was one of the test subjects that Eiling subjected to inhumane experiments. Thawne shut down the project when he found out, probably one of the only good things he ever did, but my guess would be is that Thawne was able to control Grodd to some degree and now that he's gone, my guess is that Grodd is out for revenge and he used a mind controlled Supergirl to distract us so we couldn't stop him." Cisco said.

"Where is Eiling now?" Barry said, since while he still despised that pathetic excuse for a man, he still couldn't let Grodd kill him.

"I'll get my agents on that right now. In the meantime, get your team here so they're ready to move out as soon as we have the location." J'onn said.

"Copy that." Cisco said as he opened a breach and jumped through it.


	62. Chapter 62

Wade Eiling was on his way out to his car from the army base to go home, but to his shock, he found his car had been crushed by something big, strong and to his surprise, hairy.

"What the hell?" Eiling asked as he heard a strange voice in his head.

"Hello General." the voice said as Eiling turned to see a giant gorilla standing in front of him.

"Oh my god." Eiling said, truly terrified.

"Not god General. Grodd." the gorilla corrected as he prepared to crush Eiling, but suddenly, a breach opened and out of nowhere, Supergirl flew out of it and punched him.

"That's for making me try to kill my team." Supergirl said as Flash sped out of the breach, followed closely by Phoenix, Firestorm and Vibe.

"Whoa, that is one big boy." Firestorm said.

"Ah man I wanted to say that." Vibe said.

"Can you two or three, it's confusing, please knock it off and take this seriously." Phoenix snapped.

"Guys, are the psychic dampeners working?" Caitlin asked over the comms.

"So far." Supergirl said.

"You may be protected from me, but he isn't." Grodd said telepathically.

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked, right as he just barely managed to miss a bullet as he turned to face Eiling holding up a gun.

"Grodd's mind controlling Eiling." Flash said, right as more bullets ricocheted off of Supergirl's chest as they saw more army soldiers walk out.

"It's not just Eiling, it looks like he's got every soldier in the base under his control. His powers shouldn't be that strong yet." Vibe said.

"Wait, see that device on his head?" Phoenix said, pointing as the glowing red and silver device on Grodd's head.

"That device is probably what's boosting his powers. We need to get it off him." Flash said.

"I don't think so Flash." Grodd said through Eiling as at least half of the soldiers put their guns to their heads.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl demanded.

"You try and touch me and I'll make these people kill themselves." Grodd said.

"Can't you disarm them?" Firestorm asked Flash and Supergirl.

"Not fast enough to stop Grodd from getting all of them from shooting themselves, not to mention there's the other half of the soldiers." Supergirl said.

"So he's using them as human shields. We can't touch him as long as he's controlling all these people." Phoenix said.

"Can't we just blast that thing off him?" Firestorm asked as both he and Phoenix brought fireballs to their hands.

"Even if we did, we couldn't get a clear shot." Supergirl said and Grodd grinned as suddenly as suddenly, bullets began raining down on them.

Flash grabbed Vibe and sped him out of the line of fire as Supergirl let the bullets bounce off her while Phoenix and Firestorm flew into the air.

"Cisco, I need to you to breach me there now." Caitlin said over the comms.

"What, Caitlin, are you insane?" Vibe asked.

"Just do it. I was always nice to Grodd, he might be have a soft spot for me. After all, he is going off emotion since he clearly wants revenge on Eiling for his cruelty. Maybe I can talk him down." Caitlin said.

"Do it. She knows what she's doing." Flash said to Vibe, who sighed and nodded as he opened a breach and Caitlin jumped out, dressed all in black.

"What's with the wardrobe?" Vibe asked, though he had an idea.

"Just in case." Caitlin said as she walked up to Grodd.

"Grodd." Caitlin called out.

"Caitlin." Grodd said and they could hear his voice soften up a bit.

"It's me Grodd." Caitlin said.

"You were always kind." Grodd said.

"I know. And I know what Eiling did to you was wrong in so many ways, but don't become worse than him just for revenge." Caitlin said.

"I am what father made me to be and if I cannot have him, then I will do what he could not. First get my revenge. Then get his on Flash." Grodd said and Caitlin realized that Grodd was beyond reasoning.

"Well, if reason won't work, I guess we can try the other way." Caitlin said.

"You think you can stop me?" Grodd asked and he honestly sounded a bit amused by the thought.

"I can't, but I think she can." Caitlin said as she prepared herself for what she was about to do, since once she did, there was no going back.

"Who can?" Grodd asked and to everyone's surprise, Caitlin's eyes turned silver, her lips turned blue and her hair turned white as icy mist began pouring from her hands.

"Me. Call me Killer Frost." Killer Frost said and Flash and Vibe grinned at the return of their old friend, right as Killer Frost ice blasted Grodd, freezing him in place.

"Supergirl, can I get some help freezing him?" Killer Frost asked and Supergirl nodded as she used her freeze breath.

"What are you doing to me?" Grodd demanded.

"Getting the others a clear shot at that device on your head." Killer Frost said, since she and Supergirl were now circling Grodd, trying to make the ice they were freezing him with as thick as possible to hold him still.

"You heard her." Flash said to Phoenix and Firestorm, who both nodded and began lobbing fireballs at the device on Grodd's head until finally, it was blasted off his head and they could instantly tell that Grodd's mental abilities were diminished without the device, since almost immediately every soldier came back to their senses.

"Let's put his lights out." Vibe said.

"I hear that." Supergirl said as she finally stopped using her freeze breath and knocked Grodd with a punch so strong it both shattered the ice surrounding him and sent him flying as Flash began charging up a lightning bolt while Phoenix and Firestorm took to the sky and fire blasted Grodd downwards at the same moment Flash tossed up his lightning bolt while Vibe vibe blasted him into the ground, rendering Grodd unconscious.


	63. Chapter 63

"So, what made you decide to let your ice demon out?" Cisco asked Caitlin after Team SuperFlash gathered in the cortex.

"I thought about what you said. About how our powers don't make us who we are. So, I took a leap and it worked out." Caitlin said.

"So, how did it feel to have powers?" Barry asked, wondering if Caitlin's situation with Killer Frost was the same as it was before.

"Honestly, it felt like someone was in control, like I was a passenger in my own body. And now I swear, I hear this voice in my head." Caitlin said and that was all Barry and Cisco needed to hear.

"It sounds like when you go meta, another personality takes over. She calls herself Killer Frost." Cisco said and Caitlin shrugged.

"It's got a nice ring to it." Caitlin said.

"Yes it does. It sounds like your powers created her as a separate entity, but it also sounds like you're sort in between your dad and Thea." Cisco said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Thea and your dad are both extremes on opposite sides of the spectrum. Thea is in full control when she uses her powers while it sounds like your dad might as well be asleep and someone else is at the helm right now. You're somewhere in the middle where you and Killer Frost can coexist together." Cisco said.

"Well, it will take some getting used to, but I guess this is the closest thing I'll get to having a sister. Right now my biggest concern on that regard is what happens if we end up falling for different people." Caitlin said and Cisco laughed.

"Hope that never happens I guess." Cisco said.

"Very funny." Caitlin said, not amused.

"Oh, by the way, catch." Cisco said as he tossed her something, which Caitlin caught and saw it was gold ring with a snowflake insignia on a icy blue background.

"You didn't." Caitlin said.

"I did. I've been working on a suit for you ever since you told us about your powers. I also made one for my own suit, since I figure even if we can't change into them as fast as Supergirl or Flash here, it's still handy to have our suits whenever we need them." Cisco said.

"Agreed. You should probably start working on those for Team Arrow, I know Oliver would probably appreciate it." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"That's actually what I'm giving him and Laurel as wedding presents." Cisco said, since he, Barry, Kara, Caitlin and Iris had all been invited to Oliver and Laurel's wedding.

"Don't you have another ring Cisco?" Barry asked and Cisco immediately understood that.

"Yep, are you sure he's ready for it?" Cisco asked.

"He's as ready as he going to be." Barry said and Iris nodded her agreement, since she knew Barry was talking about Wally and as much as she wanted to keep her brother safe, she knew that Wally needed to start getting some in the field training.

"I'll get the suit, you get the speedster." Cisco said and Barry nodded as he sped out while Cisco left.

"What's going to happen to Grodd?" Iris now asked.

"Alex has him in Argus custody. He's been put in a medically induced coma in a specially designed Nth metal cell in an Argus supermax on an uncharted island in the middle of the atlantic. Since last time I checked, gorillas can't swim, even if Grodd does wake up, there's no place for him to escape to, since his cell is also equipped with alien grade power dampeners. He's not going anywhere." Kara said.

"That's a relief." Ronnie said right before he and Professor Stein split.

"Oh Ronnie, now that Grodd is dealt with, maybe you and Professor Stein should take that cure." Caitlin said.

"I think that's a good idea." Stein said.

"Agreed." Ronnie said as they went to retrieve the cure as Barry and Wally sped back in.

"So, what did you all want?" Wally asked.

"To give you this." Cisco said as he handed Wally a ring.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" Wally asked eagerly and Barry smiled.

"Try it out Kid Flash." Barry said.

"Wait, is that seriously what we're calling me?" Wally asked.

"Yep, so don't even try arguing or I will barbecue you." Iris said.

"Okay then." Wally said as he slid the ring on and held out his hand and almost immediately, the ring ejected a suit and just like Wally had seen Barry do, he sped into it and Barry saw that it was the same suit Wally had used originally in the old reality.

"This is nice." Wally said approvingly.

"So glad you approve." Cisco said with a smile.

"Now all the superheroes have super suits." Iris said.

"Yep. And who knows if any others will join our ranks." Kara said.


	64. Chapter 64

"You going somewhere?" James asked Kara as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, the grand reopening of Star Labs is today and Ms. Grant asked me to be the reporter who covered it, even though I'm dating the new owner." Kara said.

"She probably did it in the hopes you can get Barry to slip up on something." James said and Kara chuckled.

"Probably." Kara agreed.

"So, how are you liking being Ms. Grant's protegee?" James aske.d

"She's started having me sit in on board meetings with her and I swear, I am still trying to figure out why she hasn't killed any of them yet." Kara said and James laughed.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure that out. But in the meantime, do you by any chance need a photographer?" James asked.

"You know Clark will be there. I'm pretty sure that every major media outlet in the country is covering the reopening." Kara said.

"Sounds about right and yes I know, we talked last night. This is his first assignment since he and Lois got back from their honeymoon." James said.

"You two talk at night. I thought Lois was the one Clark was married to." Kara said with a smile.

"Please, I'm not into people in capes." James said and Kara nearly scoffed at that.

"Anyways, if you're up for it, I'd love to have you join me." Kara said and James smiled.

"Let's go then." James said.

* * *

Later on that day, Kara and James, along with members of nearly every other news outlet in the country were standing outside Star Labs as Barry stood on the podium that about a year ago, Harrison Wells stood on announcing the particle accelerator being turned on, but now Barry was making a much different announcement. Caitlin and Cisco were both standing on either side of Barry.

"Thank you all for coming out today. I know a lot of you are skeptical, you think that reopening Star Labs is a big mistake. But I'm here to assure you today that this is not the same Star Labs it was a year ago. The man posing as Harrison Wells, was a cruel man and several people suffered because of him. Myself included, since he killed my mother. I am just trying to make up for his crimes. The work the employees of Star Labs do here will truly do what he claimed to want to do. Make a brighter future for us all. I will now take questions." Barry said.

Of course, Kara's was the first one he took.

"Kara Danvers, Catco Worldwide Media. My question is the one I'm pretty sure numerous of my fellow reporters would like to ask." Kara said.

"And that is?" Barry asked, trying to act professional.

"Do you have any plans to restart the particle accelerator initiative taken on by your predecessor?" Kara asked.

Barry's answer was immediate.

"Absolutely not. One of the conditions the government had in exchange for lifting the restrictions on this company was that we'd never even consider restarting the accelerator, something I was more than happy to agree with. One of the first things I did after we were cleared to reopen was have the accelerator dismantled and all data regarding it's construction destroyed. I assure you all, it will never be turned on again." Barry said as more questions were asked.

"Mr. Kent." Barry said.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Are there any particular projects or fields you'll be pursuing now that the labs are open again?" Clark asked.

"We've already been working in anti metahuman technology. Since Star labs is the reason these metas exist, we are working around the clock to help protect the city from them and also, my staff are under orders to aid the Flash, Supergirl and any members of their team in anyway necessary to help protect our city and our planet from threats, whether they're human, metahuman or even extraterrestrial." Barry said as he continued to field questions from the press and Kara had to admit, she was impressed.

"So, how much of Barry's speech did you write for him?" James asked Kara.

"The whole thing." Kara said with a smile as James laughed as the press conference continued.


	65. Chapter 65

"Okay, this place is way cooler than the cortex." Cisco said as he took a look at the new base for Team Superflash, since they'd decided that it was too risky to continue using the Cortex as their base, since it was sort of the central hub of Star Labs. So they'd decided to stop using the cortex as their base and instead, use the area that was once the particle accelerator as their new base. When Barry had what remained of the accelerator dismantled, he also had Cisco begin designing and renovating the now empty space into an even cooler base then the cortex was. Honestly, he'd used a lot of design elements from when he'd originally designed Team Arrow's bunker back in the old reality, though without certain design flaws. The biggest change he'd made was that instead of just the Flash suit on display, now Cisco had made cases similar to the one Thawne had for his Reverse Flash suit in the Time Vault, for each hero's suit, in the following order from left to right, Killer Frost, Vibe, Kid Flash, Flash, Supergirl, Phoenix and Firestorm.

Also, to keep people from finding out about it, Barry had mandated that the area that the accelerator had been in was now off limits to everyone except himself and a few select personnel, that being Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie and Stein, since even after he and Ronnie had taken the cure and stabilized the matrix into Ronnie's body alone, he'd still opted to start working at Star Labs. They'd also put in a secret entrance for Kara and Iris to enter without drawing attention to themselves.

"Tell me about it. But still, we could use someone quarterbacking our missions since both you and Caitlin are getting out in the field now." Barry said.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Cisco asked as Barry held out his tablet to him.

"An old friend." Barry said.

"Felicity Smoak." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"I've been keeping tabs on Felicity ever since the reality rewrite and since apparently Oliver got Kara's old tech guy Winn to be mission control on Team Arrow, I was thinking that maybe we should recruit Felicity to our team. Besides, we both know that being an IT girl is an extreme waste of Felicity's talents. I want to put her in charge of our new cyber security division." Barry said.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe she could make sure that people who weren't supposed enter the labs actually didn't." Cisco said and Barry smiled.

"That's the idea." Barry said.

"So, what's the plan?" Cisco asked.

"The plan is we're going to Star City." Barry said.

"Well then, maybe we should also make another trip while we're already out." Cisco said.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"Another key difference about this reality. In this reality, the real Wells actually had a daughter before Thawne lifted his identity." Cisco said.

"Jesse." Barry realized and Cisco nodded.

"I tracked her down to, Star City actually, so we can kill two birds with one stone. After Thawne abandoned her, she was taken in by her grandparents, Wells' parents actually, so she still goes by Jesse Wells." Cisco said.

"We'll talk to Felicity first then Jesse. Offer her a place here at the new Star Labs. Kara and the rest of the team can take care of the city while we're gone." Oliver said.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked as she and Ronnie entered their new base.

"Damn, this place looks good." Ronnie said.

"Yes it does, but anyways, Caitlin, we're going on a little recruitment mission to Star City. Including the real Wells' daughter." Barry said.

"In that case, I will let Kara know that we will be without the Flash and Vibe for a few days." Caitlin said.

"While we're there, maybe we should check in with Team Arrow, see if we can help them out with anything." Barry said and Caitlin and Cisco both nodded in agreement at that.


	66. Chapter 66

Felicity Smoak was currently at her cubicle in Queen Consolidated when someone walked over to her.

"Felicity Smoak?" a male voice said and Felicity looked up and was surprised to see none other than Barry Allen standing outside her cubicle.

"Mr. Allen, how can I help you?" Felicity asked and Barry chuckled.

"Call me Barry please Felicity." Barry said.

"Okay, Barry, how can I help you?" Felicity asked.

"I want to offer you a job at Star Labs." Barry said, much to Felicity's surprise.

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"I keep an eye on interesting talent. You definitely seem to qualify. Top of your class at MIT and very impressive qualifications. It seems to me like you are incredibly overqualified to an IT girl." Barry said.

"What would you have me do?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I'd put you in charge of our new cyber security division, as in viruses, antiviruses, basically anything regarding coding and hacking, that will be your department." Barry said.

"Let me think about it. Okay I'm in." Felicity said, since what Barry was offering her was much better then her crummy IT job here at Queen Consolidated.

"You do realize that this job will require you to move to Central City now." Barry said.

"Yep and I don't mind a fresh start." Felicity said.

"Great, I'll give you some time to get things settled here and come out to Central City." Barry said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Allen." Felicity said and Barry smiled.

"Like I said, please, call me Barry." Barry said as he walked out of the room and leaving Felicity to take a deep breath as she tried to figure out how she was going to tell management that she was quitting.

* * *

Later on that day, Barry and Cisco were walking up to the apartment that they knew belonged to Jesse Wells.

"Okay, time to do this." Barry said as he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

After a few minutes later, they heard the door unlock and then the door opened to reveal a very familiar face.

"Can I help you?" Jesse Wells asked, though after a moment, she recognized Barry.

"Hello, Jesse Wells, can we come in?" Barry asked and Jesse nodded after a moment before showing them into her apartment.

"Thank you." Cisco said.

"So, I recognize you, Barry Allen, from the news, but who are you?" Jesse asked Cisco.

"Cisco Ramon." Cisco said.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse said, holding out her hand to Cisco, who shook it.

"You to." Cisco said.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Jesse asked, though she was fairly certain she had an idea.

"We're here because we want to offer you a position at Star Labs." Barry said.

"What, you mean the facility that was built and run by the man who killed my parents, impersonated my dad and made me think he didn't want me. No thank you." Jesse said.

"You're not the only one who's suffered at the hands of Eobard Thawne. He killed my mother when I was 11 and framed my father for her murder. I hate him with a burning passion, but when he died, he left everything he owned to me, including Star Labs. Now I'm trying to take what he left behind and use it to create a brighter future for everyone. Try and make Star Labs into a true force for good. I'd love your help with that goal, but if you're not interested, I understand." Barry said and Jesse actually looked thoughtful.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Jesse asked.

"Take all the time you need. If you decide to take the job, you know where to find us." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Barry said as he and Cisco got up to leave.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Barry and Cisco had gotten back from Star City and Felicity had also moved out to Central City and like Barry had suspected, she'd immediately fit right in with the rest of people in her department and he'd been proven right that Felicity was the best person lead her division of the labs.

Anyways, Barry was sitting in his new office in Star Labs, thankful that Kara had insisted he take business classes at CCU, since now he actually understood this managerial stuff he had to work with.

"Mr. Allen, you have a visitor." his new assistant, Eve Teschmacher, said over the PA.

"Who is it?" Barry asked.

"She says her name is Jesse Wells." Eve said.

"Send her in then." Barry said and a minute later, Jesse entered his office.

"Nice office." Jesse said.

"Thanks, though honestly, I really come in here to do paperwork. I prefer actually helping my scientists in the labs. But anyways, what brings you here?" Barry asked, though he had an idea.

"I did a lot of thinking about what you said and opening this lab was already my parents' dream before they died and now that it's become what they were hoping it would be, it's something I'd like to be a part of. It might even help me feel closer to them." Jesse said.

"Well, the position here is still open for you if want it." Barry said.

"Absolutely, I'd love to work with Star Labs. But, uh, which department will I be working in?" Jesse asked.

"The biochem department. In fact, come with me and I'll introduce you to your new boss." Barry said and Jesse nodded as they left his office and led her to the new biochem division in the lab.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Jesse said as Caitlin approached them.

"Barry, what brings you here?" Caitlin asked before she noticed the cute young woman standing next to him.

"I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of your team. Dr. Caitlin Snow, this is Star Labs' newest hire, Jesse Wells." Barry said.

"Nice to meet you." Caitlin said as she held out her hand to Jesse who shook it.

"You to Dr. Snow." Jesse said.

"Please, call me Caitlin." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded.

"So Jesse, when do you want to start?" Barry asked.

"I'm still moving into my new apartment here in Central City, so can it wait a few days?" Jesse asked.

"Of course, that'll give me time to get a contract ready for you to sign." Barry said and Jesse nodded as she walked out of the lab.


	67. Chapter 67

**This next arc is inspired by Supergirl episode 4x16. I'll let you guys guess why.**

* * *

"Hey, you have a minute?" Iris asked Kara when she spotted her entering the office.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Kara asked.

"As you know, things between James and I are getting pretty serious." Iris said.

"Yeah, so?" Kara asked.

"So, I don't want to have to keep this secret from him any more. If I want this to go further and I do, I can't keep lying to him about this." Iris said.

"James already knows my secret, Clark told him. I can't speak for Barry and the others, but I think that if you're serious about wanting a relationship with him, then I say go for it. But ask the others before you reveal the rest of the gang to him." Kara said and Iris smiled.

"Thank you Kara." Iris said.

"Hey, I went through the same thing when I told Barry I was a kryptonian. Granted, he'd already become the Flash by then, but still." Kara said and Iris laughed.

"Yeah, you got off easy." Iris said.

"Seriously Iris, I think that the fewer secrets you keep from James, the better for the good of your relationship." Kara said.

"Thanks." Iris said, right as suddenly, the news on the TVs in the office cut out to show a face that caused several people in the office to scream in fear and Kara's heart to drop significantly.

"Greetings, people of the world. I'm back." Lex Luthor said on the screens and Kara glared at them.

"Now, I know most people on this planet fear me. You think I'm insane. But I am simply trying to prove a point. We humans cannot put our faith in these false gods. Especially not those who hail from other worlds. This planet is rightfully ours and high time we took it back. Humanity needs to protect itself, not rely on others to do it for us. And I will show them that I am the true man of tomorrow. Not Superman, not the Flash, but me. And now, I will prove to you all that I am right and these false gods, all of them, will fall." Lex said as the footage cut out and returned to the news.

"We need to get to Star Labs now." Kara said and Iris nodded, thankful that Ms. Grant was now in the loop, so it was easier for them both to slip out without drawing attention.

* * *

When Kara and Iris arrived at their new bunker, they found Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie already standing in it.

"This is bad." Ronnie said.

"Talk about an understatement Ronnie. Lex has been in the wind for nearly a year ever since he escaped from Stryker Island and he basically declared war on us." Kara said, glaring at him.

"How did Lex escape anyways. I thought that Stryker Island was one of the most secure facilities on the planet." Iris asked.

"That's a good question. Cisco, can you breach me to the DEO, I'm gonna see if J'onn can get us access to Stryker Island's security feed." Kara said.

"Sure, but why?" Cisco asked.

"As smart as Lex is, there's no way he could've gotten out of there without help. We need to find out who helped him escape, because they could be the key to finding him now." Kara said and Cisco nodded nodded.

"One breach coming right up." Cisco said as he opened the breach and Kara walked through it.

* * *

Kara wasn't even surprised when she found J'onn waiting for her.

"I figured it would only be a matter of time until you came here after Lex's announcement." J'onn said.

"Well he is the most wanted man in the world and he is one of Clark's greatest enemies." Kara said.

"What do you need?" J'onn asked.

"Star Labs needs access to the surveillance footage from Stryker Island the day Luthor escaped. I'm hoping we can use it to find out whoever helped him." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"I'll have it all compiled and give it to you. By the way, your family has been informed of Lex's crimes and they are understandably concerned for you." J'onn said.

"I'll talk to them." Kara said and J'onn nodded.


	68. Chapter 68

While J'onn was getting her the video footage she'd asked for, Kara decided to take this opportunity to talk to her parents and her aunt.

"Kara, what brings you here?" Jeremiah asked, relieved to see his foster daughter safe.

"Relax, I'm fine." Kara said her mother and aunt joined them.

"Jeremiah told us about this Lex Luthor's history with Kal-El. Can you honestly blame us for being worried about you?" Alura asked her daughter.

"Mom, I will be fine. The reason why Clark always had so much trouble with Lex is because he always went in alone. I have a whole team watching my back." Kara said.

"We know, but still." Astra said.

"I'll be fine. After all, I'm made of much stronger stuff than Kal." Kara said and Alura chuckled.

"I suppose that is true. But Kara, promise all of us that you'll be careful." Alura said and Kara smiled.

"I will be." Kara promised as J'onn approached them with a usb drive.

"This is all the security footage I could get from Stryker Island. I hope it helps." J'onn said as Kara took the drive from him.

"Me to. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Kara said as she pulled her phone out of her boot and after sending a quick text to Cisco and a few seconds later, a breach opened.

"Good luck Supergirl." J'onn said.

"Thanks, something tells me I'll need it." Kara said as she walked through the breach.

* * *

"So, I went through the footage, but it turns out it's not going to do us any good." Cisco said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"What I mean is that all security footage regarding Lex Luthor's cell from the day he escaped has been erased." Cisco said.

"They probably already checked that and then assumed it was an outside job." Kara said and Barry could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"What's going through that brain of yours?" Barry asked.

"I'm thinking that this was actually an inside job. Someone in the prison was helping Luthor. We find out who, we track them down and then we get some answers." Kara said.

"So, how do we do that?" Caitlin asked.

"We need to access the entire database of Stryker Island. We do that, we can find out all the personnel who were at the facility the day Luthor escaped. Then we can use that intel to find out if there was anyone there who might have reason to help him escape and then use them to find Lex." Kara said, impressing even Barry, who was beginning to think that maybe Kara was best person to lead this team, since until now, they'd sort of been serving as co-leaders, but now it was clear that she was a better person to lead them all together.

"Stryker Island is way off the grid, I can't access it." Cisco said.

"But there is someone else who might be able." Barry said.

"Who?" Iris asked.

"Our new head of the cyber security division in Star Labs. Felicity Smoak." Barry said, since while this was a lot sooner than they'd originally planned to bring Felicity in, sometimes there was no time like the present.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, we can. She's a huge vigilante supporter and since everyone on this team likes getting into the field now, we need someone running mission control for us and I think she could do that." Barry said as he looked to Kara.

"Do it." Kara said and Barry nodded.

* * *

Felicity was currently working on the specs for a new security system when she heard someone enter her office.

"Mr. Allen. Sorry, Barry, still getting used to that." Felicity said and Barry chuckled.

"It's fine Felicity. How are you liking Star Labs and Central City so far?" Barry asked.

"This is a dream come true." Felicity said.

"Well, I need you to come with me." Barry said.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked, worried she was in trouble.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I'm bringing you in on a more secretive project here at Star Labs. Now will you please come with me?" Barry asked and Felicity immediately relaxed and nodded and after locking her computer, she jumped up.

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"You'll see." Barry said as he led her to the area she'd been told was strictly off limits.

"I don't understand. I thought you said this area of Star Labs was off limits." Felicity said.

"It is, just not for the reasons everyone thinks. The only people who work here that have access to it are me, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Professor Stein and now you." Barry said as he gestured to the palm scanner and Felicity cautiously placed her hand on the pad and to her shock, the pad lit up green and she turned her hand, causing the door they were at to open and then reveal the entrance to what was formerly the particle accelerator.

"Is this the accelerator?" Felicity asked

"It was. We found a different use for it." Barry said as he placed his palm against against the next scanner, causing the fake wall to open and to Felicity's even greater shock, reveal the SuperFlash cave as Cisco had started to call it.


	69. Chapter 69

"So wait, let me get this straight, my boss is the Flash?" Felicity asked after they'd brought her up to speed.

"And I'm Supergirl, Cisco is Vibe, Iris is Phoenix, Ronnie is Firestorm and Caitlin is Killer Frost." Kara said and Felicity looked in awe.

"And the people who know besides me?" Felicity asked.

"My family, Barry's dad, Iris's parents, Ms. Grant, The Green Arrow and his team, there is actually a bit of a list." Kara said.

"But why did you decide to tell me?" Felicity asked.

"Because we need your help." Barry said.

"What do you need my help for?" Felicity asked.

"We understand that you're pretty good at hacking into government databases." Cisco said.

"Why do you ask?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Because we need those skills now." Barry said, much to Felicity's surprise.

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"Part of the reason I hired you was because of your computer skills. We could use someone like you on our team." Barry said.

"Wait, you want me to join your team. But I don't have any powers." Felicity said.

"Super powers, no. But you're one of the smartest people on Earth and your hacking skills are close to unmatched. And the fact that you don't have super powers is actually one of the reasons we want you to join our team." Barry said.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Because, with all of us out in the field, we need someone quarterbacking our missions from here. You seemed like a good candidate." Kara said.

"So, are you in?" Barry asked.

"Hell yes, I get to not only run a division of Star Labs, but also be part of Supergirl and the Flash's team." Felicity said and Barry and Kara smiled.

"Well, let's show you to your new work station." Barry said as he led Felicity over to the computers and she immediately felt like she was home.

"So, where am I hacking into exactly?" Felicity asked as she adjusted to her new chair and got to work typing.

"Stryker Island Penitentiary." Kara said, making Felicity look up.

"Wait, isn't that where Lex Luthor was being held before he escaped?" Felicity asked.

"Yes and right now we're trying to figure out how exactly he escaped." Kara said and Felicity nodded as Wally sped into the room.

"Okay, no one told me we were getting a new member." Wally said and Barry sighed.

"Well to be fair, we never knew where you were, so can you blame us?" Barry asked and Wally sighed.

"I guess not. But Barry, can we talk?" Wally asked.

"In a minute." Barry said, though he had an idea of what Wally wanted to talk about, though Wally nodded.

"So, why am I going to be hacking into Stryker Island?" Felicity asked.

"We need records of every employee they have, along with which one of them were working the day Lex escaped prison." Kara explained and Felicity nodded.

"You're trying to find some kind of paper trail that can lead you to Lex." Felicity said.

"Pretty much." Kara said.

"I'm on it." Felicity said as she got to work and Barry decided that now was the best time to talk to Wally and pulled him aside.

"So what's up?" Barry asked.

"Did you guys even think to try and look for me?" Wally asked and Barry sighed.

"No, I guess we didn't." Barry said.

"That's what I thought. Barry, it's clear that you guys don't need me here." Wally said.

"Wally, what are you saying?" Barry asked.

"What I'm saying is that between you and the rest of the team, Central City is covered. But there are other cities out there that could use a resident superhero." Wally said and Barry nodded.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but every hero has their own path. If you think that your's is leading you in a new direction, then you owe it to yourself to go." Barry said.

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"I just have one condition." Barry said.

"And that is?" Wally asked.

"You still have a lot to learn Wally. I mean, you've learned a lot in a short time since you got your powers, but you still have more to learn. I want you to promise that you'll come back at least once a week for training so you can learn some of the more advanced aspects of your powers." Barry said.

"I can live with that." Wally said with a smile as he and Barry shook hands.

"Just remember, Central City will always be the home of Kid Flash." Barry said.

"Is that really what we're calling me?" Wally asked and Barry laughed.

"Yeah, you're stuck with it." Barry confirmed and Wally sighed.

"I'll learn to love it." Wally said.

"Wait, what about your mom?" Barry asked, since Francine had told them about her cancer and Star Labs was now helping pay for her treatments and they were actually helping.

"I talked to both my parents and they both had different reactions, but they both agreed that if this was what I felt I needed to do then I should do it. Besides, one of the perks of being a speedster. If any of you need me, I'll come running." Wally said and Barry smiled.

"And the same is true for all of us if you need us. Now, I think we should tell the others." Barry said and Wally nodded as they headed back into the SuperFlash cave.


	70. Chapter 70

"So, you're leaving." Iris said to Wally.

"Yeah, I need to find my own path. One where I'm not in the shadow of another speedster." Wally said.

"You sure this is what you want?" Kara asked.

"I am." Wally said.

"Then we support you." Kara said and Wally smiled as his sister hugged him.

"Remember, you guys need me and I'll come running." Wally said.

"Same goes for us." Cisco said.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking National City." Wally said and Kara had to stifle a laugh at that.

"Go for it. They could use a hero. Especially since Lord Tech relocated there." Kara said.

"You got a problem with Lord Tech?" Wally asked.

"More like with their CEO. I don't know, I just don't trust him." Kara said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Wally said.

"We'll miss you Wally." Iris said.

"I'll see you around." Wally said as he sped out.

"Okay, sorry to kill the moment, but we are in." Felicity said, getting their attention.

"What do you have?" Kara asked.

"Well, like you asked, I accessed the employee roster at Stryker Island, but current and former and also accessed the records of every single employee who was at the prison at the time Luthor escaped." Felicity said.

"And?" Barry asked.

"I think I found something." Felicity said as she pulled up a very familiar picture to Kara.

"Who is that?" Cisco asked.

"Otis Graves. Apparently he started working at the prison shortly after Lex was arrested." Felicity said.

"And what did he do before that?" Kara asked.

"Let me check." Felicity said before typing some more.

"Oh, look at that, he and his sister both worked as security guards for Lex Luthor." Barry said.

"And he disappeared the day after Lex escaped." Kara said.

"So, any way we can track him?" Barry asked.

"Nope, he's been a ghost since he disappeared. But I think I've got a lead on his sister Mercy." Felicity said.

"One of you should go instead of me. Something tells me that Mercy won't take well to an alien. I'll keep running down other leads." Kara said.

"Maybe we should also check into Lex's other family." Iris suggested and Felicity nodded as she pulled up Lex's next of kin.

"His father, Lionel Luthor, deceased, his mother, Lillian Luthor and his adoptive sister, Lena Luthor. Lena actually took over Luthor Corp after Lex was arrested." Felicity said.

"Actually I think she's planning on renaming the company." Kara said.

"Think she might know anything?" Barry asked, since he knew that Kara knew Lena already from before the reality change.

"I doubt it. I think Lillian is the one we need to be talking to. At the very least, we could get some information on where Lex might be hiding." Kara said.

"What makes you say that?" Barry asked.

"Because Lillian is the head of Cadmus. The organization that held Jeremiah captive for years and is extremely anti alien." Kara said.

"We should probably coordinate with the DEO then." Barry said.

"I'm sure Jeremiah will be eager to share any Cadmus intel he can with us." Kara said.

"What if Lex is backed by Cadmus?" Cisco asked.

"Then we are up against some serious bad guys." Kara said.

"I'm sorry, but what's Cadmus?" Felicity asked.

"It's the reason Superman won't work with the government. It's an alien dissection lab that treats aliens as lab rats. They went rogue about a year ago and they're the ones who held my foster father Jeremiah hostage for 15 years." Kara said and Felicity nodded, feeling like she'd known about.

"Okay, so, Felicity, keep working here, Barry, you take Cisco and Caitlin to confront Mercy Graves, I will head to the DEO and bring them up to speed on our discoveries and the rest of you just see what you can dig up in your own ways." Kara said and they all nodded as they broke off.


	71. Chapter 71

"What brings you back so soon?" J'onn asked Kara.

"I thought you'd be interested in knowing that we've got a few leads on Lex Luthor." Kara said.

"You thought right. What do you have so far?" J'onn asked.

"Well first, we think we've figured out how Lex escaped prison in the first place. He had help." Kara said.

"Who?" J'onn said.

"Maybe we should take this into the meeting room?" Kara asked and J'onn nodded as they walked into the conference room and Kara pulled out a tablet.

"Say hello to Otis Graves. Former security for Lex Luthor before he was arrested and then after Lex was arrested and he quit, I'll give you one guess where Otis went to work next." Kara said.

"Stryker Island. So he had someone working with him the entire time he was in there." J'onn said.

"Exactly. We still don't know how exactly Lex escaped, since all the security feed was modified that day to prevent us from finding it." Kara said.

"Modified how?" J'onn asked.

"We looked over every bit of the footage you gave us and it looks like someone altered it to conceal Lex's escape." Kara said.

"You think Otis did this?" J'onn asked.

"No, based on the information we got on him, Otis is not smart enough to pull off something like this." Kara said.

"And how would you know that?" J'onn asked.

"Our new team member, Felicity Smoak. She's a hacking expert. When the surveillance footage was a bust, she helped us get access to Stryker Island's employee manifest and after a lot of digging, that's how we found out about Otis." Kara explained.

"Anyways, so you think that Otis had more help?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah. I'd advise a very thorough investigation into every member of Stryker Island's staff so we can find out who did it." Kara advised.

"Good suggestion. Normally threats like this aren't the DEO's purview, that would be Alex's department with Argus, but Luthor is a special case, since not only has he declared war on Superman, but he's also tried to eradicate aliens on earth, which puts him into our jurisdiction." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"Another lead we're following towards Lex is his mother Lillian." Kara said.

"The head of Cadmus." J'onn said, since Jeremiah had told them that.

"Yep. I'm willing to bet that Lillian had some sort of hand in helping Lex escape." Kara said.

"That's a good theory. We should also keep eyes on Lena Luthor, for even if she isn't involved in this, she could be a potential target." J'onn said and Kara nodded.

"What's the rest of your team doing if you're here?" J'onn then asked.

"Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are currently running down a possible lead on Otis through his sister, Felicity trying to separate the corrupted video footage from the raw one to see if we can figure out how Lex actually escaped and also who else is helping him and Iris and Ronnie are really just doing their regular jobs to avoid drawing suspicion. Speaking of, I need to get to Catco before I'm missed." Kara said.

"I'll have our satellites start searching for any sign of Lillian Luthor or Cadmus. I'll let you know if we find anything." J'onn said and Kara nodded as she flew out of the building.

* * *

When Kara arrived at Catco, she found Cat waiting for her.

"How is it that even though you can fly and have super speed that you're still late for work?" Cat asked.

"Sorry, my team and I are running down leads on Lex Luthor." Kara said and now Cat understood.

"Well, you've already defeated one of Superman's greatest enemies, you feel like taking down another?" Cat asked.

"Reactron was one thing, but Lex, that's gonna be a team effort." Kara said.

"Good thing you have one." Cat said and Kara chuckled.

"Very true." Kara agreed as she went to her own desk and got to work.


	72. Chapter 72

"Any luck?" Felicity asked as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin entered the SuperFlash cave.

"Nope. Either Mercy Graves is a really good liar or she doesn't know where her brother is." Caitlin said.

"I'm willing to bet it's option A." Cisco said.

"That's why I placed a bug on her phone." Barry said.

"Wait what?" Cisco asked.

"I used my speed to place a bug on her phone that would alert our system if she reached out to Otis." Barry explained.

"Got it." Cisco said.

"In the meantime, we should all get back to our actual jobs." Caitlin said and they all nodded as Felicity and Caitlin both headed out, but Barry and Cisco hung back for a bit.

"So, you still interviewing people?" Cisco asked, since Barry was still working on hiring people for the new Star Labs.

"Yeah, I mean, it's gotten a lot easier since I said we'd be hiring metas and aliens without any kind of prejudice, but still. Speaking of, I need to change and get to my office for my next interview." Barry said.

"Really, who's it with?" Cisco asked and Barry smiled.

"An old friend." Barry said.

* * *

Later that day, Barry was sitting in his office and on the other side of his desk was another person interviewing for a job at Star Labs, but this was one of the few that he'd reached out to first and she was actually enrolled in CCU's theoretical physics program.

"Tracy Brand. Thank you for coming in." Barry said as he shook her hand with a smile.

"Thank you for reaching out to me Mr. Allen." Tracy said.

"Okay, first rule, Mr. Allen is my father. Please call me Barry. I don't want to be the boss everyone is intimidated by." Barry said and Tracy nodded.

"Can I ask why exactly you reached out to me? Even the university thinks I'm a crackpot." Tracy said and Barry smiled.

"Well, my team and I have taken a look into your research and I think that there is real potential there. And I'm willing to fund your research on a trial basis for a few months. We see results and then I'll consider making your position permanent." Barry said.

"Wait, you're actually offering to fund my research. But I don't even have my Phd. yet." Tracy said.

"Well, consider this work towards that. I think you have real potential to a great scientist one day Tracy. You just need a little help getting there and that's what I'm offering you. So, you interested?" Barry asked.

"Yes, of course." Tracy said.

"Good. Now, I'll introduce you to your associates and your supervisor, Cisco Ramon." Barry said and Tracy nodded as they headed out of his office.

* * *

"So how's life as the boss's favorite?" Iris asked Kara.

"Very funny Iris. Keep up those jokes and then when I eventually do take over this place, you'll be stuck as my assistant, not as a reporter." Kara said with a chuckle as Cat came out.

"Good Kara, I have a new assignment for you." Cat said.

"Still weird to hear you call me by my actual name, but what's the assignment?" Kara asked.

"Olivia Marsdin is arriving in National City tomorrow to sign the alien amnesty act. I want you to cover the story for Catco." Cat said.

"Of course. I'd be honored." Kara said.

"Good." Cat said as she walked back into her office.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks that Cat knows something else about the president coming here that she's not sharing?" Iris asked James joined them.

"No, I definitely suspect it to. But I'm sure if we're meant to find about out it, we will." Kara said.

"I'm kind of concerned about President Marsdin coming here with Lex Luthor still on the loose." James said.

"Please, Lex may be insane, but he's not an idiot. He wouldn't attack the president in broad daylight." Kara said.

"I hope so. Because from what I've heard, vice president Baker is not someone we'd want running this country." James said and Kara made no effort to hide her groan at the mention of that man, since she still couldn't believe that despite the reality changes, Baker was still Vice President and she hated him.

"You're not a fan of Vice President Baker I take it?" Iris asked.

"My sources tell me that he is decidedly anti alien, so can you blame me?" Kara asked.

"Not at all?" Iris said.

"Wait, Iris knows?" James asked.

"Wait, Iris, you haven't told him yet?" Kara realized.

"I've been trying to find the right time to tell him and I guess that's now." Iris said.

"Tell me what?" James asked.

"I'm Phoenix." Iris said.

"Wait, you're a metahuman?" James asked.

"Yeah. I've known Kara was Supergirl for a long time and I also know that Clark is Superman." Iris said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" James asked.

"When we first started dating, no, simply because I wasn't sure if it would last, but now yes, I was going to tell you, I've just been trying to find the right way to do it." Iris said and James nodded.

"I can understand that." James said.

"So you're not mad?" Iris asked.

"No, look Iris, I get it. I was one of the first people to find out who Superman really is, so I get how important the whole secret identity thing is." James said.

"And I know I can trust you to keep mine." Iris said.

"Yeah, but maybe now you can tell me the rest of your team's identities?" James asked and Kara laughed.

"Come by my loft tonight and we'll do a formal meet and greet." Kara said and James nodded as they got back to work.


	73. Chapter 73

The following day, Kara was standing at a press conference for President Marsdin and she was constantly searching the venue for any signs of attack, though she clapped as the President took the stage.

"Thank you all for coming out today. This promises to be a momentous occasion in Earth's history. While I am not blind as the fact that several invaders have come from the stars, I prefer to focus on the heroes that hail from them as well. Therefore, but signing act of amnesty towards aliens on this planet, I hope to extend our planet's hands in friendship to other worlds, in the hopes that we can both teach each other and also help learn to defend each other as well." Marsdin said and Kara smiled as she raised her hand with the other reporters.

"Yes Ms. Danvers?" Marsdin asked.

"One question I'm sure is on everyone's mind here today is aren't you concerned about any aliens who might see this act as an opportunity to take advantage of the rights you're offering them?" Kara asked and the reason she asked that question was because she figured she was probably one of the only reporters there who could ask the question unbiasedly.

"Of course that is a concern. But then again, there are humans who also take advantage of those very same rights. One of the biggest reasons I feel this act is necessary is because of aliens who feel like they are not treated equally on this planet. This nation itself was founded on the basis of equality and while back then, it may have just been about seeing human beings as equal, the times have changed and the world must learn to adapt to those changes. It is my hope that someday humans and aliens will be able to coexist on this planet peacefully. The passing of this alien amnesty act is the first step towards achieving that goal." Marsdin said as everyone clapped.

Another reporter asked another question on everyone's mind.

"Madam President, do you have any plans on offering these same rights to metahumans in the near future?" Linda Park from the Star City Sentinel asked.

"Right now, metahumans are still classified to fall under human rights, since aside from their powers, they are still considered human beings. However, should the need arise to start addressing that issue, then yes, I hope that action can be taken." Olivia said and that seemed to satisfy everyone as the conference continued on without a hitch.

* * *

Later on that day, J'onn was giving the president a tour of the DEO's headquarters.

"I'm glad that your press conference went off without a hitch madam." J'onn said.

"And yet you still think that the alien amnesty act is a mistake." Olivia said knowingly.

"I admit I did think it at first, but well, someone made me realize that the very concerns I have about this could have just as easily been shared by others about me when I first became public. And while I still have my reservation about this, I've come realize that maybe this is for the best." J'onn said.

"Thank you. However, I am afraid that I'm not just here for the signing of the alien amnesty act. I'm also here to get a personal update on the search for Lex Luthor." Olivia said, since even though Lex was human, his actions had made him the DEO's priority over Argus.

"We've started to chase down some new leads and we're also working in conjunction with Supergirl, the Flash and their team in the search." J'onn said.

"Good." Olivia said, right as Supergirl flew into the DEO.

"Supergirl. I hope you didn't come here just to say hello?" Olivia asked and Supergirl smiled at her.

"It's an honor to see you again Madam President, but I actually came here to see J'onn." Supergirl said.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"My team's got a potential lead on Lex Luthor's location." Supergirl said.

"Where?" J'onn asked.

"A hidden vault in the mountain range outside of National City. It took some time, but we managed to backtrace the video signal Lex used to broadcast his last message back there." Supergirl said.

"I'll send a strike team to meet you there." J'onn said and Supergirl nodded as she flew back out of the DEO.


	74. Chapter 74

Wally West was currently finishing getting unpacked into his new apartment out in National City when suddenly, Barry sped into the room.

"Barry, maybe next time you could call first." Wally asked.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency." Barry said.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"We tracked Lex Luthor to secret vault in the mountain range just outside of National City. This is your city now, I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping us take him down." Barry said.

"You thought right." Wally said with a grin.

"Then suit up." Barry said and Wally grinned.

* * *

After informing J'onn of Luthor's location, Supergirl flew towards National City as fast as she could.

"Kara, are you sure you and Barry don't need back up?" Caitlin's voice said over the comms.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Caitlin, but Clark is meeting us there and Barry's getting Wally. Besides, we can't leave Central City undefended while we're gone." Kara said.

"Understood." Caitlin said as Kara accelerated even further until she literally crashed right through the ceiling of the vault.

"Well, I never wanted to be here again." Kara mumbled as Superman landed next to her.

"Glad you could make it." Supergirl said to her cousin.

"Lex is my problem and I'm going to help solve it again." Superman said, right as suddenly, the whole Supergirl had made in the room was sealed and green gas began to fill the air.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"This is a trap. That's kryptonite gas." Supergirl realized, since even with her suit's shielding, she could feel herself getting weaker and by the look on Superman's face, he was feeling the effects as well.

"Very good Supergirl." Lex said as he walked out, fully suited up in his Lexosuit.

"You let us find you." Supergirl said.

"Yes. I've spent a year planning this. Taking every precaution. Your metahuman friends may be fast, but they can't breathe this gas any easier then you can." Lex said smugly as both Supergirl and Superman began gasping for air.

* * *

Flash and Kid Flash were almost to the vault when Cisco's voice lit up their comms.

"You both need to get back to Star Labs now." Cisco said.

"What, why?" Flash asked.

"Because we need to rig your suits with oxygen masks, since right now, Luthor is filling the entire vault with Kryptonite gas." Cisco said.

"But what about Kara and Clark?" Kid Flash asked as Flash felt his heart beat at least 2 as fast as usual, which now that he thought about was actually really dangerous, as his worry for Kara got worse.

"So far the kryptonite shields in their suits are working, but not forever. We need to equip both of you with oxygen supplies so you can get in and save them." Cisco said.

"Open a breach, we can't waste any time." Flash said, taking charge.

"Calling one up now." Cisco said and a moment later, a breach opened in front of them, which both speedsters ran through it.

* * *

"How are their vitals?" Barry asked as he and Wally sped into the cortex to see the monitors where Kara and Clark's suits were tracking their vitals.

"Spiking hard, if we don't get them out of there soon they'll start crashing." Caitlin said.

"Are the sun lamps ready?" Barry asked.

"They're charging up now. But we need to get both your suits equipped with oxygen masks now before the shields in their suits give out." Cisco said.

"What exactly do the kryptonite shields in their suits do?" Felicity asked as Cisco got to work.

"They're designed to shield Kara and Clark from kryptonite energy blasts and filter out Kryptonite gas to a point, but it has limits." Caitlin said as Cisco finished to revealed both the Flash and Kid Flash suits were fully sealed up.

"You guys have an hours worth of oxygen stored up. Get the Kryptonians here first and then go back for Lex." Cisco said.

"Got it. Open the breach and keep it open until we get back." Barry said and Cisco nodded as he opened another breach directly into the vault, which Flash and Kid Flash sped right into.

* * *

Superman and Supergirl were doing their very best to fight off Lex, but considering the fact that the shields in their suits were starting to give out and they were weakening while Lex's Lexosuit was fully powered up, he was mopping the floor with them.

"And so ends the age of the Kryptonians." Lex said as he brought out a kryptonite sword and prepared to use it to kill Superman, right as a breach opened and the Flash sped in and punched him into a wall before grabbing Supergirl while Kid Flash helped Superman to his feet.

"No." Lex said angrily as he tried to fire energy blasts at them, but Flash and Kid Flash were too quick as they sped back into the breach and then a moment later they returned and the breach closed behind them.

"You should've stayed gone." Lex said.

"You're kryptonite doesn't affect us Lex. I'm wondering, you spent so much time learning how to stop a kryptonian, did you ever bother trying to stop a speedster?" Flash asked as he and Kid Flash began running around the room, creating a vortex that actually seemed to start sucking up the kryptonite from the room, while also dodging Lex's energy blasts.

And while the suit was fast enough to target them while they were running, he could only shoot one at a time, and each time he did, the other speedster landed a punch until the kryptonite had finally been cleared from the room and both speedsters had built up enough of a charge to toss lightning at Lex, right as the DEO arrived, led by J'onn himself in full Martian Manhunter form.

"No." Lex said as he managed to get up and Barry had enough as he sped right into Lex before phasing into it, sending Lex to the ground.

"What the?" Lex asked as the Flash hit him with his own suit.

"How's it feel to be so close to your ultimate goal, only to end up on the ground at the hand of your own suit?" Flash demanded and for a second, everyone thought the Flash was going to end Lex, but instead, he began vibrating the suit until finally, shattered all around him.

"Are you alright Flash?" J'onn asked, right as Flash speed punched Lex into unconsciousness.

"I am now. He's all yours J'onn." Flash said as he sped out of the vault, with Kid Flash following him closely.


	75. Chapter 75

When Kara came to, she found herself lying on a bed in the SuperFlash caves medical bay, which was equipped with special yellow sun lamps.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Barry said as she noticed he was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Kara asked, since her memory was a little groggy about what had happened.

"It was a trap. Lex lured you and Clark to the mountain vault and sealed you in and then tried to gas you with kryptonite. Thankfully Wally and I were able to get you both back here in time to heal." Barry said.

"So, Lex got away again?" Kara asked.

"I didn't say that. Turns out Lex was so focused on taking down Kryptonians that he didn't bother trying to figure out a way to take down speedsters. Wally and I took him down. I actually phased into his suit and vibrated it until it shattered." Barry said and Kara was surprised.

"Where is Lex now?" Kara asked.

"The DEO took him into custody." Barry said.

"Are they sending him back to Stryker Island?" Kara asked.

"You can ask J'onn yourself. He and Clark are getting into it in the main base about the Kryptonite." Barry said.

"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." Kara said and Barry nodded as he helped her up.

* * *

"You told me that only the DEO had access to Kryptonite. So how do you want to explain how Lex Luthor had enough of it to turn into gas and fill up that vault to kill me and Kara?" Clark shouted at J'onn as Kara came in.

"I don't know where he got it from. I had every inch of kryptonite in the DEO's possession checked and it's all accounted for so don't blame me for what happened out there. Might I remind you that Lex Luthor had access to all different kinds of Kryptonite before you put him away. You're the one who didn't think to destroy it." J'onn countered.

"Enough." Kara shouted as she got their attention.

"Kara, you know how dangerous kryptonite is, how can you not condemn J'onn continuing to use it?" Clark asked.

"Because unlike you apparently, I don't have a god complex. We're not gods Kal. And honestly, as much as I hate kryptonite, I think that the public feels better knowing that if we get out of hand, then the government will be able to protect them." Kara said and both J'onn and Clark looked at her, both shocked and impressed.

"I didn't think you'd see this our way?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not a fan of you using kryptonite J'onn, but I understand why you're using it. And as long as you don't give me a real reason to have a problem with it, I'll tolerate it, even if Clark can't." Kara said and J'onn nodded at her grateful that at least one of the kryptonian heroes on this planet understood why he kept kryptonite.

"J'onn, before you go, where exactly are you sending Lex?" Kara asked and Clark also looked curious.

"Since Stryker Island wasn't able to contain Lex, we're sending him to an off book DEO prison called the Ravine." J'onn said.

"And what's to stop him from escaping there?" Clark asked.

"The Ravine was designed to hold the most dangerous criminals on the planet, both human and alien, since it's utilized by both the DEO and Argus. It's only got a handful of prisoners and the way we keep them from escaping is that we use virtual reality based technology to put each inmate in a simulated environment. That way while they're still safely locked up, they don't get any ideas about breaking out. And even if they did, the facility is located in the middle of the atlantic ocean, it runs on hydroelectric power thanks to that location so it never runs out of energy and using a modified version of the stealth tech we found in Fort Rozz, we've managed to cloak it. It's inescapable." J'onn said.

"How do these simulations keep the prisoners docile?" Kara asked curiously.

"We make them think they're living their greatest fantasy and the way the technology is designed, they don't even realize it's not real. Every sim starts the same way, the sedative we give them fails, they escape and then carry out their dreams, whatever they maybe, while in reality, they're safely contained." J'onn said.

"What's to stop the place's location from being hacked from the DEO mainframe?" Clark asked.

"It's not stored on the mainframe. The only people who know it's location are the people who work there." J'onn said.

"So you don't even know where it is?" Kara said.

"No I know where it is to, but you know what I mean." J'onn said and they both nodded.

"I'm sure you both have mixed feelings about what we're doing to these prisoners." J'onn said.

"Kind of yes. But at the same time, you're not actually hurting them and they can't hurt anyone else, so I'll learn to adjust to it." Clark said and Kara nodded and J'onn nodded at them gratefully as he walked out and Clark soon flew out after them.


	76. Chapter 76

"So, Lex Luthor is in custody?" Olivia Marsdin asked J'onn when he returned to the DEO.

"He's being transported to our most secure facility as we speak. There's no way he'll ever escape again." J'onn said.

"Good. Now J'onn I'm also here because as part of the alien amnesty act, I'm also announcing a new position to my cabinet. Director of Alien Affairs. I need your help picking a candidate for that position." Olivia said.

"I think I have someone here who could fill that role." J'onn said as he led her over to where Alura and Astra were talking with Jeremiah.

"Madame President." Jeremiah said as Alura and Astra both nodded recognition of her.

"So, which of these three did you have in mind?" Olivia asked.

"Have in mind for what?" Alura asked.

"As part of the alien amnesty act, President Marsdin is appointing a new member of her cabinet, the director of alien affairs and Alura, I think that you would make an excellent candidate for that position." J'onn said.

"Alura?" Olivia asked.

"My birth name is Alura Zor-El. However, on this planet I go by Melissa Starr. But I must ask J'onn, why me?" Alura asked.

"Because not only were a lawyer on Krypton, but you said it yourself, you were a member of Argo's ruling council. You already know politics and I know that you've been completely fulfilled working here at the DEO. I think that this position would allow you to truly achieve that." J'onn said.

"I agree. I won't force you to reveal yourself, you can go by your legal name on earth, but it sounds like you'd make an ideal candidate." Olivia said.

"Can I have some time to talk this over with my husband and daughter?" Alura asked.

"Of course. By the way, El, are you related to?" Olivia asked.

"Supergirl is my daughter." Alura said.

"Another reason to go by your earth name." Olivia said and Alura nodded, since honestly, she had to admit, this offer was tempting, but she wanted to talk it over with Zor-El and Kara first.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?" Kara asked as she entered Cat's office.

"Kara, there's something I didn't tell you about the President's visit." Cat said.

"I know you two are old friends. I did my research." Kara said at Cat's look and she chuckled at that.

"That's how I know you're the right person to leave this company to." Cat said.

"Eventually yes." Kara said.

"Not eventually. Now." Cat said.

"Wait, what? You're way too young to even consider retiring." Kara said, shocked.

"On that we agree, but I'm not retiring. Olivia has offered me a job as her new press secretary. And since pretty much everything else you can learn about this job can't really be taught, I told her yes. So, effective tomorrow, I am officially appointing you as the new CEO of Catco Worldwide Media." Cat said, much to Kara's shock.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Kara asked.

"Kara, no one truly knows what they're capable of until they try. But know that I would not be leaving the company I have worked so hard to build to you if I wasn't sure you were ready for it. I'll still be here for a few days to help you get settled in." Cat said.

"Actually, I'm attending a wedding in Star City and I need to leave tomorrow, so is there any chance we can put this off until I get back?" Kara asked.

"How long will you be gone?" Cat asked.

"It's the wedding of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance, so I should be back by this weekend, which I believe is when the president is leaving." Kara said.

"I'll speak to Olivia, but I'm sure we can hold off on the announcement until you get back to take over." Cat said and Kara nodded at her gratefully before surprising Cat and hugging her.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Grant." Kara said as she moved to let go, but to her surprise, Cat actually hugged her back.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Cat. You've earned that right." Cat said and Kara was even more shocked by that.

"Okay then, Cat. I hope I make you proud." Kara said as she left the office, not believing that when she got back from her vacation in Star City, she'd be the CEO of Catco Worldwide Media. Her mind was already racing with ideas for changes she needed to make.


	77. Chapter 77

Ronnie was on his way to punch out before heading to Star City for the wedding when Felicity bumped into him and it looked like she was heading for the SuperFlash cave.

"Whoa, Felicity, is everything okay?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh, sorry Ronnie, I didn't see you there." Felicity said.

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked.

"I just got a security alert that someone who isn't authorized just entered the SuperFlash cave." Felicity said and that got Ronnie's attention.

"Stay behind me." Ronnie said as he went with Felicity to check the base.

"Are they still in there?" Ronnie asked and Felicity nodded.

"I put the base into lockdown when I got the alert." Felicity said.

"Do Barry and Kara know you can do that?" Ronnie asked.

"They're ones that asked me to do it. Anyways, let's gog." Felicity said as she placed her hand on the pad and Ronnie brought fireball to his hand as the door opened and he ran prepared to roast the intruder, only to find it was.

"Whoa Ronnie, calm down." Iris said as Ronnie saw it was just her and James.

"Oh, good it's just James." Ronnie said.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't do anything to warrant getting roasted." James said cautiously.

"No it's fine, it's just, Iris, you know that this place has DNA sensors to make sure that only people who are supposed to be here can get in here and James is not one of the approved people." Felicity said.

"I know, but he wanted to see our base and since Barry and Kara are out of town, I figured now would be the best time to do it." Iris said.

"Or you could've asked them if we could add James to list of people who are allowed access here." Ronnie said.

"Okay, no need to get into a fight over this. I can leave." James said.

"No, James it's fine, since you already know who we are, just in the future, make sure you have permission before coming in here." Ronnie said.

"To be fair, Iris told me we did have permission." James said and Iris looked slightly betrayed.

"I can't believe you sold me out." Iris said jokingly.

"Anyways, I'm gonna be lonely after you guys head to Star City tomorrow." Felicity said, since she was the only member of Team SuperFlash who hadn't been invited to the wedding. However, she didn't notice Iris giving Ronnie a look.

"Actually Felicity, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being my plus one at the wedding." Ronnie said.

"Wait, seriously?" Felicity asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean it could just be as friends." Ronnie said, though everyone could tell he was hoping to be more than friends with her.

"Uh yeah sure I guess." Felicity said.

"Great." Ronnie said as Felicity walked away.

"So, you finally worked up the guts to ask her out. You know the way James and I got together was when he asked me to be his plus one to Clark and Lois's wedding." Iris said.

"Yeah I know." Ronnie said.

* * *

"So, you've been offered a job by the president of this country to head up it's new department for dealing with alien matters?" Zor-El asked his wife after she told him while they were having dinner.

"Yes and honestly, I really do want to do it, but since it would mean relocating to this nation's capital, I wanted to be sure you were okay with this." Alura said and Zor-El smiled.

"I think that this is a wonderful opportunity for you. I work as a professor at Hudson University, but I transfer to a school out in Washington DC. I think that if you truly want to take this job, you should." Zor-El said and Alura smiled.

"Thank you Zor-El. I just hope that Kara takes it as well when we tell her." Alura said.

"She's been trying to get us to move to another city for months, I don't think she'll have a problem with this." Zor-El pointed out and Alura chuckled.

"I'll see if Astra wants to come with us to, since technically, she is still living with us." Alura said, since Astra had not yet been granted full amnesty and had to continue living with a family member and Barry and Kara did not want Kara's aunt staying with her.

"I actually already talked to J'onn about that." Astra said as she entered their apartment.

"And?" Alura asked.

"The DEO has an office in Washington DC and J'onn said that as long as I work at a DEO facility, it doesn't matter which one it is." Astra said.

"So I guess we're moving to Washington DC then. We'll let Kara know when she gets back to town. And in the meantime, I need to tell the president yes." Alura said.


	78. Chapter 78

A few days after Team SuperFlash had returned to Central City, Kara found herself once again leaving, this time to go to Washington DC to help her parents unpack into their new house and also to be there to support her mom and Cat, since there was a press conference taking place at the White House where President Marsdin was going to officially swear them both in.

That was why she was now standing in the White House, for once not as Supergirl, but as both a daughter and a reporter, since in addition to taking over Catco, she was also covering the story for Catco.

However, on her way to the press conference room, Kara accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kara said as she turned to face the person she'd bumped into and then her expression briefly soured when she saw who it was.

"It's quite alright ma'am." Baker said and Kara had to resist the urge to scoff at him.

"Vice President Baker." Kara said, trying to keep her distaste from showing since this man was the reason she no longer had any desire to actually work for the government. How J'onn and Alex did it was beyond her.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms." Baker asked.

"Danvers. Kara Danvers, I'm covering the press conference for Catco. Speaking of which, I should really get in there." Kara said as she quickly moved away and she began making a mental note to start talking to President Marsdin as Supergirl to try and get her to replace Baker as soon as possible, since she did not trust that man to become president again. One of the things she'd been the most relieved about in this new reality was that Marsdin was the President again, since she hadn't been sure if it would be her earth's president or Earth One's president, but either way, things had worked themselves out and she was trying to make sure they stayed that way. For the sake of every alien, human and metahuman hero on this planet.

* * *

Anyways, when Kara entered the conference room, she managed to get a good seat next to her father.

"I'm so proud of your mother." Zor-El said.

"Me to. She's gonna be a great head of alien affairs. Especially since it seems like she isn't so quick to send people away like she was before." Kara said.

"That actually has to do with losing you. When we lost you and everything else, it forced both of us to reevaluate things and we learned from our mistakes." Zor-El said.

"I know." Kara assured him with a smile as the press conference began as President Marsdin took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you all for coming out here today to witness the events. As you all know, a few days ago while I was in Central City, I signed into law the Alien Amnesty Act, to give alien refugees in this country true citizens rights. Today I take that action one step further by establishing the Bureau of Alien Affairs. This office will be in charge of dealings with other worlds, including taking in refugees and all matters regarding that. And I have personally selected the individual that will run this office and report to directly to me, like all members of my cabinet. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for my new Director of Alien Affairs, Melissa Starr." Marsdin said as everyone began clapping as Alura joined the President on stage, but none clapped harder then Kara and Zor-El.

"Thank you Madam President." Alura or Melissa said.

"Please place your left hand on the bible, raise your right hand and recite the oath of office." Marsdin said and Alura was grateful Kara had gone over this with him.

"I, Melissa Starr, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God." Alura recited perfectly as everyone clapped.

"And before the questions start, I am also announcing a second appointment to my cabinet. I have also decided to name a new press secretary to my cabinet. One who is an old friend of mine and who I know all of you are familiar with. Ms. Catherine Grant." Marsdin said as Cat then joined them on stage.

After dodging several questions and silencing the crowd with a look Kara was all too familiar with, Cat was finally able to recite the same oath as Alura did, officially making her the new press secretary and Kara smiled as the conference continued.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Baker will not be rising to power, since I truly hate him and once upon a time, I was convinced he was the puppet Lex was pulling the strings of, but after seeing last night's episode of Supergirl and thinking about how I was writing this chapter today, I realized I might as well put in a little mention of him.**


	79. Chapter 79

**I want to thank WritersBlock039 for helping me come up with part of this idea. Honestly, there are a lot of parts in both these stories that they've helped me figure out how to give them and it's about time I give them some credit for it. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

J'onn had just returned home to his apartment in Central City, eager to just unwind after a particularly stressful day at the DEO, but before he could even sit down, he staggered as he suddenly felt himself being hit by what felt like psychic wave.

"What the?" J'onn asked as suddenly, he heard a voice that he never thought he'd hear again.

"J'onn." the voice said from behind him and J'onn whirled around to see his father standing in front of him.

"Father? How is this possible. You're dead." J'onn said in disbelief.

"No my son. I once thought the same of you, but it is me. I am alive. On Mars." M'yrnn said.

"How is that possible?" J'onn asked.

"I do not have much time J'onn. It is only a matter of time until my captors detect this message and come for not only me, but you." M'yrnn said.

"Where on Mars are you Father? I'll come free you." J'onn said.

"A prison camp near the D'ori'i crater. But J'onn, you must not come here. You are a symbol of freedom to any other survivors of our people.' M'yrnn said.

"I will not allow you to suffer at the hands of those monsters any longer now that I know you're alive." J'onn said.

"I must go now. J'onn, I beg you not come back here and risk capture as well, but if you do, I hope that next time I see you, it will not be with you as a prisoner like me." M'yrnn said as he faded away.

"It won't be father. But I am coming for you." J'onn said he quickly moved to leave his apartment.

* * *

Kara and Barry were getting settled in for the night when there was a knock on their door.

"Who's that?" Barry asked as Kara used her x-ray vision to check.

"J'onn." Kara said, confused as she went over to get the door.

"J'onn, not that it isn't good to see you, but what brings you here so late?" Kara asked.

"I need your help." J'onn said.

"You know my team and I are always willing to help." Kara said.

"Not your team Kara, just you." J'onn said.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as Barry joined them.

"I'm going back to Mars." J'onn said.

"What, no offense J'onn, but why would you do that? You told us that the white martians have been trying to kill your kind for centuries. Why would you want to go back?" Barry asked, but Kara had an idea.

"None taken Barry. I was wrong. There is another Green Martian left. They've been held prisoner on Mars all this time and they've finally reached out to me. I have to help them." J'onn said.

"Do you know who this Green Martian is?" Kara asked, though she already knew.

"Yes. It's my father. He's still alive." J'onn said.

"Okay, so what do you need my help with?" Kara asked, already preparing to make plans to handle things at Catco.

"I need you to help me rescue him, since unlike the rest of your team, you can actually survive on Mars." J'onn said.

"Give a little time to get things settled at Catco and then of course I'll help. Barry and the others can protect the city in my absence." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"Of course we can. You help J'onn save his father." Barry said.

"Thank you Barry." J'onn said and Barry nodded.

"I already have James set to handle things at Catco, so I just need to bring him up to speed on things and have him handle it until I get back and then we can go." Kara said and J'onn nodded, thankful Kara was willing to help him.


	80. Chapter 80

"So, while we're all stuck here on Earth, Kara gets to go run off to Mars?" Cisco asked after Barry had told him about what Kara was doing.

"She's helping J'onn and after everything he's done to help us, it's the least she can do. Besides it's not like any of us can actually survive on Mars." Barry said.

"I know, but I'm still jealous." Cisco said.

"Well, get over it." Barry said.

"Fine." Cisco said.

"What exactly are you working on now anyways?" Barry asked.

"I'm working on something Kara actually told me sold pretty well on her earth before the shift." Cisco said.

"And that is?" Barry asked.

"Image inducers. Apparently some aliens used them to help better blend in among the public, since there were people who discriminated against them just because they were aliens. I figured that the same thing is probably going on now and not just against aliens, but metas to. So once I get these working, we can market them to the public." Cisco said.

"Nice work. But you should probably install some security function to keep people from taking it too far, since these things could definitely be used the same way we saw Everyman use his powers." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm already working on installing safeguards." Cisco said, right as his computer beeped.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

"It's a breach alert. Someone just crossed the dimensional barrier to this earth. Time to find out if the reality shift has affected the memories of people from other earths." Cisco said.

"Can you tell which earth it's from?" Barry asked.

"No dice, I'll start programming the satellite to track whoever it is that came through the breach and then we can nail them." Cisco said.

"Do it. We need to get to this person before they do any real damage." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

* * *

"Thank you again for doing this Kara." J'onn said.

"It's my pleasure J'onn." Kara said as the ship landed on Mars.

"So, this is Mars. Alex would be so jealous." Kara said.

"She certainly was when I told her. She's watching the DEO in my absence." J'onn said.

"I was wondering about that. But anyways, where do we go now?" Kara asked.

"My father told me he was being held in a prison camp near the D'orian crater." J'onn said.

"I have no idea where that is." Kara said.

"I do. It's not far." J'onn said.

"But how exactly are we going to get into a white martian prison camp?" Kara asked, right as they were surrounded by White Martians.

"Let's start by getting through these." J'onn said as he shifted to his Green Martian form.

"We're not going to hurt you." one of the white martians said and Kara immediately knew who it was.

"What?" J'onn demanded as all the White Martians took human form.

"Who are you?" J'onn asked.

"My name is M'gann M'orzz. I lead the White Martian Resistance." M'gann said and Kara smiled.

"Resistance?" Kara asked.

"You didn't think all white martians supported the genocide of the Greens. Don't be so quick to judge us all. We're trying to change things." M'gann said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never known a white martian to show compassion." J'onn said as he returned to his own human form.

"M'gann, we should move this some place more secure. You and the manhunter are at the top of the council's most wanted list." one of the other white martians that Kara recognized as Till'all said.

"He's right. Come with us to our base. You can tell us why you came here." M'gann said and Kara and J'onn both nodded in agreement as they followed her and the others, though J'onn was clearly on edge, since despite what these white martians claimed, he still didn't trust them. Not after all the injustices their kind had inflicted upon his own.

* * *

"I've got a hit on someone who is not vibrating at the same frequency as people from this earth, which I guess we are still calling Earth one." Cisco said.

"Can you determine which earth they are from?" Barry asked.

"Yep. It's Earth Two. Hopefully Harry and their Jesse's memories were wiped in the shift." Cisco said.

"Yeah I mean, maybe now Harry's got his brains back." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Anyways, where are they?" Barry asked.

"It looks like they're in the badlands, but approaching the city and fast." Cisco said.

"Time to go check it out." Barry said as he pulled out his ring, slid it on and sped out of there and into his suit.

* * *

 **Who do you think the earth 2 visitor will be? Anyone from Earth 2 is on the table for guessing and I do mean anyone.**


	81. Chapter 81

"Talk to me Cisco, what's the status of our breacher?" Flash asked as he ran towards the location.

"I'm starting to think it's an Earth 2 speedster we're dealing with considering the speeds they're moving at." Cisco said over the comms.

"Well, where the hell are they?" Flash asked.

"The satellite's tracking them on 4th and Wilson." Cisco said.

"Copy that, I"ll get them there." Flash said as he sped off in that direction, timing it just right to see who their mystery breacher was a speedster like Cisco said and now Barry was beginning to think that this speedster might've just breached here by accident like how he'd originally met Kara.

However, he still needed to find out who it was, though he could tell by the lightning color that is was not Zoom. It anything, it looked like that Earth's Flash.

Anyways, Barry ran up to the other speedster.

"Hey, slow down." He shouted as the other speedster turned to face him and now Barry could tell it was a woman and she actually looked a bit familiar to him, before she lost her footing and tripped and came to a stop as Flash came to a stop next to her.

"Damn it." the woman said as she managed to get to her feet and after hearing her voice and actually seeing her suit, Flash knew who this was.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm the Flash." Barry said.

"What, no that's impossible." the woman said.

"And why's that?" Barry asked.

"Because I'm the Flash." the woman said.

* * *

After a bit of debating over this, the two speedsters both agreed that the best thing for them to do was to go to Star Labs.

"So, we've got another speedster." Cisco said as he waited for them in SuperFlash cave.

"Yep. She claims she's the Flash." Barry said as he removed his cowl, but the woman still kept her mask on.

"Hey, I'm trusting you with my face, you can trust me with yours." Barry said, even though he and Cisco already knew who she was and the woman sighed and nodded as she removed her mask.

"Jesse?" Cisco asked.

"You know me?" Jesse Wells asked.

"We know a version of you. Do you recognize us?" Barry asked, needing to test this.

"No, should I?" Jesse asked and Barry and Cisco both inwardly sighed in relief at that.

"I'm Barry Allen and this is Cisco Ramon." Barry said.

"Jesse Wells." Jesse said.

"So, what did you mean you're the Flash. The Jesse Wells or Jesse Morgan as she goes by here, isn't even a speedster." Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"I think I may have run faster than I anticipated, since I think I'm on the wrong Earth." Jesse said.

"So, the multiverse theory, it's true?" Cisco asked.

"It appears so. I guess in my latest speed test I ran so fast I managed to breach the dimensional barrier and traveled to this earth." Jesse said.

"So, you're a speedster on your Earth?" Barry asked and Jesse nodded.

"They call me the Flash." Jesse said.

"We should figure out how to get you home before you draw unwanted attention." Cisco said, since even though he could've easily just breached her home immediately, he hadn't technically accessed that ability yet in this reality.

"My dad is probably working on it at our Star Labs. I'm sure he probably is here to." Jesse said.

"Actually, on our earth, your dad is dead. It's a long story." Barry said.

"Okay then." Jesse said, since even though she'd known that there'd be differences on this earth from her own, it was still a bit of a shock to find out her dad was dead on this earth.

"Yeah but anyways, I will see if I can figure out how to get you back." Cisco said and Jesse nodded, right as Caitlin entered the base.

"Wait, what is Jesse doing in here wearing what looks like a speedster outfit?" Caitlin asked and Barry saw Jesse's face light up at the sight of Caitlin before calming down.

"I'm not your Jesse." Jesse said.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

"Go get Professor Stein in here, something tells me he'll want to be in on this." Barry said and Cisco nodded as he walked out to get the professor.


	82. Chapter 82

"So, what brings J'onn J'onzz back to Mars after all this time?" M'gann asked after she and her freedom fighters had led J'onn and Kara to their base on Mars.

"I was contacted psychically by another Green martian." J'onn said.

"That's not possible." one of the female white martians, N'keyy, said.

"Who do you think it was that reached out to you?" M'gann asked.

"My father, M'yrnn J'onzz." J'onn said.

"That is actually possible. His status would prevent the whites from killing him." Till'all said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"M'yrnn J'onzz was the high religious leader of the green martians, the prime servant of H'ronmeer. Even the worst of the whites wouldn't dare to kill him. Do you know where he is?" M'gann asked.

"He told me he was being held in a prison camp near the D'orian crater." J'onn said.

"Then that's where we're going. We'll need help though." M'gann said, looking at J'onn and Kara.

"As long as you remember whose side you're on, I'll fight at your side." J'onn said.

"I'm here to support J'onn. Whatever decision he makes, I'll back it, which means I'm also fighting at your side." Kara said and M'gann nodded.

"We don't have much time. The other whites will soon discover J'onn is here if they haven't already. When they do, they'll most likely assume M'yrnn was able to contact him and transfer him to a new facility." M'gann said.

"Do you have any data regarding the prison. If we're gonna do this, we need to make sure we know what we're getting into." Kara asked.

"We should have the basic schematics, but I'm not sure how accurate they are." M'gann said and Kara nodded.

"We'll take what we can get." Kara said as M'gann gestured for Till'all to bring up the plans.

* * *

After doing lots of planning, Kara couldn't help but notice J'onn start to wander off.

"J'onn, are you okay. I thought you'd want to be more active in this." Kara said.

"What's the point Kara? I came here to save my father, but I should've been here to do that long before now. But instead, I ran and let my people suffer." J'onn said as Kara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could've done. You were outnumbered, outmatched and outgunned. You did the only thing you could do." Kara said.

"No, I should've stayed. Instead I ran and let my people be slaughtered and never looked back." J'onn said.

"But now you have and you have a chance to make a difference now. You can save your father." Kara said.

"That won't be enough for me." J'onn said.

"I don't follow." Kara said.

"Saving my father, while it is a start, I feel like I should be doing more." J'onn said.

"J'onn, what are you saying?" Kara asked, but before J'onn could answer, M'gann walked up to them.

"If you two are done, we're preparing to move out." M'gann said.

"Give me a second." J'onn said as he shifted to his green martian form.

"You sure you want to go in there looking like that?" Kara asked.

"I'm not hiding from them anymore. If I'm going to face them, it'll be as myself. Not as a monster. No offense." J'onn said to M'gann.

"None taken. Believe me, there are times I wish I was one of you." M'gann said.

"Wait, what if there was a way you actually could be." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Did the Whites do anything besides kill the Green Martians?" Kara asked.

"Yes, in order to prevent the greens from spreading, they also developed a means of using their blood to turn green martians into white ones." M'gann said.

"So maybe there's a way to use that process to turn a white martian into a green one." Kara said and M'gann actually looked like she was considering it.

"It would show me just how committed you are to this, not that I doubt you." J'onn said.

"No, I understand. We'll have to look into the computer network at D'orian crater base to see if there's any information that could help with that." M'gann said.

"My father is the priority." J'onn said and M'gann nodded as they prepared to move out.


	83. Chapter 83

"Astonishing. So, the multiverse theory is true." Stein said after they'd explained things to him.

"Apparently so. My guess is that this Jesse managed to somehow run fast enough to breach the dimensional barrier." Cisco said.

"How fast were you going anyways?" Barry asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been working on increasing my speed lately and I guess I went faster than I've ever gone before and managed to break through the dimensional barrier." Jesse said.

"Astonishing. I knew that the many different worlds theory suggested the existence of alternate earths and even communicating with them, but this is something unimaginable." Stein said.

"Tell me about it. But anyways, if another Earth's Jesse could breach here, that also means that someone else could to. Her being here puts our earth at risk of her enemies." Barry said, right as the same alert that brought Jesse arriving to their attention went off again.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"I managed to determine the energy signatures of my breaches and uploaded a program to the Star Labs satellite to search for it, in case anyone else on this earth has the same powers, just like how we track speedsters besides Barry and Wally. That alert is actually how we found out that this Jesse was here." Cisco said.

"Wait Cisco, if breaches to other earths have the same energy signature as the ones you open to other places on this earth." Caitlin said.

"Then theoretically, you should be able to open a breach to Ms. Wells' earth." Stein said.

"I had the same thought, but there are too many variables in an ability I haven't yet tested. Even if I'm able to a breach into the multiverse, there's no guarantee I'd hit the right earth. I need to practice that ability to make sure I can master it before utilizing it." Cisco said and Stein nodded, seeing the logic in that.

"Anyways, Cisco, you said there was a breach alert?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we picked up another breach not far from where the breach that spat Jesse out originated." Cisco said.

"You think it's another speedster?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know, but let's not take any chances. Call Iris, Ronnie and Felicity, with Kara gone, we're going to need all the backup we can get." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Any chance that can include me?" Jesse asked.

"Considering it sounds like a problem from your earth followed you here, yes." Barry said as he, Caitlin and Cisco moved to suit up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Phoenix asked as she and Firestorm joined the Flashes, Vibe and Killer Frost at the location Cisco had sent them.

"Yeah, this is definitely the location the satellite picked up the breach energy." Felicity said over the comms.

"Thanks Overwatch." Flash-1 said.

"Huh?" Felicity asked.

"If you're gonna be on the team, you need a codename. After all, we can't risk people finding out we're working with a Felicity. What do you think?" Flash-1 asked.

"I love it." Overwatch said and Vibe rolled his eyes.

"But anyways, just because the breach opened here, doesn't mean whoever traveled through it stuck around." Flash-2 said.

"Agreed. Maybe our fliers can find something from a birds eye view." Flash-1 said and Phoenix and Firestorm both nodded as they took to the skies.

"Yeah, I'm seeing what looks like a speedster trail in the grass. Overwatch, see if the satellite can track any speedsters aside from the two we have with us here in the city. And when you get a chance, please explain to use why there are two speedsters here." Phoenix said.

"On it." Overwatch said as she got to work.

"Yep, it looks it's picking up another speedster's signature in downtown." Overwatch said.

"Then that's where we're heading." Flash-1 said as he and Flash-2 sped off in the direction while Vibe opened a breach for the rest of them.

* * *

 **Anyone care to guess who the second speedster from Earth 2 is?**


	84. Chapter 84

Kara couldn't help but get a feeling of Deja vu as she entered the White Martian compound near the D'orian crater, driving J'onn's ship in it's classic car form, the song hit me baby one more time blaring from the speakers.

"Hi! Hi! I'm, uh I'm sorry to bother you during whatever it is you are doing. But, I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and Can any of you give me directions back to Earth? You know, I thought I took that tunnel but my GPS is all screwed up down here and it keeps trying to get me to make this suicidal left turn," Kara said, completely poker faced as the white martians growled at her before continuing "You might wanna check your rear view."

"Hit me baby one more time." the speakers blared as J'onn and the White Martian Resistance jumped in.

"Let's do this thing." Supergirl said as she blasted the nearest enemy white martian with her heat vision.

"Go find your father, we'll cover you." M'gann said and J'onn nodded as he and Kara ventured further into the facility.

* * *

Back on Earth in Central City, both Flashes were running through the city, trying to find the speedster the satellites had detected.

"Overwatch, a little help?" Flash asked.

"You're coming up on him now. Turn right now." Overwatch said on the comms and the Flashes did in just enough time to see a blur of blue lightning zip past them.

"No." Jesse said.

"What is it?" Barry asked, though he also recognized the speedster and knew exactly who he was and shared Jesse's emotions.

"He followed me here." Jesse said.

"Who followed you here?" Barry asked.

"My greatest enemy. Zoom." Jesse said.

"How did he breach the dimensional barrier?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, but I brought him here to your world. I'm not going to let him to do it what he's done to mine." Jesse said as she zipped off after Zoom.

"Neither will I." Barry said, since he had no intention of letting that monster murder his father again as he sped off after them.

* * *

"This is it." J'onn said as he and Kara arrived at the detention facility.

"Are you okay J'onn?" Kara asked, noticing how worried he looked.

"It's been 200 years since I last saw my father in person Kara. What if he's angry I left him here while I escaped?" J'onn asked.

"He wouldn't have contacted you if he wanted to hold onto grudges. He'll be relieved to see you alive at all." Kara assured him.

"I don't think I could've done this alone." J'onn said shamefully.

"That's why I'm here. To make sure you don't have to." Kara promised him and J'onn smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you Kara." J'onn said.

"Now, enough delaying it. You've been separated from your father long enough." Kara said and J'onn nodded.

"This part of the facility is likely designed to keep martians from phasing out of it." J'onn said.

"It might be resistant to Martian abilities, but let's see how well it fares against Kryptonian powers." Kara said as she effortlessly punched the door from its hinges and she and J'onn entered to find themselves facing a squad of white martians.

"You want to do it or should I?" Kara asked.

"You take left. I'll take right." J'onn said and Kara nodded as they quickly took out the white martians.

"Anymore on site?" Kara asked after they finished.

"None that I can see." J'onn said as he opened the prison door.

"J'onn." A new voice said as J'onn took a deep breath.

"Father." J'onn said as he turned to face M'yrnn J'onzz standing in the cell, trying to convince himself that this was real.


	85. Chapter 85

"Father." J'onn said as he turned to face his father.

"J'onn, you came." M'yrnn said and J'onn just nodded as he hugged his father.

"Of course I came father. You had any doubt I would?" J'onn asked.

"No, I knew you'd come. For so long, I believed I was the last of our kind, and then I finally managed to find you." M'yrnn said.

"Not to break up this is little reunion, but we should get moving before reinforcements come." Kara said.

"She's right father." J'onn said and M'yrnn nodded as he let J'onn lead him out of the prison.

"We cannot leave yet." M'yrnn said.

"What, why?" J'onn asked.

"The white martians have discovered the location of the staff of Kolar. I know it's location, but you must find it and secure it before it falls into the wrong hands." M'yrnn said.

"Where is it?" J'onn asked.

"Near the L'orien crater." M'yrnn said.

"I'll get him to the Resistance base, you need to tell the Resistance fighters where this staff is and then get it. I'll keep him safe, I promise." Kara said and J'onn looked torn, but after seeing his father nod, he nodded.

"I know you will Kara. We will be reunited soon. And when I return, I will have the staff with me." J'onn said and M'yrnn smiled.

"I have no doubt of that my son." M'yrnn said with a smile as he watched his son leave.

"You are from Krypton, aren't you?" M'yrnn said, nodding at the glyph on Kara's chest.

"I am. And as much as I'd like to help J'onn, my knowledge of this planet is limited. I only know how to find my way back to the resistance base." Kara said.

"Take me there please and then go and assist my son. I lost him once. I cannot go through that again." M'yrnn said and Kara nodded.

"Of course." Kara said since she understood that.

* * *

After they'd lost sight of Zoom, Barry had search all over city for him, but there was nothing and according to Felicity, she couldn't track him with the satellites.

"How could he be hiding from us?" Barry asked as he and Jesse sped back into the base to find the rest of the team waiting for them.

"No clue. Somehow he's keeping his speed force signature hidden and until I can figure out how, we're gonna have to wait for him to make a move." Felicity said.

"Not surprising, considering I've never been able to track his speed either. Something about his suit prevented me and my father from tracking him by his speed force signature to. I'm honestly amazed you were able to do it here." Jesse said.

"What do you know about this Zoom?" Caitlin asked as she noticed the way this Jesse was looking at her, but decided to talk to her about it later.

"He's a monster. He got his powers around the same time as I did, when the particle accelerator on my earth exploded, though my father managed to pipe the explosion underground to somewhat limit exposure, but I was hit by lightning along with the dark matter, which turned me into the fastest woman alive. However, when I got my powers, the lightning strike put me in a coma for a few months but not Zoom, since people say they could spot him a few hours after the explosion. And while I was in a coma, Zoom went on a rampage, killing people for no reason and trying to recruit every metahuman he could to his cause. Nearly all of them did." Jesse said and Barry and Cisco nodded, since that tracked with what they'd heard about Zoom originally.

"You said nearly all of them did. Some of them didn't. Who?" Caitlin asked and Jesse looked at her.

"You." Jesse said.

"What?" Caitlin asked, much to her surprise and this was also a surprise to Barry and Cisco, since as far as they knew Earth 2 Killer Frost was very loyal to Zoom.

"You have the same powers on Earth 2, same alter ego, Killer Frost. Zoom tried to recruit her to his cause, but instead, she ice blasted him in the face." Jesse said and Caitlin actually chuckled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Barry asked.

"Because of me." Jesse said, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"What do you mean, because of you?" Cisco asked, though he had an idea.

"The Caitlin Snow of my earth and I, well, we're close. Really close." Jesse said.

"How close?" Caitlin asked.

"We've been together for 6 years." Jesse said, taking Caitlin aback.

"So you're dating my doppelganger?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep. It was that fact that got her to reject Zoom." Jesse said.

"Do you know who Zoom is?" Barry asked.

"No, no one except maybe his lieutenants do. All I know is that he's a lot faster than me and he's a step ahead. That's actually how I got here." Jesse said.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Since Zoom is so much faster than I am, I've been trying to find ways to increase my speed artificially. One of those ways was this." Jesse said as she removed the emblem from her suit to reveal a small device that was very familiar to Barry and Cisco.

"I'm guessing this thing somehow utilizes tachyons to increase the speed force in your system?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it's a speed force transmitter my dad created. I could already feel that I was going faster than I ever have before." Jesse said.

"That explains how you got here in the first place. You must've run so fast that you accidently shattered the dimensional barrier between our earths. Zoom must've somehow found out and followed you here, though how he breached here, I don't know." Cisco said.

"If we can open another breach back to my earth, we can lure him back." Jesse said.

"No, if he's come to this earth before, I'm sure he'll come back again and besides, he's been terrorizing your earth long enough as it is. Besides, you may not be fast enough to beat him, but I'm pretty sure I am." Barry said.

"Maybe Barry can teach you a few things to." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded as she put the emblem back on her suit.

"Let's get to work." Barry said.


	86. Chapter 86

After recovering the staff of Kolar **(sorry, but the battle scene was pretty much the same as it was in the show)** , Kara, J'onn and the White Martian Resistance returned to their base to find M'yrnn waiting for them.

"You found it." M'yrnn said happily as he saw J'onn holding the staff of Kolar.

"Yes, it was difficult, but we managed to secure it." J'onn said as M'yrnn turned to face Kara.

"And you made sure he came back, just like you promised me you would." M'yrnn said.

"I'm a woman of my word. But anyways, now that you've got this staff, what are you going to do with it." Kara asked.

"I think that should be up to you." J'onn said as to her surprise, he handed the staff to her.

"Me, but I'm not a martian." Kara said.

"Which is exactly why you should have it. It's too powerful a weapon for either side to have. If we're going to win this war, we have to do it by being better than our enemies." M'gann said and Kara nodded as she then looked over at her friend.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a reason you gave me the staff besides the fact that I'm not a martian?" Kara asked as she got a feeling of what J'onn was about to say.

"Kara, you know that you, Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza, you're all my family and you always will be. But I made a mistake years ago when I ran from Mars and never came back. I need to atone for that. And this is my world. It's time I started fighting for it again. My place is here now." J'onn said and Kara wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I know. If I were in your position, I'd do the exact same thing. Mars needs you far more than Earth does right now. Mars needs the Martian Manhunter to lead it to a better future. I'm sure Alex will understand." Kara said.

"I hope she does, since she's now the permanent director of the DEO now." J'onn said.

"I'll miss you J'onn." Kara said and J'onn smiled as he reverted to his human form.

"I'll never be that far away Kara. You need me and I'll be there. And I'm definitely not missing your wedding." J'onn said.

"Do you mind if I take your ship back to Earth?" Kara asked.

"Take it. I'm sure there are space crafts here I can use." J'onn said and M'gann nodded.

"I promise I'll keep this safe." Kara said as she held up the staff.

"I know. There's no one I trust to protect it than you." J'onn said and Kara smiled as she hugged the martian.

"Take care of your father. And J'onn, don't close your heart off forever. If you find love again, embrace it." Kara said and J'onn smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." J'onn said.

"One more thing before I go. Can I get blood samples from you and one of the other white martians. My father is a kryptonian scientist and I'm positive that if anyone can figure out how to reverse engineer that blood mutation process to change it to turn white martians into green ones, he can." Kara said.

"Of course." J'onn said and M'gann also nodded her consent as well.

* * *

"Guys, the satellite just detected another breach forming." Felicity said.

"Okay considering that and the fact that we can't find Zoom anywhere and a few, we have to acknowledge the possibility that he returned to your earth." Barry said to Jesse.

"Then that just doubles the need for me to get back there, since without me, my world is vulnerable." Jesse said.

"I think I can get you back." Cisco said.

"How?" Jesse asked.

"I modified my goggles with a wavelength trigger. It should allow me to tap into enough of the multidimensional energy that allows me to vibe, vibe blast and open breaches on this earth to be able to open breaches to other earths." Cisco said, though it was technically a lie, since he could easily open a breach to Earth 2 without any technical assist. Man was he glad his hands had been healed by reality reset, since not being able to breach sucked.

"How do you know I'll end up on the right earth?" Jesse asked.

"Trial and error and hope that if I don't get it right, whatever you do end up on will have someone with more experience to get you home." Cisco said and Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hold on a second." Caitlin said as she pulled Jesse aside.

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

"You and your Caitlin, how did you two end up together?" Caitlin asked and Jesse chuckled.

"I'm guessing you have feelings for my doppelganger on this earth?" Jesse asked and Caitlin nodded.

"Well, Caitlin and I had known each other since college, we were friends. Roommates actually. Then we both ended up working for my dad, me as a scientist and her as Star Labs main doctor and biochemist. Over time, things just sort of developed into what they were. We were already dating when the blast hit, but before then, I was beginning to think that we were losing our spark after 3 years." Jesse said.

"What changed?" Caitlin asked.

"The blast hit and I got put in a coma. My Caitlin refused to give up on me. She personally took over taking care of me and did everything in her power to make sure I survived. And then, when I woke up, she was the first thing I saw and I fell in love with her all over again. And honestly, once Zoom is finally dealt with, I'm planning on making an honest woman out of her." Jesse said, taking Caitlin aback.

"So, any advice for me?" Caitlin asked.

"Try spending more time with your Jesse outside of work. Get to know her, see if things between you both really click and then see what happens." Jesse said and Caitlin nodded.

"Word of advice, if there's one thing I've learned since my powers surfaced, it's that we never know how much time we have left. Don't wait to take things further with your Caitlin. You don't want to die with regrets." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded.

"Thanks for the advice Caitlin." Jesse said.

"You to Jesse. Take care of me." Caitlin said and Jesse laughed.

"And you me." Jesse said as she returned to Cisco, who opened a breach to take her back to her own earth.


	87. Chapter 87

The first thing Kara did when she returned to Earth was go to the Fortress of Solitude, since it was probably the safest place on earth for her to store the staff of Kolar and she gave Kelex very strict instructions to blast anyone who attempted to take the staff aside from her, even Kal. She was taking her promise to J'onn very seriously and she'd already explained things to Clark, who'd agreed with her in a heartbeat and promised not to touch it until J'onn came back to claim the staff himself.

Her next stop was back in her old home city of National City to visit Alex, since the DEO had just finished constructing a new headquarters there and Kara had to admit, this place was even nicer than the Central City base.

"Hey sis, loving the new digs." Kara said as she landed in the base.

"Supergirl, not that it isn't good to see you, but normally you wouldn't do so without a message. Where's J'onn?" Alex asked.

"That's why I'm here. He's not dead, but he's elected to stay on Mars for the time being." Kara said.

"Why?" Alex asked, wondering why J'onn would do that.

"Mars is in civil war right now between the kind of white martians to wiped out J'onn's entire race and the resistance which is made up of white martians who regret the genocide of the greens. J'onn decided to stay to help fight that war and I honored that. And more importantly, he found out that he is not the last Green Martian." Kara said.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"Not only is there another one, but it's J'onn's father of all people. J'onn isn't going to separated from him again." Kara said.

"And I respect that." Alex said.

"Before I left, J'onn told me to tell you that he was officially resigning from the DEO and his last act was making you the new permanent director of it. A decision I agree with completely, there's no one better prepared to follow in his footsteps than you." Kara said.

"Okay then, I guess I better start making some calls. First to Lyla to tell her that she is now the permanent director of Argus and then Sara to try and get her to move out here with me." Alex said.

"I don't think that'll be too hard. Doesn't Sara really just sort of mooch off you for money, despite her Argus job and spends most of her free time running around with Team Arrow?" Kara asked and Alex smiled despite herself.

"That sounds about right. She'll probably want to wait until Oliver and Laurel get back, but then I'm sure she'll be fine. Who knows, maybe she'll become Kid Flash's partner." Alex said, since Wally had quickly become National City's resident superhero.

"Maybe so. Now, I've been away from Central City for too long already." Kara said.

"Tell Barry I said hi and that you guys really need to start planning your wedding already." Alex said.

"I will do that." Kara said, rolling her eyes as she did so before flying out.

* * *

Barry had just finished settling in for the night when he heard a gust of wind and turned towards the balcony to see his fiance standing there.

"You're back." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"I am." Kara said and Barry smiled as he just walked up to her.

"How was Mars?" Barry asked her.

"It was nice. Helped free J'onn's father and fought with the White Martian Resistance. You know, just a normal weekend." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"What about you. How were things here?" Kara asked.

"We got reintroduced to the multiverse." Barry said.

"Really, how's that?" Kara asked as she compressed her suit back into her ring and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Barry said and before Kara could say anything else, she was silenced by Barry pressing his lips on her own and she eagerly reciprocated as the tension built up from their time apart quickly came to surface.


	88. Chapter 88

The next day, Kara was officially back at work at Catco and today was kind of her first day as the boss and now she was focused on making a good impression.

"Welcome back boss." James said to Kara, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that. Thank you for holding the fort while I was gone." Kara said.

"No problem, but I expect details later." James said.

"Tell Iris to meet me for drinks after work and I'll be happy to tell you." Kara said and James nodded as Kara made her way to Cat's office, no, her office, and took a seat at the desk, not believing that she was actually sitting behind this desk. She just hoped she'd be as good at running a media empire as Cat thought she'd be as she prepared for her first news meeting as CEO, since she had a feeling that she'd be putting Snapper in his place then.

* * *

Barry had to admit, while Star Labs was not back at its former glory yet, it was getting there. And he had some ideas on how to make it even more successful and he was certain Cisco would approve of, which was why he'd asked Cisco to come to his new office, since he'd refused to Thawne's old office.

"Okay so, why am I here?" Cisco asked.

"Because I have a new idea for Star Labs I want to run by you." Barry said.

"Okay?" Cisco asked, not sure why he was asking him.

"How would you feel about Star Labs getting into the video game industry?" Barry asked and now everything made sense to Cisco and he grinned.

"I think I tried to get Dr. Wells to go in that direction several times, but he never went for it." Cisco said and Barry smiled.

"Well, I'm not Dr. Wells and I think that we can make even more money by expanding into other fields." Barry said.

"Finally, someone with real vision is running this place." Cisco said with a laugh.

"Glad you agree, because I'm putting you in charge of our new video game division." Barry said.

"I'm in." Cisco said immediately.

"Good." Barry said as they shook hands.

* * *

Later on that day was Kara's first news meeting at the CEO of Catco and as she anticipated, Snapper was trying to take control of the meeting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Carr, what exactly are you doing?" Kara asked after giving Snapper some time to think he was in control.

"Leading this meeting." Snapper said like it should've been obvious.

"That's funny, because last time I checked, you weren't in charge here, I am and I do not recall giving you the headway to lead this meeting." Kara said as James, Iris and the other people in attendance smiled at how calmly Kara was reacting to this. Cat had taught her well.

"Well it's not like you were leading it." Snapper said.

"That's because you jumped in before I had a chance to. It's clear you have something on your mind, so please tell me what it is so we can continue our meeting." Kara said.

"You really want to do this now?" Snapper asked.

"I think everyone in this room is interested in what you have to say and more importantly, how I deal with you after you say it." Kara said, knowing Snapper's views of her leadership, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Alright, fine. You shouldn't be in charge of this place. You're a rookie reporter with no leadership experience." Snapper said.

"And yet I spent two years working directly under Cat Grant, learning everything she knew about running this business, even before she named me her successor, since as her assistant, I was always aware any changes she wanted to make. And obviously Cat thought I'd make a good fit since she was the one who appointed me her successor. However, I want to make something very clear Snapper." Kara said.

"And that is." Snapper asked.

"That I am not Cat Grant and unlike her, I will not put up with your attitude just because you're a good journalist. You're not as irreplaceable as you think you are. In fact maybe I should have Iris start putting out some feelers for a new editor-in-chief and make sure it says that one of the qualifications for the position is good people skills, something you clearly lack Snapper. And this goes for everyone, not just you. I'm not Cat Grant, which means that you cannot expect the same treatment from me that you got from her." Kara said.

"Are you firing me?" Snapper asked.

"No, because like I said, you are a good journalist Snapper. But I am putting you on alert. You are on very thin ice right now. So shape up and get your act together and figure out how to be pleasant other people, or find another place to work." Kara said and everyone was smirking at how uncomfortable Snapper looked right now.

"What do you want?" Snapper asked.

"A news room governed by respect. No one here is superior to the others. Do I make myself clear." Kara asked and everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's get on with our meeting." Kara said, glad that she'd gotten that out of the way and hopefully, Snapper would play ball. For his own sake, since she'd meant what she'd said. Snapper was not as irreplaceable as he thought he was.


	89. Chapter 89

"Barry, we need to talk." Cisco said as he entered Barry's office.

"Okay, why exactly?" Barry asked.

"Because I just saw Kendra." Cisco said and that got Barry's attention.

"Wait, did she recognize you?" Barry asked.

"No, even if her powers had emerged, any memories of me would've been erased in the shift." Cisco said.

"And you're okay with that?" Barry asked.

"Honestly, it make it easier, considering she's in love with someone else, since Ray told me that Kendra told him that any love she has with anyone besides Carter is doomed to fail. It's easier on both of us if I don't even try." Cisco said.

"That's depressing. You ever think about giving Gypsy another call, see if the shift has changed her views?" Barry asked.

"Yes and I've decided that I need someone from the same universe as me. I mean, you lucked out with Kara's earth merging with this one, but now that I think about it, Gypsy and I, we were never going to work in the long run. Besides, I can do without her nutso father." Cisco said and Barry nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, now that we've found Kendra, we need to start looking for Carter and Savage." Barry said and Cisco nodded

"I'll get to work on that right now." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"And what should we do about Kendra in the meantime?" Cisco asked.

"I'll ask Iris to keep an eye on her, since that's probably the way that would look the least suspicious to other people." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

* * *

"So, how does being Kara's assistant compare to being Cat's assistant?" James asked Iris as they sat at Noonans for a lunch date.

"It's much easier." Iris said.

"But?" James asked, knowing his girlfriend well enough to know something was bugging her.

"I don't know, I guess after Kara got promoted, I was kind of hoping I'd be promoted to. I mean, I'm grateful for this job and everything, but still, I think I've learned all I can as an assistant." Iris said.

"So talk to her about it. I mean come on, Kara made it very clear she is not Ms. Grant. Just talk to her about it and see if there's anything higher up in Catco that you could be doing, even if it isn't as a reporter." James said and Iris smiled.

"Thank you for the advice." Iris said as she checked the time on her phone.

"And we need to be getting back before our lunch break ends." Iris said and James nodded as they paid for their food and then headed back to work.

* * *

Kara was listening to Leslie's radio show and while she'd never been a fan of Leslie's even before she became Livewire, she still remembered how she'd given her life to save her own. That was why Kara was trying to find a way to discourage her from continuing her show the way it was without leading to the events that turned her into Livewire.

"Kara, can we talk?" Iris asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Kara asked her curiously as she turned off the broadcast and gestured to let Iris into her office.

"Not that I don't love being your assistant, but." Iris said.

"You were hoping I'd promote you to something else by now." Kara finished knowingly.

"How did you know?" Iris asked.

"Because I'd be thinking the same thing if I were you." Kara said.

"So?" Iris asked nervously.

"Are you camera shy?" Kara suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, no, why?" Iris asked.

"Because I've read some of your stuff on your blog and while it's good, after spend so much time with you in person, I think you've got a talent for a different kind of reporting." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"You're calm, cool, collected and even before you got your powers, you never had a problem running into danger instead of away from it." Kara said.

"Much to my dad's discontent, though knowing I have powers does help now, but I still don't understand what this has to do with anything." Iris said.

"Iris, I want you be a field reporter for Catco TV." Kara said and Iris looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Iris asked.

"Completely. I know it's a big decision, so take some time to think about it." Kara said.

"I'll do it." Iris said immediately and Kara chuckled.

"Okay then. But before you can officially take the position, you first have to find and train your replacement for my new assistant." Kara said and Iris nodded, since that honestly sounded more than fair, since she knew how hectic the office would get without an assistant to the boss.


	90. Chapter 90

"Kara, can we talk?" Barry asked as he entered their living room to find Kara sitting on the couch with their coffee table covered with all sorts of wedding plans.

"About what?" Kara asked.

"I think we should start looking for a new place together." Barry said, much to Kara's surprise.

"Really, and what brought this on?" Kara asked, curiously.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile and while your loft is great and it's a place that we could afford back when you were an assistant and then reporter and I was CSI. But now, even separately, we'd each be in a new tax bracket." Barry said, since it had been a few weeks since Kara had taken over Catco, but she was already making a lot more money then she had as a reporter, though she was very modest about it, and Barry had been making money off of Star Labs, especially from contracts with police stations all over the country for anti metahuman technology, since Star Labs was the nation's leader in metahuman research, plus sales of new security systems Felicity and her division were working on, Barry thought he heard say something about working on a DNA tracking algorithm, which he'd approved, as long as she kept it within certain parameters. The point was is that while they weren't as rich as the Queens yet, they were getting there.

"True and I have to admit, this loft was already feeling a bit small ever since you moved in and since we can afford a much larger place than this, especially since we only have one bedroom." Kara said.

"Does that mean that you want kids? Barry asked.

"Eventually, yes. I think I want to get married before I even consider getting to that step." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"I'm just curious, would we have to adopt to have kids or?" Barry asked.

"Under a yellow sun, yes, we would. But when I don't have my powers, meaning under a red sun or I've solar flared, my physiology is close enough to human for us to have kids the normal way." Kara said.

"So, if we were to go to your home city of Argo." Barry said.

"Yep. And by the way, this is not negotiable, we are going to Argo for our honeymoon. I want you to see a bit of my home and it's the only place where we wouldn't get sidetracked by our superhero duties." Kara said and Barry rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Deal. Cisco's going to be jealous." Barry said as he sat down next to her.

"Too bad." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, so now we've at least established where our honeymoon is going to be." Barry said and Kara nodded.

"And now you can help me plan out more parts of our wedding." Kara said and Barry nodded as he began going over the plans she had laid out.

"Okay, why don't we start with the wedding party?" Barry said and Kara nodded.

"Okay then, I've already asked Alex to be my maid of honor, probably one of the only times I'll ever get my sister to wear a dress." Kara said and Barry said.

"And Cisco is going to be my best man." Barry said.

"Also, I'm planning on asking Lois, Caitlin, Iris and Laurel to be my bridesmaids, mainly because Laurel asked me to be a bridesmaid at her wedding." Kara said.

"And I'm already planning on asking Oliver to serve as a groomsmen, since if it weren't for him, we never would've gotten this chance." Barry said.

"Anyone else?" Kara asked.

"Aside from Oliver, I'm also planning on asking Clark, Wally and Ronnie to serve as groomsmen." Barry said and Kara nodded as they continued planning.


	91. Chapter 91

Cisco was currently sitting at a table at Jitters, partially keeping tabs on Kendra, but also, since he had the night off and nothing else to do, so he was sitting at his table, actually on Upswipez, since after talking to Barry, he decided he'd try to put himself out there again, since by the time the wedding came around, he was hoping to have a plus one.

Anyways, Cisco was sitting at the table when suddenly, someone brought up a drink to him.

"Oh, I didn't order this." Cisco said.

"I know, but you looked like you needed a pick me up." his waitress said.

"Do I look that pathetic?" Cisco asked.

"You're sitting alone in a coffee shop, having not ordered anything yet, looking at your upswipez profile. No, there's nothing pathetic about that." the waitress said and Cisco chuckled.

"Point taken. I'm Cisco." Cisco said.

"Nia." Nia Nal said.

"So, uh, how much do I owe you." Cisco asked.

"Don't worry about it. This one's on the house." Nia said and Cisco smiled.

"Thanks." Cisco said as Nia began walking away.

"Hey, uh Nia." Cisco said.

"Yeah?" Nia asked.

"Do you have plans this Friday night?" Cisco asked.

"Does sitting on the couch watching Netflix count?" Nia asked.

"It better or else I'll have wasted a lot of empty nights." Cisco said and Nia laughed.

"Okay, but I'm more than willing to cancel those plans." Nia said.

"Well, would you like to go hit a movie with me?" Cisco asked and Nia smiled.

"Sure, but on one condition." Nia said.

"What is it?" Cisco asked.

"I get to pick the movie." Nia said.

"Done." Cisco said.

"Great, okay then, here you go." Nia said as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number down on it before giving it to him and Cisco gave her his own number.

"See you Friday." Cisco said.

"See you then." Nia said and Cisco smiled as he took his drink as Nia walked away.

"Barry was right, this place is awesome." Cisco said, since this was the same place where Barry and Kara had met and now they were getting married.

* * *

The next morning, both Barry and Caitlin noticed Cisco's extra happy mood.

"Okay man, spill, what's with the extra happy?" Barry asked.

"Oh just this." Cisco said as he pulled out Nia's number.

"You got a date." Caitlin said.

"I met her last night at Jitters. She gave me a coffee on the house and I asked her out." Cisco said.

"Nice. I told you, Jitters is a place for romance." Barry said.

"Yeah, isn't where you met your fiance?" Caitlin asked.

"It is." Barry said.

"Now, Caitlin, it sounds like you're the only one in this conversation that isn't in a relationship and it's because you can't seem to find the courage to talk to ask Jesse out." Cisco said.

"Cisco." Caitlin said, smacking him.

"Okay, that was not a painful as I thought it would be." Cisco said.

"That's because Killer Frost took over a bit and she's siding with you guys." Caitlin said.

"Really." Barry said with a grin.

"Yep, apparently she approves of Jesse and is telling me to grow a pair and ask her out already." Caitlin said, causing both Barry and Cisco to burst out laughing.

"Wow, even if your cold alter-ego is telling you to go for it. So, maybe you should listen to yourself." Cisco said, just to have Caitlin glare at him.

"Cait, we're only doing this because we want you to be happy and we can tell how much you like Jesse. Just ask her out already." Barry said.

"If I decide to ask her out, it'll be because I want to. Not because you guys pressured me to." Caitlin said.

"Well, we can tell you want to, so what's stopping you?" Barry asked.

"Maybe she's worried I won't say yes." Jesse said as she entered the room.

"Much did you hear?" Caitlin asked, worrying that she'd heard something about Killer Frost.

"Enough to know why you've been so distant to me." Jesse said.

"I think we should leave these two alone." Barry said and Cisco nodded as they moved to leave as quickly as they could.

"Jesse." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, why didn't you tell me how you felt about me?" Jesse asked.

"I was worried that it would make things weird between us if you said no." Caitlin said.

"Well, you should've thought I'd say yes." Jesse said with a smile, surprising Caitlin.

"Wait, you want to go out with me?" Caitlin asked.

"Ask me properly and we'll see." Jesse said and Caitlin rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay fine. Jesse, will you go out with me?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." Jesse said and both girls smiled at each other.


	92. Chapter 92

"Cisco, what is it?" Barry asked as he and Kara entered the SuperFlash cave, which was currently abandoned aside from the three of them.

"Okay, so I've been keeping tabs on the usual conspiracy websites, which have been surprisingly helpful with us locating metahumans, but anyways, check this out." Cisco said as he pulled up the article he'd found.

"Cisco, this stuff is fake." Kara said.

"Not this one." Barry said as he saw the article Cisco had pulled up. The birdman of Central city.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"Because we knew him before in the other reality." Cisco said.

"You've got my attention." Kara said.

"The bird guy's name is actually Carter Hall and it's Hawkman actually and he's actually the current reincarnation of Prince Khufu of the Middle Kingdom." Barry said.

"Okay, after everything that we've seen, including this new reality, that doesn't even sound crazy to me anymore." Kara said.

"It's a long story, but you know how the middle kingdom in Egypt experienced a high level of meteorite activity?" Barry asked and Kara nodded, since she'd done a lot of studying on Earth's ancient history when she'd first arrived in both realities and it already sounded like the Greek Gods and amazons were real considering she'd met Wonder Woman.

"Well, three of those meteors were actually technology from the planet Thanagar." Barry said, since Professor Stein had brought his team fully up to date on what they'd learned.

"I heard stories about that planet. Apparently the native thanagarians tried to wage war against Krypton. They lost." Kara said.

"Good. But anyways, the meteors destroyed the royal palace and killed Prince Khufu and two others. His lover, priestess Chay-Ara and the high priest, Hath-Set." Cisco said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"Everything. The radiation from the meteorites, it somehow tied their life forces together and mutated them. Hath-Set had killed Khufu and Chay-ara shortly before the incident, but in doing so, it created a pattern with the radiation. It caused Khufu and Chay-Ara to reincarnate each time after they die and it gave Hath-Set immortality, though it was limited." Barry said.

"How so?" Kara asked.

"Hath-Set, or as he's known in the present day, Vandal Savage, has keep killing Khufu and Chay-Ara to absorb their life essence in order to maintain his immortality. It's a cruel cycle." Cisco said.

"And you think that this birdman is the current incarnation of Prince Khufu?" Kara asked.

"I know it is because I vibed it. It's Carter. He's emerged with powers." Cisco said.

"So, do you have any idea of what he wants?" Kara asked.

"My guess is that he's looking for Priestess Chay-Ara, in every lifetime, they're drawn to each other and fall in love." Barry said.

"That's tragically romantic." Kara said.

"Yeah, it's not as romantic as you might think, since apparently, they can't love anyone but each other." Cisco said.

"Okay, moving past that, since you know who Carter is, I'm guessing you've also already met the next incarnation of Chay-Ara?" Kara asked.

"Yep and she works at Jitters. Her name is Kendra Saunders and it will be much harder to convince her of all this." Cisco said.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"First, we find Carter and convince him that we're on his side and then we help him get through to Kendra so she can emerge and then we help them both end Savage once and for all, since we already know how to do it." Barry said.


	93. Chapter 93

Kendra was on her way out to her car after her shift at Jitters when suddenly, a dark shadow fell over her and she turned and screamed when she saw a man with giant bird wings flying towards her.

She thought he was done for when suddenly, Supergirl appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the man before he could touch her.

"Don't worry, you're safe. But to just to safe anyways, run." Supergirl said and Kendra wasted no time in following that advice as Supergirl quickly injected Hawkman with the sedative Cisco had given her.

* * *

When Carter woke up, he found himself in some kind of prison cell.

"Where am I?" Carter asked.

"Somewhere even you can't escape until you tell us what's going on." Supergirl said as she, the Flash and Vibe stood outside the DEO prison cell, since they were still welcomed at the Central City base and they had proof that Carter's powers were the result of alien technology.

"You're making a mistake locking me up." Carter said.

"We'll let you out once you explain why you attacked that woman." Flash promised.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Carter said.

"Try us." Vibe said.

"Don't bother trying to break out of the cell. It's lined with Nth metal, the strongest metal in the universe, even I can't break it." Supergirl advised and Carter sighed and nodded as he told them the story that he wasn't aware they already knew.

"And you're that that woman, Kendra Saunders, is this priestess Chay-Ara?" Supergirl asked.

"I know she is. I was trying to get her to remember." Carter said.

"And you thought that kidnapping her would do that. You really didn't think that through." Flash said.

"What do you want?" Carter asked.

"To help you. It sounds like this Savage guy is a real threat to not just you and Kendra, but also to everyone. So, we'll help you get through to Kendra and take down Savage, as long as you agree to do it our way." Flash said.

"And why should I trust people I don't even know?" Carter demanded.

"He's got a point." Vibe said as he took off his goggles.

"You're Cisco Ramon." Carter said.

"Yep." Cisco said as Flash and Supergirl caught his drift as Flash removed his cowl.

"Barry Allen is the Flash." Carter said as he looked towards Supergirl.

"Well, I don't have a mask to remove, but my real name is Kara Danvers." Kara said.

"So, you trust us now?" Barry asked as he and Cisco quickly put their masks back on, since most agents of the DEO didn't know their identities and for now, they planned to keep it that way.

"Enough to agree to your terms." Carter said as Supergirl opened the cell to let him out.

"Thank you." Carter said as he held out his hand to her, which Kara shook.

"You can thank us by telling us everything you know about Savage so we can try and find a weakness." Cisco said and Carter nodded.


	94. Chapter 94

"Whoa, why is there a strange guy in our lair?" Felicity asked as she and Caitlin entered it to find Carter standing there with Barry, Kara and Cisco.

"Relax, he's on our side. This is Carter Hall, aka Hawkman." Barry said.

"Wait, as in the birdman of Central City?" Felicity asked.

"It's Hawkman, not Birdman." Carter said.

"Well, what is he doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"He needs our help." Barry said and Carter proceeded to tell them the same story he'd told Kara, Barry and Cisco.

"So you are the current incarnation of an ancient Egyptian prince, a barista is the reincarnation of your lover, some priestess and you're both being hunted by some kind of immortal madman?" Caitlin asked after he was done.

"Well that's sort of dumbing it all down, but essentially yes." Carter said.

"Wow, and here I thought aliens were the weirdest thing I'd ever hear of. No offense." Caitlin said to Kara.

"None taken. Believe me, this whole thing is weirder than anything I've dealt with and I am actually supposed to be older than Superman right now." Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Kara said and Felicity nodded.

"What's the plan exactly?" Caitlin asked.

"Well first, we need to get Kendra to believe this." Barry said.

"Once we do that, I can teach her how to emerge into her powers and then we can start working on a plan to take out Savage." Carter said.

"So, any ideas on how we convince her of all this?" Felicity asked as all eyes turned to Carter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carter asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've got some ideas on how to convince Kendra of all this, since you've gone through it before." Barry said.

"Yes, but it's different each time, since in each life time, while she's still essentially the same person, her likelihood to believe it will depend heavily on how her life was like before she emerged." Carter said.

"What usually works the best at convincing her?" Barry asked.

"Savage finds her before I do. He knows that she'll never fall for him, so he makes her emerge before killing her." Carter said.

"Why not just kill her as soon as he finds her?" Caitlin asked.

"Because, the reason he kills us is to maintain his immortality. It only works if our powers have already emerged, since only then can our life force be transferred to him." Carter said.

"So what you're saying is that as long as Kendra doesn't emerge, she's safe?" Felicity asked.

"I already know what you're thinking and trust me, it won't work. Even when we haven't emerged, Savage is like a bloodhound, he will always find us, no matter what happens, whether we've emerged or not. And at least when Kendra emerges, she'll have powers and some combat training to fall back on. Right now, she's defenseless." Carter explained and Felicity nodded.

"Well then, any other suggestions on how we can convince her?" Kara asked, right as the computers beeped.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked.

"That was an alert to the CCPD." Cisco said.

"Why are we monitoring those?" Kara asked.

"Because, this is Kendra's phone. She's reporting some knife wielding maniac with a melon hairdo breaking into her apartment, trying to kill her." Cisco said.

"That's Savage." Carter said.

"Felicity, contact Joe, tell the CCPD to stand down, their officers will only get hurt. Caitlin, call Ronnie and Iris, tell them to meet us there. The rest of us suit up." Barry said and they all nodded in agreement with that plan.


	95. Chapter 95

"Please, I'll give you anything you want, just please, don't hurt me." Kendra begged as Vandal Savage walked up to her menacingly.

"Well that's unfortunate, seeing as to how what I want is for you to remember and then for you to die." Savage snarled.

"Remember what?" Kendra asked as she tried to find a place to hide.

"There's no use hiding Chay-Ara. I will always find you. Like I always have." Savage said as he tossed a knife right at Kendra, but suddenly, a breach opened up out of nowhere and with a bolt of yellow lightning, Kendra was safe as Flash came to a stop and he was joined by Supergirl, Vibe, Killer Frost and Hawkman coming out of the breach while Firestorm and Phoenix hovered over them.

"You." Savage snarled as he saw Hawkman.

"Hey Savage, maybe you should picking on someone who actually knows why you're doing it." Hawkman said as he readied his mace.

"Gladly. I'll kill you and then her. As for the rest of you, I'd recommend leaving now, for your own safety." Savage said.

"We're not going to let you hurt anyone else ever again." Flash said.

"Try and stop me me then." Savage said, only to be blasted back by Supergirl's heat vision.

"Clever. But not clever enough." Savage said he pulled out a dagger and shot some sort of blue energy at them.

"Hit the deck." Vibe shouted as they all took cover.

"Vibe, get Kendra to safety." Flash ordered.

"On it. Overwatch, prepare to get some company." Vibe said over the comms.

"Copy that." Overwatch said over the comms as Vibe then managed to make his way over to Kendra.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked.

"Long story, but the short version is, if you want to live, the go through this and don't ask any questions." Vibe said as he opened a breach in front of them and while Kendra was initially frightened about going through, her desire to live won out and she jumped through as the breach closed behind her.

"I'll find her again." Savage said.

"No you won't." Hawkman said as he struck him his mace, only to have Savage stab him with the dagger and take some of his blood.

However, before he could land the final blow, a combination of Supergirl's heat vision, Phoenix and Firestorm's fireballs, Killer Frost's ice blasts and and Vibe's vibe blasts sent him flying back.

"I need to get him back to base, but he should pull through." Killer Frost said as she checked on Hawkman.

"You heard her Vibe. Savage will have to wait." Flash said and Vibe nodded as he opened a breach for them to get back to the base as Savage began to recover.

"It doesn't matter. Now that I've gotten this, I finally have the means to execute my ultimate plan." Savage said as he looked down at his dagger, which was covered with Carter's blood.

* * *

After getting Carter situated in the medbay, Team SuperFlash had revealed their identities to Kendra and explained things to her.

"So, that guy was trying to kill me because he thinks I'm actually the reincarnation of some ancient Egyptian priestess." Kendra said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Savage won't stop hunting you until he kills you. The only way you stand a chance against him is for your powers to emerge." Barry said.

"This is crazy. I'm not an ancient Egyptian priestess. I'm just a barista, there's nothing special about me." Kendra said.

"And I was just a CSI before I became the Flash. Just like you, I was a normal human being. Then I got struck by lightning and woke up with these incredible powers. I spent my life believing in the extraordinary, but I never thought I would actually become it. And then I did. No one truly knows what they're capable of until they try. All we're asking you to do, is open your mind to believing this, just a little." Barry said.

"This is a lot to process." Kendra said.

"Look, I know this is a lot, but now that Savage has found you, he won't stop until he gets you. The best way to protect yourself and others is to embrace it." Kara said, not unkindly, but not sugar coating it either.

"Say I am open to believing this, how would I emerge into these powers?" Kendra asked.

"I can show you." Carter said as he and Caitlin joined them.

"Should you be up and about so soon?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine." Carter said.

"He really is. His body heals at a very fast rate. Not as fast as you Barry, but still pretty quickly." Caitlin said.

"You were saying." Barry asked Carter.

"I can show her how to emerge, though I have to admit, it won't exactly be a pleasant or safe experience." Carter said.

"I'll go with you, so that in case her powers don't emerge I can save her until they do." Kara said and Carter and Kendra both nodded as the three of them walked out.

"We're going to need more help." Barry said.

"What do you suggest?" Iris asked.

"I'm calling Oliver, see if Team Arrow can help us out with this." Barry said.

"Perhaps I can also provide some assistance." a new male British voice said and they all turned to see a man with a goatee and wearing a long brown trench coat standing in the doorway of their base.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

"Relax, I'm here to help you stop Vandal Savage." the man said.

"Okay, but who are you?" Barry asked, though he had an idea, since while he'd never met the man, he'd heard enough about him to know who this was.

"My name is Rip Hunter and it is no understatement to that if we do not stop Vandal Savage now, then all of time will be at risk." Rip said.

* * *

 **To be continued in Destiny Rewritten.**


	96. Chapter 96

"Well I just got in touch with Wally and gave him the coordinates to meet us at. It sounds like he and Sara have built their own team in National City that will be joining us." Iris said.

"Shouldn't we also be calling in some of our bigger guns like Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, maybe even that Aquaman guy?" Laurel asked.

"No. While we're busy dealing with Savage throughout history, we also can't leave the present unprotected. Let's remember, Superman and Batman were the original heroes. They protected this planet long before the rest of us came onto the scene." Kara said and Laurel nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I'm not even sure how we'd get in touch with John, since he's not even on Earth right now and he didn't exactly leave us a way to contact him." Oliver said.

"And we don't exactly have time to scour the universe for one Green Lantern out of millions." Rip said.

"Wait, this ship can go into space to?" Felicity asked.

"No time to geek out. We need to pick up the National City team and get Kendra's powers to emerge. Once we do that, then we can start working on a plan to kill Savage once and for all. Besides, space is sort of overrated. Time travel, now that's cool" Kara said, since she'd traveled through space enough times in her life in both realities for it to have lost its appeal.

"Speaking of, we should go." Carter said to Kendra, who nodded.

"I'll come with in case whatever it is your planning doesn't work." Kara said and Carter nodded at that.

"Good idea." Carter said as Kara followed them out.

"In the meantime, we need to go welcome the new recruits onboard." Oliver said.

"I'll handle that." Barry said.

* * *

"Wait, you want her to jump off a building?" Kara asked Carter.

"I admit it's not ideal, but is the only way it works. Before you ask why, know that I've been asking myself that for years." Carter said, right as they heard a scream and turned to see that Kendra was not where she'd been standing a few minutes ago and was currently falling off the building to what looked like an early grave.

But just as Kara was about to fly after her, suddenly, large brown wings emerged from Kendra's shoulders and she soared back up to the top.

"It worked." Kendra said.

"Yeah it did. Now we just need to focus on unlocking the rest of your powers, which should hopefully be easier now that you've emerged." Carter said.

"We can do that on the ship." Kara said and Carter and Kendra both nodded.

* * *

At the same time, Barry smiled as he got off the waverider to see Wally, Sara and a few other familiar faces.

"Well, you're looking better than the last time I saw you." Barry said to Wally, who grinned as he walked up and hugged Barry.

"Going off on my own, that was definitely the right call for me. Especially since now I'm calling the shots." Wally said, much to Barry's surprise.

"I thought Sara would be in charge." Barry said.

"Appreciate the faith, but Wally's been in National City longest and knows it the best. Besides, he'd already formed a bit of team when I got here, I just joined the show." Sara said.

"And these are your teammates?" Barry asked.

"Yep." Wally said.

"I thought you were dead." Barry said to one of them.

"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I've always wanted to say that." Ray Palmer said with his usual smile.

"Ray Palmer is on your team? He doesn't look like a fighter." Barry said.

"Ray is actually the superhero, the ATOM. Maybe you've heard of him." Wally said.

"Rumors about a man who could shrink down. I'm guessing that's you?" Barry asked and Ray nodded.

"I'll explain on the ship." Ray said.

"Okay then, and you two are?" Barry asked the other two people.

"Nate Heywood. But you can call me Steel." Nate said and then, as if to prove why, he steeled up.

"Cool." Barry said as he shook Nate's hand.

"And I'm Nate's girlfriend, Zari Tomaz." Zari said and Barry was surprised, since he thought Zari was younger at this period of time, but they hadn't exactly known what else would change about this reality.

"Nice to meet you. No codename?" Barry asked.

"Vortex." Zari said.

"I'll find out why later. This everyone?" Barry asked.

"Everyone who's coming yes." Wally said.

"Then let's get on board." Barry said as he led them onto the ship.


	97. Chapter 97

All three teams watched as Savage began chanting and pouring blood on the meteorites of the three different time period. The moment they started to glow, they all burst into action.

* * *

"Guys, is it just me or is that rock glowing?" Atom asked as they saw the meteorite glow as Savage chanted.

"That would be our cue." Green Arrow said as they lunged into action.

"You really think you can stop me?" Savage asked.

"Let's find out." Green Arrow said as he fired an arrow at Savage, only for it to be intercepted by weird birdmen.

"Looks like we got some party crashers." Arsenal said.

"We have to get past them and stop Savage before he finishes the ritual." Green Arrow said.

"You heard the man." Phoenix said as she and Firestorm took to the sky and the began fighting their way to Savage.

* * *

"Let's do this." Flash said as he and his team moved to intercept Savage.

Flash quickly sped through all of Savage's troops, leaving him alone.

"Remind me again about why you needed all of us for this?" White Canary asked.

"Because I was just making sure you guys saved your strength for the main event." Flash said.

"Got it. Speaking of, shall we begin?" Black Canary asked as Savage turned to face them.

"You really think you can stop me?" Savage asked.

"Only one way to find out." Flash said as they began to engage Savage himself.

* * *

"So, who wants Savage?" Supergirl asked.

"He's ours." Carter said, referring to himself and Kendra, who nodded.

"Okay then." Supergirl said, right as the ground began to shake.

"What the hell. Is this an earthquake?" Vortex asked.

"I don't think so." Rip said as a shadow was cast over them and they turned to see a giant robot standing over them.

"What is that thing?" Vortex asked.

"Beautiful isn't it. It's called the Leviathan. And you're about to see what it can do." Savage said.

"I'll deal with the Leviathan. You guys deal with Savage." Supergirl said as she flew straight into the robot and sent stumbling back.

"Something tells me she's going to need help. If you get me back to the ship, maybe I can use it's systems to determine where that thing was sent from." Zari said.

"Do it." Rip said and Wally nodded as he grabbed Zari and sped off towards the Waverider.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for resistance Ghareeb?" Savage asked.

"Didn't expect you bring a giant robot." Rip said.

"I needed something to keep your mightiest allies distracted." Savage said.

"Enough. I'm bored now." Killer Frost said as she shot an ice blast at Savage, who dodged it.

"Let's end this. Once and for all." Rip said as both hawks spread their wings and they lunged towards Savage as Kid Flash returned.

"Vortex is working on that robot with help from Gideon, we just need to hopefully buy her enough time." Kid Flash said.

"Then that's what we'll do. I just hope Supergirl will be okay." Rip said, though after risking a glance back, he had to say it looked like she had things well in hand, since she was using the fact that she was smaller and faster to dodge the robot's attacks and also took advantage of her heat vision whenever she could.

* * *

 **For those of you who are wondering, the reason why I brought the Leviathan was because I felt that with Supergirl's powers, she'd end this too quickly. I wanted to space this out a bit longer, so having her fight the Leviathan seemed like a good way to keep it from ending too quickly.**


	98. Chapter 98

Savage couldn't believe this. Everything he'd ever worked for was nearly gone and he wasn't sure how much longer it would be until he was as well. Khufu and Chay-Ara had never been able to fight back against him like this before and they had employed the help of powerful allies against him and Chay-Ara had even managed to steal the amon dagger from him.

"You can feel it. The past yous dying?" Hawkgirl asked as she and Hawkman walked up to him, Hawkman carrying his mace and Hawkgirl the dagger.

"Now you know how we've felt every time you've killed us." Hawkman said as the two of them worked in unison to give Savage a taste of what he'd inflicted on them over the past 4000 years.

Hawkman was now holding Savage in a choke hold as Hawkgirl brandished the dagger.

"Goodbye, my love." she said mockingly, since she'd remembered Savage's infatuation with her before stabbing him with his own dagger.

Rip immediately rushed up to Savage and twisted the dagger and took a great amount of pleasure in watching Savage writhe.

"You can feel it can't you. Things are different this time." Rip said smugly.

"You beat me Ghareeb. You did it, you saved the lives of your family." Savage said as he spat blood.

"Yes, I did. And now history will finally be free of your tyranny." Rip said as he shoved Savage into a nearby power grid."

"Well that was satisfying." Rip said.

"But what do we do about this?" Hawkman asked, referring to the now critical meteor.

"Ms. Frost, you're up." Rip said.

"What why me?" Killer Frost asked.

"Because I believe that this reaction is similar to that of nuclear fission, which means that theoretically, it can be cooled down." Rip said and now Killer Frost understood.

"I can try." Killer Frost said as she ice blasted the meteor and while they could the ice was working, it wasn't enough, the reaction was still building.

"I can't do this alone. It's not enough. I need help." Killer Frost said and Rip nodded as he got on comms.

"Ms. Queen, Ms. Danvers, we could really use your help down here." Rip said.

"I'm on it." Frostbite said as she flew towards them.

"Little busy at the moment." Supergirl said as she dodged another punch from the Leviathan.

"I got you covered." Atom said as they heard giant footsteps besides the Leviathan and they all turned to see a gigantic Atom marching over to them.

"Nice." Flash said.

"Thank you. I figured it would be helpful to have this thing go up against something it's own size." Atom said.

"I'm on my way Rip." Supergirl said as she flew after Frostbite to find the sisters ice blasting the meteorite.

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked.

"We're trying to cool down the meteor so it doesn't explode and take out the entire planet." Killer Frost said.

"We're almost there, but we could use a little more help." Frostbite said and Supergirl nodded as she blew her freeze breath, which really helped to speed up the process until finally, they'd done it, the meteor was frozen solid, it's radiation contained.

"Well, it's been rendered inert, just like we'd hoped." Rip said, right as Supergirl smashed her fist into the meteor, which shattered both it and the ice into tiny pieces like glass.

"Nicely done." Rip said.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me." Supergirl said as she back towards the fight with the Leviathan and saw that Ray had indeed turned the tide with his own height advantage and now that she was no longer the robot's primary target, she rammed herself right through it's head, destroying it and taking the huge robot down.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with?" Flash asked.

"Because I was bit too busy trying to keep its attention so it wouldn't crush the rest of you." Supergirl responded.

"Fair enough." Flash said, knowing better than to argue with his fiance.

"Get back to the ship and let's get rid of this monstrosity, since this technology should not be allowed to exist this soon." Rip said and they all nodded.

* * *

After using the Waverider's tractor beam to toss what was left of the leviathan into the sun, the whole team gathered at the bridge.

"So, it appears that our journey has come to an end." Oliver said, though he had a feeling that some people would not be leaving this ship.

"For most of you, yes. My journey it seems has only just begun." Rip said.

"What do you mean? Savage is three times dead." Roy asked.

"Yes well, before Savage was killed he was successful in wiping out the rest of the Time Masters. Someone has to be in charge of protecting history until a new organization is in place. Who better than a former Time Master. And any of you who wish to join me. Besides you three." Rip said, looking at Oliver, Barry and Kara.

"Don't worry, my life is weird enough without factoring in Time Travel." Oliver said.

"Same here." Barry said.

"Can't leave our time without it's protectors." Kara agreed.

"Well then, what about the rest of you?" Rip asked.


	99. Chapter 99

Jesse was working late in her lab when she heard someone enter it and turned to see her boss and new girlfriend Caitlin enter her lab.

"Hey, what exactly are you doing that's so important that it requires you to stay so late?" Caitlin asked her with a smile.

"What can I say. Sometimes I get lost in my work." Jesse said.

"I know. But can I please know what exactly it is you're walking on and do not make me pull the boss card, since you know I hate doing that to you." Caitlin said.

"Fine. See for yourself." Jesse said as she moved aside to let Caitlin take a look at her computer.

"Wait, Jesse, these look formulas for some kind of drug." Caitlin said.

"It's a speed drug." Jesse said, causing Caitlin to look at her.

"A what?" Caitlin asked.

"Okay, I've been doing research on speedsters and I think I may have found a way to replicate their powers. This drug is designed to increase a speedster's speed tenfold, so imagine what it would do to a normal human." Jesse said.

"It could turn a normal human being into a speedster. That's impressive." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, the only problem is that it's currently unstable." Jesse said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Every simulation I've run has initially yielded positive short term effects, but not only are the drug's effects not permanent, it's also lethal if used for a long period of time." Jesse said.

"Lethal how?" Caitlin asked.

"While it will allow the user to temporarily increase their speed, the catch is that it will also cause their cells to degenerate. It's like a reverse healing factor, since while normal speedster's cells can regenerate, anyone who uses this drug will experience the opposite effect." Jesse said.

"So you think you can crack the code?" Caitlin asked.

"I think I've been trying for weeks with no luck." Jesse said.

"Well, unlike you, I have access to a much more advanced lab, perks of being the head of the biochem division and more resources we can use. I want to help you crack this." Caitlin said.

"It sounds like there's a but coming." Jesse said.

"But, in order to proceed with a project like this, we'd need Barry's approval, since something like this could just easily hurt the world instead of help it." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded in understanding.

"What are the odds he'll say no?" Jesse asked.

"I doubt he will." Caitlin said.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Barry said after Caitlin had told him about this.

"Wait what?" Caitlin asked.

"If I'd known that Jesse was going to take her research this far, I never would've approved it. I told her that she could carry on in the hopes that she'd be be able to help us find a way to stop rogue speedsters in case there are any others besides Reverse Flash, not turn more people into speedsters." Barry said.

"But Barry, a drug like this could have revolutionary benefits. With speed healing, we could cure all disease." Caitlin said.

"Or we could end up being responsible for creating the next murderous speedster to terrorize this city. Look Cait, I'm sorry, I really do see where you're coming from with all this, but considering that Star Labs is finally starting to earn back the public's trust and grow again, I just don't think it's worth the risk to fund such dangerous research." Barry said.

"Barry, you can't be serious." Caitlin said.

"I am completely serious Caitlin. I won't ask Jesse to destroy her research, but she is not to continue it under any circumstances. This speed drug will be forgotten. Do I make myself clear?" Barry asked.

"Crystal." Caitlin said disgruntled as she walked away, right as Cisco entered Barry's lab.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked.

"Jesse has been developing V9." Barry said.

"Wait what?" Cisco asked.

"Exactly. Caitlin was asking me to give them permission to continue looking for a way to stabilize the drug. I immediately shot her down." Barry said.

"That's harsh. I mean I get why you did it, but still." Cisco said.

"We're already on Zoom watch, since we both know it's only a matter of time before he returns to this earth and I do not want to give him any more advantages." Barry said.

"You realize there's a good chance that Jesse and Caitlin are probably still going to work on that drug behind your back right?" Cisco asked.

"I do. That's why I want you to secretly install speedster sensors in their lab. That way we'll know if they get any unexpected visitors." Barry said and Cisco nodded in understanding.


	100. Chapter 100

"So, you shot down Jesse's passion project?" Kara asked her fiance when he entered their apartment.

"Who told you?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin. Apparently she's decided to vent her grievances with you to me." Kara said.

"Really. Well I'm not surprised." Barry said, rolling his eyes.

"Care to tell me why you shot down Jesse's research?" Kara asked.

"Did Caitlin tell you what exactly that research was?" Barry asked.

"Something about some kind of drug?" Kara asked.

"It was a speed drug. Jesse has been trying to create a drug that would turn people into speedsters." Barry said.

"Okay, I understand how something like that could be dangerous." Kara said.

"But that's not the only danger. The drug is incredibly unstable. While it does do what it promises, makes the user a temporary speedster, it has a very lethal side effect. It causes cellular degeneration." Barry said.

"As in." Kara asked.

"As in anyone who takes it will die." Barry said.

"Barry, I know you well enough to know that there's something about this drug that you're not telling me. You have a personal reason behind not wanting this drug made. What is it?" Kara asked.

"That drug created Zoom. It's what made him so fast. That drug is a constant reminder of the man who took my father from me." Barry said.

"I didn't realize." Kara said as she walked up to him.

"I don't like talking about it, but Kara, Zoom killed my father, he kidnapped Wally, he stole my speed, he nearly killed me. And it's only a matter of time before he breaches over here again, since apparently one of the downsides of this new reality is that it undid Zoom's fate." Barry said.

"What was Zoom's face?" Kara asked.

"Zoom broke the rules of the speed force by manipulating it. He time traveled and created time remnants whenever he wanted. I lured the speed forces enforcers, the time wraiths, out of the speed force and they turned him into one of their enforcers, Black Flash. But now he's back and he's escaped justice." Barry said as Kara placed her hand on his.

"Not for long Barry. I promise you, we will bring Zoom to justice for good this time. Besides, last time you fought him, you didn't have an indestructible kryptonian watching your back." Kara said.

"But I doubt Clark will take the time to come here and help me with this." Barry said with a smile, just to have Kara smack him.

"Seriously Barry." Kara asked.

"I'm kidding. I know you've got my back. Just like I'll always have yours." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"I know. And it's part of why I love you." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"On another note, remember how we talked about finding a bigger place?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"Yeah why?" Barry asked.

"Well, a friend of mine is a real estate agent and she brought this beauty to my attention." Kara said as she pulled out a pamphlet regarding a very large and very nice house out in the suburbs.

"It's got a gate that Cisco or someone Alex can send can reinforce, since we'd own the entire property." Kara said.

"It's got a pool and a hot tub, that's a serious bonus." Barry said as he checked the price and saw that between his income from Star Labs and Kara's income as the CEO of Catco, they could easily afford this place.

"So, you want to check it out?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"I mean, even with just one of our salaries we can afford this. Hell, we could afford a mansion, but that's not really either of our styles." Barry said and Kara nodded her agreement.

"So, should I call her and tell her we want to check it out?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I think we should at least check this place out." Barry said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kara said with a smile as they kissed.


	101. Chapter 101

The very next day, Kara and Barry were able to get an appointment with Kara's real estate agent friend, who was now showing them the house she'd given Kara a pamphlet for.

"Huh, this is actually one of those places that looks as nice as the brochure." Kara said.

"Oh yeah, we're not one of those firms who glamorizes a dump and then unloads it on an unknowing customer." Nicole, the real estate agent, said.

"Good." Barry said.

"Especially with clients as high profile as you." Nicole said.

"Okay then, let's move on." Kara said and Nicole nodded as she led them inside the house.

"This is the main floor. We'll start with the kitchen." Nicole said as she led them into the kitchen.

"As you can see, it's pretty open floor plan, since the kitchen is directly next to the living room and has very clear visibility, so that way you'll have perfect sight of any little ones you might have in the future." Nicole said.

"I think we should focus on getting married first." Kara said and Nicole chuckled.

"I was just saying for the future." Nicole assured her.

"Good." Kara said.

"The laundry room is also on this floor, along with a dining room and along with an additional room that you could turn into an office, along with a half bathroom." Nicole said.

"It looks nice." Kara said.

"Can we see upstairs?" Barry asked and Nicole nodded as she led them upstairs.

"There are 5 bedrooms, including the master bedroom, which is right here." Nicole said as she showed them into the bedroom.

"This room is bigger than our current living room." Barry said.

"Is that a good thing?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it is." Barry said.

* * *

After Nicole showed them the rest of the top floor, which included 4 spare bedrooms, all of which had adjoining bathrooms and so far, they were liking what they were seeing.

"Next up, I'll show you the basement." Nicole said as she led them down the house's basement.

"This place is nice." Kara said.

"You could turn the basement into a man cave or when you have kids, a playroom, anything you want really." Nicole said.

"Not sure I wanted him to think of this place as a man cave, but it is a nice basement." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Not a bad idea." Barry said.

"Can we please see the yard now?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Nicole said as she showed them back upstairs.

* * *

"As I told Kara, you have a very decent sized pool, along with a jacuzzi hot tub." Nicole said.

"We can definitely put that to use." Barry said.

"Get your head out of gutter, we're in public." Kara said as she smacked her fiance in the head.

"Relax, I've heard much more offensive things than that." Nicole assured her.

"Still, he needs to be a bit more tactful." Kara said.

"This yard is huge." Barry said, quickly changing the topic.

"Yes, it's about 2 square acres, all of which is relatively private, since like you said when we talked Kara, you wanted a place that was very private, the gate surrounds the entire perimeter and if you buy the place, I'll tell you how to set the code." Nicole said.

"I think we've seen enough." Kara said as she looked at her fiance, who nodded, thinking the same thing as her.

"So, should I give you some time or?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"We'll take it." Barry and Kara said at the same time.

"Great, then why don't we head back to my office to fill out the paperwork?" Nicole said.

"Let's go." Kara said and Nicole smiled.

* * *

 **I know this might be a bit disappointing, but I realize that I haven't really focused much on Barry and Kara's relationship until now, despite it being the main relationship of the stories, so I'm trying to focus more on it. But don't worry, there will be plenty more action left to come, since I've only just begun to get into the Zoom arc.**


	102. Chapter 102

Despite the fact that Barry had refused to continue funding Jesse's research into V9 as they'd started calling it, Jesse and Caitlin continued looking into the drug's effects, trying to find a way to stabilize it, but so far, they hadn't had much luck.

"I wish I could figure out why Barry shelled my research, I mean we could've cracked this by now if we didn't have to be so secretive about working on it." Jesse said.

"I'm trying to get him to come around on this, but so far no luck." Caitlin said.

"Maybe we should try reaching out to some other sources for help." Jesse suggested.

"Jesse, if we do that, than we are risking both of our careers." Caitlin said.

"Cait, it's the only way to crack this code for right now, since I doubt Barry will change his mind any time soon." Jesse said.

"Fine, but we need to be careful about it. But we need to limit who we involve in this." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded.

"Agreed. I just wish we knew where to start." Jesse said.

"Well, we can't go to anyone here, since they'll probably report us to Barry, so we should look outside Star Labs. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I can reach out to my mother, see if there's someone at her company who can help us." Caitlin said, right as Jesse's phone went off.

"Or someone could reach out to help." Jesse said as she checked her phone.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Back when I was in the early stages of developing the drug, I was a bit more free to look for help and this scientist approached me with resources, apparently he'd also been trying to create a speed drug, so he reached out to me and offered for us to share our research. I saw no reason to refuse and I reached out to him after Barry shot us down. He's willing to help us finish this." Jesse said.

"Okay, but what's his name?" Caitlin asked.

"Hunter Zolomon." Jesse said.

"I'd like to meet him in person before I agree to anything." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded, since that was both reasonable and understandable.

"I'll set it up." Jesse said.

"Good and we're still on for date night tonight right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep." Jesse assured her.

* * *

"Barry, can I come in?" Cisco asked as he entered Barry's lab.

"Yeah sure. I think I'm getting close to cracking the Gideon AI we saw in the Time Vault." Barry said.

"Whoa seriously?" Cisco asked as he came to take a look.

"Well, it's not quite as advanced, considering that Gideon was from the future, but still, it should be operational." Barry said.

"Cool." Cisco said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Barry asked, getting back to why Cisco was here.

"The bug you had me plant in Caitlin's lab, it just informed me that Caitlin and Jesse are planning on meeting with a Hunter Zolomon to discuss the V9." Cisco said and that got Barry's attention.

"Find out where the meeting is going down and the monitor it to see if there's anyone there vibrating at a different frequency than earth one people." Barry said.

"I'm on it." Cisco said, knowing why Barry was so on edge right now.

"Good. I'd like to have Zoom wrapped up and serving the Speed force again before the wedding, since I do not want my dad anywhere near that monster." Barry said.

"We'll make sure he's gone before you say I do." Cisco said.

"Thanks man." Barry said.


	103. Chapter 103

Barry had decided that it was time to bury an old hatchet, since with the threat of Zoom approaching, he needed to make sure he had enough people he trusted behind him, even if the person he was going to meet with wasn't a metahuman anymore.

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"It's open." A familiar voice said as Barry opened the door to see Ralph Dibny in all his pre Elongated glory.

"Allen, what the hell brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ralph asked angrily.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for ruining your life." Barry said.

"Really." Ralph said.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize for turning you in, after all, you did break the law." Barry said.

"I don't think you understand how an apology works rookie." Ralph said.

"Let me finish." Barry said and Ralph sighed.

"But I am sorry that I didn't think about the possible repercussions you'd face. I thought that the law was sacred, but I realize now that you were just doing what you thought was right. Even if you wrong. But I am sorry for all the problems my actions caused you, since while I was doing what I thought was right, I shouldn't have been so quick to condemn you." Barry said.

"Well, I appreciate that Allen, but it doesn't change anything. It doesn't get me back everything you cost me." Ralph said.

"Actually, I think I can offer you something." Barry said.

"Like what, you hiring me for a case?" Ralph asked.

"Not exactly. I recently inherited Star Labs and since it's becoming a big hit so quickly, I could use a new head of security. Someone I know will get the job done. It's steady consistent work and you'll get paid a pretty high salary on a monthly basis." Barry said.

"Benefits included?" Ralph asked.

"Within reason." Barry said.

"So, you'd be my boss?" Ralph asked.

"You don't have to like me to take my money Ralph." Barry said.

"I'll think about it." Ralph said and Barry nodded as he handed Ralph a business card.

"If you decide to take the job, call this number." Barry said and Ralph nodded as Barry moved to leave his office.

"Allen." Ralph said, causing Barry to turn to face him.

"Yeah?" Barry asked.

"Thanks." Ralph said and Barry nodded as he left the office.

* * *

At the same time, Kara was getting ready to leave her office for one of the first reporting jobs she'd done since she'd taken over Catco and the only reason she was doing it herself is because of the nature of the story and she wanted to make sure it was done fairly and and nicely.

"Kara, you off somewhere?" James asked.

"Yeah, doing an article on a new business coming to Central City and due to the company that it's for, I thought it would be best to make sure it was done in the least biased way possible." Kara said.

"Really, what company?" James asked.

"L-Corp." Kara answered.

"What? Kara, how can you of all people not be biased about that company?" James asked.

"Because unlike you, I choose to judge people by their own merits, not their families. From what I've heard, ever since Lena Luthor took over, L-Corp has become a true force for good. I'm meeting with the executive running the new Central City branch." Kara said.

"They reached out to you?" James asked.

"Actually, I reached out to the executive when I got word. I thought a piece by Catco would help assure the public about L-Corp coming to Central City. Feel free to come with. I wouldn't mind a photographer." Kara said.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer." James said.

"Good, grab your camera." Kara said and James nodded.


	104. Chapter 104

"So, we're meeting with Lena Luthor?" James asked.

"No, I thought I told you, Lena is still working at the L-Corp Headquarters in National City. We are meeting with the head of the new Central City branch." Kara said as they as the door to the office they were waiting outside of opened and a familiar face to Kara walked out.

"Speaking of which, that would be me." Samantha Arias said as she walked out of the office.

"You must be Samantha Arias. I'm Kara Danvers and this is James Olsen." Kara said.

"I know who you are. When Cat Grant names a successor, it's pretty public news." Sam said and Kara nodded, acknowledging that much.

"Thank you for agreeing to this interview." Kara said.

"I agree with you that this would be the best way to reassure the public that L-Corp's establishing an office here. Though I wasn't expecting you to come accompanied." Sam said.

"Well, I thought a photo op might help. Plus, you're aware of James's reputation." Kara said.

"Superman's best friend. Meaning he's not very trusting of the company that used to be run by Lex Luthor." Sam said and Kara nodded.

"I hope you know it's nothing against you, but." James said.

"I get it." Sam said.

"Anyways, shall we get this interview started Ms. Arias?" Kara asked.

"Please, call me Sam." Sam said and Kara nodded, still unable to believe that this kind woman was also the power crazed worldkiller known as Reign. And if her planned worked, she never would be.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Caitlin asked Jesse as they entered what looked like a rundown old lab.

"This is the address he gave me." Jesse said.

"Then I wonder how he's managed to get as much of his research done with equipment like this." Caitlin said as they heard someone approach them.

"I admit, it's probably not as luxurious as Star Labs, but it does the job." a male voice said as they turned to see a strange man standing behind them.

"You must be Hunter Zolomon." Caitlin said as she held out her hand, which Hunter shook.

"I am and you must be the famous Caitlin Snow." Hunter said.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Jesse said.

"It's my pleasure to help you with this, though I'm surprised your place of work isn't funding your research himself." Hunter said.

"Barry is over cautious. All he sees is the harm this drug can do, not the benefits." Caitlin said.

"Well, all I see is the good this can do and I'm happy to help you out." Hunter said.

"Great, we brought our research, so let's get to work." Jesse said and Hunter nodded, though neither girl saw the malicious look in his eyes, nor the blue lightning crackle in them, as both disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

* * *

Barry was finishing up his work on Gideon when suddenly, a breach opened in the middle of his lab and a familiar figure flashed into it.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Barry asked as the Flash of Earth 2 removed her mask.

"Zoom, he's here." Jesse said.

"What?" Barry asked, despite having already known that.

"In my last battle with Zoom, he disappeared through a breach and my father and I finally managed to track it to this earth." Jesse said and Barry nodded.

"Do you know where he is?" Barry asked.

"No, but since there's been no sightings of him, I can only assume that he's hiding under his alter ego, since unlike on my earth, his identity is a secret here." Jesse said.

"What is his real name?" Barry asked.

"Hunter Zolomon." Jesse said.

"That's the name of the scientist Caitlin and our Jesse are meeting with right now." Barry said.

"Where?" Jesse asked.

"I have Cisco working on that." Barry said.

"I know Zoom. They must have something they want, or he'd have killed them already, considering that they're doppelgangers of his two worst enemies from our earth." Jesse said.

"Then we need to stop him before he has a chance. I'll call Kara and get the rest of the team together." Barry said and Jesse nodded.


	105. Chapter 105

Hunter could feel it in the Speed Force when his old rival breached to this earth. He should've known it would only be a matter of time before she tracked him down here, since she was the one who'd brought this earth to his attention in the first place. His original plan had just been to steal the speed of this world's flash, since he'd been unsuccessful in stealing it from his own Earth's flash, thanks to her icy partner, or Earth 3's flash, especially since Jesse had released him, but then he'd learned about Jesse Wells' counterpart on this earth and he'd learned about her research. It had seemed that she'd managed to create a similar serum to the one that he'd used to increase his speed and though the formula was still unstable, it was more stable than the one he'd been using. If they combined their researched, he hoped that they could stabilize his deteriorating cells.

But now that his archenemy was here, it was only a matter of time until she tracked him down and he needed to crack this before she did. The good news was that they were close and he was beginning to see how he could finish this without the help of the two scientists, but he needed to confirm his suspicions before he did anything drastic.

"That's it. The final piece of the puzzle. A stabilized formula for the velocity serum." Jesse said in amazement as they took a look at it.

"Perfect. Once we get our hands on this component, we can stabilize the drug." Hunter said.

"It'll take awhile to get our hands on it, considering how rare it is." Caitlin said, but Hunter wouldn't have any of that.

"I recommend that you find it, quickly." Hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked.

"You heard me." Hunter said as they began to notice something very familiar appear around him.

"Is that lightning?" Jesse asked, panic beginning to fill her voice while Caitlin prepared to bring Frost out.

"Thank you for giving me what I need." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"I was dying, the drug I showed you wasn't as advanced as yours, but that didn't stop me from trying. And while it isn't perfect, this will help me until I find what I need." Hunter said.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

"I believe you know my old enemy, The Flash. In fact, you almost look just like her." Hunter said to Jesse, much to her confusion, but to Caitlin, it all started making sense.

"Jesse, get behind me." Caitlin said as she barely managed to keep Frost from coming up in front of her or their, whatever, girlfriend, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do that or would even try to, since she needed to protect her girlfriend over her secret identity.

"You're Zoom." Caitlin said.

"So, you do know who I am." Hunter said.

"If I'd known that you were that monster we were warned about, I would've destroyed this research myself." Caitlin said.

"I'll give you two choices. Finish the formula." Hunter said.

"And if I refuse?" Caitlin asked and in a blur of blue lightning, Hunter had somehow changed into black version of the Reverse Flash suit, only with a with a full face mask with blue lightning crackling off him, and to Caitlin's horror, he was holding Jesse in one arm and in the other was syringe full of red liquid.

"What is that?" Caitlin asked.

"This is my original version of the velocity serum. Much more lethal. In fact, if the user doesn't already have speed force in them, there's a good chance it will kill them quickly." Zoom said.

"Don't do it Caitlin. I'd rather die than be responsible for this monster being able to terrorize our world. Barry was right. We never should've continued our research." Jesse said, though Caitlin could hear the terror in her voice.

"Then allow me to grant your wish." Zoom said, right as he thrust the syringe into Jesse's neck.

"No." Caitlin shouted as her eyes turned silver and she ice blasted Zoom away from her beloved before rushing over to her.

"Jesse, Jesse stay with me." Caitlin said as she felt Jesse's weakening pulse.

"The only way to save her is to stabilize the drug in her. You know this." Zoom said as Caitlin slid on her ring and tapped it.

"Oh I'll finish the cure alright. But not before I make sure you can never you use it!" Killer Frost shouted as Caitlin disappeared in an icy fog, only to reemerge a second later, in full Killer Frost mode. Due to how difficult it had been for her to comfortably change into her old suit once it was released, so she'd asked him to make her a new one and Cisco had more than jumped at the opportunity. Her new suit was a lunar silver jacket and black leather pants with the former snowflake-like symbol from her old suit, along with black boots, though this one was designed so that she should could use that fog trick to slip in and out of it.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you on this earth." Zoom said.

"You'll never be free of me." Killer Frost shouted as she ice blasted him again, but this time, it was with intent to kill.

* * *

 **So, the Zoom arc is coming to an end and I've got an idea of how I want to end it, but I'm curious on if any of you have any ideas of how you'd like me to deal with Zoom, since now Barry isn't the only one with a personal axe to grind with him, since remember, in this reality, Caitlin doesn't remember what Zoom did to her.**


	106. Chapter 106

Killer Frost was continuously firing ice blasts all around the room at Zoom, but he kept dodging.

"Stay still." She growled, though part of the reason she couldn't land a solid hit is because she was also focused on keeping Jesse safe.

"You can't hit me unless you try to catch me." Zoom said and as much as Killer Frost knew he was right, she wasn't willing to leave Jesse undefended from him.

Suddenly, a breach opened and Zoom found himself running right into the fist of the Flash.

"You son of a bitch." Flash said as Earth 2 Flash, Vibe and Supergirl jumped out of the breach.

"What happened to her?" Flash 2 said as soon as she saw her doppelganger on the floor, her mouth actually starting to foam.

"Zoom injected her the same serum he used to increase his own speed. A less stable velocity serum. It's too pure." Killer Frost said.

"Get her back to the base and take care of Jesse. And Vibe, take care of Caitlin and Killer Frost to. Zoom is mine." Flash said and was surprised when Flash 2 didn't protest.

"I've been trying to stop for years with no luck. Maybe you'll have a better luck. Besides, I have an idea on how to save this earth's Jesse." Flash 2 said as Vibe opened another breach as Killer Frost picked up Jesse and they, along with Flash 2, jumped through the breach.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this alone. Stronger together after all." Supergirl said to her fiance, who smiled.

"Stronger together." Flash agreed as he looked over at Zoom, who seemed far less confident now that he was not only facing a speedster, but also a kryptonian, since he'd tried fighting one on Earth 82 and it was part of why he'd started looking for ways to increase his speed, since it was the only time he'd ever been truly beaten. Not that that he'd ever told anyone that.

"Two against one, not really a fair fight." Zoom said.

"Rules went out the window when you attacked our friend." Supergirl said as she blasted her heat vision at Zoom, who, despite his speed, couldn't dodge the attack.

"You may have been able to beat the Flash of your earth, but you can't beat me." Flash said as he sped out, Supergirl flying right behind him and Zoom rushed out after them.

* * *

"Oh my god." Felicity said as she watched Caitlin come out of the breach with Jesse in her arms.

"We need to get the medbay prepped." Caitlin said as Cisco and Jesse-2 came out of the breach.

"It's already prepped." Felicity said as Caitlin rushed Jesse over there and set her down on the hospital bed.

"You said you had an idea of how to save her." Cisco said to Jesse-2.

"More like an idea to buy you time." Jesse said.

"I'll try anything to save her." Caitlin said desperately.

"I'm almost genetically identical to this Jesse, but with the added bonus of speed healing." Jesse said.

"That won't cure her. Your DNA was mutated when you became a speedster." Cisco said.

"But the natural speed force in her system will help at least settle the unstable speed force in our Jesse's system, at least putting her in a similar coma to what Barry was in." Caitlin said and Jesse-2 nodded.

"Let's do it then." Cisco said.

"I will keep monitoring Supergirl and the Flash's fight with Zoom." Felicity said.

"Man, I really want to see that in person, I'm sure they're beating the crap out of Zoom." Cisco said.

"Cisco, go, they might need some help. I can take it from here." Caitlin said.

"Are you sure?" Cisco asked.

"Frost and I both agree that Jesse's health and safety is far more important than revenge." Caitlin assured him and Cisco nodded as he put his goggles back on and breached back into the battle.


	107. Chapter 107

"So, what exactly is our plan for dealing with Zoom? We luring out the Time Wraiths?" Supergirl asked, since Flash had told her how he defeated Zoom the first time.

"Something tells me that trick won't work twice and even if it did, I'm not risking the Speed Force deciding to have Zoom take Thawne's place in it. Fortunately, there's another way to deal with Zoom permanently." Flash said.

"You want to kill him?" Supergirl asked.

"The V9 in his system is already killing him. If we get him to go fast enough, it'll speed up the process." Flash said.

"I don't know." Supergirl said.

"I understand if you want to sit this one out. But Kara, my dad will be back in a few weeks for our wedding and I'd like to make sure that the bastard who shoved his hand through his chest right in front of me once before doesn't have the opportunity to do it again." Flash said.

"Are you sure this the only way?" Supergirl asked, since while she was strictly against killing, she was aware of the role she'd played in the death of Reign and while she wasn't happy about it, she understood where Flash was coming from.

"You know I hate killing as much as you do. I don't want to do it this way, but Zoom is insane. The only way to stop him is to end him." Flash said and Supergirl could tell that he truly hated this idea as much as she did, well, maybe not as much as she did, since after all, the man did kill his father, so she understood his desire to make sure it didn't happen again.

"So, how do we do that?" Supergirl asked.

"Good thing about our powers, we're faster than him. The faster we go, the faster he has to go to keep up with us. We get him moving fast enough and he'll burn himself up." Flash said.

"Then we should probably kick it up a notch." Supergirl said, since that entire discussion had been on a separate comms channel and the two of them had been moving away from Zoom the entire time.

"Agreed." Flash said as he began running faster and Supergirl began flying faster.

"You're running away from me? I was expecting more of a fight." Zoom said and Supergirl just chuckled as she froze the road right as Zoom ran over it, causing him to slide and Flash couldn't resist chucking a lightning bolt at him for good measure.

"Well played." Zoom said.

"Next time don't ask for a fight you can't handle." Supergirl said as they resumed the chase.

"How much faster do we need to go?" Supergirl asked Flash.

"Not much faster I think." Flash answered as they turned back and Flash smiled as he saw the intended effect take place as he came to a stop, which his fiance quickly followed as Zoom, who found himself unable to stop.

"What is happening to me?" Zoom demanded as he felt himself start burn up.

"Your speed is so unstable that if you run fast enough, the deterioration of your cells is accelerated to the point of well, this." Flash said as he took a bit too much satisfaction in watching Zoom disintegrate into nothing.

"You okay?" Supergirl asked her fiance.

"Yeah. Probably took more satisfaction in that than I should've." Flash said.

"Hey, he killed your father once already. It's okay if you're happy he's gone. Now Zoom can't hurt anyone ever again." Supergirl said and Flash nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to the base and check on Jesse." Flash said and Supergirl nodded as they headed back towards Star Labs.

* * *

After the DNA transfusion was completed, Caitlin was keeping a close eye on her Jesse while the others monitored the battle.

"That was strangely anti-climatic." Felicity said.

"Hey, considering all the damage Zoom did to Earth 2, I'll take an anti climatic end to him instead of risking getting your city destroyed." Jesse said as Barry and Kara returned.

"I hear that. How's Jesse?" Barry asked.

"Our plan worked. Earth 2 Jesse's speedster DNA combined with Velocity drug Zoom injected our Jesse with has caused Jesse's cells to not only stabilize, but they've begun to mutate as well." Caitlin said.

"Mutate how?" Barry asked, though he had an idea.

"She's becoming a speedster. A real, genuine speedster." Caitlin said and Barry smiled.

"I guess Cisco better start coming up with a codename then and Caitlin, now you won't have to keep secrets from her anymore." Barry said.

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to get back to my earth, since Zoom maybe gone, but there will still be plenty of metahuman criminals out there in his organization trying to fill the void." Jesse 2 said.

"Hey, I vibed some of our counterparts on Earth 2 and honestly, Black Siren, Laurel Lance's doppelganger?" Cisco asked and Jesse nodded.

"What about her?" Jesse asked.

"I think that if you give her a chance, she can be redeemed. You just have to help her want it. Who knows, maybe she could go from Black Siren to Black Canary." Cisco said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jesse said as Cisco dialed up a breach for her, which she then walked through.


	108. Chapter 108

Ever since Jesse had entered her coma, Barry had allowed Caitlin to suspend her work on her other projects so she could focus solely to caring for Jesse, who while her condition had stabilized, she wasn't showing any signs of improvement. Barry had gone down to the Star Labs morgue and pulled Thawne's records of the treatment used to help him while he was in the coma to help Caitlin treat her better.

"Dude, why don't you just do what you did before. You know, the magic lightning?" Cisco asked Barry.

"Because how exactly am I going to explain to Caitlin how I knew how to do it?" Barry asked.

"Just say it's the speed force. Barry, can you honestly say you're happy about seeing Caitlin like that. Working herself to the bone, barely taking care of herself, I'm not even sure when the last time she went home was. Dude, you know that the only way she'll snap out of this funk is if we wake Jesse up and you're the only one who can do it." Cisco said.

"You're right. Besides, kind of need Jesse awake for the wedding." Barry said and Cisco nodded as they headed into the base to find Caitlin still fretting over Jesse.

"Caitlin, I have an idea on something that might wake Jesse up." Barry said.

"Really, what is it?" Caitlin asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, easier if I just show you." Barry said as he took Jesse's hand in his own and once again, sent a current of lightning into her body.

For a moment, Barry thought that it hadn't worked, but then Jesse's eyes shot open and Caitlin nearly wept in relief.

"Thank god." Caitlin said as she rushed over to Jesse.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jesse asked, since she'd never been in this part of the building before.

"It's a long story." Barry said awkwardly.

"I'm Killer Frost and he's the Flash and we saved you after Zoom poisoned you with an unstable speed drug." Caitlin said bluntly.

"Or maybe it's not such a long story." Barry said.

"Wait, you're the Flash?" Jesse asked Barry.

"Yeah, I am. I used my powers to actually bring you out of the same coma I was in before I got my powers." Barry said.

"So, you think that because of that, I might be a speedster now two?" Jesse asked.

"Well that and, what we used to stabilize you." Caitlin said.

"And what exactly was that?" Jesse asked.

"You know the multiverse theory?" Barry asked.

"Of course." Jesse said.

"Turns out, it's not a theory, it's completely real." Barry said.

"You're kidding me." Jesse said.

"We couldn't make this stuff up if we tried, considering the fact that what we used to stabilize your deteriorating cells was the DNA of your speedster doppelganger from Earth 2." Caitlin said.

"Wait, what? Earth 2?" Jesse asked.

"The first parallel earth we've made contact with. Our earth is earth one." Barry said.

"Anyways, on that earth, your doppelganger is the Flash and Zoom was from Earth 2 as well. We used her speedster DNA to help stabilize you." Caitlin said.

"Wow, just when I think my world is as weird as it can get." Jesse said.

"Oh trust me Jesse, we are just starting to dive into the weird pool." Barry said.

"He's not kidding, considering the fact that his fiance is Supergirl." Caitlin said.

"Wait, Kara." Jesse said.

"Is Supergirl yeah and this is actually our base. Built inside the former particle accelerator. Since it's been cordoned off." Barry said.

"That's why she's always here." Jesse said.

"Yeah. But anyways, we need to start testing you for meta powers." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Also, once Caitlin clears you, take a few days off to recover and get a better handle on any abilities you've developed." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Oh, Barry." Jesse said.

"Yeah?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said.

"For what?" Barry asked.

"For disobeying you. You were right, that drug, it's not something I should've been messing with." Jesse said.

"You were caught up in your own success and didn't think things through in the long run, I get it. But you should know that while you were out, I had all your research on it confiscated, locked up and with your permission, destroyed." Barry said.

"Do it. I'm not gonna risk anyone else getting hurt because of that research. Make sure there's nothing left of it." Jesse said.

"You sure?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. I let my obsession with the Speed force pull me away from other work." Jesse said and Barry smiled.

"Nice to know I've got your blessing. Now, rest up and let me know if you start running at the speed of sound." Barry said as he left the couple alone.


	109. Chapter 109

**This chapter is in dedication to Vibe. May Guggenheim rot in hell for having Cisco take the cure. Spoiler alert for the season finale of the Flash. Sorry about that, but I needed to get that off my chest and the events of the finale will not take place any form in this story.**

* * *

"Barry, can we talk?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here, I thought you had a date with Nia tonight?" Barry asked.

"I do, but that's part of why I need to talk to you." Cisco said.

"Okay, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Things between Nia and I are going really well. I really think that one day, we might be able to have what you and Kara have." Cisco said.

"So, what's the problem?" Barry asked.

"The problem is that if I want to have that with her, I can't keep lying to her about a big part of my life." Cisco said.

"You want to tell her that you're Vibe." Barry said.

"Yeah." Cisco said.

"Cisco, you don't need to ask permission about that, since it's your secret identity. If you want to tell Nia, then be my guest." Barry said.

"Thanks Barry." Cisco said with a smile.

* * *

That night, Cisco was meeting Nia at Jitters and he was trying to make sure he didn't lose his nerve in telling her his secret.

"Cisco." Nia said with a smile as she sat down at the table with him.

"Nia." Cisco said and Nia smiled.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nia asked, since Cisco had told her that he had something really important to tell her over the phone.

"This." Cisco said as he opened a breach and dropped his coffee cup through it, than opening another breach, causing it to fall into his hand.

"You're Vibe." Nia said.

"Yeah I am. Nia, the reason I'm telling you is because I want a life with you someday. And while I wanted to keep you away from that world and that part of my life, I know that if I want a life with you, I have to be honest and that means sharing everything about it." Cisco said.

"Honestly Cisco, it's a bit of a relief to know that you had a secret like this." Nia said.

"Really why?" Cisco asked.

"Because you're not the one keeping secrets." Nia said.

"Wait, what?" Cisco asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but there are some things I haven't told you about myself. And since you told me about your powers, I guess it's only fair that I tell you my secrets." Nia said.

"And they are?" Cisco asked.

"Well for starters, I'm a transgender woman." Nia said, taking Cisco by surprise.

"Wow, have to admit, I was not expecting that." Cisco said.

"Are you weirded out?" Nia asked.

"Considering the fact that I dress up in leather and fight supervillians on a regular basis, finding that my girlfriend is a transgender woman is honestly a bit of a relief." Cisco said and Nia immediately look relieved by that.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried on how you'd react when I told you, since Cisco, I want the same thing as you. I want us to have a future together. Not too soon of course, but eventually." Nia said and Cisco smiled.

"So, is that the only thing you wanted to tell me?" Cisco asked.

"No, actually, that was just the one that was harder for me to tell you." Nia said.

"And what's the other thing?" Cisco asked.

"Well, since I now know that you hang out with Supergirl, I know it'll be easier to tell you that I'm actually half alien." Nia said.

"Huh, no wonder you're so out of this world." Cisco said and Nia laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist using that line." Cisco said.

"It's fine, unlike some, I don't take offense to that line. As long as you don't use it too often." Nia said and Cisco laughed.

"Deal." Cisco said.

"You're taking this awfully well." Nia said.

"Oh I got a ton of questions, but I'm not trying to overwhelm you." Cisco said and Nia smiled.

"Thank you Cisco." Nia said, right as Cisco's phone went off.

"What's up?" Cisco asked.

"Cisco, there's a metahuman attack in your area." Caitlin said.

"I'm on it." Cisco said.

"So, you're off to save the day?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, it comes with the turf. I'll be back as soon as I can." Cisco said with a smile.

"Be careful hero." Nia said.

"I will." Cisco said with a smile as he ran out.

* * *

When Vibe arrived at the site, he found that Caitlin had directed him to none other than Rathaway Industries.

"I thought Barry and Kara deterred Hartley from his path of destruction." Vibe said to himself as sure enough, the Pied Piper was there destroying the place.

"What are you doing Hartley?' Vibe asked.

"You know who I am?" Hartley asked.

"Yeah I do. And I'm going to give you one chance to stand down." Vibe said.

"No. Flash and Supergirl may have exposed Wells, but I still have a score to settle." Hartley said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Vibe said as he vibe blasted Hartley, who dodged at the last second.

"Let me show you how it's done." Hartley said as he shot a sonic blast at Vibe, who simply opened a breach beneath him, causing the blast to completely miss him, only to drop out of another breach and blasted Hartley into the ground.

"You were saying?" Vibe asked.

"Lucky shot." Hartley said as Vibe walked up to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Vibe said as he pulled the gauntlets off Hartley and and locked meta cuffs on him.


	110. Chapter 110

"Well, I think Central City will be very well protected while Kara and I are gone." Barry said as he and Cisco watched Iris report on Vibe stopping Hartley solo and it sounded like Vibe had officially gone from superhero sidekick to actual superhero.

"Well, I'll still have Iris, Caitlin, Felicity and Jesse to back me up." Cisco said.

"True, but you'll be the one in charge and even though Jesse is a speedster, she's still got a lot to learn and when Wally gets here for the wedding, I'm going to ask him to continue her training while I'm gone." Barry said, since they had confirmed that Jesse had become a speedster and Caitlin was currently testing her in the base's speed lab and since he'd finished Wally's training a few months ago, he wanted him to continue Jesse's training.

"Sounds like a plan." Cisco said.

"By the way, how did Nia take it?" Barry asked.

"Very well." Cisco said, since he wasn't going to tell Barry that Nia was half alien, since it wasn't his secret to tell, though he wasn't aware that Kara already knew, since she wasn't here at the moment.

"Glad to hear it." Barry said.

* * *

Barry smiled as he entered the speed lab part of the base as he saw a flash of yellow lightning run around the track.

"Any idea why her lightning is lighter than mine?" Barry asked Caitlin, who'd been monitoring it.

"My best guess it's just because you're a more powerful and experienced speedster than Jesse. I'm sure that the more experience she gets, the darker her lightning will become." Caitlin said as Jesse came rushing out of the track.

"This feels amazing. I feel like every molecule in my body is buzzing." Jesse said eagerly and Barry smiled.

"That's the speed force, you got it coursing through you." Barry said.

"Is this how you feel all the time?" Jesse asked.

"Something like that. But remember, right now, stick to basics. Work on control, dodging, weaving, that stuff." Barry said.

"But what about all the cool things you and Kid Flash can do. I mean, phasing, lightning throwing, all of that stuff?" Jesse asked and Barry smiled.

"That's all more advanced stuff. Master the basics first. It's ironic, given our powers, but you can't rush learning this stuff. You have to take it slow, learn things gradually." Barry said and Jesse looked disappointed, but nodded nonetheless, understanding what Barry was saying.

"I promise that I'll teach you everything I know, but in time." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Why don't you get back on the track in the meantime." Caitlin said and Jesse nodded as she rushed back onto the track.

"You know I wasn't trying to crush her spirits." Barry said before Caitlin could say anything.

"I know. Frankly, I'm glad you're the one who said it and not me." Caitlin said.

"She'll make a good hero after she's finished training." Barry said and Caitlin nodded her agreement.

"I'm glad she knows about all this. It's easier to be in a relationship when I'm not keeping secrets." Caitlin said and Barry nodded his agreement.

* * *

Nia couldn't believe that she was currently in the elevator of Catco Worldwide Media. She'd mentioned to Cisco that she wanted to go into journalism and then he'd asked her to be his date to the wedding of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers, since he was actually going to be the best man at the wedding and he was apparently close friends with Kara and managed to get her an interview to be Kara's assistant at Catco, since while it wasn't the position she'd been hoping for, it was better than nothing. She was hoping that eventually she could go from assistant to reporter. Just like she'd heard Kara Danvers had done before she'd become the CEO of Catco.

When the elevator opened, Nia thought she was going to faint as she entered the office, only to bump into a dark skinned man.

"Oh, so sorry." Nia said.

"It's fine." the man said and now Nia recognized him as James Olsen.

"Whoa, you're James Olsen." Nia said.

"Yes I am. Can I help you with something?" James asked.

"Sorry, I'm here for an interview with Kara Danvers for the assistant position." Nia said.

"Oh, well, you can't miss her office." James said and Nia nodded as she walked past him into the office and like James had said, it was pretty easy to find her way to Kara's office.

* * *

Kara was sitting at her desk, working to make sure that everything was in order at Catco, since her wedding was in a week and while she'd nearly gotten everything settled at Catco, since James was going to be running the company while she was on her honeymoon, there were still some details she needed to get done herself before she left when she heard someone knock on her door.

She looked up to see Nia on the other side and she remembered about the interview and after quickly clearing off her desk, she gestured for Nia to come in.

"Is now a bad time?" Nia asked.

"No of course not, sorry about all this, but one of the downfalls of not having a new assistant yet is that I've sort of lost track of things. Bit ironic considering how my job used to be managing Ms. Grant's entire life." Kara said as she welcomed Nia.

"You seem really stressed out." Nia said.

"Well, this job comes with its perks and drawbacks, but right now I'm trying to make sure that everything here is set before I leave town for my honeymoon." Kara said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I'm going to be at the wedding." Nia said.

"Right, you're Cisco's new girlfriend. I assure you that relationship will not have any effect on the progress of this interview, all he did was mention you to me." Kara assured Nia.

"Thank you Ms. Danvers." Nia said.

"Please, call me Kara, everyone does." Kara insisted and Nia nodded.

"Okay then, let's get started." Kara said, though so far, Nia had gotten off to a good start, since she didn't treat Kara like she was a boss, but more like a normal person. Something that she definitely appreciated.

* * *

Nia thought that the interview was going well, but she didn't want to say anything, until Kara asked her a question that she had not been expecting.

"How soon can you start?" Kara asked, much to Nia's surprise.

"Well, I still need to give my two weeks notice to Jitters, but after that." Nia said and to her relief, Kara smiled.

"Congratulations Ms. Nal, you've got the job. You start in two weeks, so that you can give Jitters proper notice, but that most likely means that you'll be working under Mr. Olsen until I return." Kara said and Nia nodded.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." Nia said.

"Good. Because I think you have the potential to go a long way in this place Nia. But one of the reasons I'm hiring you is because you seem to be going the same route as me. Starting out at the bottom and then working your way up." Kara said.

"Thank you." Nia said and Kara smiled as Nia walked out of her office.


	111. Chapter 111

Barry grinned as he saw a bus arrive at the Central city bus station. Or more accurately, who he saw get off it.

"Dad." Barry said with a grin.

"Hey slugger." Henry said with a smile as he hugged his son.

"Come on. Kara is looking forward to seeing you again." Barry said, since they'd insisted that Henry stay with them when he got in town.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay with you two?" Henry asked.

"It's only temporary right. You're only back in town for the wedding." Barry said as they headed out to where Barry's car was, since both he and Kara had them to keep up appearances.

"About that." Henry said.

"What?" Barry asked hopefully.

"I did a lot of thinking while I was up camping Barry and I realized that I lost enough time with you as it is. I'm not losing anymore. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get to know my future daughter-in-law better." Henry said and Barry grinned widely.

"I'm sure Kara won't mind putting you up until you find your own place." Barry said.

"I can stay with Joe instead." Henry offered.

"No, you're staying with us. We've got plenty of room." Barry insisted.

"I think that we should run this by the lady of the house before you commit to anything." Henry pointed out.

"Good point." Barry agreed.

* * *

When the two Allen men arrived back at the house, Henry had to admit, he was impressed.

"This is a nice house Barry." Henry said.

"Thanks, though Kara's the one who picked it out." Barry said.

"That I did." Kara confirmed as she walked downstairs.

"Kara." Henry said with a smile as he hugged his future daughter-in-law.

"Henry, I take it you had fun camping?" Kara asked and Henry nodded.

"I did, but I've had my fill of that stuff, since I've missed enough of Barry's life already." Henry said.

"Sounds like you're planning on moving back to Central City." Kara said.

"Yeah and I was hoping dad could stay with us until he finds his own place." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Of course he can. Besides, this way we get a free house sitter while we're on our honeymoon." Kara said.d

"Speaking of, Barry told me that you guys are planning on honeymooning on the last surviving chunk of your home planet. Is that the plan for your entire honeymoon?" Henry asked.

"While that is where we'll be spending a majority of our honeymoon on Argo, we're going to be spending a few weeks in the Galapagos Islands, so we'll have some pictures we can share with everyone and then spend the remainder of our almost ridiculously long honeymoon on Argo." Kara answered.

"Smart." Henry said.

"Hey, are you by any chance bringing a date to the wedding?" Barry asked.

"Son, I haven't exactly been around any women lately. That's another reason I'm coming back to town." Henry said and Barry smiled.

"I'm glad that you're trying to get back out there. Mom would want you to be happy again." Barry said.

"You've really come to terms with your mother's death haven't you?" Henry asked.

"It helps that I got to be the one who dealt with the man who killed her." Barry said.

"What happened to him anyway?" Henry asked.

"He's not dead, but he is suffering a fate far worse than that. It's complicated." Barry said and Henry decided not to ask questions.


	112. Chapter 112

The week of the wedding had arrived and tonight was Kara's bachelorette party, since Barry had decided to take a hard pass on having a bachelor party this time around, since his last one had definitely turned him off from the idea. Besides, someone needed to keep Central City safe and since all the girls would be busy, it was up to the boys to protect the city.

Anyways, since she hadn't wanted anything too extravagant, Kara had taken it on herself to plan the party herself, since she was fairly certain that Alex would've at least hired a few male strippers to the party and that really wasn't her style.

"I still can't believe this is where you're having your bachelorette party." Alex complained to Kara.

"Hey, sorry if a strip club isn't exactly my idea of a good time. Besides, who says no to a spa day?" Kara said with a smile as they saw the remainder of the girls who were coming to the party arrive.

"She's right." Lois said as Kara hugged her.

"Lois, I'm so glad you could make it." Kara said.

"Like I'd miss this. Clark sends his regards, but he won't be here until tomorrow." Lois said.

"Just remember to tell him that if he is not here for the rehearsal dinner, well, his powers don't work that well against me." Kara said with a smile, which Lois shared.

"I'm make sure he gets the message." Lois said as Caitlin, Felicity and Iris approached them.

"I'm with Kara, considering how stressful defending the city is, we need a way to unwind and this looks like the perfect place to relax." Iris said and Caitlin and Felicity both nodded.

"I'm surprised that Sara and Jesse aren't here." Kara said, referring to Caitlin and Alex's significant others.

"Sara's having dinner with her mom tonight." Alex said.

"And Jesse's still working on getting control of her powers and didn't want to risk losing control." Caitlin said.

"Besides, now we just have the girls in your wedding party here." Felicity said.

"Fair point. Now let's head in." Kara said.

"Wait, how exactly are we going to make sure that this spa actually works on you?" Caitlin asked.

"That would be this." Kara said as she held out a new necklace that had some kind of red glow.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"It's based off the same tech Astra uses to dampen her powers. The necklace emits enough red sun radiation to dampen Kara's powers. Rendering her powerless." Alex said.

"It's easier than solar flaring and wears off a lot faster." Kara said.

"Tell me about it." Lois said, since she'd been around Clark when he'd solar flared and she had to admit there were times when he wasn't the most pleasant to be around.

* * *

"This is the life." Felicity said as they all sat in comfy chairs wearing fluffy white robes as they received manicures and pedicures.

"You said it." Iris agreed.

"Girls, feel free to get what you want, I'm paying." Kara said.

"It's sad that you're paying for your own bachelorette party." Alex said.

"Fine, you want to pick up the bill, be my guest." Kara said as she closed her eyes.

"Btw, this is the most luxurious and expensive spa in Central City." Caitlin said.

"Okay never mind then." Alex said.

"That's what I thought. Seriously sis, just sit back and enjoy." Kara said.

"I can live with that." Alex said.

"So, Felicity, are you going to be bringing a date to the wedding. I mean as far as any of us know, you haven't really been dating anyone." Iris said.

"Can we please focus on Kara's wedding and not my love life." Felicity said.

"You have to have a love life for us to focus on." Kara said with a smile.

"Very funny Kara." Felicity said.

"Alex, what about you, think you and Sara will be walking down the aisle any time soon?" Iris now asked Alex.

"Maybe." Alex said elusively.

"Well when you decide, remember, the bride's family pays." Kara said.

"Yeah and but remember, Sara also has a rich sister now." Alex said, since Laurel had married into the Queen Family's wealth.

"Fair point." Kara nodded as they continued to enjoy the party.


	113. Chapter 113

The day before the wedding found Barry, Kara, Clark, Alura, Zor-El and Astra up at the Fortress of Solitude, since Kara had insisted on having a kryptonian wedding and since her parents were not coming with her and Barry on their honeymoon to Argo City, they were having the ceremony at the fortress of Solitude, since it was a bit of Krypton on Earth.

Since Alura had been a judge on Krypton, it was decided that she would be the one to perform the ceremony to make sure it was legal on Krypton. They weren't doing a truly extravagant wedding, since that would be saved for their earth wedding. Today they wanted a simple Kryptonian wedding.

The ceremony would be short and simple, though that wouldn't make it any less special, especially to Kara.

Anyways, it turns out that Alura and Zor-El had come to earth prepared for the event that their daughter would get married there, since they'd brought the kryptonian jewels of truth and honor that the bride and groom would be required to stand on and Alura had even brought her own kryptonian wedding gown for Kara to wear, which her daughter had eagerly accepted and was wearing right now.

Everyone was actually dressed in formal kryptonian wear, since Clark and Lois had picked some up while they were on their own honeymoon on Argo and Clark had also brought something back for Barry to wear and Astra was actually wearing her military uniform.

Now Barry and Kara were standing in the center of the fortress, standing on the jewels as Alura smiled and began the ceremony.

"In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity. Now, will you two please exchange marriage bracelets." Alura said, since they were doing a slightly altered version of the ceremony, but still legal all the same.

Barry placed a bracelet on Kara's wrist first. This one was red and blue and had her family's crest engraved into it.

Kara smiled before placing an identical band on to Barry's wrist, though his had a lightning bolt engraving.

"Made husband and wife this day–and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you." Alura said, solidifying their kryptonian marriage.

"And now, to mix krypton and earth customs a bit, you may now share a kiss of marriage." Alura said and Barry and Kara both smiled as they did exactly that, while the others clapped at the new kryptonian marriage.

"One wedding down, one to go." Kara said after they broke apart.

"Then let's go get ready for it." Barry said and Kara smiled.

* * *

The next day was the wedding day and Barry and Kara had both ended up using their powers to sneak into the church they were holding the wedding at, since it turns out that the wedding of two of the most famous people in Central City was a hotspot of for the paparazzi.

"I can't believe this." Joe said as he and his date, the DA Cecille Horton, pulled up to the church.

"Despicable. Though now it makes sense why Singh has so many cops on security detail around here." Cecille said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Joe said.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked Kara as she entered the bride's room in the church to find Kara wearing a robe with her dress still on it's hanger.

"I haven't seen Barry since we parted ways after the rehearsal dinner last night and you can't blame me for being a bit nervous." Kara said, since last night Barry had spent the night at Joe's.

"Kara, I've watched you punch out aliens and metahumans twice your size. Getting married should be a cakewalk. Besides, technically, you and Barry are already married. Just on another planet." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't know, somehow that was simpler." Kara said.

"Well, the swarms of paparazzi out there probably don't help much." Alex said distastefully.

"Well, when the CEO of Catco and the CEO of Star Labs get married, I guess every news outlet in the country wants a photo." Kara said.

"Which is why last night, I asked J'onn for a favor which he was happy to perform." Alex said.

"And that is?" Kara asked.

"As you know, every guest at the wedding needs to provide both their invitation and ID for the wedding, but since there could always be a glitch, I asked J'onn to read the minds of everyone coming to help better determine if there are any paparazzi trying to sneak in." Alex said.

"You really are the best sister." Kara said.

"I know. Now stop worrying and put your dress on. There are a lot of people here waiting to see you." Alex said and Kara smiled as she hugged her sister.


	114. Chapter 114

"Hey, you okay man?" Cisco asked Barry, who was looking around.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm just wondering if we're going to be having any unexpected guests here today." Barry said and Cisco knew what he was talking about.

"Well, hopefully if there are, it's just the one we won't mind seeing. Even if she looks completely different." Cisco said, since the Nora they'd known before was the product of Barry and Iris. If Nora still existed in this new reality, since she'd be Kara's daughter instead of Iris's, she'd look a lot different.

"Yeah." Barry said, right as the music began playing.

"Sounds like they're playing your song." Cisco said and Barry nodded as they went to take their places, Barry at the altar and Cisco to join everyone else in the wedding party.

* * *

Since they'd asked Professor Stein to perform the wedding, which he'd eagerly agreed to, he and Barry were standing at the altar as the band played the wedding march.

The first ones to come down the aisle were Felicity and Oliver, Barry, Kara and Cisco had all gotten a good laugh at the look on Oliver's face when they'd told him he'd been paired with Felicity.

The next ones to come down the aisle were Iris and Wally, followed by Caitlin and Ronnie, followed by Clark and Lois, who were followed by the best man and maid of honor, Cisco and Alex respectively before everyone else rose to watch the bride come walking down the aisle.

Barry felt like his jaw might actually drop to the floor before as he saw Kara walk down the aisle in her custom made vera wang wedding dress, her golden blonde hair done up in a bun underneath her veil and she walked down the aisle, arm and arm with her father.

When they arrived at the altar, Barry took his bride's other arm, however, before Zor-El let go, he said "You hurt her and you won't be able to run fast enough to save yourself."

"I won't hurt her." Barry was quick to assure him and Zor-El looked satisfied as he let go of Kara's arm and went to sit down next to his wife on the bride's side of the aisle and Barry lifted Kara's veil before leading her up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness as Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Linda Danvers become joined in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who sees a reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Martin said and no one spoke up.

"Very well, Bartholomew, will you please recite your vows to Kara." Martin said and Barry nodded.

"Kara, before I met you, I thought I knew what love was. Then you spilled coffee all over me and I realized just how little I actually knew," Barry said and Kara blushed as several people laughed before Barry continued, "when I lost my mom, I didn't realize it then, but somehow, that put my life on pause and I was stuck in that moment. But you Kara, you helped me start moving, start running again. I promise to always be a faithful husband to you." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Kara, please recite your vows to Bartholomew." Martin said and Kara nodded.

"Barry, before I met you, I never really thought love was in the cards for me. I never thought I'd actually find someone I was able to spend the rest of my life with. Every time I tried opening up my heart before you, it just seemed to end badly. But with you, things just seemed to flow naturally and you showed me that maybe it was possible for me to find love and I have thanks to you. I promise to always be faithful wife to you." Kara said.

"Please exchange rings." Martin said and both nodded as Cisco and Alex respectively handed out the rings.

"Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Kara Linda Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Martin asked.

"I do." Barry said as he placed the ring on Kara's finger.

"And do you, Kara Linda Danvers take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Martin asked.

"I do." Kara said as she placed the ring on Barry's finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Martin said as Barry and Kara shared their first kiss as earth husband and wife.


	115. Chapter 115

The wedding reception was taking place in the main ballroom of the hotel that all the out of town guests were staying in.

"Will everyone please clear the floor for Barry and Kara Allen's first dance as husband and wife." the DJ asked as the floor was cleared as Barry led Kara onto the dancefloor.

"I still can't believe you talked me into choosing this song for our first dance." Kara said as the song they'd chosen up for their first dance was none other than Put a little Love in your heart by Jackie DeShannon.

"What, it's not like we danced the first time we heard this." Barry said, remembering how they'd first heard this song in the musical world.

"True, but did you really have to ask Cisco sing it?" Kara asked, since Cisco was singing and they all had to admit, he really did have a great voice.

Barry just smiled as he twirled her around and Kara couldn't help but smile as well as they continued their dance.

"Put a little love in your heart." Cisco sang as the song came to an end and everyone clapped.

* * *

Later on that night, Barry and Kara found themselves talking to Oliver.

"Did you two really have to pair me with Felicity in your wedding party?" Oliver asked them, though it was clear he was only half annoyed.

"Honestly, we did that mostly to see your reaction." Barry said unapologetically.

"Of course you did. But you know there's no chance of Felicity and I ever happening now right?" Oliver asked, since not only did they live in different cities with different obligations, but Oliver was also married to Laurel.

"Of course we do. Besides, it's not like she came here alone." Barry said, referencing over to the man sitting with Felicity and he looked very familiar to him.

"Who is that she brought as her date?" Kara asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" Barry said and Kara nodded.

"You want to come with?" Kara asked Oliver.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Oliver said with a smile.

"Before we go, are you at least planning on checking in on William while you're in town?" Barry asked and the smile left Oliver's face.

"No. I'm trying to keep my distance from William. He's better off without me in his life." Oliver said.

"A boy needs his father." Barry pointed out.

"Not this father." Oliver said.

"So what are you gonna do when your's and Laurel's baby is born?" Kara asked, since Sara had told them.

"That's different. This child will grow up in this incredibly weird world. They'll be able to adapt. William can't. He's grown up having a normal life. I don't want to ruin that." Oliver said and they nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Kara said.

"Once William turns 18, then his mother has agreed that we can talk about him finally meeting me." Oliver said.

"Well, hopefully those years will go by quickly." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Felicity, are you gonna introduce us to your date?" Barry asked, though he recognized the man she was with.

"Oh right. Barry, Kara, this is my boyfriend, Julian Albert. Julian, I believe you've heard of my boss and his new wife." Felicity said as Julian got up.

"Pleasure to meet you and congratulations." Julian said, much to Barry's surprise.

"Really. What exactly is it you do Julian?" Barry asked as Joe and Cecille joined them.

"Actually, Julian is your replacement as CCPD." Joe said.

"Really." Barry said and Julian nodded.

"Yes, though Captain Singh and Detective still seem to compare me to you some times." Julian said and Barry chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure that you'll make your mark." Barry said.

"Anyways, how long have you two been together?" Kara asked.

"A few weeks." Felicity said.

"And you never told us." Kara said playfully.

"Well, no time like the present." Felicity said.

"I have to say, there are lot of famous names here." Julian said.

"Tell me about it, Cat Grant, Melissa Starr, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, Laurel Queen, Ray Palmer, Bruce Wayne and several others." Joe said, since it was a gathering of the who's who of superheroes.

"Lot of famous friends." Kara said.

"Plus Melissa Starr is her mother." Barry added.

"Really." Julian said.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Kara said and Julian nodded, knowing better than to get involved in family drama.

* * *

Alex smiled as she saw J'onn approach her and Sara, though he was surprised to see a woman next to him.

"J'onn, who is this?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Alex, this is M'gann M'orzz. She leads the White Martian Resistance on Mars." J'onn said.

"And his mate." M'gann added.

"Wait, are you two married?" Alex asked eagerly.

"More like dating." J'onn said.

"For now." M'gann said and Alex smiled.

"It's nice to know that you've found someone J'onn. I'm guessing that you're going back to Mars after the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We're so close to taking the planet from the Whites." J'onn said.

"But before we go, I want to see if Kara's father had any progress with the project we asked of him." M'gann said.

"I think my parents actually helped him with that, so maybe." Alex said, right as they were called for over for the cake.

* * *

"I'm surprised neither of you have already inhaled the whole cake yet." Cisco said to Barry and Kara as everyone gathered around the huge chocolate cake that was covered in white frosting with red and blue ribbons embroidering it and on top, as a little joke, were figures of the bride and groom, only they were dressed as Supergirl and the Flash. The people in the know had laughed at that while those not in the know had simply thought that the two were super fans of Central City's resident superheroes.

"Trust me, I thought about it." Kara said as they began cutting the cake.

* * *

After the cake was distributed, Kara called all the single and unmarried ladies to the center of the room for the bouquet toss.

Among the women standing there were Alex, Sara, Caitlin, Nia, Jesse, Iris, Zari, Thea, Lyla, Diana, Felicity, Astra and Cecille.

Kara turned so her back was facing the crowd and then tossed the bouquet behind her towards the ladies, particularly aiming for her sister.

Even Oliver would be impressed by her aim, since Alex caught the bouquet perfectly and everyone clapped.

"Well, it looks like we've got another wedding to prepare for." Eliza said as Alex just looked over at Sara with a smile and walked over to her.

However, before Alex could even get down on one knee, Sara said "Yes."

"Yes?" Alex asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes I will marry you." Sara said and Alex smiled as she kissed her new fiance.

* * *

When the reception finally came to an end, the crowd smiled as they saw Barry lead Kara out to the limo that had just pulled up and helped her inside it. As it drove away, everyone clapped as they saw streamers fly from behind it and the limo also sporting a sign that read, just married.

* * *

 **And now Barry and Kara are married. I'll be going back to Destiny Rewritten for a few chapters now. Hope you all liked the wedding arc and I will be back to this story as soon as I can.**


	116. Chapter 116

After spending a month in the Galapagos Islands, Barry and Kara covertly slipped back into Central City to use her parents' ship to take them to their real honeymoon destination.

"You nervous?" Kara asked her husband as the ship prepared to lift off.

"I've traveled to parallel earths, but never space." Barry said as Kara smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Kara said, since she'd been to at least 13 other planets besides Argo.

"I know, but still, I can't help but be a bit nervous." Barry said.

"Get ready to see what's left of my home." Kara said as the breached atmo and began moving at lightspeed.

* * *

"You okay?" Barry asked his wife.

"The first time I traveled to Argo was with Mon-El." Kara said.

"Should I be jealous?" Barry asked and Kara smiled.

"Don't worry. There's been no sign of him anywhere on Earth, so my best guess is that he either died with Daxam, escaped with his parents or is currently trapped in the Well of Stars. Besides, you're the one I married. Twice." Kara said with a smile.

"You were saying?" Barry asked.

"I forgot how peaceful it is up here in the stars. Not having to feel the pressure of living two lives. Here I'm free to just be me. No Supergirl." Kara said.

"It helps that you don't have your powers." Barry said.

"Yeah and I'm still tempted to lock a meta cuff on your wrist so that you don't have yours." Kara said with as the ship slowed down.

"And we're here." Kara said as the city came into view.

"That is incredible." Barry said as he saw the perfectly preserved Argo City floating in deep space.

"Wait till you see the city up close." Kara said with a smile as she prepared to bring the ship in.

* * *

Kara had to stop herself from sneering as she watched Selena, along with a few other members of Argo's high council came to greet them.

"Welcome home, Kara Zor-El. On behalf of all of Argo, I wish to congratulate you on your nuptials." Selena said.

"Thank you. Barry, this is Selena, she worked with my mother on the high council." Kara said and Barry nodded as he held out his hand, which Selena shook.

"How is your mother doing?" Selena asked.

"Both of my parents are doing well. My father has entered Earth's academia to pass his knowledge on to earth, since he seems to believe that saving Argo was his greatest accomplishment. My mother actually serves one of the governments on Earth, representing Alien rights." Kara said and Selena smiled, though Kara knew it was a false smile.

* * *

"So, this is where you grew up?" Barry asked as he and Kara carried their bags into Kara's childhood home on Argo.

"Until I was twelve, yeah." Kara said as she looked around her old home.

"So, we're staying in your old room right?" Barry asked.

"Yep. Follow me." Kara said as she led him into her old room.

"Wow, this was your childhood room." Barry said.

"Check out the view." Kara said as Barry did.

"Whoa, you could see all of Argo from here." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Yeah, I used to love watching the sun go down on Krypton when I was a kid." Kara said.

"I still can't believe that I'm one of the two humans ever to set foot on the last bit of Krypton. I want to see everything." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for awhile. You'll have a chance to see it all." Kara assured him as they kissed and she then pulled him towards the bed, with them falling onto the bed.


	117. Chapter 117

"Hey, how's she doing?" Cisco asked as he entered the Speed lab to see Caitlin testing Jesse as she ran around the track.

"Getting faster every day. She wants to get out there with us, but Barry's orders were clear. Keep her out of the field until he gets back." Caitlin said.

"And she's not the only one who can't wait for that to happen." Cisco said and Caitlin chuckled.

"Things rough at the top?" Caitlin asked, since Barry had basically made Cisco his right hand at Star labs and he'd been left in charge, though she was probably Barry's left hand.

"I don't how Barry does some of this stuff without his powers. I mean seriously, the paperwork is extensive enough alone." Cisco said and Caitlin smiled.

"Well Barry will be in a few weeks and then we'll all be back to our normal jobs." Caitlin said.

"I am still jealous that Barry is currently on the last remaining chunk of Krypton." Cisco said.

"Well who knows, maybe someday Kara will take us all there." Caitlin said and Cisco grinned.

* * *

While the first few days of their honeymoon had been mostly spent with the two of them barely leaving the house, but now, Kara was determined to get what she'd also come to Argo for.

"Kara, are you sure you want to do this?" Barry asked.

"This is the only way to stop Reign before she gets strong enough to kill a lot of people. Sure, they're nearly all criminals, but still. I need to expose Selena to the council and get them to give me what I need to stop Reign now." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"Tell me what you need from me?" Barry asked his wife.

"I just need you to help me get Selena to confess." Kara said.

"And how do we do that?" Barry asked.

"I'll show you." Kara said.

"I thought we'd spend more time actually relaxing on our honeymoon." Barry said.

"Don't worry. Once we get Selena and the other witches arrested, then we can go back to enjoying our honeymoon." Kara assured him as she slid on her Supergirl ring next to her wedding ring.

"I thought we were leaving our suits at home?" Barry asked.

"Oh I did. There is no suit in here. But it does store yellow sun energy, about enough to give me 24 hours of my powers. Can't be too careful." Kara said and Barry nodded.

* * *

Selena and the other witches were gathering in a secret room of her home.

"Shouldn't the worldkillers have awakened by now?" Vita asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure that that they soon. We've waited this long for them to awaken, we can wait a little bit longer." Selena said, right as someone put a hole in the wall and in the debris, Kara and Barry walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked angrily.

"Saving my world. I know about your worldkillers and now you're going to tell me how to stop them." Kara said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? You have no powers here." Selena said and Kara just rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong about that." Kara said as she fired her heat vision at Selena.

"How?" Selena asked.

"Secrets of the trade. Now tell us how to stop the worldkillers." Kara demanded as Barry sped around the room and suddenly, all the witches were tied up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jul-Lus asked as he and Thara, who Kara had learned was still the head of the police force on Argo.

Before Selena could say anything to pin this on Barry and Kara, Kara then played the recording of Selena confessing to the worldkillers.

"I wouldn't lie about this." Kara said.

"After all your parents have done to preserve our city, of course I'd believe their daughter and to be honest, Alura was never exactly trusting of Selena either. Before she'd left, she'd been keeping tabs on Selena and now we have proof she was right. How can we repay you." Jul-Us asked.

"Any chance you could give me a small fragment of the haronel. I'm sure my father and some other scientists on Earth can figure out how replicate it so that you can make more and never worry about running out." Kara said and Jul-Us nodded.

"I will speak with the council, but after telling them what you told me, I am sure they were approve." Jul-Us said and Kara smiled.

"Thank you. And now," Kara said as she turned to her husband, "Let's go back to enjoying our honeymoon."

"Sounds good to me." Barry said with a smile.


	118. Chapter 118

Sara entered the apartment she shared with Alex in National City with takeout food in her arms to find her fiance on the phone.

"Okay, yeah, great. Let me know how everything goes." Alex said as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Sara asked as she placed the food down on the counter and went in for a quick kiss, which Alex gladly gave her.

"That was Lyla, apparently your old team has managed to track down Dante. It's a long story, but Lyla assures me that they have it under control." Alex said.

"Huh, now that I think about it, we should've brought Oliver and Team Arrow in on that investigation sooner." Sara said and Alex shrugged.

"Live and learn I guess. Now, mind telling me why you're home late. Again?" Alex asked.

"You forget that a majority of my team left to join Rip Hunter. It's just me and Wally protecting National City now. We were busting up a drug ring. But hey, at least I picked up dinner on my way home." Sara said with a smile and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, now that you're home, maybe you can help me plan our wedding." Alex said.

"Let me go shower off and then happily." Sara said as she moved to head towards the bathroom, though she did not close or lock the door behind her, sending Alex a clear message, which she happily picked up on.

* * *

The next day, Alex and Sara, who was technically a DEO agent, since she refused to rely on her sister's money or Alex's job to pay for her, were investigating a crime scene regarding what looked like an alien kidnapping.

"I thought that Central City was alien central." Sara said as she walked up to her fiance.

"It was before Supergirl showed up. Now they get mostly metas and the aliens have come here. Why do you think we built a base out here. National City has sort of become the new alien hub in the country." Alex answered.

"Any ideas on who did this?" Sara asked.

"Still looking into it, but it sounds like whoever did this were pros. They had tech to dampen alien powers and they made sure that any security cameras were disabled." Alex said as a new person that was actually familiar to her approached them.

"Hey, you can't be here. This is a federal crime scene." Alex said and now Sara heard the bite in her voice.

"Alex is that you?" the woman asked.

"Alex, you know this woman?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Sara, this is my ex-girlfriend Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, this is my fiance, Sara Lance." Alex said and now Sara understood the hard tone Alex was using, since she'd heard about how Maggie had cheated on Alex.

"Fiance, wow." Maggie said.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I'm NCPD. This is my jurisdiction." Maggie said.

"Not anymore. We got here first and federal jurisdiction trumps city jurisdiction. My people have this under control." Alex said angrily.

"Alex, calm down. I'm sure an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt." Sara said as Alex walked away.

"Looks like she's still holding a grudge." Maggie said.

"She found you cheating on her while you two were living together. Did you honestly think that she'd just forget about that." Sara asked, since now that she no longer had to play peacemaker, she was able to get angry at her for hurting Alex.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about that decision and I realize how stupid I was. I never should've let her get away." Maggie said.

"Stupid that you cheated on her or stupid that you got caught cheating on her." Sara asked.

"The first one." Maggie said.

"I agree. Alex is a really special woman and she should be treated as such." Sara said.

"Hey, no reason to get jealous, I'm not gonna make a move on her if she's engaged. Congratulations by the way." Maggie said.

"Thank you." Sara said coldly, since even though she wasn't necessarily jealous anymore, she wasn't very going to forgive the person who'd caused Alex so much pain and heartbreak.


	119. Chapter 119

"What exactly are you working on?" Caitlin asked as she walked into the main office to see Cisco working the plans for what looked like some kind of ride.

"Well, I've been thinking, a big portion of Star Labs funding comes from a subsidiary Thawne set up called hero works and that he and now Barry and Kara own the franchising rights to basically every superhero in the world. Themselves, the rest of our team, Team Arrow, even Superman, Batman and the elusive Aquaman since he's started to make more public appearances." Cisco said.

"Right, that's why there are Supergirl and Flash toys, not to mention all the other superheroes. I believe that you're also working on making video games based off them, but what are you working on now?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, a superhero theme park." Cisco said as he showed Caitlin the plans he'd been working on.

"This is only a rough sketch, but I'm hoping that Barry will approve it, since let's face it, this could a gold mine for us, not to mention, very fun." Cisco said and Caitlin smiled.

"I'll back you up on one condition." Caitlin said.

"And that is?" Cisco asked.

"You let Killer Frost and I sign off on the ride you're going to base off us, since there is going to be a Killer Frost themed ride isn't here?" Caitlin asked.

"There will be, I just haven't figured out what kind it will be, but I was thinking some sort of Thunder river based ride." Cisco said.

"Cold and a bit rocky, I like it." Caitlin said.

"And Killer Frost?" Cisco asked nervously as Caitlin brought her out.

"I like it to. You better give it a cool name." Killer Frost said.

"I will tell you the name once I actually start planning it." Cisco said and Killer Frost shrugged.

"Fine, but don't keep us waiting long." Killer Frost said as she changed back into Caitlin.

"Glad you approve." Cisco said.

"Let's hope Barry does to, since I think that kids will love this and it will give Central City a new tourist attraction." Caitlin said and Cisco nodded.

* * *

Out in National City, Wally was walking to the apartment of his girlfriend for their date and knocked on the door, though he was a little apprehensive, since tonight was the night he planned to reveal to his girlfriend that he was Kid Flash.

He was jogged from his thoughts when the door opened and he lost his breath at sight of his girlfriend.

"Wally, you're a little early." Lena Luthor said with a smile.

"Sorry, but there's something I needed to tell you before we went out to dinner tonight." Wally said.

"What, that you're Kid Flash?" Lena asked, taking Wally aback.

"How did you know?" Wally asked.

"Well for starters, you always disappear every time Kid Flash appeared to stop a crime and I am a genius Wally." Lena said.

"I wanted to tell you Lena." Wally said.

"Relax, I know you were trying to keep me out of this world, but Wally, I got dragged into it when Lex declared war on Superman. I'm not afraid of being with a superhero. If anything, that's part of the thrill." Lena said and Wally smiled.

"So, do you still want to go to dinner?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, though first I wouldn't mind seeing your secret base." Lena said.

"I'll have to check with White Canary first." Wally said.

"I get that. After all, isn't she the brains?" Lena asked.

"She's a better leader than I am." Wally said.

"Well, you have other strengths. Like your brilliant engineer's mind. It's why I hired you at L-Corp." Lena said.


	120. Chapter 120

"Hey Cait, are you okay?" Jesse asked as they sat in a restaurant while they waited for the person they were meeting to arrive.

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't spoken to her in a very long time." Caitlin said.

"Still, this seems like something you should be looking forward to." Jesse said as their guest arrived.

"What should be?" Carla Tannhauser asked as she sat down with them.

"Hi mom." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, I have to admit, I was surprised when I got your call." Carla said.

"I thought it was time you met my new girlfriend, Jesse Wells." Caitlin said, since she'd come out to her mother years ago.

"Really, any relation to Harrison Wells?" Carla asked and Jesse rolled her eyes, since even though they'd exposed that the man who blew up the city was not actually her father, several people still mistake him as her father.

"He's my father, but he did not blow up the city. You saw the news reports right?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Carla said.

"Is that all you want to say mom?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I am happy for you Caity." Carla said and Caitlin could tell that she was being genuine.

"Thank you mom." Caitlin said, right as Jesse's phone rang.

"Oh, this is Cisco at work, I need to take this." Jesse said as she got up.

"So, how have you been?" Carla asked.

"Well, since Star Labs reputation has been restored, so has mine." Caitlin said.

"Well, that's nice. How did you meet Ms. Wells." Carla asked.

"When I first met her, she was my subordinate, she works under me in Star Labs biochem division and things escalated from there." Caitlin said.

"Well, I am happy for you Caity." Carla said.

"Thank you. And mom, one more thing." Caitlin said.

"What?" Carla asked.

"I know about dad." Caitlin said.

"What exactly do you know about him?" Carla asked.

"I know he's trapped in the body of an ice monster." Caitlin said.

"You know about that?" Carla asked.

"Yeah and he's currently locked up in the new metahuman wing of Iron Heights and I am working on developing a cure for him." Caitlin said.

"How'd you find out about him?" Carla asked.

"From my sister, Thea." Caitlin said.

"Sister. From your father's affair." Carla said.

"I thought you two were divorced when Thea was born." Caitlin asked.

"We were, but before the ice demon took over your father"We were, but before the ice demon took over your father, we were still friends. I was trying to help him cure his demon before it took over him completely." Carla said, much to Caitlin's surprise.

"Well, maybe I should send my work to you, see if maybe you can help me bring our family back together." Caitlin said and Carla actually smiled.

"You'd really do that?' Carla asked.

"Mom, we're both guilty of pushing each other away and it all started when dad died. Even if you two don't get back together, I can at least get both my parents back." Caitlin said and Carla smiled at her.

"But will your boss approve of such a thing?" Carla asked.

"Considering that he spent most of his life trying to help his own father get out of prison, I'm sure Barry will approve, though I'll have to wait until he gets back from his honeymoon to ask him. But I think it will actually be fun having a little mother daughter project to work on." Caitlin assured her.

"So do I. I've missed you Caitlin." Carla said.

"And I actually missed you two mom." Caitlin said with a smile as they hugged.


	121. Chapter 121

Kara and Barry had just finished getting unpacked back at their home after returning from their honeymoon when Kara's phone rang.

"Hey, Alex, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"I know you just got back from your honeymoon, but I could really use Supergirl in National City and the Flash probably wouldn't hurt either." Alex said.

"We'll be there shortly." Kara said.

"Guess we better pick up our suits." Barry said.

"What was I gonna say, no?" Kara asked.

"Of course not." Barry said.

"Let's go." Kara said and Barry nodded as they both grabbed their rings, which were now reloaded with their suits, and then headed out of the balcony towards National City.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, I know you both have jobs back in Central City." Alex said.

"It's fine I needed to head to DC to talk to my dad about something anyways, but I can make this stop to. What's up?" Kara asked.

"Two things and I need each of you for one of them." Alex said.

"Okay and they are?" Barry asked.

"Flash, I could use you working with Sara and Wally to help track down recently kidnapped aliens and metas in the city." Alex said.

"I'm on it." Flash said as he sped out of the base.

"And what do you need me for?" Kara asked as Alex led her towards the monitors.

"This." Alex said, showing her what looked to be some sort of ship entering Earth's atmosphere.

"You want me to be the welcome wagon?" Kara asked.

"We need to know if these aliens are hostile." Alex said.

"I'm on it." Kara said as she flew out of the building towards the projected landing zone.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived at the landing site, she immediately sighed in relief when she saw it was a familiar ship landed.

"The Legion." Kara said as the Legion ship landed as she braced herself for who she knew was on the ship and how she'd likely have to reign in her husband and his jealousy.

"Whoever you are, identify yourself now. This will be your only warning." Supergirl said as the ship opened up.

"Relax, we come in peace as you say." a familiar voice said and Kara was surprised when she saw Querl Dox walk off the ship first, followed by Imra Ardeen and then, her breathing hitched a bit when she saw a face she'd never expected to see again.

"Supergirl, it's an honor to meet you." Mon-El said and Kara managed to control her emotions.

"Who are you?" Supergirl demanded.

"My name is Mon-El and I am the leader of the Legion of Superheroes from the 31st century." Mon-El said and Kara sighed.

"Okay, you three better come with me, since there are gonna be a lot of people who have questions for you." Supergirl said.

"And we will answer to the best of our abilities." Mon-El said and Kara nodded.

"Come with me. You can fly right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we can." Mon-El said as the rings they were wearing glowed and they lifted off into the air and the three legionnaires followed her, though Kara already had an idea of why they were here and she was honestly grateful for it, since it would make her plan easier to execute.


	122. Chapter 122

"So, let me get this straight. You three are from the future?" Alex asked Mon-El, Imra and Brainy after they'd brought her up to speed.

"Yes and we're here to help Supergirl stop one of her enemies who will eventually evolve into one of the biggest threats in our time." Mon-El said.

"Who?" Kara asked, though she already knew.

"Very soon you're going to face three Kryptonian worldkillers, Reign, Purity and Pestilence. While you manage to stop Reign and Purity, though not easily, Pestilence evolves into the Blight, a cruel entity that's killed millions of people in the future." Mon-El said.

"Worldkillers. You're kidding." Alex said.

"They're not. While I was Argo, someone tried to kill me and Barry." Kara said, remembering the cover they'd come up with.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it turns out these worldkillers were created by a cult of Kryptonian witches to do exactly what their name suggests. Fortunately, after Barry and I stopped them, we got a little belated wedding gift." Kara said as she pulled out a black bag.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's Harun-El, it's what my father used to create the dome on Argo that protects it and it's also what the witches used to create the worldkillers. With this, we can separate the worldkillers from their hosts and then we can find a way to stop them." Kara said.

"We already have a way to stop Pestilence, a cure, written in our DNA." Imra said.

"And this cure, I'm assuming it will kill her." Kara said.

"Yes, I understand if you have a problem with that." Imra said.

"Normally I do, but I have a different plan. Selena, the leader of the cult, told me how while their human hosts are awake, the worldkillers are trapped in a mythical valley of Juru. It's essentially another dimension. If we inject the worldkillers' hosts with harun-el, we'll separate the human from the kryptonian and then we can use the harun-el to send ourselves to Juru and use the very thing that gives them their power to destroy them." Kara said.

"And exactly is it that gives them their power?" Alex asked.

"According to Selena, it's the legendary fountain of lilith, there are two pools. One gives the drinker strength and the other weakness." Kara said.

"That's an interesting plan." Imra said.

"You do not make a move on any of the worldkillers until we separate them from their human forms, they are innocent people who have no idea what they're doing." Kara said and Imra nodded.

"So, did this Selena tell us who they are?" Alex asked.

"No, but remember the cache crystal we found in my pod, the one my mother put in it." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked.

"The worldkillers each have one to. The crystals emit a unique energy that can be tracked. You can use my crystal to get the frequency and use the DEO satellites to search for any other signatures like that." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"You heard her." Alex said.

"I will put our ship's scanners on alert as well." Brainy said and Kara nodded.

"Do it. Now, Mon-El, is it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mon-El asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Kara asked and Mon-El nodded as they walked alone.

"I know who you are. The prince of Daxam." Kara said.

"You do?" Mon-El asked, worried she'd hold the old feud against him.

"Don't worry, as far as I'm concerned, the feud between our worlds died with them. But I have to ask, how exactly did you end up in the future?" Kara asked.

"I was put in a pod as debris from Krypton rained down on Daxam and I guess the course was set for Earth, but on the way, my pod got sent through a wormhole, a temporal disruption and I landed on Earth in the 31st century." Mon-El said and Kara nodded.

"That must've been hard." Kara said.

"I actually founded the legion based off what history recorded about you, your husband and the Green Arrow." Mon-El said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"In the future, Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow are revered as the Trinity, the greatest heroes of all time. I don't know when that happened, since a lot of Earth's history was lost in the 25th century." Mon-El said.

"Huh, that's good to know." Kara said.

"Also, Imra was very excited when we planned this mission, since she idolizes you more than any other hero." Mon-El said.

"Really, why's that?" Kara asked.

"You'll have to ask her yourself. I've probably told you more about the future than I should've." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kara assured him.


	123. Chapter 123

The hunt for the crystals had paid off, since they'd already located two of the worldkillers, Julia Freeman and Grace Parker and Kara was actually trying to get Grace's medical license revoked, since it was clear that she was the same as she'd been before.

Thanks to the legion's technology, they'd managed to injected both Grace and Julia with Harun-El, separating them from their worldkiller counterparts before they awakened, but there was still one worldkiller left. Reign, the greatest and most powerful of the all.

The final crystal location led to the residence of Patricia Arias.

"You think she's the worldkiller?" Mon-El asked as he and Kara approached the house.

"No, but according to records, she has a foster daughter. If we can find out her name, we can inject her with the Harun-El and then we can execute phase two of the plan." Kara said and Mon-El nodded, since he didn't know that Kara already knew who the third worldkiller was, she couldn't say that as she knocked on the door.

"Supergirl, what brings you here?" Patricia Arias asked and Kara briefly felt a pang of guilt over how she'd failed to save Patricia once before and she wouldn't fail again.

"We traced something, a crystal, here." Kara said and Patricia looked resigned.

"I think I know what you're looking for. Come with me." Patricia said as she showed out to her shed, which contained a kryptonian pod.

"This pod is kryptonian." Supergirl said.

"It crashed here years ago." Patricia said.

"Who was inside it?" Supergirl asked.

"My daughter, Samantha." Patricia asked.

"Samantha Arias. Thank you." Supergirl asked.

"Is she in trouble?" Patricia asked nervously.

"Not yet and hopefully we can make sure she doesn't. Thank you." Kara said as she and Mon-El left.

"Shouldn't we get a location on Samantha?" Mon-El asked.

"We don't need to, I already know where she is. I interviewed her for Catco months ago. She's in Central City." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

* * *

Samantha was in her office at L-Corp when suddenly the door to her terrace slid open and she felt a gust of wind followed by a prick in her neck, though both things quickly disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

* * *

"Okay, all three worldkillers have been separated from their hosts. Now it's into the valley to stop them for good." Kara said.

"I will begin setting up everything on The Legion ship." Brainy said and Kara nodded.

"I'm going in with you." Imra said immediately.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I am. I need to make sure that you make it back from this safely." Imra said.

"Why? I'll be fine." Kara said and Imra sighed.

"Because my existence is dependent on your survival." Imra said and now Kara was beginning to understand another change to this reality.

"Wait, does that mean that you're?" Kara asked.

"Your descendant. Yes, my mother is your great times at least a hundred granddaughter and my father is head of Titan, Saturn's moon. They married due to both love and as a show unity to keep Titan and other worlds from attacking Earth. That's why I'm so concerned about your survival." Imra said and Kara smiled.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have someone watch my back." Kara said and Imra smiled.

"Thank you." Imra said.

"But let's keep the fact that I'm your ancestor on the downlow for right now." Kara said.

"But there's one other thing you need to know. It's why I'm gunning so hard after Pestilence." Imra said.

"I'm listening." Kara said, though she had a feeling she already knew what Imra was going to say and now that she knew of the connection she and Imra now shared, she truly understood Imra's anger.

"The Blight that Pestilence evolves into, it killed my sister, Preya." Imra said.

"So, the Blight killed my other great times a thousand granddaughter." Kara said.

"Yes. That's why I pushed for this mission, not just so I could work with you, but also so I could save my sister." Imra said.

"And we will. Now, let's go get ready to do this." Kara said and Imra grinned happily as she did so.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of that twist, Imra is Kara's descendant, that's an idea I've had ever since Imra was introduced, since I thought it would also help explain Mon-El's attraction to her. Also, quick question. For Sam, do you guys want her to have powers or no powers. I'm already leaning towards and idea, but I want your opinion on it.**


	124. Chapter 124

"You sure you don't want more company?" Alex asked as Brainy prepared to send Kara and Imra into the dark valley.

"I appreciate it Alex, but I think we'll be fine." Kara said.

"We are ready when you are." Brainy said.

"Let's do this." Kara said as she lied down next to her granddaughter, it felt weird to her to think of Imra as her granddaughter in his reality, and Brainy sent them in.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Alex asked.

"We use this equipment to monitor their vitals and if anything goes wrong, we pull them out." Mon-El said and Alex nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that is more like a when and not an if." Alex said.

"Because you've been doing this long enough to know so." Mon-El said and Alex nodded.

"I'm gonna call Barry back here, he'll want to know if something happens." Alex said as she moved to leave the ship.

* * *

"So, this is Juru." Imra said as she and her great times a thousand grandmother who was the same age as her probably, woke up in the dark valley.

"Yep, dark and creepy, just like any nightmare." Kara said.

"So, what do we do?" Imra asked.

"We find the fountain of Lilith. With the water of weakness, we cause the worldkillers to disappear completely." Kara said and Imra nodded.

"Any idea on what this fountain looks like?" Imra asked as they suddenly they heard water ripple.

"Well, I'm guessing it looks like that." Kara said as she pointed at the fountain that certainly hadn't been there a moment ago.

"This place is freaky." Imra said.

"Tell me about it." Kara said.

"So, which waters give weakness?" Imra asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I'm guessing this one." Kara said as she went over the fountain that she knew contained the water of weakness.

"You were fools to come here." a new voice said and Kara and Imra turned see the three worldkillers approach them.

"Reign, Purity and Pestilence." Imra said and Kara had to stop herself from showing fear at the sight of one of her greatest enemies.

"You two do not belong here." Reign said.

"We're here to make sure you never leave this place." Kara said.

"It is you who will never leave. Not alive anyways." Purity said as she screamed at them, only to have Imra shield them with a forcefield, though the shield was shattered by the sound, sending them flying backwards.

"You're not the only one who can play with sonics." Supergirl said as she brought her hands together in a thunderclap, which slammed into the worldkillers.

"Don't let Pestilence scratch you it's fatal." Imra said.

"Can you use your telekinesis to force the water into the worldkillers mouths?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, why, what's your plan?" Imra asked.

"Use your force fields to trap them, I'll freeze them then distract the others while you use your telekinesis to force the water into their mouths." Kara said and Imra nodded.

* * *

"And you're sure you can't send me in after them?" Barry asked Brainy.

"Kara and Imra statistically have a better chance of completing this mission without you since they are aliens. Besides, in the event something goes wrong, Central City will still need at least one of it's heroes." Brainy said.

"Barry, it's killing me not being able to help my sister to, but Brainy's right. While we can hope that everything goes according to plan, we also have to prepare for the event it doesn't and if something happens to Supergirl, Central City will still need the Flash." Alex said and right after she said it, Kara's vitals began to spike and injuries began to appear on her body.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say that Kara is receiving a beating and any injuries she receives in Juru will also appear in the real world." Brainy said.

"Pull them out now." Barry shouted and Brainy nodded.

* * *

While it hadn't been easy, Kara and Imra had managed to subdue both Pestilence and Purity by forcing them to consume water from the fountain of weakness, causing them to disappear, but since they were both exhausted, Reign quickly got the upper hand and was now beating Kara senseless, just like she had before, but before Reign could land the finishing blow, Imra put up a shield to protect her ancestor, but it was quickly broken as Reign blasted her red heat vision at her.

"And now, the house of El ends here." Reign said, right before Kara blinked out of existence and so did Imra.

However, Reign just grinned.

"Too bad you didn't kill me. Because now I have enough energy to restore my link to Samantha Arias and finally awaken on Earth. And you will all be powerless to stop me." Reign said as her eyes glowed red as she felt herself finally begin to emerge.

* * *

 **I know it doesn't completely make sense, so to explain, in this reality, the harun-el will have only separated Reign and Sam for a limited time period. If Reign did not die or receive her own form before that time period ended, they would re merge and now they have. Hope that makes sense and since Selena and the other witches are locked up on Argo, it was the only way I could think of to bring Reign to Earth, since now Team SuperFlash will have to deal with her, once their leader recovers that is.**


	125. Chapter 125

**And now we're back to Love Rewritten. The reason I chose to do this chapter before the next chapter of Destiny Rewritten is because of what happened to Kara in the last chapter of this story, since I'm fairly certain that Alex would not be so willing to leave Kara's side until she woke up. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"So how is she?" Alex asked Brainy as they, Barry, Mon-El, Imra and Sara stood around Kara's comatose body.

"She's stable, but her injuries from her time in Juru were extensive. The only thing that saved her was the combination of yellow sun lamps and healing pods from the Legion ship that saved her. Physically, she's fine, but mentally, it's another story. She's closed herself off." Brainy said.

"Can't you wake her up?" Barry asked.

"Well, there might be one way." Brainy said.

"We're listening." Alex said.

"I think I can project myself into her consciousness, maybe I can wake her up." Brainy asked.

"No offense, but I think that you just showing up in Kara's mind might freak her out." Barry said.

"What do you recommend?" Alex asked, knowing Barry well enough to know he had an idea.

"Does it have to be you who goes in or can you send anyone into her mind?" Barry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Brainy asked.

"Send me in. I'm her husband, if anyone can get her to wake up, it's me." Barry said, adding silently that he was probably the only one who could give Kara the support she needed.

"It's worth a shot." Alex said.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Brainy said and Barry nodded.

"How do we do this?" Barry asked.

"I place these crowns on both yours and Supergirl's heads and then I use them to link your thoughts and project your consciousness into hers. Once you do that, you'll have to find Kara's inner self and guide out of a neural nexus portal. But I have to warn you, if Kara was going to wake up on her own, she would've done so by now. Whatever it is that's keeping her trapped in her mind, it will likely put up defenses." Brainy said.

"I'm not coming back without her." Barry said.

"You better not." Alex said as Brainy placed the crown on Barry's head and then another on Kara's.

"One final warning. If you die while in Kara's mind, you'll die out here as well." Brainy said.

"I figured as much." Barry said as Mon-El brought up a second cot for Barry to lie down on.

"Sending you into Kara's mind in three, two, one." Brainy said as Barry closed his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked as Sara's phone rang and she saw it was her father before walking away to answer it.

"We wait." Brainy said as Sara rejoined them.

"Actually, I need to get Wally to superspeed me over to Star City." Sara said.

"Really, why?" Alex asked.

"Laurel is in labor. I know, with everything going on with Kara right now." Sara said, looking at her fiance, who just smiled.

"Go, your sister needs you. I'll join you out there once Kara wakes up." Alex said and Sara smiled.

"I love you." Sara said as she kissed her.

"Give Oliver and Laurel my best." Alex said and Sara smiled and nodded before walking out of Legion ship.

* * *

When Barry opened his eyes, he found himself in what looked like Central City.

"Whoa. Deja vu." Barry muttered as he remembered his little stroll inside the Thinker's mind.

"Brainy, please tell me you can hear me?" Barry asked.

"Loud and clear." Brainy said over Barry's suit's comms, since Barry had been wearing his flash suit when he'd entered his wife's mind.

"Okay so, it looks like I'm in Central City." Barry said.

"Kara's memories, it makes sense that she'd hide in there." Brainy said.

"So, where should I go?" Barry asked.

"I'd recommend searching places that have some sort of emotional significance to Kara." Brainy said.

"Try your house." Alex said over the comms.

"Copy that." Barry said as he sped through this city towards his current home, only to be disappointed.

"The place is empty." Barry said, since the house was completely barren and deserted, like no one was there.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" Barry asked.

"Try Catco. Kara loves that place." Alex said.

"True." Barry said as he sped towards Catco, only to find the office deserted.

"No luck." Barry said when he heard a new voice behind him.

"You won't find her." the voice said as Barry turned to see a woman that he recognized from Kara's stories as Queen Rhea of Daxam.

"Rhea." Barry said.

"She deserves her fate. She took everything from me." Rhea said.

"You had it coming from what I heard. Now tell me where she is." Barry demanded.

"I'll never help you." Rhea said, right as she lunged at him, but Barry just vibrated his hand like he'd done to Solovar and rammed it into Rhea's gut.

"Hitting a woman, not very hero like." Rhea said.

"You're not real. You're just a memory. Now where is my wife." Barry asked.

"Careful what you ask for Flash. You may not like what you find." Rhea said as she disappeared.


	126. Chapter 126

Barry's next stop on his trip inside Kara's head was her old loft. The first place she called home in Central City.

"Barry, where are you now?" Alex asked.

"Kara's old loft. It seemed like a good bet, considering it was the first place she called home in Central City. But it's another dead end." Barry said.

"Wait, Barry that's it. The first place she called home. Just not in Central City." Alex said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Barry, you have to go to Midvale." Alex said and now Barry understood.

"The first place she called home on this planet." Barry said.

"Exactly. Our childhood home. It's the one place she always felt safe growing up." Alex said.

"I'm on my way." Barry said as he sped off.

* * *

When Barry arrived at the Danvers house in the Midvale, he could tell that this was the place.

"Alex, where in the house would she be?" Barry asked as he entered the house.

"Our room. It's at the end of the hall upstairs." Alex said over the comms.

"Got it." Barry said as he walked up the stairs and sure enough, when he opened the door, he found Kara sitting on one of the beds.

"Kara." Barry asked, getting her attention.

"Barry." Kara said as she got up and hugged him.

"Kara, what happened?" Barry asked.

"Last thing I remember, Reign was beating me senseless and then I woke up here." Kara said.

"Kara, all this it's in your mind." Barry said.

"Yeah I know, I went through something similar the first time I faced Reign. I thought I was strong enough to stop her this time." Kara said.

"Kara, you were exhausted after fighting off two other worldkillers. Reign took advantage of that. But the next time you face her, you'll have me alongside you. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone anymore. We're a team remember." Barry said as he wiped the tears from Kara's eyes.

"I know, but Barry, after everything I've fought, I can't deny that I have nightmares about losing you to them." Kara said.

"Yeah I know, I already met the Rhea of your mind." Barry said.

"I lost one man I loved to her already. I'm not losing another one." Kara said.

"Kara, Reign is still out there." Barry said.

"And we'll stop her together." Kara said as suddenly, a neural nexus portal appeared.

"What is that?" Kara asked.

"That is our ticket out of here." Barry said and Kara nodded as she took his hand and let him lead her through portal.

* * *

Alex was sitting at her sister's side when Barry's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Barry, did you find her?" Alex asked, right as Kara woke up.

"Yeah, he brought me back." Kara said and Alex smiled as she hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alex said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said, right as a breach opened and Cisco jumped out of it.

"Actually, we should probably get back to Central City." Barry said.

"Can you drop me off in Star City on your way? Laurel had the baby." Alex said.

"I'm sure Cisco and James can handle things at Star Labs and Catco respectively a little longer." Kara said, eager to meet the new baby.

"Let's go." Barry said as he sped out of the ship and Kara grabbed her sister and flew after him.

* * *

That night, back in Central City, a woman dressed in what was essentially a black version of Supergirl's suit with a skull glyph on her chest and donning a black mask walked up to an empty alleyway.

"This better be right place." the woman said as she looked down at the device in her hand and sneered at how it was manmade before turning it on and letting project some kind of portal, which the sphere then flew into.

The woman began getting frustrated since after a moments, nothing seemed to happen.

Then, right as a bus drove by the area, a flash of red lightning came speeding out of the portal and bringing with it a wave of dark matter.

The woman followed the flash of lightning all the way out to Keystone where it finally came to a stop to reveal a man in a yellow suit.

"Welcome back Eobard Thawne." the woman said.

"How did I escape?" Thawne asked as he looked around, shocked that he'd returned to earth.

"I brought you back." the woman said, getting Thawne's attention.

"And why would you do that?" Thawne asked.

"Because I need your help." the woman said and now Thawne recognized her from the historical records.

"And what could you possibly need my help for. Reign?" Thawne asked, though he had an idea.

Reign stuck out her hand to him and said "In exchange for giving you your freedom, you have to help me kill Supergirl and the Flash, do we have a deal?"

Thawne grinned evilly.

"Oh yes, we have a deal, as long as you assure my survival of whatever it is you're planning after they're dead." Thawne said.

"Done." Reign said as Thawne shook her hand and both of them grinned.


	127. Chapter 127

"Hey Ralph, you okay?" Cisco asked as he watched the head of security come into work a little late.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, but my car broke down yesterday and the mechanic won't have it fixed until tonight, so I had to take the bus and it was late." Ralph said.

"No worries. What bus did you take?" Cisco asked.

"Last night I was on the 405 bus." Ralph said.

"Really, did anything interesting happen?" Cisco asked, since he was beginning to wonder if maybe there was anywhere he'd need to vibe.

"Yeah actually. There was this big flash of light like some kind of vortex and then I briefly saw a flash of red lightning. Why is everything okay?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, just making small talk. Good luck with your car." Cisco said.

"Thanks." Ralph said as he walked away, unaware that Cisco had secretly taken a sample of his DNA.

* * *

Later on that day, Cisco was standing in an abandoned alleyway when Barry sped up to him.

"Okay dude, what is so important that I needed to get here so quickly?" Barry asked.

"I think DeVoe busted Thawne out of the speed force." Cisco said.

"What. Why would you say that?" Barry asked.

"Because Ralph came into work late today and I asked him about it and he said that he had to take the bus both this morning and last night and the bus he was on last night was the 405 bus." Cisco said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't prove anything." Barry said, trying to deny it.

"I know, but Ralph also said that basically the exact same thing that happened to him the first time happened again, only this time, he saw red lightning. The reason I called you here is because I'm going to vibe the area and you need to see it to." Cisco said.

"You know a part of me is hoping you're wrong." Barry said.

"Believe me, so do I." Cisco said as he placed his hand on the wall of the alley and grabbed Barry's hand, sending them into a vibe to watch the events that happened the previous night.

"Reign." Barry said when they'd exited the vibe.

"Isn't that the same worldkiller who beat Kara senseless?" Cisco asked.

"Twice. And now she's likely working with Thawne and got tech from DeVoe." Barry said.

"But why would she go to him in the first place?" Cisco asked.

"It looks like your efforts didn't work and DeVoe has become the Thinker again. He likely intends to use Reign and Thawne to distract us from his plans." Barry said.

"But he doesn't know that we're already onto him." Cisco said.

"Exactly. What about Ralph, did you test his DNA?" Barry asked.

"Yep, he's a meta." Cisco confirmed.

"Well, at least Elongated Man will return." Barry said.

"Yeah and considering we're about to go up against two of mine and Kara's greatest enemies, we're going to need all the help we can get. I just hope Mon-El and his legion stick around." Barry said and Cisco nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nia had just arrived at her family's home in Parthas, since she needed to talk to her mother about her dreams, since she needed to know if what she thought was happening really was happening.

"Nia, I was surprised to get your call." Isabel Nal said when she opened the door to hug her younger daughter.

"Hi mom." Nia said with a smile.

"How is Central City?" Isabel asked.

"It's good. I've got a great job, friends, I even have a boyfriend." Nia said.

"Really and does he?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, he knows that I'm both half alien and a transgender woman and he doesn't care." Nia said.

"Well then I'm happy for you. But what brings you here?" Isabel asked.

"Lately, I've been having dreams." Nia said.

"Dreams." Isabel said.

"Yeah and I was wondering if it was possible that somehow, I'd inherited your gift." Nia said and Isabel smiled.

"Well, it is possible. But your sister will be jealous when she finds out." Isabel said.

"Can you please just help me confirm it, because if I have inherited your powers, I want to learn how to use them to help people." Nia said and Isabel smiled.

"Come with me." Isabel said with a smile as she led her daughter up to her old room.

"What are we doing here?" Nia asked.

"Just trust me." Isabel said as she took Nia's hands in her own and suddenly they found themselves in some sort of dream world.

"What is this place?" Nia asked.

"It's the dreamscape. Only those with our gift can access it and you have. Congratulations Nia. I always thought that Maeve would be the one to inherit my gift." Isabel said.

"Because she was actually born a girl, I know. But I have so many questions." Nia said as they returned to the real world.

"And I will be happy to answer them." Isabel said with a smile.


	128. Chapter 128

"So wait, the man who killed my parents is free again." Jesse said after Barry and Cisco told her, Caitlin, Kara, Felicity and Iris what was going on.

"Jesse believe me, I'm not happy about this either, but we can't just run after Thawne mindlessly. We need to take time and get a plan together or we won't stand a chance." Barry said.

"Barry, that man killed your mother, both of my parents and stole my father's identity and sent me to live with my grandparents, thinking that he didn't want me. I blamed him for my mother's death. I spent my life hating my father for something that he didn't do." Jesse said.

"I know and as badly as I want to run out there and tear this city apart looking for him, but that is no doubt what he'd want. For us to be angry and irrational." Barry said.

"Not to mention, he's also working with the only woman on this planet strong enough to knock me into a coma." Kara said.

"How was Reign even able to appear on this earth, I thought you separated her from her host." Barry asked.

"So did I. I have no idea how she was able to appear on earth." Kara said.

"Great, add that to the long list questions to answer." Felicity said.

"Felicity, can you please see if you can track Thawne's speed force signature." Barry asked.

"On it." Felicity said as she typed on the computers.

"The only speed force signatures I'm picking up in the city belong to you and Jesse." Felicity said.

"So Thawne isn't in the city." Iris said.

"Or more likely, he's found a way to conceal his signature from us." Cisco said.

"That's why we need to get out in the city and find him ourselves." Jesse said.

"Jesse we can't be reckless. I know it's hard, but you have to wait. We will find Thawne and when we do, you will be right there with us." Barry said.

"You can't just expect me to sit around and do nothing." Jesse said as she walked out of the room.

"Jesse." Caitlin said.

"Cait, give her time. And I think I know something that can take her mind off it. Cisco, is it done." Barry asked.

"Hell yeah it is. I'll go get it." Cisco said.

"You really want to give Jesse a suit?" Caitlin asked, thinking that was a bad idea with Jesse's currently mindscape.

"The suit has a tracker in it, so that way if Jesse goes off on her own, well, we'll know about it and we can have her back." Barry explained and Caitlin nodded, relieved.

"So, what's the plan?" Iris asked.

"Until Thawne or Reign make a move, we need to keep an eye on Jesse. It's taking every ounce of self control I have not to run out and face him. Something tells me Jesse isn't going to wait. She's angry and hurt. She's going to strike out recklessly." Barry said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Caitlin said as she walked out of the room.

"I need some air." Barry said as he walked out.

"Is he okay?" Felicity asked.

"How okay would you feel if you found out that the maniac who killed your mother and has been messing with your life for 15 years was back." Iris snapped, but Kara gave her a look to calm down.

"I'm going to go check on him." Kara said as she walked out after her husband.

* * *

Barry was standing in the time vault, looking at Thawne's file from Gideon when he heard Kara walk in.

"I'd ask if you were okay if I wasn't pretty sure I already know the answer." Kara said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know why I somehow thought that I'd seen the last of him. I thought that the speed force prison would be enough to hold him." Barry said.

"It would've been if it hadn't been for Reign." Kara said as she kissed him.

"When I put him away, I don't know, I guess I thought that maybe I could finally move on from him. Get closure." Barry said.

"Barry, after everything that monster has put you through, I don't think you'll ever truly be able to move on from him. He's always going to be a part of you. But at the same time, don't stop running because of him. Keep running and remind that bastard that he isn't the reverse of you. He's just a cheap imitation." Kara said as Barry turned to face her.

"You're much better at this than Iris was." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Guess we know who the better wife is." Kara said and Barry just pulled her in close and kissed her.


	129. Chapter 129

"Hey, you okay?" Caitlin asked her girlfriend as she walked up behind him.

"The man who killed my parents, who made me feel ashamed to be their daughter, is back and Barry is basically telling me to sit down and do nothing." Jesse said.

"It's not nothing Jesse. Barry's right. You're forgetting that I was played by Thawne. Every member of this team was, we all want to take him down, but if we just charge in after him, we will lose. Believe me, this is not a decision Barry made lightly. You're forgetting that Thawne killed his mother, framed his father for it and has been manipulating him since he was eleven years old. No one wants that man dead more than Barry." Caitlin said.

"I know, but that doesn't make this much easier." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I know you want payback on Thawne, I get that. But if you go after him, there's a good chance you won't come back." Caitlin said as she placed her hand on Jesse's arm.

"Thank you Cait." Jesse said as she turned to face her.

"For what?" Caitlin asked.

"For being the voice of reason when I needed it." Jesse said and Caitlin smiled.

"Everyone needs one now and then." Caitlin said as they kissed.

* * *

That night, Jesse was spending the night at Caitlin's apartment, but even as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully, she couldn't fall asleep. Not while knowing that the man who killed her parents was free and out there somewhere.

"I'm sorry Cait." Jesse said regretfully as she climbed out of bed and after grabbing some of the spare clothes she'd started keeping at Caitlin's apartment, but before she could grab her ring, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you forget I'm a light sleeper?" Caitlin asked.

"I can't let this go Caitlin, I wish I could. But I need to confront him. I need to do this." Jesse said.

"I know, that's why I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not going to help you either Jesse. I think that you're right. The only way you'll ever truly get closure is confront Thawne. Just promise me something." Caitlin said.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Promise me you'll come back." Caitlin said and Jesse smiled.

"I will. I promise." Jesse said as they kissed.

"I love you." Caitlin said and Jesse nearly froze, since this was the first time either of them had said those three little words.

Rather than respond, Jesse just grabbed her ring and sped out without saying anything, leaving Caitlin in tears as she grabbed her phone and started dialing.

* * *

Jesse ran through Central City wearing her new suit, which was identical to the suit of her earth 2 counterpart, trying to draw Thawne out, hoping her lightning was close enough to Barry's to draw him out, when suddenly, she was hit at mach speed and sent tumbling down. When she looked up, she saw the Reverse Flash standing over her.

"Jesse Wells. I take it you've been looking for me." Reverse Flash said as he pulled down his cowl and to Jesse's outrage, he was wearing her father's face.

"You're still wearing my father's face. What killing him and my mother weren't enough for you. Ruining my life." Jesse shouted.

"You're angry. It's understandable of course. You should know it was nothing personal, sending you away like that, but I just didn't need a kid in my way." Thawne said.

"You sick bastard. You made me hate my father. For years, I thought he didn't want me, but it turns out that this whole time, he was dead and I never even got to say goodbye. And now you're going to pay." Jesse said as lightning crackled in her eyes and Thawne just chuckled.

"You're fast Jesse, I'll give you that much. But you're not fast enough to stop me. And you never will be. You're weak and pathetic, just like your father was. Harrison Wells was a pathetic excuse for a man, if it weren't for me Star Labs would probably still just be a figment of his imagination right now." Thawne said.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way." Jesse shouted.

"You really think you can stop me Jesse? Come on, I'll even give you a free shot." Thawne said as he pulled his cowl back up and held out his arms.

Jesse grinned as she sped right towards him, only to run right through him and find herself on the receiving end of Thawne's own lightning punch.

"You're fast enough or strong enough to stop me Jesse. And you never will be." Thawne said as he hoisted her up and vibrated his hand.

"What about me." A new voice said and Thawne turned to see the Flash standing behind him.

"Finally, someone worth my time." Thawne said as he tossed Jesse to the ground like a rag doll.

"I should've known I hadn't seen the last of you Thawne. You're like a cockroach, impossible to stomp out. Not that I'll ever stop trying." Barry said angrily.

"I should really be thanking you Barry. That trip into the speed force, turns out that's all I needed to restore my powers back to their full potential." Thawne said.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass." Barry said.

"Catch me if you can Flash." Thawne said as he sped off, with Barry and quick pursuit of him as a breach opened and Killer Frost and Vibe both jumped through to find a barely conscious Jesse lying on the ground.

"We need to get her back to the lab now." Killer Frost said as she picked up Jesse and Vibe nodded as he opened another breach back to their base, which Killer Frost immediately jumped through, Vibe following as the breach snapped shut behind them.


	130. Chapter 130

Flash and Reverse Flash raced each other all over Central City, the two of them engaging in their most fearsome battle ever.

"Now this is a fight." Thawne said as he dodged one of Barry's punches, only to get hit by another one.

"You're all out of tricks Thawne. I know all your tricks." Barry said.

"Is that right Flash." Thawne said as he split into a speed mirage, only to have Barry pull the same move and followed both of them, much to Thawne's surprise, since he'd never taught Barry that trick. Somehow, the Flash had learned more of his tricks than he'd thought, but he'd become so distracted trying to figure out who taught him how to pull off the speed mirage that he failed to notice an incoming red fist knock him out and his fall was especially painful since he'd been running up a building.

"Not so much fun when you're the one being fooled is it?" Flash asked as he remerged with his speed mirage.

"How did you learn to do that?" Thawne asked.

"Gideon." Flash sneered.

"She has all my data on speedster abilities." Thawne said, cursing himself for allowing Barry to still have access to Gideon in the time vault.

"Exactly. I know all your tricks." Flash sneered.

"Maybe, but this isn't the time or the place to finish our battle Flash." Thawne said.

"Where's Reign." Flash demanded.

"Why would I tell you that and ruin the fun that's coming?" Thawne asked.

"Why work with her? You know that once she no longer has any use for you, she'll turn on you." Flash asked.

"I owe her debt for releasing me from the prison you put me in. Once I've paid that, she'll be the one who gets turned on." Thawne assured him.

"Since when do you care about honoring debts?" Flash asked.

"When they also involve helping me rid the timeline of you." Thawne said as he sped off, leaving Flash more frustrated than ever.

* * *

While Caitlin was patching Jesse up, Barry sped into the base.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"He just left. Apparently he doesn't want to fight me again yet." Barry said.

"Yeah he probably wants to wait until he has Reign by his side." Kara said.

"How's Jesse doing?" Barry asked.

"She's unconscious, but she'll survive and then I might kill her for going after Thawne like that. I should've stopped her. Literally frozen her to the floor if I had to. But I just let her go." Caitlin said.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for what happened. We're just lucky that Jesse's a speedster now and she'll heal faster because of it. What she needs now is rest." Cisco said.

"I think we all do. Cait, you can stay here tonight to keep tabs on her if you want." Barry said.

"Thanks, I think I will." Caitlin said and Barry nodded as he, Kara and Cisco all headed out for the night.

* * *

The next day found Joe, Julian and Joe's partner Eddie at L-Corp, investigating a grand tech heist. The latest in a long line of tech heists that had happened in the city. McCulloch Technologies, Mercury Labs, Kord Industries, Folstan Tech, Ivo Laboratories, Rathaway Industries all hit and now L-Corp had joined the list.

"Ms. Arias, what exactly was stolen?" Joe asked Sam as he interviewed her.

"That's the thing. We had so many things being stored in this area that we're still trying to figure what was missing." Sam said as she yawned.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I've been putting in too many hours at the office." Sam said with a tired smile.

"I get that. Well, when you figure out what was stolen, give us a call and we'll let you know if anything turns up." Joe said and Sam nodded, right as Kara entered the room.

"Kara, what brings you here?" Joe asked his foster daughter-in-law.

"Well first off, Sam and I are friends and I wanted to check on her after I heard about this heist." Kara said and Sam smiled thankfully.

"And I'm guessing there's another reason." Joe said.

"I'm doing a story on the recent crime spree in Central City, it seems like nearly every major tech company in the city has been hit." Kara said.

"Besides your husband's business that is." Sam said.

"To be fair, Barry used his experiences as former CCPD to help redesign Star Labs' security system." Kara said.

"So anyways, what are you doing here." Joe asked.

"I was hoping to get a quote for my article." Kara said.

"You know the rules Kara, the CCPD does not comment during an active investigation." Joe said.

"Fine then, but Joe, please, give me something." Kara said and Joe sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll run it by Singh, see if we can work out some kind of deal." Joe said.

"Thank you. Now I have to get back to the office." Kara said as she walked out.

"That was Kara Allen." Eddie said, shocked at seeing her.

"Yeah, she's a friend, despite the fact that her husband runs one of L-Corp's biggest competitors." Sam said.

"She's also my foster daughter-in-law." Joe said.

"Right, Barry left CCPD to become a bigshot." Eddie said.

"Eddie, Barry made the decision he thought made the most sense and I don't blame him. He became a CSI to clear his father's name and he did that, so he decided to move on and Star Labs just happens to have become a very successful company under his lead. Though it doesn't hurt that he's married to the new CEO of the biggest media conglomerate in the city." Joe said.

"True. But, now that I think about it, maybe we can use Barry to catch whoever it is that's pulling off these heists." Eddie said as Sam walked away.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Star Labs has quickly become one of the biggest tech companies in the city and maybe the country. They've got tons of advanced tech right?" Eddie asked.

"I mean Barry spared me the details since he knew I wouldn't understand them, but yeah, why?" Joe asked.

"We can use that tech as bait for the thief and catch them in the act." Eddie said.

"Waste of time mate." Julian said as he joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"What I mean is that I'm dating the head of Star Labs' cyber security division and from what I've seen and heard, breaking into Star Labs on a whim is impossible. Allen used his experience from CCPD to help create an almost impenetrable security system, even metahumans and aliens can't break in undetected." Julian said.

"Right, Barry told me that Star Labs utilizes their patented metahuman power dampeners in their security system, though he didn't tell me how." Joe said.

"Still, maybe we can convince Barry to help us out." Eddie said.

"It's worth a shot." Julian said and Joe nodded his agreement.


	131. Chapter 131

Barry was currently working on the press release for the new Star phones, since yes, Star Labs was getting into the smartphone market, as proven by both Apple and Google, that field was a gold mine and Star Labs had started working on products like that made money to help fund some of Star Labs more advanced research.

Anyways, as he worked in his office, his new assistant, since Eve had quit a few weeks ago, though for what reason he didn't know, but anyways, his new assistant, Maya, came on the PA system.

"Mr. Allen, your foster father and his partner are here to see you." Maya said, much to Barry's surprise.

"Send them in." Barry said as Joe and Eddie were shown into his office.

"Nice office." Joe said.

"You know there's such a thing as scheduling a meeting." Barry said as he got up from his desk.

"This way was faster, since we're not here for a meeting." Joe said.

"So, what brings you here?" Barry asked, trying to hide his initial surprise and relief at seeing Eddie again.

"Considering your wife is doing a story on it, I'm guessing you're aware of the recent tech heists that have been going on in the city?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Star Labs does house some of the most advanced tech in the city." Joe said.

"And you want to use that to set a trap to lure these guys out so you can catch them." Barry said knowingly.

"I know we're asking a lot of you Barry, risking your company's technology like that, but we don't have a choice. We need to catch these guys." Eddie said.

"The only problem I have with this plan is how believable it would be." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Every criminal in the city knows how tight Star Labs security is, they'd know it's a trap the minute they tried it." Barry said and Eddie and Joe both nodded, noticing that flaw in the plan.

"But, we do have a storage facility in the outskirts of the city. I'll talk to Cisco, see if there are any projects we can have transferred out there. But just to be clear, anything goes wrong, if any Star Labs property is stolen, any of my employees hurt because of this, I will hold CCPD liable." Barry said.

"Understood." Joe said, thankful that Barry was willing to play ball.

"Let us know the details." Eddie said as he prepared to leave.

"Joe, can you hang back for a minute." Barry asked and Joe nodded, signalling to Eddie to leave him be.

"So what's up?" Joe asked once the door was closed.

"Reverse Flash is back." Barry said, causing Joe to look shocked.

"What? I thought you said that prison you put him in was impossible to get out of." Joe demanded.

"And it was. Someone broke him out." Barry said.

"What? Who would do that?" Joe asked.

"A kryptonian who was powerful enough to put Kara in a coma for a few days." Barry said.

"What, and here I thought Kara and her cousin were the strongest people I'd ever meet." Joe said.

"From what we could gather, this Kryptonian, Reign, was genetically engineered to basically be a worldkiller. She freed Thawne so that she wouldn't have to deal with both me and Kara." Barry said.

"Damn, and how are you dealing with that?" Joe asked.

"I've already met him once. Last night Jesse went after him and she's still recovering and Thawne got away. I'll deal with him in time. But I beat him before and I'll do it again. He will pay for everything he's done." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about it." Joe said.

"My anger isn't going to help anyone right now. I'm saving it for when I meet Thawne again." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"Let us know when you get something." Joe said and Barry nodded.

"Will do." Barry agreed.


	132. Chapter 132

Ralph Dibny was currently sitting in his office covering the night shift for Star Labs security when suddenly, he noticed a blip in the security grid. And by a blip, it meant the entire system had somehow been taken down in the storage archives.

"Well that's not suspicious at all." Ralph said as he hit the button in his office that immediately sent a signal to the police. A nice function Barry had added in when he'd start upgrading Star Labs' security, before heading to investigate it himself.

* * *

When Ralph arrived at the storage vault, he placed his hand on the pad, since every high security room in the building had DNA scanners.

After the pad lit up green, the door opened to reveal 2 criminals inside the vault.

"Well, looky here. The night watcher here to save the day." Leonard Snart said with a grin.

"Leonard Snart." Ralph said as he moved to grab his walkie when Snart shot it.

"No backup for you little hero." Snart said.

"Can I please roast him boss?" Mick Rory asked as he held out his heat gun.

"Be my guest." Snart said and Rory grinned as he fired his gun, with Ralph just barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"How'd you get in here?" Ralph asked.

"You should tell your boss to be more careful with who they hire. I have to admit though this place was the biggest challenge of my career." Snart said.

"You won't get what you came for." Ralph said.

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Snart asked as a few other crooks arrived.

"Have you loaded the tech into the truck?" Snart asked.

"Yes sir, the driver's all set to head out." the crook said.

"Then so are we. But before you go, take care of that redundancy." Snart said.

"Yes sir Mr. Snart." the guy said as he took out his gun and before Ralph could even pull out his weapon, the shots were fired and he was certain this was it. However, to his surprise, when the bullets hit him, they didn't hurt. To Ralph's shock, they actually seemed to bounce right off him like was made of rubber and back at the crooks.

"What the?" Ralph asked.

"He's a meta." Snart said.

"That makes this fun." Rory said.

"How did I do that?" Ralph said in disbelief, since he had no idea how he'd suddenly become a meta.

"Don't know, don't care, all I know is that you're getting in the way of our biggest score yet." Snart sneered as he fired his cold gun at Ralph, who this time somehow managed to squeeze himself down into the floor, dodging the blast.

"It's like I'm made of rubber." Ralph said, wondering how he could use that to get out of his current situation.

"Funny, I thought a metahuman would put up more of a fight." Snart said and Ralph sighed.

"Well, careful what you ask for." Ralph said as he really hoped what he was about to do worked as he threw his arm out in a punch and to his relief, it worked as his arm stretched out and actually struck a punch against Snart.

"Interesting. But can you control it?" Snart asked as Ralph tried to reel his arm back in, but it didn't work.

"What the?" Ralph asked and Snart smiled.

"I thought not." Snart said as he aimed his gun at Ralph's arm, but suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a flash of lightning and suddenly, Snart, Rory, the rest of their crew and even the driver, who was revealed to be Lisa Snart were tied up as Flash and Supergirl appeared in the room, the cargo they'd already stolen was back at their feet.

"Luckily for him, we do." Flash said.

"Flash, I knew sooner or later I'd run into you. That's why we stole the guns." Snart said.

"I know, these are Mercury Labs prototype temperature based guns." Flash said.

"The CCPD are on their way, but it looks like we should probably give this guy some help now." Supergirl said and Flash nodded as he looked at Ralph.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing that can't be treated. But you're gonna have to put this on." Flash said as he held out a blindfold.

"Does it look like I can really put it on?" Ralph asked, since he understood that these heroes were probably taking him to their base and they were trying to keep its location a secret, but considering one of his arms was least twice then length it should be, he couldn't exactly put a blindfold on.

"Fair point." Flash said as he put the blindfold on Ralph.

"Go, I'll talk to the cops." Supergirl said and Flash nodded as he grabbed Ralph and sped out towards the base while she moved to talk to the police.


	133. Chapter 133

Reign was getting impatient with Thawne. She'd freed him to help her wage war on the Kryptonian girl and so he could kill the Flash, but he was driving her nuts, constantly talking to himself, stopping her from attacking, she just didn't understand why.

"If you have something to discuss with me, just come out with it already." Thawne said.

"Why are you stopping me from attacking? We should've killed them by now and ended our partnership." Reign said.

"And yet you forget to take other factors into account." Thawne said unresponsively to her anger.

"Like what?" Reign asked.

"Well for starters, Supergirl's cousin. You honestly think that Superman will sit idly by and let you kill his cousin. I can get into the Flash's head easily, we need someone who can get inside Superman's just easily. We do that and Supergirl is all yours." Thawne said and Reign actually looked intrigued, since Thawne was making sense.

"Did you have a particular person in mind?" Reign asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Thawne said as he pulled up an image on the computers of their base and Reign grinned.

"I knew there was a reason besides messing with the Flash that I recruited you." Reign said.

"There is one problem however." Thawne said.

"Of course there is." Reign grumbled.

"No one knows where he is. The location is not stored in any database on the planet." Thawne said.

"We'll find him somehow." Reign said.

"We will. But we have another problem aside from that." Thawne said.

"And what might that be?" Reign asked.

"Your human half. She could be an issue." Thawne said.

"The first thing you did for me after I freed you was separate me from Samantha Arias. I've been growing stronger and she's been slowly getting weaker ever since. She'll start feeling it soon. It's only a matter of time until she expires." Reign said with a cold grin, which Thawne shared.

"Just making sure you're in control." Thawne said.

"Don't worry about me Eobard. Worry more about what will happen to you if we fail." Reign glowered.

* * *

At the same time as this, Samantha Arias was sitting in her office at L-Corp, looking over some papers for an upcoming merger when suddenly, she began to weak and lightheaded, like she could barely move.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, as she tried to get up, only to pass out on the floor immediately.

"Ms. Arias." her assistant said as she entered the office, only to panic when she saw her boss lying on the floor, unconscious and began panicking as she rushed over to feel for Sam's pulse and was slightly relieved when she felt it, though very concerned by how weak her pulse was.

"Someone call an ambulance." She yelled out as security rushed in.

"Is she okay?" the guard asked.

"She's breathing, but barely. I don't know what's wrong with her, call an ambulance." Sam's assistant said.

"Yes ma'am." the guard said as he rushed out to call 911.

* * *

After Sam was admitted to Central City Hospital, she was quickly sent into the coma ward, since the doctors in the ambulance had quickly determined that Sam had fallen into a coma, though they could not figure out how or why. The most they could do was keep her comfortable.

Anyways, since Sam and Kara had become close friends since that first interview at L-Corp, Kara immediately came to the hospital after she'd heard and was not at all surprised when she found a familiar face at the hospital as well.

"Lena Luthor." Kara said, getting her attention.

"Kara Allen, it's nice to meet you. Your husband is probably my biggest competitor. What brings you here?" Lena asked.

"Same thing as you. Sam is a good friend." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"I'm just glad my jet was fast enough to get me here from National City in less than an hour. I came as soon as I got the call." Lena asked.

"Does Ruby know?" Kara asked.

"You know about Ruby?" Lena asked.

"Like I said, Sam and I are friends, Barry and I have had dinner with them a few times." Kara said.

"Ruby's still in school right now, I'm going to pick her up and bring her here afterwards." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"This won't be easy for her. From what I've heard, Sam is basically all Ruby's got since she never met her father." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about temporarily moving to the Central City office of L-Corp until Sam is back on her feet, since she made it clear that in the event something should happen to her, I'm Ruby's legal guardian and I don't want to make Ruby uproot her life here unless it's absolutely necessary." Lena said.

"You're a good friend to Sam." Kara said.

"You don't sound surprised." Lena said.

"I may have asked Sam how she knew you, purely professional curiosity of course, but she told me how you two met, how you became more like sisters than friends, the whole deal." Kara said and Lena smiled.

"There are very few people in my life that I trust, but Sam is at the very top of the list." Lena said.

"Well, maybe someday you can add me to it. Like you said, my husband is one of your biggest competitors, I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of each other." Kara said and Lena actually smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Lena said.

"Let me know if you need any help with Ruby. I know you know her, but you're still new to the city." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"Will do." Lena said and Kara smiled as she felt their friendship be reborn and this time she wasn't going to screw it up by going off on Lena for using Kryptonite. Kara knew could trust her and she was actually thinking about revealing she was Supergirl to Lena.


	134. Chapter 134

Despite Thawne telling her to wait, Reign decided she'd waited long enough. However, she wasn't planning on going after Supergirl. Right now, she had a more important target in mind.

"You sure you want to do this?" Thawne asked.

"Supergirl herself is not my biggest threat. My biggest threat is the one to whom I'm still connected to." Reign said.

"The Arias woman? How is she a threat to you? You said it yourself, the stronger you get, the weaker she becomes. Soon she'll be dead." Thawne said.

"Unless Supergirl discovers that the connection goes both ways. If she is able to empower Samantha Arias, she will grow stronger and I will get weaker. Weak enough for her to end me." Reign said.

"So you're going to kill her before she gets the chance to kill you." Thawne said.

"Exactly." Reign said.

"Then by all means, go." Thawne said.

"You aren't coming with me?" Reign asked.

"I don't need to for this. Besides, my attention is more focused on helping us recruit allies to not only take down our respective enemies, but every other hero on this planet who stop us." Thawne said.

"Us? You are aware that once our mutual enemies are dead, our agreement ends, as does this world." Reign said and Thawne's head shot in her direction.

"What?" Thawne asked.

"You heard me. You're nothing more than a means to an end. Once my opposition is defeated, I will do as I was always meant to. I will trigger the events that will cause this planet's destruction to ensure the rebirth of Krypton." Reign said.

"If you destroy this planet, you will change the timeline and wipeout the events that are necessary for my birth." Thawne said.

"Do you really think I care about that Thawne. You're a tool. Nothing more, nothing less. And tools get discarded when they're no longer useful." Reign said with a cold grin as she flew out of the fortress, leaving Thawne to consider his options on what he should do now.

* * *

Reign flew into the window of Sam's hospital room and smiled at how weak and pathetic her former host looked.

"It's almost funny how despite how weak you look, you could be the thing that ends me. But you will never get the chance." Reign said as she powered up her heat vision, only for it to be intercepted by a blue beams.

"What the?" Reign asked as she looked up to see Supergirl standing at the door.

"You know visiting hours are over right?" Supergirl asked.

"You." Reign snarled.

"Why are you here?" Supergirl asked.

"I must ensure that no one can beat me by severing the link we share." Reign said.

"By killing Sam?" Supergirl asked.

"Of course." Reign said like it should be obvious.

"Not tonight." Supergirl said as she flew into Reign and slammed both of them out the window, causing people to scatter when they hit the street.

"You really think you can stop me?" Reign asked skeptically.

"Let's find out." Supergirl said.

"As you wish. I was only planning on killing Samantha Arias. Killing you however, that's just an added bonus." Reign said.

"Bring it on." Supergirl said as Reign charged towards her, but this time Supergirl ducked and used her own momentum against Reign.

"You're like a bull, all strength, no control." Supergirl said with a grin and Reign sneered as the two began fighting.

* * *

Both Reign and Supergirl had landed some solid shots, but Reign still had Supergirl beat on muscle.

"Today the last daughter of Krypton dies." Reign shouted at Supergirl as she stood over the girl of steel.

However, before Reign could land the final blow, she stopped suddenly as she felt a vibrating hand hit her gut. Not hard enough to go through, but enough to knock her back.

Supergirl honestly thought Reign had hit her too hard, since she could have sworn she was hallucinating the sight in front of her.

"Traitor." Reign said.

"You betrayed me first." Reverse Flash said as Reign got to her feet.

"This isn't over." Reign said as she flew away.

Reverse Flash turned to Supergirl, who thought for sure he was going to end her.

However, to her surprise, he offered her his hand, which she rejected.

"What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing here. Saving your life." Reverse Flash said.

"Why would you do that? What do you want?" Supergirl asked.

"The same thing as you do." Reverse Flash said.

"I highly doubt that. What do you want?" Supergirl asked again.

"It's simple. I want to save the world." Reverse Flash said.


	135. Chapter 135

"Is this really necessary?" Thawne asked Kara after she tossed him in the containment cell they'd kept when they'd remodeled the accelerator into a base.

"Considering the last time we met, you tried to kill us all, yes, it is. Besides, the only way I can keep Barry I can keep Barry from shoving his hand through your heart is by locking you up. You can't phase out of here, your powers are useless." Kara said.

"I told you, I'm here to help." Thawne said.

"The only reason I haven't handed you over to one of the millions of people who want you dead is because you saved my life. So I'm willing to let you explain yourself." Kara said as the door to the base's cortex opened and Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Jesse all entered.

"Kara, what is so important we had to rush over here?" Cisco asked.

"Him." Kara said, drawing their attention to Thawne.

"You son of a bitch." Barry snarled as Kara rushed over to calm her husband down.

"Barry, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but Thawne saved my life from Reign. He deserves a chance to explain why before anyone attacks him." Kara said, though she was only half heartedly holding them back, since she understood their anger, especially Barry's and Jesse's.

"Why would you save Kara. I thought you made it your life's mission to kill everyone I love." Barry said.

"There are forces at play here Barry that even you don't understand and in this scenario, we have a common enemy. Reign." Thawne said.

"Why would Reign be your enemy. Didn't she let you out of your cage. Speaking of, please tell me we're putting him back in there right." Cisco said.

"Definitely." Barry agreed.

"Anyways, to answer your question Cisco, I was willing to work with Reign until I realized that her overall plans would end up in my destruction just like yours." Thawne said.

"How so?" Caitlin asked.

"Reign is planning to trigger a genesis event to terraform Earth into a new Krypton. If she succeeds, all human life will be wiped out. Including my ancestors, which means that I'll never be born." Thawne said.

"So it's self preservation then. You need us to stop Reign to ensure your existence." Barry said.

"Pretty much." Thawne said.

"As much as I hate to say it, while I know we can't trust this lunatic, we can trust that he's telling the truth for the moment, since if Reign succeeds, he has just as much to lose as the rest of us. Besides, he has information we don't. Information that we can use to stop her and save Sam's life." Kara said and Barry groaned.

"Fine, but he stays in the cell." Barry said, giving Thawne a look, just daring him to argue.

"If you insist, but it's unnecessary, I really am here to help you." Thawne said.

"Yeah and once we stop Reign what's to stop you from killing us all?" Barry asked and Thawne was silent.

"Exactly what I thought." Barry said as he walked away angry.

"Jesse Wells, it's good to see you again." Thawne said and Jesse just glared at the man angrily.

"You killed my parents. You made me think that all these years my dad didn't want me. I hated him for something he didn't even do. You ruined my life." Jesse said.

"I think you came out alright despite it. Speedster powers, great job, hot girlfriend. Well, cold girlfriend in your case." Thawne said.

"Wait, how do you know about us?" Caitlin asked.

"Trust, me I know things that would blow your mind." Thawne said with a cold grin and Jesse stormed off, with Caitlin closely following her, leaving only Kara and Cisco standing in front of Thawne.

"Cisco, I see you're doing well." Thawne now tried.

"Yeah I am." Cisco said.

"You could say thank you." Thawne said.

"For what?" Cisco asked.

"Everything you are today is because of me." Thawne said.

"You have nothing to do with everything I've become." Cisco said as he walked away to.

"Wow Thawne, you really aren't good at this whole getting people to trust you thing. Maybe, unless it's about usable intel to help us stop Reign, you just keep your mouth shut." Kara said and before Thawne could say anything else, she placed her hand on the pad, muting the audio coming out of the cell and then leaving the area as well, intent on getting some sleep.


	136. Chapter 136

The next morning, Felicity was surprised to find the Reverse Flash sitting in the prison cell.

"Okay, now I know why Kara called last night. I should've come in." Felicity said, regretting that she'd just let her phone go to voicemail so she could sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked.

"Maybe if you'd been here last night you'd know. Ms. Smoak." Thawne said.

"You know who I am?" Felicity asked.

"Well, only from what I've been able to piece together from this time period since I've been here. In my time, there are records of all sorts of heroes. Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Superman, Vibe, Killer Frost, all of them, heroes that go down in history. But, there isn't one mention of you Ms. Smoak. I guess you just never really stood out in the timeline." Thawne said.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"While your team goes down in history, you are nothing. You're discarded and forgotten." Thawne said.

"Enough." Barry said as he entered the base.

"I gotta get to work." Felicity said as she walked out.

"You really can't help yourself can you. You have to be such a dick to everyone you meet." Barry said.

"Hey, it's not my fault she can't handle the truth." Thawne said.

"You know the only reason you're even standing here is because you're useful in stopping Reign, but we can't stop him if you make us all too angry to focus." Barry said.

"Can't blame me for being bitter, being locked up in this cell." Thawne said.

"Because no one in this time period trusts you. A sentiment I'm sure is shared across the entire timeline. And we both know that as soon as this partnership is no longer beneficial, you'll turn on us, try and kill us all." Barry said.

"You really think I'd stick around long enough for that?" Thawne asked.

"Another reason you're in this cell. We need to make sure you don't run off before we send you back where you belong." Barry said.

"You honestly think that'll work?" Thawne asked.

"It held you once, it can hold you again." Barry said.

"We'll see Flash. But remember, no matter what you do, I will always be a part of you." Thawne said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to let you control me anymore." Barry said.

"You're loving this aren't. Seeing me in here." Thawne said.

"Absolutely. Before I found out the truth about you, I never thought I could feel such hatred towards anyone. But then you came along. And you of all people, you know how strong of an emotion hatred is. And that is why, once Reign is dealt with, I'm putting you back where you belong." Barry said angrily.

"We'll see Flash. We'll see." Thawne said with a smile as Barry walked away.

* * *

Iris had just returned to Catco after her latest report when she saw Kara gesturing for her to come into her office.

"Is everything okay?" Iris asked worriedly as she noticed the man standing in the office.

"Yeah, everything's fine, but this gentleman here was hoping to speak with you." Kara said.

"Okay and you are?" Iris asked.

"My name is Evan Pierce." the man said as he held out his hand to Iris.

"Wait, as in the CEO of the Hub City Chronicle?" Iris asked.

"Yes, the very same. I've seen your work on the Catco TV." Evan said.

"You've seen my work?" Iris asked.

"Yes and I believe your skills are being wasted. I'd like to put them to better use." Evan said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" Iris asked.

"I want to offer you a job as head anchor." Evan said.

"Wait, what?" Iris asked and Kara smiled.

"As much as I don't want to lose you Iris, I'll understand if you want to take this amazing opportunity." Kara said and Iris was still plain shocked.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Iris asked.

"Of course. Here's my card, let me know when you've made your decision." Evan said as he handed Iris his business card.


	137. Chapter 137

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Mon-El said as he, Imra and Brainy entered the command center of Team SuperFlash's base.

"Better late than never." Barry said.

"Where's Kara?" Imra asked.

"At the hospital, checking on Sam. She's getting worse." Barry said.

"Of course she is." Thawne said over from his cell.

"The Reverse Flash." Brainy said.

"He and Reign were working together before he discovered Reign's true plans. He's a temporary ally." Barry said.

"I'd be a lot more help if I could actually leave this cell." Thawne said.

"And now you'll be able to." Cisco said as he walked into the room.

"Are they done?" Barry asked.

"I worked with Jesse and Kara's father and I think we've managed to modify our power dampening cuffs to contain Thawne's speed." Cisco said.

"Great, once we lock these on you, you should be able to come out, but you won't have your speed." Barry said to Thawne.

"And you really think they'll hold me?" Thawne asked.

"They'll hold you as long as they need to. After that, well, like you said, our race is far from over." Barry said.

"Actually, without his powers, Thawne won't be able to get these things off, since they're made out of steel infused with Nth metal." Cisco said.

"Very smart. Even in the 31st century, Nth metal is the strongest metal in the universe. Without being able to phase, Thawne cannot escape." Brainy said.

"Thank you. I wish I could take the credit, but Kara's father is the one who came up with the idea." Cisco said.

"Still, it's impressive." Barry said as Cisco slid the cuffs into the cell.

"Put him on. You're not leaving that cell until those cuffs are on your wrists." Cisco said and Thawne sighed.

"As you wish Cisco." Thawne said as he placed the cuffs on his wrists and Barry finally opened the cell door.

"I like the new base." Thawne said as he stepped out of the cell.

"You so much as make a wrong move and I will put my hand right through your heart." Barry said.

"I know." Thawne said.

"Okay, now maybe you can tell us how exactly Reign and Sam are two different entities. I thought only Kryptonian magic could separate them." Barry said.

"What is that old saying. Magic is just science we don't understand yet. Well, now I do. I found a way to scientifically replicate the circumstances necessary to split the two apart. However, while they're their own people now, the two are still linked and while that connection is what makes Reign strong, it goes both ways. If Samantha were to grow stronger than Reign would grow weaker." Thawne said.

"So how do we make Sam stronger?" Mon-El asked.

"The same way the Kryptonian witches gave Reign such strength." Thawne said.

"The fountain of Lilith. Kara and I used it's waters to defeat Purity and Pestilence." Imra said and Thawne nodded.

"Yes, and as I'm sure you're aware, while one fountain gives weakness, the other one gives strength. If you can send Samantha's consciousness to the valley where the fountain resides and get her to drink from the right fountain, not only will it wake her up and weaken Reign, but it will also activate her dormant kryptonian DNA, giving her the same powers as Kara." Thawne said.

"How are we going to get Sam into the Dark Valley, it's too risky to move her from the hospital to the Legion ship." Imra said.

"Actually, I do not think we will need to. I can connect Sam's EEG to our ship's computers through my crown and use that to send her to the dark valley. All I need to do is attach my crown to the device to get it working." Brainy said.

"We should send Kara back in to, since she knows which waters are the right ones for Sam to drink." Barry said.

"Okay, we've got a plan, let's get to work. But before I forget." Cisco said as he then opened a breach behind Thawne and blasted him through it, only for him to open up another breach inside closed cell, depositing Thawne back into it.

"Don't go anywhere till we come back." Barry said as they all walked away.

"Don't get too cocky Flash." Thawne said as he looked at the cuffs on his wrist and he could already tell that there was an override in them. He just needed to figure out how to access it.


	138. Chapter 138

"So, how exactly do I install this thing?" Barry asked as he looked at the crown.

"You do not. I do. This crown must be applied directly to Ms. Aria's forehead to work and while you could handle that, I must also ensure it is properly calibrated, since this a very difficult and dangerous endeavor we are undertaking. The slightest miscalculation could result in leaving Ms. Arias brain dead." Brainy said bluntly.

"Uh, one little problem, unlike Star Labs, which is probably the biggest employer of metas and aliens in the city, most places are still a little wary of it. I highly doubt they'll let a coluan into the hospital to place a foreign alien device on the skull of a coma patient." Cisco said.

"You are right about that." Brainy said as he tapped his forehead and suddenly, his appearance changed from his normal Coluan form to a human version of it, his skin changed from blue to tan and his hair changed from white and to black.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Cisco asked.

"Image inducer. I thought it would come in handy for helping me adapt to this time period." Brainy said.

"We should really start trying to get into that field, helping both aliens and metas who have trouble fitting in and discrimination because of it would really find that useful." Barry said thoughtfully.

"How about we figure that out after Sam is no longer fighting for her life." Kara said.

"Fair point." Barry said and Cisco nodded as well.

"Once I get my crown properly calibrated for what we are going to attempt, I will then return and send both you and Samantha into the valley of Juru. From there, it's on you to help her drink from the waters of strength and give us a chance to stop Reign." Brainy said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should have Thawne help as well, since while I know Brainy is a genius, Thawne spent months examining Kryptonian biology, he could help send make sure that Sam's physiology makes the proper transition." Barry said reluctantly.

"Very well." Brainy said as he walked out.

* * *

When Brainy entered Sam's hospital room, he was surprised to find Lena Luthor sitting in a chair next to Sam's bed, asleep, but actually holding Sam's hand.

"Don't worry Ms. Luthor, we'll bring her back to you soon." Brainy said as he made sure that his crown was properly configured before lightly and covertly placing it on Sam's forehead and turned it on.

"Step one complete." Brainy said as he walked out the room.

* * *

When he returned to the legion cruiser, he found everyone else already set up in the Legion cruiser.

"Are we ready to begin?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes, the system is fully calibrated to work, we can begin whenever you're ready." Brainy said.

"Before you do that, did anyone stop to think about how Sam will react when she wakes up with super powers she likely has no idea how to control. She'll need help to not blow her cover immediately." Thawne said.

"He's got a point. It took me and Clark years to get a handle on our powers, and Barry, you've had 3 years to learn how to use yours, we've all needed time to learn how to use our powers, she'll be no exception." Kara said.

"I'll go and I'll take Thawne with me, since something tells me I'll need someone to use as a human shield against Sam's new super strength and I've always wanted to see the man in yellow get punched through several walls." Barry said.

"You could've just asked me." Kara said.

"Noted." Barry said and Thawne glared at them.

"Do it. Let us know when you get there." Kara said and Barry nodded as he grabbed Thawne and sped out.


	139. Chapter 139

"Are you ready Supergirl?" Brainy asked her as Kara laid on the same gurney she had the last time she went into the dark valley.

"As I'll ever be." Kara said.

"Remember, you and Sam will likely wake up in different parts of the dark valley. You'll need to find her and then help her find the fountain." Brainy said.

"I know, now crank it." Kara said and Brainy nodded as he engaged the machine.

* * *

When Sam opened her eyes, she was shocked and terrified to find herself in some kind of strange, dark valley.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" Sam called out, to no response.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of it. However, she wasn't able to think for long as she heard a very loud, very scary sound behind her and rather than looking behind her to see what it was, Sam decided to simply run away from whatever it was she was sure was chasing her.

"Help, somebody." Sam shouted as she tripped and turned to see some kind of black, floating demon in coming up quickly to her, only to be blasted away by twin beams of blue energy.

Sam turned and was relieved to see Supergirl standing not that far from as she rushed over to the girl of steel.

"Supergirl, thank god." Sam said.

"Thanks for yelling out, it made it easier for me to find you." Supergirl said.

"You were looking for me?" Sam asked.

"Considering it was my plan to send you here, yeah, I was." Supergirl said.

"What do you mean it was your plan?" Sam asked.

"Sam, right now, we're not on Earth, we're in another dimension. Back on earth, you're in a coma, stuck on life support and bringing you here was the only way to save your life." Supergirl said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you're not human Sam. You never were. You're Kryptonian. Like me." Supergirl said.

"You're kidding." Sam said.

"No, I'm really not. Look Sam, it's hard to explain it all here, but you are kryptonian." Supergirl said.

"Then how come I don't have any powers like you?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try. Basically, when you were born on Krypton, you were genetically altered by Kryptonian witches and split into two entities. You, Samantha, your cells were changed to appear human, and your other half, Reign, a Kryptonian worldkiller." Supergirl said.

"You're kidding." Sam said, thinking there was no way it was real.

"I wish I was, but you and Reign were recently separated, but in doing so, it still left you two linked." Supergirl said.

"What do you mean, linked?" Sam said.

"It's why you're in a coma. Reign is basically draining your life force. The stronger she gets, the weaker you become. I brought you here so we can save you and weaken Reign enough so we can beat her." Supergirl said.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Sam asked.

"Because doing what I say is the only way you'll see your daughter again." Supergirl said.

"Wait, how do you know about my daughter. You've never met her or me. How do you even know what my name is?" Sam asked and Supergirl sighed, knowing what she had to if she wanted Sam to trust her.

"I know it because I know you Sam." Kara said.

"How could you possibly know me?" Sam asked.

"Because we've been friends ever since you moved to Central City 2 years ago." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, wondering if Supergirl was actually revealing her secret identity to her.

"What I mean is that I've been inside your house, I've met your daughter, hell, I've had Ruby stay over at my house for you when you were working late." Kara said.

"Wait, Kara?" Sam asked, not believing that Supergirl really was one of her closest friends.

"It's me Sam. I am Supergirl. And I'm also Kara Allen, your friend." Kara said as she held out her hand, which Sam took.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked.

"Because I need you to trust me Sam. I wish what I was telling you wasn't real, but it is." Kara said.

"So, how exactly do I get out of here?" Sam asked.

"There's a fountain somewhere in here, with waters that give both strength and weakness. If you drink the waters of strength, it'll make you strong enough to wake up and also allow your kryptonian genes to activate, while also making Reign weaker." Kara said.

"So we just search this place randomly for the fountain?" Sam asked.

"No, this isn't my first time in this place, I know where the fountain is and more importantly, which waters to drink." Kara said.

"Then by all means, please, lead the way." Sam said and Kara nodded as she led the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Fortress of Sanctuary, Reign was preparing for the next stage of her plan when suddenly, she felt weaker for a moment. Not by much, but enough to rouse concern.

"Curses, they must've found a way to send her into the valley. I cannot let her survive to get the power to stop me." Reign said as she knew now what she had to do in order to ensure the success of her plan.

She was going back to Juru.


	140. Chapter 140

"There it is, the fountain of Lilith." Kara said as she and Sam approached the fountain.

"Which one do I drink out of?" Sam asked.

"The right one is the fountain of strength." Kara said and Sam nodded.

"Too bad you'll never get a chance to drink it." a new voice said and Kara and Sam turned to see Reign standing there in front of them.

"Reign." Kara said.

"You were foolish to come here Kara Zor-El. And to bring her of all people with you, now you have sealed both your fates." Reign said.

"Go, get to the fountain, I'll cover you." Kara said and Sam nodded as she began rushing towards the waters.

"You really think she'll live long enough to make it?" Reign asked, firing her red heat vision, only for it to be blocked by Kara's blue heat vision.

"Figured I'd give it a shot." Kara shrugged as she launched herself into the air and managed to land on a punch on Reign.

"Lucky shot." Reign said as she tried to throw another punch at Kara, who simply caught it with her cape and sent Reign flying.

"Cape tricks. Very useful, you should look into them." Kara said as Reign then flew towards and slammed into Supergirl.

"Not a bad suggestion. Too bad it won't matter." Reign said as she prepared to punch Kara again, when suddenly, she faltered when she suddenly felt her strength begin to weaken.

"What?" Reign asked as she then noticed Sam, who was sitting over the fountain, and to her horror, drinking the water of strength.

"No." Reign said as Kara grinned at her.

"What was it you said about her not living long enough?" Kara asked with a grin and Reign snarled.

"She still is no match for me." Reign said as she hoisted Kara up and tossed her towards Sam.

Sam just barely duck as Kara slammed into the fountain and some of its water splashed into her eyes.

"Ah." Kara screamed in pain, since she could tell this was not like normal water, since it actually burned her eyes.

"Can't handle the water?" Reign asked as Sam rose.

"Well I can." Sam said as she super sped up to Reign and punched her, which actually sent Reign flying back.

"Impressive, but even though my power is diminished, I still have something you don't." Reign said.

"And what might that be?" Sam asked her other half.

"Experience and training." Reign said as her eyes glowed red, but before her heat vision beams could hit Sam, they were countered by purple beams and Sam turned to see Kara back on her feet, though now for some reason, her heat vision had turned purple.

"Good thing I have it." Kara said when they stopped firing and she joined Sam.

"Stick to the speed and strength for right now. It takes time to learn to control the other powers." Kara said to Sam.

"But." Sam said.

"Just listen to me." Kara said and Sam nodded.

"I have a feeling we're pretty evenly matched now." Kara said to Reign.

"No matter. I will still triumph over you." Reign said.

"Not this time." Kara said as she and Sam moved to engage Reign.

* * *

Unlike the last time she fought Reign, this time, Kara had backup as she and Sam double teamed the worldkiller.

"We can't keep this up forever." Sam said and Kara nodded.

"I know and I have a plan. Just follow my lead." Kara said and Sam nodded as they moved together and Sam quickly caught onto what Kara's plan was after seeing her eye the fountain and proceeded to get behind Reign and tossed her towards the fountain.

"You really think you can stop me?" Reign asked as Kara landed on top of her.

"Yeah I do. It's time to take your medicine Reign. But thanks for the power boost." Kara said as she shoved her hand into the water of weakness and forced it down Reign's throat.

"No." Reign shouted as Kara and Sam backed away and dark spirits rose up from the fountain, circled Reign and dragged her down into the fountain.

"We did it. We ended her." Sam said as she breathed heavily.

"We did. And now it's time to go home." Kara said as both she and Sam moved to wake up and return to the real world.


	141. Chapter 141

Lena was about to fall asleep in the chair she was sitting on at Sam's side when she heard her best friend wake up.

"Lena." a hoarse voice said, waking her up to see Sam's eyes open.

"Sam. You're awake. You're okay." Lena said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay. I feel great. Never felt better in fact." Sam said with a her own smile as Kara entered the room.

"Sam, you're awake." Kara said, shooting her a look that Sam read clearly as _Play along_. Sam subtly nodded.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Lena asked.

"Checking on Sam." Kara said.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked.

"We met when Lena first came to Central City. I have to say, she's a really good friend to basically uproot her entire life in National City to come here, takeover for you at L-Corp, practically raise Ruby in your absence." Kara said.

"I'm happy to do it." Lena said.

"Lena, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that. Where is Ruby?" Sam asked.

"At school. That's why Lena's here and not at your house." Kara said.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I sort of moved into your house so I could better take care of Ruby." Lena said.

"It's perfectly fine. I've been trying to get you to come and visit us here for the past 2 years." Sam said, since that was how long she and Ruby had lived in Central City.

"Have you ever been into the office since you came here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I don't spend every moment of every day here." Lena said.

"Just most of them." Kara said under her breath.

"Very funny Kara." Lena said.

"Ruby's nanny watches her during the day." Kara said.

"Still, Lena, thank you." Sam said.

"It's no problem Sam." Lena said, right as her phone rang.

"Speaking of L-Corp." Lena said as she left the room.

"So, is there something going on between you and Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Not now Kara. I'm guessing there's another reason you're here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, one you're discharged from the hospital, I need you to come with me to Star Labs. That's where our base is. We need to find out if you managed to keep your powers and if so, I'm going to start teaching you how to use them." Kara said.

"But I don't think I want to be a superhero Kara." Sam said.

"That's fine, but you still need to learn how to control your powers so you don't hurt someone with them. No one's going to force you to be a hero Sam. Everyone with powers chooses how they use them." Kara said and Sam nodded.

"Okay then, you got it." Sam said as Kara moved to leave.

"Kara, one more question for now." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"Barry, does he know?" Sam asked and Kara smiled.

"He's my partner in a lot more than just love." Kara smiled and that not only told Sam yes, but also, she realized that meant that Barry was the Flash.


	142. Chapter 142

"Ms. Arias, it's nice to see you up and about." Sam's doctor, Clayton Harris, said as he entered her room.

"Thank you doctor, but how long exactly are you going to be keeping me here now that I'm awake?" Sam asked.

"Actually, what I came here to tell you is that Star Labs has requested that you be transferred to their custody and considering the fact that the last coma patient they treated there is now the company's CEO, we saw no reason not to approve." Dr. Harris said.

"Okay then, so when is that happening?" Sam asked as Caitlin entered the room.

"Right now. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow. I work very closely with Barry Allen, I was actually the doctor who treated him while he was in his coma." Caitlin said and Sam nodded as she understood what Caitlin meant. She was a part of Kara and Barry's team.

"Let's go." Sam said and Caitlin nodded.

"I'll give you a chance to change into some real clothes first though." Caitlin said and Sam nodded gratefully.

* * *

"So, this is your base. Nice." Sam said as Caitlin showed her into the base.

"Thank you. We built it directly inside the old particle accelerator, since it's been decommissioned and marked off." Barry said.

"Smart." Sam said as Kara entered with Mon-El, Imra and Brainy.

"Sam, these are the people who helped save your life." Kara said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, though she didn't know their names.

"Mon-El." Mon-El said as he held out his hand to Sam, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said as she looked at Mon-El's two compatriots.

"Imra." Imra said as she and Sam then shook hands.

"I'm Querl, but everyone calls me Brainy." Brainy said.

"Brainy's the one who allowed us to send you to the dark valley in the first place." Kara said.

"Okay, so, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, even Felicity, I've already met, but who's this?" Sam asked as she noticed other team members before referring to Thawne.

"He's someone we're only keeping around for you to use as a punching dummy if you kept your powers." Barry said.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"This is Eobard Thawne. The man who killed Barry's mother, Jesse's parents, blew up Central City and is also responsible for you nearly dying in a coma in the first place." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, her voice dangerously still and it almost reminded Kara of her former counterpart.

"While Reign awakened on her own, Thawne's the one who separated you into two beings, which nearly killed you, since Reign was feeding off your energy like a parasite." Barry said, causing Sam to glare at Thawne.

"You nearly killed me." Sam said.

"And then I helped save your life." Thawne said.

"Which wouldn't have needed to be saved if you hadn't had split Reign and I up to begin with." Sam said as she stormed right up to Thawne and gripped both of his wrists tightly.

"Well, I think she's got powers, since no human could grip my hands tightly enough to break them." Thawne said as they heard the sound of metal being crushed and technology shorting out.

"What was that?" Barry asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well, would you look at that." Thawne said as he saw that Sam inadvertently crushed the cuffs he was wearing.

"No." Barry said.

"How? Those things were made of Nth metal." Kara said.

"It was simple really. With my intellect, I found ways to superheat and super cool these cuffs without making it look like I had." Thawne said.

"Making them brittle enough to be crushed." Barry said.

"Yep. Thank you Ms. Arias." Thawne said as Sam backed away from him.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For giving me the keys to my escape." Thawne said with a grin as his eyes turned red, red lightning crackled around him and then suddenly, he sped out.

"No." Barry shouted as he activated his suit and sped after him, Jesse not far behind.


	143. Chapter 143

Barry and Jesse searched all over Central City, but Thawne had managed to escape. Not that Barry was surprised.

"He got away." Jesse said as she and Barry returned to Star Labs.

Caitlin immediately moved to hug her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Jesse." Caitlin said.

"Thank you." Jesse said as Caitlin led her out of the base.

"Barry, I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Barry said.

"I crushed his cuffs, I allowed him to escape." Sam said.

"No Sam. I knew he'd escape at some point. He's a slippery snake. But we'll catch him again. He won't be able to hide forever. He'll come at us and when he does, we'll be ready." Barry assured her, since he didn't blame Sam at all for Thawne escaping. He knew that it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"So, we're guessing that Sam does still have her powers?" Barry asked and Kara nodded.

"Yes, we're waiting for the DNA test we did to confirm it, but it looks that way." Kara said, right as the computer beeped.

"Speaking of." Kara said as she checked the computers.

"Okay yeah, this confirms it. Sam's cells have mutated from human back to default Kryptonian. However, the levels of solar radiation are incredibly low." Kara said.

"How is that possible, I've been absorbing solar radiation from the sun since I apparently landed on earth." Sam said.

"True, but until now, your cells presented themselves as human, meaning you wouldn't absorb solar radiation the way kryptonians do until a few days ago. Honestly, I'm guessing that the only reason your powers are active now is because of the fountain." Kara said and Sam nodded in understanding.

"So, how long until I begin developing the rest of my powers?" Sam asked.

"That depends on how long it takes for your body to metabolize more yellow sunlight. But in the meantime, since Star Labs isn't exactly equipped for this sort of thing, I'm going to see if I can get you access to a more appropriate place to train." Kara said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you once I get the all clear to use it. If you'll excuse me." Kara said as she pulled out her phone and walked out of the room.

"Hey Kara, what a surprise." Clark said when he picked up.

"Clark, I need permission to bring someone new up to the Fortress of Solitude." Kara said.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Samantha Arias. It's a long story, but she just found she was kryptonian, I'll tell you next time I see you in person, but her powers are starting to develop and I need a secure place to train her how to use them, even if she doesn't want to be a hero, she needs to know how to control her powers." Kara said.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll head up to the fortress and tell Kelex to expect you." Clark said.

"Great." Kara said.

"Actually Kara, can you meet me there now. There's something else I need to talk to you about." Clark said.

"Yeah sure." Kara said as she hung up.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked Clark when she arrived at the fortress, dressed as Supergirl, to find him dressed as Superman.

"Yeah, actually, I just thought you'd like to know that Lois and I are going to Argo." Clark said.

"For how long, a few days?" Kara asked.

"Uh no. Indefinitely actually." Clark said.

"Really, why?" Kara asked.

"Because Lois and I are ready to begin trying to expand our family and Argo is the only place we can really do that." Clark said.

"You guys want a baby." Kara realized.

"Yeah we do. Besides, it's not like the world won't be safe without Superman. Not when it has Supergirl and the Flash protecting it." Clark said with a smile.

"And Green Arrow." Kara said.

"Yeah, still a little mad I'm not considered a part of your little trinity." Clark said with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't ask for that, but maybe if you were more of a team player, you'd be a member of the group." Kara said teasingly.

"Very funny." Clark said.

"Hey, you're the one who works alone. You deal with the consequences. But anyways, I wish you and Lois the best of luck and make sure you find a way to call me when the baby's born." Kara said with a smile.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Clark said.

"Still, I wish you the best." Kara said.

"Thank you for understanding Kara." Clark said.

"So long as you're willing to return the favor someday." Kara said and Clark nodded.

"So, you're thinking about having a kid with Barry huh?" Clark asked.

"We've talked about it, but not quite yet." Kara said.

"Sam is welcome here." Clark said.

"Thank you." Kara said.


	144. Chapter 144

It had been 6 months since Barry and Kara had gotten married and more importantly, 6 months since Alex and Sara had gotten engaged and they'd only now begun planning their wedding, since they'd been waiting for Laurel to give birth before making any solid plans and since it had been a week since Jasmine had been born and they'd returned to National City after visiting her, Alex and Sara had both agreed that they couldn't put off planning their wedding anymore.

"So, we both want our sisters to serve as our maid of honors." Sara said and Alex nodded.

"Yep, I'm just glad that both of our sisters are paying for this wedding, since Laurel married into the Queen family's money and between being the CEO of Catco and being married to the CEO of Star Labs, Kara is loaded, which means that we can really go above and beyond in planning our wedding." Alex said.

"True, but I really do not want to make Laurel spend too much on the wedding." Sara said and Alex scoffed.

"Please, I'm sure if it weren't for Kara, she'd insist on paying for the whole wedding herself. You know Laurel adores and spoils her baby sister." Alex said teasingly.

"Very funny Alex. It doesn't make you uncomfortable to have to rely on your little sister to help pay for the wedding, since while we can afford a decent ceremony ourselves, it seems like you really want to take advantage of the fact that our sisters are loaded." Sara asked her fiance.

"It doesn't really bother me. I mean no, I do not want to become dependent on Kara's money anytime soon, but to make sure our wedding is something special, that I don't mind having her pay for." Alex said.

"As long as it's just you and me, it will be special." Sara said.

"That was sappy. Who are you and what have you done with Sara?" Alex asked as Sara smacked her.

Before Alex could retaliate, her phone rang.

"Hello. Wait what? Okay, stall him, I'm on my way now." Alex said as she hung up.

"That didn't sound good." Sara said.

"Far from good. Lois's father just barged into the DEO unannounced." Alex said.

"Sam Lane. From what Kara's said, he's a real ass." Sara said.

"That's being too kind in my opinion. But anyways, I need to get to the DEO and run damage control before General Lane does something stupid." Alex said.

"I'll have Wally speed you there." Sara offered.

"No. The last thing I need is Lane knowing I'm in contact with one of three good speedsters on this planet." Alex said and Sara nodded in understanding.

* * *

"So, where's Director Danvers?" Sam Lane asked.

"Right here. General Lane. It's never a pleasure to see you." Alex said as she walked into the lab.

"Director Danvers, I see your views haven't changed." Lane said.

"Let's not get into that. Why don't you tell me why you're here so you can leave." Alex said.

"Very well, I'm here to have a prisoner transferred to my custody." Lane said.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Lex Luthor. I'm here to send him back to Stryker Island." Lane said.

"Absolutely not. Mr. Luthor is being held in a top secret facility that is designed to keep people like him contained. He's not going anywhere." Alex said.

"I have an order from the Vice President that says otherwise." Lane said as he showed it to Alex.

"Well, too bad, since his boss is the one who gave the DEO permission to hold Luthor. Only person who can approve this transfer is the President of the United States." Alex said.

"You can't be serious." Lane said.

"Try me. Luthor stays where he is for the rest of his miserable life. End of discussion. Now get off my base." Alex said.

"This is not over." Lane said as he walked out, making Alex suspicious. She was going to have to talk to Lois about her father, though it would have to wait until her wedding, since that would be the next time Clark and Lois would be on Earth, since Kara had made it clear that she'd kill them both if they missed the wedding.


	145. Chapter 145

A few days after they'd woken Sam up, Barry, Kara, Iris, James, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Nia, Felicity, Joe and Henry were now having a going away party for Iris at Joe's house, since she had decided to take the job offer in Hub City.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Joe said as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh come on dad. Now you'll have the house all to yourself." Iris said, since until now she'd still been living with Joe.

"That is true. I'm living with my wife now, Wally moved out to National City and now Iris is moving to Hub City. Sounds like you've got an empty nest now Joe." Barry said with a smile.

"True. It will be nice to have this place to myself now." Joe said.

"How is Wally doing in National City by the way?" Kara asked.

"Last I talked to him, he's doing well. He's finishing up his masters at National City University and I hear he's already working a job at L-Corp in their engineering department." Joe said.

"Good for him." Barry said.

"Really, you're not at all bothered that Wally is working for one of your biggest competitors?" Iris asked.

"Wally and I were never really close before he left. Honestly, our relationship was more teacher and student and once he was done learning, I guess that was it." Barry said.

"Anyways, any ideas on how you two are going to make the whole long distance thing work?" Caitlin asked James and Iris.

"Actually, we're not." James said.

"Wait, did you two break up?" Joe asked.

"No, if we did James would not be here." Iris said.

"Good point." Joe said.

"James handed his resignation this morning." Kara said.

"Really." Barry said.

"Yeah, let's face it, the whole long distance thing never really works out, so I'm moving to Hub City with Iris and honestly, I've missed being an actual photographer, getting out there, so I got an interview to work at the same outlet as Iris as a photographer." James said.

"Well, congratulations Jimmy." Barry said.

"Back on the topic of L-Corp slightly, how's Sam holding up?" Iris asked.

"She's a quick study and some of her more advanced powers have begun to activate. She may not want to become a superhero, but she definitely has the makings of one." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?" Nia asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Caitlin asked Cisco, since they'd brought Nia into the fold completely after Cisco had told her that he was vibe.

"She never asked." Cisco said.

"Tell me what?" Nia asked.

"Samantha Arias is kryptonian. It's a long story, but Kara's been training her how to use her powers, since they only recently became active." Cisco said.

"Any chance you could do the same for me?" Nia asked.

"What?" Kara asked, though she was secretly excited, since they needed more aliens on the team if you asked her.

"Like I'm sure Cisco told you, my mother is from the planet Naltor and I inherited her powers that allow me to actually dream the future, but I know I can do more than that. I was hoping you could help me." Nia said.

"I can try and help you train, since while I don't know a ton about your species, I can take you to the same place I take Sam to train and I'm sure we can find more information there." Kara offered.

"Thank you." Nia said gratefully.

* * *

After the party, Henry stayed behind to help Joe clean up.

"You don't have to do this Henry." Joe said.

"Actually Joe, I wanted to ask you something." Henry said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"It's been months and while I know Barry and Kara said it was okay if I stayed with them for the time being, but I'm starting to feel like maybe I've overstayed my welcome there. They assure that's not the case, but ..." Henry said.

"But you don't want to keep living with your son. What happened to the plan of getting your medical license back?" Joe asked.

"It's still the plan, but it turns out even when you're falsely convicted of murder, it's hard to get your medical license back, plus, Kara also suggested that I also try and become a doctor in alien physiology as well, so that takes some extra time and studying." Henry said.

"And you're hoping I'll let you crash here until you find your own place." Joe said.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Henry, considering I'm the man who locked you up for something you didn't do, the least I can do is let you stay here until you're able to get your license back and find a job." Joe said.

"I didn't want to play that card, but it is nice to know that I can use that card in the future." Henry said and Joe chuckled.

"Very funny Henry. But yes, of course you can stay here. I'll help you clear your stuff out of Barry and Kara's tomorrow." Joe said and Henry nodded.

"Thanks Joe." Henry said gratefully.


	146. Chapter 146

Kara was currently sitting in her office at Catco when her phone rang.

"Alex, hey, still waiting on that wedding invite." Kara said with a chuckle when she answered her sister's call.

"Very funny, but this is serious." Alex said.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"General Lane showed up at the DEO last night requesting to have Lex Luthor transferred into his custody to be escorted back to Stryker Island." Alex said, getting Kara's full attention.

"He shouldn't have the authority to do that." Kara said.

"He had a signed warrant from Vice President Baker to do so. The only reason Lex is still in our custody is because the president herself put him in our jurisdiction, but I know that there's something more to it than what's going on. Lane had no reason to even request Luthor and I don't know why Baker would approve such an act." Alex said.

"So what do you need from me?" Kara asked.

"Your hacker. There's got to be some kind of connection and I'm hoping that Felicity can find it, since she's not a government employee, which means it'll be easier for her snoop around without getting caught." Alex said.

"I'll get her on it." Kara agreed.

* * *

One of the perks of being the head of her department was that Felicity had her own private lab, just like both Cisco and Caitlin did, though she knew that Caitlin shared her lab with Jesse, but anyways, Felicity was currently working on her latest project when she heard someone tap on the entrance of her lab. She turned to see Barry standing in the entrance.

"Barry, what brings you here?" Felicity asked as Barry turned the security cameras off in the lab.

"I just got a call from Kara and it sounds like you may get to do what you originally set out to do in college. Ghost Fox Goddess." Barry said with a smile.

"How do you know about that?" Felicity asked nervously.

"I did my homework on you before I hired you. It really helps to have a girlfriend at the time who's sister works for the government." Barry said.

"So, you're not mad?" Felicity asked.

"Those skills are why I hired you Felicity and they're why we made you a part of the team." Barry assured her.

"Okay so, what do you need me to do?" Felicity asked.

"Alex called Kara to tell her that Lois's father General Sam Lane walked into the DEO in National City and practically demanded that she handed Lex Luthor over to him." Barry said.

"What, why?" Felicity asked.

"Allegedly, it was to transfer Lex back to Stryker Island." Barry said.

"As in the maximum security prison he already escaped from?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah and he did it on Vice President Baker's orders. Mind looking into it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah sure." Felicity said.

"Oh, and one other thing." Barry said.

"Yeah?" Felicity asked.

"I know about the virus you created while you were in college. I might just seem paranoid, but still, start working on creating an anti virus for it." Barry said and Felicity immediately nodded, not knowing how Barry knew about that virus, but agreed that she should've started creating an antivirus for it a long time ago.

"I'll get started on it." Felicity said.

"Thank you." Barry said as he walked out of Felicity's lab, guessing how hard her heart was probably pounding after he revealed he knew about her shady past. He wouldn't be surprised if Kara could hear it all the way from Catco.


	147. Chapter 147

General Lane entered his hotel room in National City when he heard a familiar rush of lightning.

"I knew you'd come here." Lane said as he turned to face the Reverse Flash standing in front of him.

"You failed General." Thawne said as he removed his mask.

"I tried everything I could, but Danvers won't budge. She won't relinquish Luthor into my custody without a signed order from the president herself and I don't think I can forge that." Lane said and Thawne sighed.

"I should've known you alone couldn't get her to let Luthor out. It appears we'll have to find a different way to achieve our goals." Thawne said.

"Do you have a way in mind?" Lane asked.

"Yes, but I must ask, why are you working with Lex Luthor. I thought he was the military's biggest threat." Thawne said.

"He's the only one who both sees these aliens for what they really are and is willing to do what is necessary to stop them." Lane said.

"I see." Thawne said.

"If you don't mind me asking, you know my interest in Luthor, but what's yours?" Lane asked.

"He's an essential part of my plans to end the Flash." Thawne said and Lane nodded.

"You have a plan then?" Lane asked.

"I do, but it will take some time to execute, since you will need to track down someone for me." Thawne said.

"Who?" Lane asked.

"A ghost, by the name of Cooper Seldon. Though he might also respond to the call sign, brother eve." Thawne said.

"I'll see what I can do." Lane agreed.

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Thawne said as he sped out.

* * *

Alex knew it had been a good idea to have Wally plant surveillance on General Lane, but she'd never imagined that he'd take his xenophobia to the point of actually working with Lex Luthor and now Eobard Thawne to eliminate alien life all together.

"So, did it work?" Sara asked her fiance.

"Like a charm. We now have proof that Sam Lane is conspiring with two known mass murderers. Forget getting him discredited or discharged. With this we can get him arrested." Alex said.

"And also put his entire unit, including his other daughter Lucy, under investigation." Sara added.

"Yeah. Though honestly, from what Lois has told us, while Lucy is closer with their dad than she is, their relationship is still strained, though more his black and white perspective, she isn't really a xenophobe like her dad, but she still isn't a fan of superheroes." Alex said.

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. If Lucy isn't involved in whatever her dad is up to, we can work to change her mind." Alex said and Sara nodded.

* * *

Henry was currently sitting in a bar in Central City, not the alien one, since he knew that was where Barry and Kara and their friends liked to hang out after work, they were both unconventional bosses, not that they cared if people knew it, but anyways, since Joe was out with Cecille for the night, Henry figured he might as well spend some time at a bar instead of wallowing back at the house.

Henry had just finished another shot when a woman sat down next to him.

"How many of those have you had?" the woman asked.

"Not sure. Still not drunk yet though." Henry said.

"You sound like someone who's trying to forget something." the woman said.

"Speaking from experience?" Henry scoffed.

"Yes actually. I've lost track of how many times I've wound up at this very bar, trying to forget my problems." the woman said.

"Really, like what?" Henry asked, though maybe it was the alcohol having more of an effect on him than he thought making him ask this.

"You first." the woman said with a smile and Henry sighed.

"Fair enough. I was recently cleared of a crime I didn't commit and it's been harder adjusting to life in the real world than I thought it would be." Henry said.

"How so?" the woman asked.

"My wife's dead, son's all grown up and married, I'm having a hard time getting my medical license back and I feel like I'm intruding on my friend who's put me up. Take your pick." Henry said bitterly.

"Wow, that is rough." the woman said.

"Okay, I told you mine, fair is fair." Henry said.

"My ex-husband had ALS and in order to cure himself of it, he created something far worse and passed it onto our daughter, though she's managed to get a good hold on it and until about a year ago, I was estranged from her." the woman said.

"Wow, sounds like you know what it feels like. I'm Henry." Henry said as he held out his hand to the woman, who smiled at him.

"Call me Carla." Carla Tannhauser said as they shook hands.


	148. Chapter 148

Since Sam had proven to be a quick study and she'd made her decision to not become a hero final, Kara didn't really see anymore reason to train her anymore and that was why she was now bringing Nia to the fortress of solitude.

"Okay, that was a rush." Nia said with a grin when Kara came to halt in the fortress.

"Tell me about it. I swear, half the time I spend flying, it's just to enjoy the feeling." Kara said with a smile as Nia looked around.

"This place is amazing." Nia said.

"Yeah, still kind of mad my parents didn't give me one of these." Kara said with a smile.

"But aren't your parents still alive?" Nia asked, since Kara had told her about Argo.

"Yeah, so I guess it sort of balances out." Kara agreed as she let Nia continue looking around the fortress until Kelex floated up.

"Alert, unauthorized presence in the fortress." Kelex said.

"Kelex, stand down." Kara said immediately.

"Yes Kara Zor-El." Kelex said.

"Cool." Nia said.

"Kelex, this is Nia Nal, she's to be granted complete access to the fortress, serve her as you would any other guest of the fortress." Kara instructed.

"Understood." Kelex said.

"Who else is authorized to be here?" Nia asked curiously.

"Kelex, please provide us with everyone who is authorized to be here." Kara said, simply because she was also curious.

"Of course. Those authorized to with unlimited access to the fortress and it's databanks are those who are members of the house of El. This means Kal-El of course, you, Zor-El, Alura Zor-El, Astra, Lois Lane and Barry Allen. Those with guest access, meaning that while they can be in fortress and gather general knowledge from databases, they cannot access the high security protocols are James Olsen, Alex Danvers, Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Martha Kent, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Samantha Arias, J'onn J'onzz and now Nia Nal." Kelex said.

"Thank you. Now before you go, can you please pull up everything in the fortress's databanks on the planet Naltor." Kara said.

"Of course Lady Kara." Kelex said as he floated away.

"I didn't know Cisco had access to this place." Nia said and Kara smiled.

"Neither does he. We figured it would be best that he didn't know, otherwise he'd breach in here and we'd never get him to leave." Kara said with a chuckle, which Nia shared.

"Fair point." Nia agreed, since she knew her boyfriend well.

* * *

"Major Lane, thank you for coming in so quickly." Alex said as Lucy Lane entered her office at the DEO.

"Well, when the Director of the DEO basically orders you to report in, you answer. You're just lucky I was in National City with my father when I got your call." Lucy said.

"Yeah, your father is actually the reason I called you in." Alex said as she showed Lucy the video footage.

"This is." Lucy said, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Pretty definitive proof that your father is working not only with Lex Luthor, but also the Reverse Flash. Two well known mass murderers." Alex said.

"I have to ask, why exactly did you put my father under surveillance?" Lucy asked and Alex could tell that she was only trying to make sure that this was legitimate so they could use it to bring her father down.

"I've never liked your father, but it wasn't until a few days ago when he came here with an order from the vice president to relinquish Lex into his custody for transfer, supposedly back to Stryker Island. Thank god the president made it clear that would not be happening without her approval." Alex said and Lucy nodded her agreement.

"So what, do you need from me?" Lucy asked.

"While I could go and arrest your father on this alone, I have a feeling that this corruption goes far deeper than that. The fact that the vice president approved this action proves this. So." Alex said.

"So you want me to find out just how far it goes." Lucy said.

"Exactly. I know that you're not technically one of my agents." Alex said before Lucy interrupted her.

"Actually, now I'd like to be. I think I can do more good here at the DEO and honestly, I'm so ashamed of my father that I can't stand to be a part of the same branch of the military as him." Lucy said and Alex nodded.

"Welcome aboard agent Lane. We'll be keeping this on the downlow to help you establish your cover, since I want you to investigate your father, get him to bring you into his plans and then find out how far Lex's influence appears to go. Better to take down the whole tree than just a branch." Alex said and Lucy nodded.

"Tell me what to do." Lucy said as she and Alex began working out the details of this plan.


	149. Chapter 149

"Hey, Cisco, you got a minute?" Caitlin asked as she entered Cisco's labs to find it a mess.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Caitlin said.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not as tidy as you are Cait, I mean seriously, your lab looks like a clean room." Cisco said.

"I assume that you're still working on Star World?" Caitlin asked.

"No, the plans for that are done and now that we've bought land and everything else for it, Barry said that I can pass it off to construction while it's being built, which is kind of a relief, since I want to get back to real science." Cisco said.

"Really, what about the gaming division you head up?" Caitlin asked, since Cisco had eagerly accepted Barry's offer to become the head of Star Labs new gaming division.

"That's more to help build up funding for our research. Barry decided to have us make products that we can sell to the public in order to help boost our revenue to better help fund our more important research." Cisco explained and Caitlin nodded in understanding.

"Got it. So what are you working now?" Caitlin asked.

"Actually, it's tachyons." Cisco said.

"You're trying to help Barry run faster?" Caitlin asked.

"No, that's not the only thing tachyons are known for. Caitlin, I'm trying to see if maybe we can use them as an energy source." Cisco said and now Caitlin was intrigued.

"That's actually pretty interesting." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, but it's also extremely confidential. Only people who know about this project are me, Barry and now you." Cisco said and Caitlin nodded.

"I won't say a word." Caitlin said.

"Good. Now what can I help you with?" Cisco asked.

"This." Caitlin said as she tossed her ring to Cisco.

"Is there something wrong with your suit." Caitlin said and Cisco chuckled.

"You're lucky I agree. Barry's suit, Kara's suit and my suit, those are perfect, at least for now, I'm sure that'll change eventually, but I do agree that maybe it is time for you to get a new suit. I'll see what I can do." Cisco said and Caitlin grinned.

"Thank you Cisco." Caitlin said.

* * *

That night, Kara noticed Barry was being unusually quiet as she prepared dinner for them.

"Everything okay honey?" Kara asked as she got his attention.

"Yeah, it's just, the life of a CEO." Barry said.

"Tell me about it. I finally managed to find people to replace James and Iris at Catco and they still aren't as good." Kara said.

"Yeah, but honestly, my problem is how big Star Labs is getting now." Barry said as Kara brought their dinner over to the table.

"How is that a bad thing?" Kara asked.

"Because it's getting too big to keep in one building." Barry said and now Kara understood.

"You're thinking you need to start expanding." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"Pretty much." Barry said.

"I don't see why that's such a bad thing. You couldn't really expect Star Labs to stay in that one building forever now could you?" Kara asked.

"Fair point, it's just a lot of work, trying to get all that done." Barry said and Kara smiled.

"Then start step at a time. First, I think you should figure out which departments you'll be moving to a new facility, since that will help you narrow down the kind of place you're looking into. Don't do everything at once, take your time and do it right." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"I knew your looks weren't the only reason I married you." Barry said playfully, causing Kara to lightly smack his shoulder.

"Watch it buddy or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kara warned.

"Consider me warned." Barry said as they ate.


	150. Chapter 150

Kara was listening to Leslie Willis's usual broadcast and it seems that despite having given her numerous warnings and being shown several examples otherwise, Leslie still seemed to think that she was the same kind of boss as Cat Grant, since she had not once changed her content and Kara was sick of it, since honestly, her show was no longer delivering the ratings it once had.

"Nia." Kara said as she turned off the broadcast.

"Yes Mrs. Allen?" Nia asked as she walked in.

"Again, call me Kara, but anyways, tell Leslie Willis to come to my office immediately." Kara said.

"She' broadcasting right now." Nia said.

"I know, I'm hoping that this time, she'll finally get the message." Kara said and Nia nodded.

"I'll send her the message." Nia said.

"And make sure to include that if she isn't here in 5 minutes I will send security down to retrieve her." Kara said and Nia nodded.

"I'll make sure she knows that." Nia said, surprised that Kara would do that, but she supposed that considering how many times Leslie had been in that office to be lectured by Kara since Nia started working at Catco alone, she supposed Kara was trying a new approach on Leslie.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Leslie asked when she entered Kara's office, annoyed that she had to end her show early.

"Yes I did. Leslie, I've lost track of how many times I've called you into my office, but I do know that it's more times than anyone else here." Kara said and Leslie just rolled her eyes.

"So, we gonna go through the same thing we usually do?" Leslie asked.

"No, because it clearly isn't working. You still seem to think that I'm Cat Grant. That I'm just going to keep giving you warning after warning and never actually doing anything about it." Kara said.

"So what are you going to do?" Leslie asked.

"Tell you that I'm not Cat Grant. Especially considering the fact that I found a loophole in your contract." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Leslie asked.

"What I mean is that you have not been meeting certain criteria lately. People aren't interested in your brand of negativity anymore and the number of subscribers to your broadcast has dropped significantly, meaning that you're costing the company more money than you're making. So, either get your act together and start listening when I talk or find a new job. Those your options." Kara said.

"You won't fire me." Leslie said.

"You wanna bet. Since you clearly don't think I'm serious, I think I know what will get the message across." Kara said.

"Really what?" Leslie asked.

"I'm reducing your salary by 20% and be lucky that's all. Get your act together or you won't be making anything. At least not here. Am I clear." Kara said.

"You can't do that." Leslie argued.

"Actually, I can. As CEO of Catco, I have control over financing and I want to make sure that all employees here are paid what they're worth. It's nothing personal Leslie, but I've given you numerous chances to change things without any real intervention, and you've blown it every single time. You've brought this on yourself. I'm sorry. Now please get back to work and be lucky you still have a job." Kara said regretfully, since she didn't enjoy doing this to Leslie, but she was hoping that this would prevent her from becoming Livewire.

"You'll regret this." Leslie said as she stormed out of the office.


	151. Chapter 151

That night, Leslie Willis was drinking heavily at a dingy bar.

"Whoa, what's got you drinking so heavily tonight." the bartender asked.

"My boss is a bitch. She cut my pay simply because I wouldn't listen to her." Leslie said.

"Don't you kind of have to do what the boss tells you to do?" her bartender asked.

"She was trying to dictate my content. Tell me how to run my show." Leslie said.

"Look, I'm not trying to take sides here, but it sounds like she was trying to go easy on you." the bartender said as Leslie scoffed angrily as she reached for another drink, only to have the bartender pull it away.

"Sorry honey, but this is for your own good." the bartender said.

"You can't cut me off." Leslie protested.

"I just did. I think you should go home." the bartender said as gestured for security to help Leslie find her way out.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Leslie said protested as she shook the man off.

"Miss, you've been asked to leave. Please, find your way to the exit." the security guard said.

"I said no." Leslie said as suddenly, electricity crackled off her and she shot lightning from her hands, which thankfully missed anyone, but it did get everyone's attention.

However, almost immediately, she blacked out.

* * *

When Leslie woke up the next morning, she found herself in the drunk tank at CCPD.

"Not again." Leslie said, since this was not the first time she'd been picked up for drinking.

"I have to say Ms. Willis, you're becoming a bit of a repeat offender, though this is the first time we've had to turn the power dampeners on for it." Joe said.

"What are you talking about?" Leslie asked.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Joe said as he showed her the security footage from the bar.

"I'm a meta?" Leslie asked.

"I take it you had no idea." Joe asked.

"Not a clue." Leslie said as possibilities began to blossom in her mind, right as Joe opened the holding cell.

"What's going on?" Leslie asked.

"Your bails been posted, so you're free to go." Joe said.

"Who paid my bail?" Leslie asked.

"Your boss. She married my foster son, so I contacted her and she agreed to put up your bail, though she was not happy." Joe said and Leslie seethed.

"Great, now I owe her one." Leslie grumbled, already intending to free herself from that debt.

* * *

Kara and Nia were in talking about the progress Nia had been making in her training when suddenly the lights started flickering.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nia asked.

"Hopefully, it's nothing." Kara said, though she had her suspicions as she pulled out her phone to prepare to press the panic button Cisco had installed on it, since she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

Sure enough, the elevator doors opened and Leslie walked out, electricity crackling in her hands.

"Nia, get everyone out of here and call the police." Kara said and Nia nodded, not arguing with Kara, since she knew that Kara was probably right.

"Don't worry about them Mrs. Allen. You're the only one I'm after." Leslie said.

"Leslie, please don't do this." Kara said, playing the part of the scared boss perfectly as she placed her phone behind her back and pressed the panic button.

"You shouldn't have tried messing with how I did my show. Reducing my pay, dictating my content." Leslie snarled.

"You're lucky I didn't fire you, since I had half a mind to do so." Kara said, though she knew that at least for right now, it was pointless to try talking sense into Leslie.

"Oh please." Leslie snarked, rolling her eyes as she walked towards Kara menacingly, tossing electricity between her hands.

"Come on Barry, where are you?" Kara said under her breath.

"Why don't I give you a small taste of what I'm going to do to you first." Leslie said as she blasted Kara with electricity.

The blast came so quickly that Kara wasn't expecting it, and it hit her, surprisingly with enough force to send Kara flying backwards and feel a bit of pain, though she exaggerated it a bit so that Leslie wouldn't get suspicious.

"Barry, I swear to god, get your ass over here." Kara grumbled as she reached for her phone, only to have her hand blasted with lightning and her phone was destroyed.

"Nice try, but no calling for help for you." Leslie said.

"Leslie please." Kara said, knowing that she couldn't use her powers without blowing her cover and she had no intention of putting her family at risk just to save her own life.

"Don't call me Leslie. Call me, Livewire." Livewire said as she prepared to blast Kara again, this time with a more powerful blast.

Kara closed her eyes and prepared to take the blast, when suddenly, it didn't come.

"What?" Livewire asked as she tried to blast her ex boss, only for the electricity to get drawn into a blur of yellow lightning and sent right back at her.

"Flash." Livewire said as the scarlet speedster came to a stop.

"And you are?" Flash asked, though he already knew.

"Call me Livewire. And now, say goodbye to Kara Allen." Livewire said as she attempted to shoot more electricity at Kara, only for Flash to speed up and lightning punched her away, though he could tell that she'd absorbed the lightning used against her.

"Thanks for the top off Flash. But we'll finish this later." Livewire said, knowing that with the Flash here, it was only a matter of time until Supergirl arrived and while she could feel that the lightning from the Flash's attack had strengthened her somehow, she wasn't nearly powerful enough to tangle with a kryptonian. Not without more energy.

Before Flash could stop for, Livewire turned herself into electricity, escaping into the electrical wires of the office.


	152. Chapter 152

"So, Leslie Willis did this?" Joe asked Kara as he interviewed her as the CCPD took stock of the crime scene.

"Yeah, a little heads up about her being a meta would've been nice." Kara said, giving Joe a look.

"Had I known what she'd do, I would've, but at the time I released her, I had no reason to suspect she'd do anything like this." Joe said.

"Fair point." Kara acknowledged as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, that lightning blast she hit me with was stronger than I thought." Kara said.

"You sure you shouldn't go to a hospital?" Joe asked.

"I'll have Caitlin look me over once this is done, since I'm closing the office for the rest of the day and depending on whether or not Leslie is captured, I might keep it closed tomorrow." Kara said.

"Any idea what her motive was?" Joe asked, getting back on track.

"Revenge on me I'm guessing. She wasn't very happy with how I cut her pay." Kara said and Joe nodded.

"Some people just don't like it when they get taught a harsh lesson." Joe said.

"Tell me about it. And the Flash sure took his sweet time to get here." Kara said.

"What about Supergirl?" Joe asked as Kara lowered her voice.

"I couldn't risk changing without exposing my identity." Kara said and Joe nodded.

"Fair enough. Anyways, once we're done with the crime scene, you should all be free to go." Joe said.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"We'll get her Kara." Joe said.

"I know." Kara said, since she already knew how to do it as Barry walked into the office.

"Thank god you're okay." Barry said as he played the part of a worried husband perfectly as he hugged Kara.

"Allen, what are you doing here, you're not a CSI anymore." Singh asked when he noticed Barry there.

"I called him. He is my husband after all." Kara reminded Singh.

"Sorry about that." David said.

"It's fine captain. What happened to Julian?" Barry asked, since he didn't see the British scientist anywhere.

"He moved back to England. This is our forensic scientist, Patty Spivot." Singh said and Barry had to keep a look of surprise off his face at the sight of his ex flame walking towards.

"So, you're the famous Barry Allen. You've left quite a legacy behind at CCPD." Patty said.

"Really?" Barry asked.

"It's true Allen. You were one of the best CSIs we ever had. I was sorry to see you go, but you look like you've found your calling." Singh said.

"I was sorry to go to Captain, but I really only became a CSI to clear my father's name and now that I've done that, I really didn't see much point in continuing when I'm able to do much more with Star Labs." Barry said.

"Fair enough. Joe, I think we've got everything we need here. Mrs. Allen, we'll call you when we catch Ms. Willis, but until then, I recommend you stay home, since I hear your husband had his best technicians install a state of the art security system, so you should be safe." Singh said.

"I will take that under advisement captain. Thank you." Kara said.

"And please, call me David." Singh said.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked.

"Barry, we're friends and you don't work for me anymore. I think we can go on a first name basis now." Singh said.

"Okay then David. We'll be in touch." Barry said.

"No doubt." David said as he and the other cops left.

"We should get to Star Labs and get you under a yellow sun lamp and have Caitlin take a look at you." Barry said to his wife.

"Agreed, she was a lot more powerful than I thought she'd be. She clearly was trying to do more than hurt me, I'm pretty sure she was trying to fry me. If I was a human, she would've." Kara said as Barry noticed just how much pain she appeared to be in.

"Come on. I'll have Cisco breach us to the base." Barry said and Kara nodded as she actually began leaning on Barry for support, due to the pain becoming more and more apparent to her.


	153. Chapter 153

Kara was lying under a yellow sun lamp as Caitlin examined her.

"The sun lamps are already helping you heal." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Kara said as the pain began to slowly subside as she absorbed more solar radiation.

"How could Leslie have possibly hit Kara with enough force to actually injure her?" Barry asked.

"Without more data on Leslie's powers, we don't know." Caitlin asked.

"Well I think that lightning punching her actually made her stronger." Kara said.

"What makes you say that?" Cisco asked.

"I gave you guys access to the security footage at Catco. See for yourself." Kara said as Felicity did exactly that.

"She's right, check it out." Felicity said as she pulled up the fight on the main monitors.

"It looks she absorbed the lightning from Barry's punches, using them to charge up." Felicity said.

"Exactly, and then look, she can turn herself into living electricity to escape." Cisco pointed out.

"Maybe, her powers are dependent on how much energy she absorbs." Felicity said.

"I'm willing to bet it's not just electricity, but any energy that's used against her. Which severely limits the amount attacks we can use. No heat vision, no vibe blasts, no lightning tosses or punches, honestly, it might be best if Barry didn't come along at all next time." Kara said as she felt her system fully heal.

"What why?" Barry asked.

"Barry you have electricity coursing through your veins. Leslie can literally use you as a human battery to charge herself up." Kara said.

"She might even be able to drain your powers." Felicity said.

"So, I'm benched this time." Barry said.

"So am I since I can risk my vibe blasts hitting her and charging her up to." Cisco pointed out.

"What about me?" Caitlin asked.

"Cold, now that might be helpful." Kara said.

"She's right. Killer Frost's cold blasts aren't energy, which means Leslie can't power herself up off it." Felicity said.

"I don't have a suit at the moment though." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I asked Cisco for a suit upgrade and he hasn't finished it yet." Caitlin said.

"But in the meantime, I did fix your old suit. You can use it until I finish it." Cisco said and Caitlin nodded.

"Fine, but don't make me wait. Killer Frost is getting impatient." Caitlin said with a grin, which Barry, Felicity and Kara all laughed at as Cisco squirmed.

"If it makes her feel any better, she's going to be the first one to get a new line of suit tech I'm working on." Cisco said and Caitlin smirked at him.

"Better." Caitlin said as Cisco handed her back her old suit ring.

"Felicity, do you have any ideas on how to track Livewire." Kara asked, right as the computers beeped.

"I just did. It was pretty easy actually, since all I had to do was scan for any strange electrical surges in Central City." Felicity said.

"Where is she." Kara asked.

"Oh this is ironic. She's in your neighborhood." Felicity said.

"She's going to finish the job." Kara said.

"Too bad she'll be in for a surprise when she gets there. Let's suit up." Kara said to Caitlin, who nodded as they moved to suit up.


	154. Chapter 154

As she walked through the neighborhood, Livewire siphoned electricity from the houses she passed, increasing her powers.

"Ah, here we are. The Allen house. Time to get some payback." Livewire said as a breach opened behind her and she turned to see Supergirl and Killer Frost jump out of it.

"Where's the flash?" Livewire said.

"We decided it would be best if you fought people you couldn't siphon off of." Supergirl said.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I just topped off my powers. I wonder if I even have enough juice to kill you." Livewire said as she blasted Supergirl, but it was countered by Killer Frost's ice blasts.

"Nice try." Killer Frost said with a smirk.

"You can power up off ice and I don't need my heat vision to stop you." Supergirl said as she super sped up to Livewire and punched her.

"No electricity for you to absorb in that punch." Supergirl said.

"It's not going to be that easy." Livewire said as she blasted Supergirl with electricity and Supergirl sped out of the way, but Livewire still managed to zap her.

"We need a new plan." Killer Frost said as Supergirl managed to get to her feet.

"I know and I think I may have an idea." Supergirl said.

"Well spit it out." Killer Frost said as they dodged more of Livewire's attempts to blast her.

"Maybe we can freeze her circuit." Supergirl suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Killer Frost agreed as they simultaneously began trying to freeze Livewire, Killer Frost with her ice blasts and Supergirl with her freeze breath.

"You really think this will stop me?" Livewire asked with a grin as she attempted to turn into electricity, but to her surprise, she couldn't as ice began to form around her body.

"Science lesson, electricity can't pass through ice." Killer Frost informed her.

"Means you can't get out of this one." Supergirl said as Livewire began trying to zap them again, but as she got colder, the slower her attacks became until Supergirl and Killer Frost had managed to encase her in an ice sculpture.

"Nice work." Supergirl said to Killer Frost.

"You to. But you really think that will hold her for long?" Killer Frost asked.

"No, but I think this will." Supergirl said as she fired her heat vision at the ice sculpture until it melted into water, leaving Livewire soaked with water.

"That's it. That's all you're doing? Warming me up?" Livewire asked and Supergirl just grinned.

"Wait for it." Supergirl said as suddenly all the water she was drenched in caused her to short circuit and pass out.

"Well played." Killer Frost said as she walked up and placed the meta cuffs Cisco had given her on Livewire.

"Let's get her to CCPD." Supergirl said to Killer Frost, who could notice there was something off about her leader.

"You sure you're okay?" Killer Frost asked.

"Yeah, it's just, for some reason, I'm getting winded a lot easier than usual, it shouldn't even possible when I have my powers." Supergirl said.

"Maybe when we get back, you should let Caitlin run some more tests on you." Killer Frost recommended.

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Supergirl agreed as she picked Leslie up and tossed her over her shoulder before taking off into the sky.

"I wonder." Killer Frost said to herself as both she and Caitlin began to have their suspicions about what was going on with Supergirl.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Barry asked when Killer Frost exited a breach into the base and then turned back to Caitlin.

"Kara is dropping Livewire off at CCPD now and then I asked her to come here, since I want to run a few more tests on her, I think there is something up with her." Caitlin said.

"How so?" Barry asked.

"Well for starters, back when Livewire attacked her as Kara, there's no way the amount of electricity she hit her should've been strong enough to actually her to the point it did and just now she actually got winded, something that shouldn't be possible on this planet." Caitlin said.

"What are you saying?" Barry asked.

"What I'm saying is that it's as if her powers are getting weaker, which shouldn't be the case, since I checked the solar radiation in her cells and it's at it's normal level." Caitlin said and now Barry was getting concerned.

"Yeah, we need to figure out what's going on." Barry agreed as Kara entered the base.

"I take it Caitlin told you about her wanting to run more tests on me?" Kara said.

"Yeah and I agree that it's something that needs to be done, since if there is something wrong, we need to know." Barry said and Kara nodded as Caitlin led her over to the medical station where she began running tests on her to try and figure out what was going on.


	155. Chapter 155

Kara was waiting anxiously for Caitlin to get the results back from the tests.

"Well?" Kara asked when Caitlin entered the base from her lab.

"You might want to sit down for this." Caitlin said.

"It's that bad?" Kara asked worriedly.

"More like shocking. Kara, according to these tests, you're perfectly healthy." Caitlin said.

"So then what's wrong with me?" Kara asked.

"I think that the problem is that you and Barry haven't been careful enough lately." Caitlin said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, though she was now starting to have a suspicion, but it didn't make any sense, it was just confusing.

"You're pregnant Kara." Caitlin said.

"What, that's not possible. At least not on this planet." Kara said.

"Well apparently it is possible because I've checked these test results three times and they're correct. You're pregnant Kara." Caitlin said, causing Kara to pause.

"Sorry. It's a lot to process. I always thought that as long as I had my powers on Earth, I wouldn't be able to get pregnant, so when I suddenly find out otherwise." Kara said.

"Yeah, I can see why you'd be surprised. So, how you gonna tell Barry?" Caitlin said.

"Right now. He's waiting in the other room." Kara said.

"You okay with Cisco and Felicity knowing to?" Caitlin asked.

"They're going to find out eventually." Kara said and Caitlin nodded.

* * *

"Well?" Barry asked as Caitlin and Kara exited the medbay.

"Everything is fine." Caitlin said.

"So what's the prognosis?" Cisco asked.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room until I say otherwise." Kara said.

"Okay so what is it?" Barry asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kara said, shocking Barry for a moment before a huge grin shot across his face.

"Really." Barry asked.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Kara asked and Barry smiled.

"Yeah it is. I mean thought we'd be married at least a year before we started thinking about kids, but I've always wanted to be a dad." Barry said as he briefly thought of Nora.

"Good, because while I'm still trying to figure out how this happened, I am excited about it." Kara said with a smile as they kissed.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad. I mean he is a scientist and he's an expert with kryptonian science. He might be able to help figure out what happened." Cisco suggested.

"Good idea. Caitlin, is it still safe for me to fly?" Kara asked.

"I don't see why not. But then again, I don't really know anything about kryptonian pregnancies at the moment. Hopefully you're father can provide us with more information." Caitlin said and Kara nodded.

"I'll call my parents and let them know we're coming out to see them tomorrow." Kara said.

"Wait, aren't they coming in town for thanksgiving next week?" Cisco asked.

"I need answers now." Kara said and Cisco nodded.

* * *

The following day, Kara flew and Barry ran out to Washington DC.

"Kara, Barry, what a nice surprise." Alura said as she welcomed her daughter and son-in-law into their apartment.

"Hi mom." Kara said as she hugged her.

"Couldn't wait a week to see us?" Zor-El asked with a grin as he and Astra also greeted them.

"No, actually dad, I needed to talk to you about something." Kara said.

"What?" Zor-El asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kara revealed.

"That's both incredible and impossible." Alura said as she rushed up and hugged her daughter.

"That's why we came out here. We have no idea how this was possible, since Kara shouldn't be able to get pregnant on Earth, at least, not by a human." Barry said.

"But dad, we were hoping that you might have some idea how this is possible." Kara said and Zor-El thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose it could be possible." Zor-El said.

"What could be?" Kara asked.

"It's true that kryptonian women can't be impregnated by normal humans, but Barry isn't a normal human." Zor-El said.

"You think it might be because I'm a meta?" Barry asked.

"Yes, your DNA has been mutated beyond human standards and while you're not kryptonian or any kind of alien, it is possible that your speedster DNA is compatible enough with kryptonian DNA on this planet that you and Kara would be able to have kids the normal way. But this is all theoretical of course." Zor-El said.

"Still, it does explain a lot." Kara said and Barry nodded.

"If you'll let me take DNA samples from both of you, I can confirm it." Zor-El said and Kara and Barry both nodded.


	156. Chapter 156

Caitlin knew that things between her and Jesse, they just weren't working out. They'd been together for two years, but it felt as though the spark had gone out, at least to her and she couldn't keep pretending otherwise.

That was why Caitlin was planning on finally ending it with Jesse. Even if doing so broke her heart.

"Caitlin, I came as soon as I got your call." Jesse said as she entered Caitlin's apartment.

"We need to talk." Caitlin said and she could tell that Jesse already knew what this discussion was about.

"You want to end things between us don't you?" Jesse asked.

"Come on Jesse, you can't deny that the spark between us seems to have fizzled out." Caitlin said.

"I know, I guess I just thought that maybe we'd find a way to bring it back." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I will always care about you, but I can't keep lying to myself anymore and I don't think you can either." Caitlin said as tears began to form in both their eyes.

"I understand, but that doesn't make this any easier." Jesse said.

"No, it doesn't," Caitlin agreed, "But we both know it needs to be done."

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that Barry's offered me a position heading up Star Labs new aerospace division in Coast city. He chose me for it because he's planning on naming the facility the Tess Morgan Aerospace Center." Jesse said.

"After your mom." Caitlin said.

"Building Star Labs was her dream and Barry wanted to honor her. And honestly, you doing this makes it easier for me to say yes, since honestly, I don't do long distance relationships." Jesse said and Caitlin smiled sadly.

"Neither do I. But Coast City will be lucky to have you protecting it." Caitlin said.

"I'll miss you Caitlin." Jesse said as they both felt tears threatening to break through.

"I'll miss you to Jesse." Caitlin said as they both began crying as Jesse left the apartment and Caitlin finally began sobbing, since while she knew it had to be done, that didn't make this any easier.

* * *

Barry and Cisco were getting concerned, since Caitlin had been acting colder and more distant ever since Jesse had left, it was clear to them that they'd broken up and ever since, Caitlin, had been throwing herself into her work and it was concerning to Barry and Cisco.

"Should we talk to her?" Cisco asked.

"No, we give her time. She'll open up when she's ready, we can't force her to. For now, we just give her time and make sure she knows that we're here for her if she needs a shoulder to cry on." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Maybe we should talk to Ralph, since he did help me get over my break up with Gypsy." Cisco said.

"We're not as close with Ralph as we were before. At least not yet." Barry pointed out and Cisco nodded.

"Hey, how's Kara doing with her pregnancy?" Cisco asked.

"Well first off, remember, we're not announcing it yet, so keep your voice down." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Second, so far she's been handling it well." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Man, I feel bad for you for when those cravings kick in." Cisco said.

"Hey, at least I can run to get whatever she wants." Barry said.

"True." Cisco agreed.

"What about you and Nia. Think you'll ever get to that stage?" Barry asked.

"I'm not even sure if Nia can have kids, but even if she can't, we can always adopt, but that likely won't be until after we've gotten married." Cisco said and Barry nodded in understanding.


	157. Chapter 157

Caitlin had been running tests on Kara's DNA ever since they'd discovered she was pregnant, since she was trying to figure out how exactly Kara's powers would be affected by her pregnancy. Caitlin was actually using Sam's now Kryptonian DNA as a base line, since it showed how kryptonian DNA normally looked, so she was using it as a comparison against the DNA of a pregnant kryptonian.

It has proven to be a useful idea, since Caitlin could clearly see differences between the solar radiation in their DNA and their physical scans, since while they both had similar readings of solar radiation in their bodies, the radiation had begun affecting their physiology in different ways. In Sam's body, the radiation was affecting her the way it normally did, her readings normal for an average kryptonian.

The solar radiation in Kara's body however was somehow being redirected, a majority of it actually focusing on her stomach region. In fact, Kara's radiation levels were getting lower throughout the rest of her body. While her levels were still strong for the moment, they were nowhere near full strength anymore and it looked to Caitlin that they would only continue getting weaker as Kara got further into her pregnancy, since it looked liked Kara's baby was already siphoning off her solar radiation, despite it being pretty early in her pregnancy, since she wasn't even showing yet.

However, Caitlin was surprised when her computer turned up something else interesting to.

"Wait, a match?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the results more carefully and was very surprised at what her computer was telling her. She ran several more tests on the DNA patterns and found that it was correct.

"This is incredible. I need to tell Kara." Caitlin said as she pulled out her phone.

"Tell Kara what?" Barry asked as he entered Caitlin's lab.

"This." Cailtin said as she showed him the results.

"Why don't you come over and tell her tonight. This seems like something we should tell her in private." Barry said and Caitlin nodded, seeing his point.

* * *

Kara was surprised when Caitlin arrived at their house that night.

"Caitlin, what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"As you know, I've been running tests on your DNA to figure out how much of an affect your pregnancy will affect your powers and in doing so, I discovered something that I think you should know." Caitlin said.

"I'm listening." Kara said.

"I was using Sam's DNA as a comparison to yours so I could figure out how your powers would be affected by your pregnancy and my computer somehow found something interesting." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean interesting?" Kara asked.

"Kara, my computer discovered that your DNA is very similar to Sam's DNA." Caitlin said.

"Of course it is, we're both kryptonian." Kara said.

"No, this is more than that. I mean your DNA patterns matched on a familial level." Caitlin said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kara asked, though now she was beginning to put the pieces together.

"What I'm saying is that Alex isn't your only sister Kara. According to the test results, you and Sam are blood related sisters." Caitlin said, shocking Kara.

"That's not possible." Kara said.

"Apparently it is." Barry said.

"No, what I mean is that a few years before Clark was born, my parents had managed to get permission from the high council to have another child, but they told me that something went wrong with the gestation pod and my sibling died in creation." Kara said

"Wait, what?" Barry asked.

"Everything on Krypton was highly regulated by the high council, even child conception. Every family was allowed one natural born child or twins, any additional children had to be approved but the high council and were created in birthing pods." Kara said.

"So you were conceived the normal way?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but Sam would've born in birthing chamber. What I don't understand is why they told me she died." Kara said.

"Maybe you should talk to them about this before you tell Sam." Caitlin said and Kara nodded.

"They'll get in town in a few days for thanksgiving, I'll ask them then." Kara said and Caitlin and Barry both nodded in agreement at that plan.


	158. Chapter 158

"So, what was so important that you asked us to come here before we went to our hotel?" Alura asked as she and Zor-El entered their daughter's home.

"You two told me that your efforts to have another child didn't work." Kara said.

"And they didn't. The birthing pod failed, I inspected it myself." Zor-El said.

"Why do you bring this up now?" Alura asked.

"Because while Caitlin was running tests on me to determine the effect my pregnancy would have on my powers, she also discovered this." Kara said as she showed them the test results.

"Wait, this says that." Alura said.

"Sam, formerly the worldkiller known as Reign, is my sister." Kara said, shocking them.

"Did you have Kelex confirm this at the fortress?" Zor-El asked.

"I did and he confirmed it." Kara said.

"How is this possible? Only a member of the high council could've pulled off a deception like this unknown, since even thinking of doing something like this was considered high treason, punishable by lifetime incarceration in Fort Rozz." Zor-El said as Alura got an idea.

"Selena. Even before Krypton exploded she was a member of the high council. She could've easily pulled off the kidnapping. Rather than risk drawing attention to herself by creating her own children, she arranged to have other children stolen and turned into world killers. Including our second daughter." Alura said angrily.

"She's already locked up for life on Argo. This will only add to her sentence." Kara assured her mother.

"Have you told Sam?" Zor-El asked.

"No, we thought we should tell you first." Kara said and her parents nodded.

"You should tell her now though." Zor-El said.

"I know. I actually asked her to come over later tonight." Kara said and Alura and Zor-El nodded.

"I think we'll stay here until you do. Finally get a chance to meet our other daughter." Zor-El said and Kara nodded.

"I was hoping you would." Kara said with a smile.

"Is Kal coming?" Zor-El asked.

"Yes, he and Lois are returning from Argo for the holidays and due to my current condition, I'm going to ask him to stay, since from what I've heard, he and Lois have not had much luck in their own plans." Kara said and her parents nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here, now can I ask why you insisted I come over here tonight?" Sam asked as she entered Kara and Barry's house and she noticed Kara's parents.

"What is the secretary of alien affairs doing in your house?" Sam asked.

"She's my mom. And yours." Kara said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, thinking she'd misheard her.

"Caitlin was running some DNA tests yesterday and she discovered this." Kara said, handing the test results to Sam.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"Those are printouts of our kryptonian DNA." Kara said.

"Wait, according to this." Sam said.

"We're sisters. I had Kelex confirm it at the fortress." Kara said.

"So, not only do I get new superpowers with my kryptonian DNA, I also get a sister." Sam said.

"Shocking huh." Kara said.

"So, that means that you two." Sam said.

"Are your parents." Zor-El said.

"I have so many questions. The first and most important being why the hell did you allow me to be turned into a worldkiller?" Sam asked.

"We didn't know. You see Sam, you were not born the normal way for humans. You were genetically engineered in a kryptonian birthing pod, though we'd been told that it hadn't worked, that the pod had malfunctioned. But instead, it turns that the leader of the worldkiller cult, Selena, abducted you and made us think that you'd never been born. We mourned you." Alura explained.

"I guess that makes a sort of sense." Sam said.

"I know that you have a lot of questions and I promise we will try to answer them, but remember, we still don't know all the details ourselves." Zor-El said.

"Maybe you should start by mentioning the fact that you've given them a granddaughter." Kara said.

"Yeah, how am I going to tell Ruby this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's a sign that you should tell her the truth?" Kara said.

"Maybe." Sam agreed, though she didn't like it.

"Perhaps now you can tell us more about your life. Kara has told us all about her life on Earth, but we know next to nothing about yours." Alura said and Sam nodded, since while it was weird to find out that she was meeting her birth parents for the first time, along with finding out that one of her closest friends was also her biological sister, at the same time, something about it felt right.


	159. Chapter 159

Kara was getting super nervous, since not only was today Thanksgiving day, but she and Barry would also be announcing her pregnancy to the rest of their family, since while their team and Kara's birth parents already knew, but they still had to tell everyone else about it.

"Kara, you really need to start taking it easy." Barry said as he walked up to her.

"Barry, you do not need to start babying me yet." Kara said.

"Was that intentional?" Barry asked and Kara smiled.

"Maybe a little. But seriously Barry, besides tiring out a bit easier, I am fine. Not even showing yet." Kara said.

"Still, I can't help but worry." Barry said.

"And while I love you for it, please knock it off." Kara said.

"I'll try. At least until after we've told them." Barry said.

"You know my heat vision still works right?" Kara asked.

"Very funny." Barry said.

"I wasn't kidding." Kara said.

"I know." Barry assured her.

"Come on, if you're so concerned about me, then maybe you can finish making dinner that will include enough food to feed everyone who's coming tonight." Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Copy that." Barry said as he moved into take over for her.

Kara rolled her eyes, though she still let him take over as she went to sit down, since while she'd never admit it to him, but her feet had been starting to hurt.

* * *

That night, Barry and Kara were greeting their guests. Already there were Alura, Zor-El, Alex, Sara, Cisco, Nia, Caitlin, Sam, Ruby, Joe and Cecille, since Wally was spending the holidays with some friends in National City, Felicity was spending Thanksgiving with her mother in Las Vegas, and Iris and James were spending thanksgiving with James's family this year, so the only people they were waiting on were Jeremiah, Eliza, Clark, Lois and Henry.

When Barry opened the door to his father, he was surprised to find he wasn't alone.

"Dad, who is this?" Barry asked, though he recognized his dad's apparent date.

"Barry, this is Carla Tannhauser." Henry said.

"I know who she is. Not only is she the CEO of one of Star Labs biggest competitors, but she's also the mother of one of my employees." Barry said.

"Caitlin?" Carla asked.

"She's here and I'm guessing that you did not tell her that you'd been invited here tonight?" Barry asked.

"No I did not. This should be fun." Carla said and Barry chuckled.

"You have no idea." Barry said, thinking this should be interesting.

"Go on in, I think Barry and I need to have a talk." Henry said and Carla nodded as she walked inside.

"Barry, I don't think I can even imagine what might be going through your head right now." Henry said as Barry stopped him.

"Are you happy with her dad?" Barry asked, taking Henry aback.

"Yeah, I am." Henry said.

"Then I'm happy for you." Barry said.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Of course I am. Dad, I never expected you stay hung up on mom forever. She would've wanted you to move on and be happy again and so do I. So as long as you're sure that Carla makes you happy, than I support you." Barry said and Henry smiled as he hugged his son.

"Thank you Barry." Henry said.

"Of course dad. But something tells me that Caitlin won't be as receptive to her mom showing up here as I am." Barry said as they heard shouting.

"We should probably go intervene then." Henry said and Barry nodded in agreement.


	160. Chapter 160

When Barry and Henry entered the living room, they found Caitlin yelling at her mother.

"You just show up at my friend's thanksgiving. How'd you even know about it?" Caitlin shouted at her.

"Caitlin, calm down. My dad invited her." Barry said, getting Caitlin's attention.

"Wait what?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes Caity, I was going to tell you before you started yelling at me, but I've started dating again and my new boyfriend invited me to join him for thanksgiving." Carla said.

"Wait, you're dating my boss's dad?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe we should talk in private." Barry said and Caitlin nodded, thinking that would be best before Frost came out in front of Cecille and Ruby.

* * *

"Barry, you're honestly okay with our parents dating?" Caitlin asked after Barry pulled her into another room.

"Yeah, I am. I never expected my father to mourn to my mom forever. I'm glad he's been able to find happiness with someone else and you should be happy for your mom to." Barry said.

"I know and Barry, your dad is a great guy, but I guess I've always just hoped that maybe someday my parents would get back together." Caitlin said.

"Cait, your dad is trapped in the body of an ice monster that we still haven't found a cure for yet. Can you blame your mom for not wanting to wait?" Barry asked.

"I guess not. But still, she didn't even bother telling me prior to now, she just showed up and expected me to be okay with it. " Caitlin said.

"Look, I'm not trying to take her side, but you haven't exactly been close with your mom in years. Can you blame her for not telling you sooner. I mean, my dad didn't tell me until now either and you know how close we are." Barry said and Caitlin sighed.

"True. I guess it will just take me some time to get used to the idea." Caitlin said.

"Hey, look at it this way, if our parents really hit it off well, then maybe someday we'll be brother and sister." Barry said and Caitlin smiled.

"I guess that is something to think about." Caitlin said as they went to rejoin the others.

"Are we okay?" Carla asked her daughter cautiously.

"Yeah, we are, though I do feel a bit compelled to warn Henry if he hurts you." Caitlin said playfully and Henry laughed.

"Fair enough." Henry said.

"Dr. Tannhauser, you know that goes both ways." Barry said as Kara rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I'd expect nothing less." Carla said.

"Okay, glad that everyone's getting along again." Kara said.

"Can we eat yet?" Cisco said impatiently.

"Alex, would you mind?" Kara asked.

"I was wondering if you'd let me." Alex said with a grin as she smacked Cisco.

"Ow, what was that for?" Cisco asked.

"To teach you some patience. We're still waiting for my parents and Clark and Lois to show up." Alex said.

"Exactly why are Clark and Lois Kent invited to this Thanksgiving?" Cecille asked.

"Clark and I are cousins." Kara explained.

"Really?" Cecille asked.

"His father was my brother." Zor-El said and Cecille nodded, accepting that.

* * *

"Well, you two are the last ones here." Kara said as she showed Clark and Lois inside her house, since Jeremiah and Eliza had arrived shortly before them.

"Better late than never right." Clark said.

"Still trying to figure out how a man who can fly and also has superspeed still finds a way to be late." Kara said and Lois laughed.

"Thank you Kara. That one is never going away." Lois said as she and Kara hugged.

"I didn't think it would. But it is really good to have you guys back." Kara said.

"It's good to be back. Argo was nice, but it's good to be home." Clark said as Kara showed them in, since now that everyone was here, it was time for her and Barry to make their big announcement.

* * *

After Clark and Lois had arrived, Barry and Kara had called everyone into their rather spacious living room.

"First off, we want to thank you all for coming out here to spend Thanksgiving with us." Barry said.

"But now that everyone's here, Barry and I have an announcement to make. Some of you already know, but it's time we told the rest of you to." Kara said and those not in the know quickly began to grow suspicious about what it was.

"I'm pregnant." Kara said and Alex was the first one to jump up and hug her little sister.

"This is incredible." Alex said with a grin as more people began getting up and hug the couple.


	161. Chapter 161

After managing to get through all the well wishers, Kara managed to pull Clark and Lois aside.

"I guess it makes sense now why you wanted us to come here." Clark said and Kara nodded.

"And now you also know why I was relieved when you said you weren't going back to Argo." Kara said.

"You need Clark to stay here don't you?" Lois asked.

"Caitlin and Kelex both confirmed that the further I get into my pregnancy, the weaker my powers will become. While the rest of the heroes on this planet are great, I think we all know that the people rest better knowing there's at least one kryptonian defending them and since I have to hang up my cape for awhile." Kara said.

"Say no more. You covered for me while I was gone, I think it's time I returned the favor." Clark said and Kara smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Clark." Kara said.

"That's what family is for." Clark said.

"I have to admit, I am a bit jealous." Lois said.

"Of what, the prospect of morning sickness, crazy hormones and serious weight gain?" Kara asked with a smile.

"No, the prospect of becoming a mother." Lois said.

"You'll get there eventually." Kara assured her and Lois smiled as she hugged Kara again.

* * *

Alex was the next one to pull Kara aside.

"So, should I be killing Barry for knocking you up?" Alex asked her sister with a smile.

"Only if you want to explain to your super powered niece or nephew that you're the reason they don't have their father." Kara said with a smile.

"I'll pass then. Huh, I wonder which of your powers this kid will inherit?" Alex asked.

"I just hope it's not all of Barry's powers and all of mine. We'd never be able to control the kid that way." Kara said and Alex laughed.

"You'd figure it out. But, should I be worried about you fitting into your maid of honor dress?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry, I'm only a month into my pregnancy, both Caitlin and Kelex confirmed that I should start showing for a few more months and your wedding is two weeks away. I'll be fine." Kara said.

"Good, because, like you said, it's a bit late to postpone now." Alex said.

"Considering that it's partially my money that's paying for your wedding, I think people would understand." Kara said with a smile as she hugged her sister.

"I just hope that J'onn will make it to the wedding." Alex said.

"I don't care if I'm pregnant, if he misses the ceremony, I will go to Mars and beat some sense into him." Kara said and Alex laughed, though she knew Kara wasn't kidding, right as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I thought all the guests were here already?" Kara said as she went to get the door and nearly squealed with joy at who she found on the other side.

"J'onn?" Kara asked as she hugged the martian.

"Did you really think I'd miss Thanksgiving?" J'onn asked as Kara showed him in.

"I wasn't sure." Kara said as she and J'onn entered the main room and Alex immediately jumped up to hug him.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Alex said.

"I was coming for your wedding anyways, figured I'd come early." J'onn said.

"You are always welcome here." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Cecille asked.

"Oh, Cecille, this is J'onn J'onzz." Alex said.

"The Martian?" Cecille asked, since J'onn's identity was still public.

"The very same. I recruited Alex and was actually her predecessor." J'onn said.

"He helped fill in before my dad was found." Alex said and Cecille nodded, though she suspected there was more to the story than that.

"Okay then, now that we're all really here, let's eat." Barry said.


	162. Chapter 162

That night, after everyone else had left, Kara was surprised that her sister and her fiance had insisted on staying until after everyone else had left.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on that required you waiting until after everyone else had left?" Kara asked her sister as they, Sara and Barry all sat down in the living room.

"You remember that investigation I told you about?" Alex asked.

"The one about you investigating General Lane for a connection to Lex Luthor?" Kara asked.

"Yeah well, there's something else we came across that we didn't tell you about, because it was more of a face to face thing." Alex said.

"Alex, what is going on?" Barry asked as Sara pulled out her tablet.

"This is surveillance footage from a bug we had planted in Lane's hotel room in National City." Sara said as she played the video and they all saw electricity crackle off Barry due to how angry he was.

"General Lane is working with Thawne?" Barry asked.

"Barry." Kara said, trying to calm her husband down.

"Barry, I can't even begin to imagine how angry you must be about this right now, but please, don't do anything reckless." Alex said.

"He killed my mother and he's been a pain in my ass for years. Why shouldn't I do something about him now?" Barry asked.

"Because we have a much larger plan in place and if you try and make a move against Thawne right now, you could ruin all of it." Alex said.

"What plan?" Kara asked.

"There's some sort of conspiracy going on within the government and I'm positive that it's because Lex Luthor has his paws sunk into it. The only reason I haven't had Lane arrested yet is because I want to know how far up the chain of command this thing goes." Alex said.

"You have someone on the inside." Kara guessed.

"Lane's other daughter Lucy works for the DEO now. She's our undercover operative within her father's ranks." Sara said.

"So, what do you need from me?" Kara asked.

"Well, since you can't save the world as Supergirl for awhile, I thought that maybe you could do it as Kara Allen. I want this story to be made public, I want the world to know what Sam Lane is up to." Alex said.

"Okay, but I think that we need to run this by Lois and Lucy first, since look at what Lex's actions have done to the Luthor family name. Lena is still working hard to convince people that she is not her brother. If we expose Sam Lane's actions like this, we risk ruining both Lois and Lucy's reputations as well." Kara said.

"Well Lois can just switch to using her husband's last name." Sara said.

"No, Kara's right. Lois deserves to know what her father's up to, since while this scoop is Kara's alone, maybe Lois and Clark can both help dig up more evidence to help with this." Alex said.

"Maybe I can help you out to." J'onn said as he entered the house.

"J'onn, I thought you left." Kara said.

"I forgot my jacket and I may have overheard what you saying." J'onn said.

"You're not staying here very long J'onn. I don't want to pull you away from Mars any longer than you need to be." Alex said and J'onn smiled.

"Actually, I think this is where I need to be. The war on Mars is almost over and the old regime is nearly toppled. Once the resistance movement began to make real progress in the war, more and more joined their ranks and since Zor-El finally managed to reverse engineer the chemical that turns Green martians into white ones so that it can do the opposite, my race may soon thrive again. Even if all the white martians don't want to do it, our two races will be able to live in harmony. Earth is where I'm needed more." J'onn said and Alex smiled.

"Well then, welcome home." Alex said and J'onn smiled.

"And I'm more than willing to help you with this." J'onn said.

"Good, cause the more evidence we get on this, the better." Alex said.

"Let's talk." Kara said as she invited J'onn to sit down and join them.


	163. Epilogue

**Sorry to disappoint everyone, but this will be the last chapter of Love Rewritten. I'm out of ideas for it, so hopefully this epilogue will help give everyone the satisfaction they were hoping for. Sorry to those of you who are disappointed, but I can't keep working on a story I'm no longer passionate about, though I am still proud of it.**

* * *

It had been 20 years since Barry and Kara had woken up in this new reality and it had been 20 years since they'd decided to see where things went between them and it had been very positive.

After Kara had temporarily hung up her cape while she was pregnant, Barry had begun to make a prominent appearance in Central City as the Flash and he finally crossed paths with DeVoe, which led to the return of the Elongated Man and this time, Barry and Cisco were able to outthink the Thinker, since they already knew who he was and what he was planning, since even DeVoe couldn't take a new reality into account. Team SuperFlash managed to stop DeVoe by once again turning Marlize against him by making her realize what her husband had truly became and defeated him once and for all, without giving Devoe the chance to bring down the star Labs satellite, to prevent the creation of Cicada.

Around the same time, Kara gave birth to her and Barry's new daughter, Stella Nora Allen. About a month after that, Alex completed her investigation and she and Kara revealed that Sam Lane, Phil Baker and several other members of the United States Government were in bed with none other than Lex Luthor, leading to all of them being arrested. Kara's expose on Lex Luthor's infiltration of the US government had actually won her a pulitzer prize, something that both Iris and Lois were very jealous of.

Due to this exposure, when Ben Lockwood did come onto the scene as Agent Liberty, he didn't possess the same infrastructure he'd had before and Kara had realized that everything that had happened before the shift had actually been due to Lex's machinations, which she'd stopped.

As time went on, both Barry and Kara continued to serve as the Flash and Supergirl respectively, though it took them awhile to adjust to not only being the owners of their respective companies and superheroes, but being parents as well, but they figured it out over time.

As Stella got older, she began to display powers from both her parents. She'd inherited her father's speed and her mother's strength.

As for the rest of Team SuperFlash, Nia and Cisco ended up breaking up, since they wanted different things and Caitlin actually discovered that she was bisexual and she and Cisco began going out, something that worked out very well for both of them and Felicity was recruited into the Legion to help them stop an evil plague that was threatening all AIs in the future.

* * *

 **Sorry if this epilogue sucked, but I needed to wrap up this story. Again, thank you to everyone who's supported this story and I will have a new project up soon, though it will not have the Barry/Kara pairing, I'm going back to Barry/Iris and I have a brand new pairing for Kara planned that I don't think anyone will see coming. This is officially the end of the rewritten saga. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did.**

 **Lauriverfanboy1 out!**


End file.
